So Obvious
by Lipsmacked
Summary: Jake and Emmett are living the life, until their new roommate Rosalie, starts screwing up their bachelor lifestyle. Will one of them end up screwing her? AH/AU. Anything goes in terms of pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Okay

_**Stephenie Meyer gave me Edward and Jasper and Emmett and Jake, so I'll thank her for that instead of asking her to pay for therapy. These are her characters and I am just ruining them.**_

--

**As some of you may know, I typically HATE AU/AH stories. I'm just weird like that, HOWEVER the other day I was walking to my house reading a nice little fic called _Saturday School_ and somewhere between Chapter 6 and Chapter 8 of one of the few AU/AH stories that didn't make me want to hurt someone, the idea for this story popped into my head. I tried to force it in somewhere in the post BD days but it just didn't work. I gave in to the world of AU/AHness and I immediately went to my place and started writing. **

**I have never used the F word so many times in print. I'm sorry if it offends, but Jake is a fowl mouth when he gets angry. This too will be a shorter fic, no longer than four chapters. It's just a little fun. There's no epic story here.**

**I also want to give a shout out to my girl _Emibella._ She's inspired me to write better, smuttier stuff. THANKS!!**

**I really hope you like it...**

**Rated M for Language, suggested violence and LEMONS!**

--

**Jacob's POV**

I was having a great semester. My classes were cake and if I kept my focus up, I was well on my way to receiving my degree in engineering early. I had a kick ass job, working part time at Dade County Customs, customizing phat ass cars. My best friend, Emmett and I had a sweet pad not from campus and we were swimming in pussy.

Miami suited me. At first I felt bad leaving my diabetic father with my bitchy sister, Rachel and her husband, my former best friend Paul, who had become a complete dick after they'd started dating. But I needed to get away.

Washington State held nothing for me. My best friend, Leah, had also gone out of state for school and the rest of my friends were all either stuck in dead end jobs on the reservation or busy playing baby daddy. I had a future and I had to get the fuck out of there. Plus I wasn't about to pass up a minority scholarship to the school of my choosing. Gotta love being the last of a native culture.

My first semester of college, Emmett and I had Bio together and found out the same day we lived in the same dorm. We instantly clicked over our mutual love of sports, cars and tits. He was a total meathead, but a really good guy from a really nice family. His younger brothers Edward and Jasper went to The University of Miami with us, but they had a place of their own a little further from the main campus. Emmett worked at the local Gold's Gym and was getting his degree in Sports Medicine. After a knee injury ended his football career, he was determined to become the medical trainer for an NFL team. He had his sights set on the Bucks.

Life was pretty freaking sweet, except of one thing. One annoying, nagging, pain in the ass thing. One bitchier than bitchy, frosty ice queen, thing. Our other roommate, Rosalie Hale. I loved Emmett like a brother, but every morning when I woke up, and I thought about the bedroom and the bathroom that used to be mine, I considered punching Emmett in the throat for bringing that bitch into my life.

Emmett had met Rosalie during her freshman orientation last year. We'd volunteered to help all the new students move in and while I was helping some pimply faced kid pry himself away from his overbearing mother, Emmett was busy trying to look up Rosalie's skirt as he carried her boxes up the stairs. Rosalie was a straight up frosty bitch, but for some reason she warmed to Emmett and _let_ him be her friend. He'd hoped it would become more, but it never did. And of course when she didn't get along with her roommate, Emmett offered to let her move in with us.

And of course he didn't ask me. I couldn't stand her from the first day.

"What's up with the chick hair, _Jack_?" She asked, _touching_ my fucking ponytail.

"What's up with your fucking attitude?" I shot right back. These were the first words she'd ever spoken to me and it had been a rocky situation ever since.

One would think she wouldn't want to move in with someone who hated her just as much as she hated him, but that was just the kind of bitch Rosalie was. She didn't care. She knew Emmett would stick up for her. She knew that Emmett would let have what ever she wanted and that included my second floor bedroom with the master bath.

I came home from class one day to find all of my shit in the first floor guest room, next to Emmett's.

"Dude what the fuck is going on?" Emmett lounged on the coach, watching highlights from women's beach volleyball. I paused to watch a particularly perky brunette dive for the ball. She had a great ass. "Where the hell is my stuff?"

"Spare room," he said blankly, titling his head to the side to get a better view of a firm buttocks. I couldn't help but cock my head in the same direction.

"Yeah, but why?" I droned. It was a really nice ass.

Sport Center suddenly went to commercial and we were snapped out of our haze. Emmett turned and looked at me.

"Oh, Rosalie is moving in with us. Well she's already moved in,' he said casually.

"What the fuck for?"

"She wasn't getting along with her roommate."

"Oh surprise, surprise. Dude were you gonna ask me?"

"What the hell? We're not married. Besides dude, you live here rent free and it is my house." Fuck, he had me there. Emmett's father, Carlisle, was a super wealthy pediatric surgeon. He'd put all his kids up in places of their choosing, all expenses paid. All I ever paid for was my food, gas for my car and my cell phone.

"But dude did you have to give her my room?" I was lucky the stairs aggravated his knee, or that master bath would never have been mine in the first place.

"She's not gonna share a bathroom with me anyway, she'll have more privacy up there. She's pretty busy, too. You won't even notice her."

"You're still trying to fuck her aren't you?" I accused.

"Of course I am." Sports Center was back on. "Jake don't worry about it. She won't get in your way."

Oh, but was he wrong. She had been nothing, but in my way for the past year. She would take my parking space. She would take my wet clothes out of the dryer. Rosalie would end up taking over the whole fucking house.

Our kitchen, once a bachelors' kingdom, fridge stocked with steaks and beer, was now "balanced" with fresh organic juices, ass loads of vegetables, which she bought weekly from the local farmer's market, lean meats, and soy milk, which healthy young woman shouldn't even drink because soy fucks with your estrogen levels. (Did I mention how much I hated this bitch?!) Even my LuckyCharms were replaced overnight by some Kasia bullshit.

"Whatever Jake. It's full of fiber. You could use a good shit," she said one day, walking out of the kitchen. I lunged at her, but Emmett stopped me before I could grab her by the hair and throw her to the floor, stepping on her neck.

Our matching recliners had been replaced, all on Emmett's dime might I add, by a frilly couch and matching love seat. Our pool table was moved to the basement. She even snuck subtle touches into our bathroom.

"What the fuck is this?" I yelled one afternoon, when sitting down for my afternoon yank, I was eye to eye with hand towels. WHO THE HELL ACTUALLY USES HAND TOWELS. Our shower curtain had, too been changed to match the useless pieces of shit and she had put in bath mats. Emmett and I were perfectly content with the crusty beach towel that had been folded next to the tub. At least she was kind enough to get us a navy blue plaid pattern. I would have lost my shit, if I came to sit with my issue of JUGGS and found a pink flower hand towel staring me in the face.

And Rosalie herself, well I don't even know where to start. _Bitch_ didn't even describe it. She was an asshole, a total dickhead, a raging cunt. I had no idea what the fuck her problem was. I'd met her stepsisters, Alice and Bella and they were so nice. Her mother had remarried their father, Charlie. Maybe that was her problem. She had unresolved daddy issues. Or maybe she just needed a good lay. She had been living with us for a long ass time and she never brought dudes home and she NEVER spent the night out. Even when she was drinking with her one friend, Jessica (one friend was all she could handle, she was a bitch) she would always stumble her drunk ass back here and make it into her bed alone. Even if she wasn't into dudes, there were never any chicks up there either.

She went to work, she came home, she went to class, she came home, she went shopping, she came home. Her routine was so locked I wondered just how long the stick up her ass was. Her hair always had to be perfect. I'm pretty sure she dyed it that unnatural shade of blonde, but I never found any evidence. Her clothes always had to be perfect. She ironed her fucking jeans, for Christ's sake. Emmett was right, in a way, to want her though. She was pretty hot and she had a banging body, but god, the second she opened her mouth it was like she took a big fat shit on her only good quality, her looks.

Another thing I hated about Rosalie was how much she fucked up my flow with Emmett. We always had parties, the boys over for beers and the game. Girls over for a little afternoon tittie fucking, but now the parties had all but come to end and Rosalie would lose her mind whenever she ran into some topless chick fetching Emmett or I glass of organic juice from the kitchen.

Nowadays, we only had people over when Rosalie was okay with it, or when she went home to New York to see her family. Emmett and I both had to go elsewhere with our pussy. Me, because I couldn't take Rosalie ruining another one my nuts by blaring Britney Spears through the living room speakers in an attempt to drown out the sounds of the moaning I was producing from my partner of the moment. And Emmett, because he still thought, by some freak accident, Rosalie would somehow stumble into his bedroom and offer herself to him, which she would never do, because she was a bitch.

On a particular Wednesday morning, I woke to find Rosalie pouring the 24 cans of Cokes I had just bought, down the sink.

"Rosalie," I growled. Yelling would do no good. She just ignored you. "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of this shit. It's got so many chemicals in it. Don't worry Jakey poo. I got you so more soda." She pointed towards the counter behind her. There sat a six pack of Hansen's Natural Diet Pomegranate soda. I'm 6'7 and weigh 235 lbs, I can finish a gallon of milk in 2 minutes flat and she thought six sodas would somehow be enough to replace the case of 24 I had bought for Emmett and I to polish off in the next day or so. Now I'd had Hansen's Root Beer before and it was actually pretty good, but that diet pom –whatever shit was gross. I had forced myself to drink it one day when my only other options were homemade V8 and, of course, soy milk. It was nasty and Rose knew I hated it. She'd gotten it this time on purpose.

I grabbed my bag with a grunt and headed for my car. Like usual, I forgot about her the second I got to campus. I actually enjoyed my classes. I was the rare student who saw college as means to the life I wanted. I went to my two MWF classes and met up with Emmett and Edward for lunch.

"You know I saw Rose at the Sig Ep house last week," Edward told us.

"What?" Emmett laughed. Edward and I could both hear the twinge of jealousy in his voice.

"Don't worry, she had her clothes on, but she was puking her guts out. She was crying to Jessica cause she got barf in her hair. It was pretty funny. I'm pretty sure she's not invited back over there, though."

"Ha- I bet." I knew well, the brothers of Sig Ep were not the type to put up with drunken bitches who weren't putting out.

After lunch, I headed over to the shop to pick up my check and then down to Undefeated to pick up a pair of limited edition Jordan's. My day was going just fine -- until I got home.

I could hear Rose in the kitchen again. I wondered for a moment how much time she spent sticking her finger down her throat. She was always cooking shit, blending shit or baking some shit, but she never gained a pound. I know most of the stuff was organic, but she ate a lot.

I came around the corner and saw Rosalie bent over, digging through the fridge. She had the garbage can beside her. I tilted my head to the side. I may have hated the whore, but I was still a dude and she had a nice ass.

"Rosalie, what are you doing?" I asked, approaching her cautiously. She may have had a knife.

"What does it look like I'm doing, you dumbass? I'm cleaning out the fridge." See what I mean. "You may not appreciate the purpose of expiration dates, but I don't enjoy food poisoning."

I walked over to see what little possessions Emmett and I had in there that she had decided to chuck. I bent, glancing over her shoulder.

She turned her head slightly. "A little too close there, asshole. I'll be done in a minute and then you can skull fuck the ice maker." I ignored her and kept doing my silent inventory. Our protein shakes were still there and the gallon of whole milk she'd allowed Emmett. The butter, ketchup, mustard, vitamin water, some slices of sharp cheddar, the kosher all beef franks. I scanned further down the shelves. Something was off. I looked down into the garbage can and that's when I saw them. My babies, dead and buried. The ¾ inch, choice cut steaks, that I had left marinating in the fridge, were now in the trash, on top of some orange rinds and underneath a pile of wet coffee grinds.

Now, I am a nonviolent guy. My size alone has kept me from ever getting involved into any physical altercation. But I had never before in my life, wanted to choke someone to death as bad as I did in this moment.

My eyelid twitched a little and then I just snapped.

"You fucking bitch," I growled, the true hatred I had for this harpy, dripping like venom from every word.

The she-beast whipped her head around. "What. Did. You. Just. Say. To. Me?" Her eyes bore right into me. Oh, but her glare wasn't gonna work on me. It never had and it certainly wouldn't today. I'd had enough. She had to go.

"You heard me. I called you a fucking bitch. You are a controlling, evil, manipulative, asshole and I want you gone," I said, clear and straight.

"You listen to me, Jacob Black. I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you should have gotten your head checked before you started talking to me like that. You shiftless, mooching, lazy, ungrateful piece of shit."

"Ungrateful? Who the hell are you calling ungrateful? Laughable, coming from the woman who uses Emmett's kindness to her advantage every minute of every single day. Emmett let's you live here for free, let's you tear the place apart and you still have his balls in a vice as if he owes you anything," I shot right back.

"Oh, that's funny, seeing as how you do the same thing. You live here for free, too asshole and I see how you force him into letting your stupid friends come party here."

"My friends? See. If you even knew what the fuck you were talking about, you would know that those people are Emmett's friends too." I replied. God, her head was so far up her own ass.

"Yeah, but he's not running a Hooters, dick. This is his home and I've been trying to make it feel like home for _him_ as a thank you, but you, no you want to bring sluts up in here all the time, show people this sweet house that isn't even yours."

"Well you won't have to worry about that much longer Rosalie, cause when Emmett gets back I'm telling him about the steaks. THE STEAKS, ROSE!! No wonder you never get fucking laid. You don't know shit about men. YOU NEVER COME BETWEEN A MAN AND HIS STAKES!" I was really pissed about the steaks.

I could feel the muscles in my arms quivering. I had never been this angry before. My knuckles cracked of their own accord and I was debating briefly between choking her out or slamming her head against the counter.

"Yeah. Never want to separate a man from his meat," She said in a low voice. She glared at me. Rosalie was puffing hard, her jaw clenched shut, her fists balled, harsh wind pumping from her nostrils.

"I seriously, fucking hate you," I hissed.

And that's when she launched herself at me, knocking me against the island in the center of the kitchen.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, supporting her momentum as she wrapped her legs around my waist and crushed her lips to mine, a deep guttural moan ripping from her chest.

My arms wrapped around her body, holding her firmly as I quickly spun around, putting her ass on the counter above the dishwasher, which I knew was perfectly empty, thanks to her stick in ass disorder. The force caused her hips to slam into me, the heat from in between her legs piercing through the fabric of my clothes. She clung to me, forcing my lips open with her tongue, coaxing my tongue to wrestle with hers. I was so pissed I wanted to bite hers off, but she tasted so fucking good. Must be the obsessive trips to the farmers market, cause all I could taste were fresh peaches.

My fingers wove their way through the dyed roots of her hair, just at the base of her head. I pulled hard, breaking my lips from hers and just glared at her out the corner of my eye. She licked her lips, then slowly opened her eyes. We were both panting. Our eyes locked for a moment and then I launched my lips at her, latching on to her neck, kissing every inch of exposed skin hungrily. My other hand slid down her, then up her shirt, rubbing the soft skin on the small of her back

_Interesting. No scales._

"Fuck," she moaned.

"Shut the fuck up," I snapped between rough strokes of my tongue.

"Okay," she whimpered.

_What the hell? Did she just whimper? Did she just concede to my demand without the slightest hesitation? _

I pushed the thoughts out of my head. I had other things to worry about, like Rose's crotch grinding up against my jeans. My dick was instantly hard. It had been a while since I'd gotten to be this rough and I liked it.

This was good. This was really good. I would fuck the ever-loving shit out of Rose and then kick her out. And then I'd make her replace those expensive steaks she tossed.

I thrust into her, hard. She whimpered again. I couldn't stand the sound. It was making me so hot for her and I didn't want to be hot for her. I wanted to choke her to death. I wanted my hands around her neck.

I wanted my fingers in her mouth, my dick in her mouth. I wanted to suck her tits and I wanted her to come in _my_ mouth. I wanted to fuck her in the kitchen, on the back porch, in my bed, in her bed, on the stairs. I wanted her naked. Now.

I released her neck and I could see a hicky starting to form. I pressed my forehead to hers, both of us trying to catch our breath.

_What first? Take off her jeans or her--_

"Jake," She breathed.

My eyes snapped open.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up. Do you want me to fuck you or not?"

"Yes," she sighed. There was a twinge of fear in her eyes. That made me even harder.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Daddy. Please. I want you to fuck me," she begged, whining a little.

_I could do without the whining, but did just call me Daddy? What kind of freak was Rose? Did it really matter? I was just hoping for a please, but no, the whole daddy thing was hot. I wasn't about to put a stop to it._

"Well why don't you be a good girl and keep your mouth shut. I don't need the soundtrack of your gums flapping to help me make you come. Am I understood?"

She nodded obediently, biting her lip. It was freaking hot, her teeth piercing the soft pink skin. I could taste her in my mouth just looking down at it.

I had zero plan of attack. It would have been different if this was some girl I actually liked, I would have taken my time. Kissed her slow, undressed her even slower, stroked ever inch of her body seductively with my fingers tips, making her feel all the pleasure possible.

But this was Rose. I didn't give a shit about what she wanted. I was gonna fuck her my way, none of that soft bullshit and I was gonna make her come when I was ready.

"Lean back," I told her. She quickly followed orders, reclining her body on the counter, support herself with her arms. I titled my head back a bit surveying her body. Rose was so little compared to me. She was a good 5'8, but still her personality was so unbearable that it felt like we were the same height every time I had to talk to her. But now, with her cowering beneath me, I could really get a good look at her proportions.

Her tits. Huge and Perfect

Her thighs. Nice and round.

_Start with the shirt._

I'd do this slow to torture her, leaving her begging for more. It would only make it sweeter when I made her blast all over my lap and then sent her to craigslist to find a new place to live.

I slowly, reached under her shirt running my hands up her soft, perfectly shaped stomach. She worked out.

Her head fell back as she tried to suppress another moan.

"I think you should look at me when I'm touching you," I said gruffly. Her head snapped back instantly, her eyes wide now. "Lift up your arms."

She obeyed and I slid her shirt up over her head. It was one of her favorites, a tight red v-neck tshirt. I threw it in the trash, on top of the coffee grinds.

Rosalie's tits were even better under that shirt, sheathed in black lace. I knew she had a little freak in her.

I grabbed them roughly and started massaging them with my palms. Her nipples were already hard. A muscle in her cheek twitched as she was straining to control herself.

"Do you like the way that feels?" I muttered.

She nodded deeply twice.

"I can't really hear you."

"Yes," she moaned.

"Yes, what?

"Yes, Daddy."

"I don't know, Rose. You're fucking up. I think I should stop."

"Please don't stop, Daddy. I'll be good."

"Good." I reached behind her back and undid her bra. Her perfect tits barely moved, so big and firm and perfect, with juicy brown nipples just the way I liked them. She arched her back, tilting her body ever so slightly to the right, just begging me to start in on her left breast, apparently her favorite. I pretended I didn't notice the motion and instead grabbed her by the waist and stood her up on the floor. She watched me as I undid the button on her jeans and quickly pulled them down to her ankles. I stayed bent over until she stepped out of them then swept them out of the way. As I was standing up I came face to face with her black lace boy shorts. I swear to god, she'd make millions for Victoria Secret if she modeled for them.

I wasted no more time starring at the piece of fabric and did away with those too. They looked a little pricey, so I grabbed the hem on the left side and tore them off her hip. She gasped as I did the same to the other side. I motioned for her to open her legs slightly so I could pull them out of the way. Those went in my pocket. She had a perfect, clean shaven puss.

_Excellent. Now I couldn't tell if the carpet matched the drapes._

I grabbed her by the waist again and plopped her up on the counter. This felt much better, her completely exposed. She instinctively leaned back again, supporting her weight, her head cocked to the right. She was angling her body left again, subconsciously offering up a side.

I stared at her body for a moment, then slowly ran my finger up her slit. Rosalie was soaking wet. I took my coated finger and smeared her juices all over her left nipple slowly, rubbing and pinching. She bit down on her lips suppressing another moan. Her hips twitched forward slightly, but to no avail. My hips were a good 2 feet away from her, my arm span, her worst enemy at the moment. My dick was throbbing in my jean, just aching to plow into her, but I could tell this was killing her. I had to drag this out as long as possible.

"Now be a good girl and lick it off." She reached for my hand, lips parting. "No, no. Lick it off your nipple." I clarified. Without hesitation, she grabbed her tit and started lapping her tongue over the swollen peek, looking up at me through her eyelashes. I knew she could reach. Her tits were so fucking huge. It was too easy to fuck with her like this.

"Okay you can stop now," I said, pretending to sound bored. She sulked a little, her bottom lips jutting out in a pathetically sexy pout.

_God, this was really too easy. I wonder how long she's been wanting this?_

I leaned forward, my hands on either side of her thighs. Rosalie's breath caught at my close proximity.

I gently swept my lips, up her stomach, quickly passing over her wet nipple, then proceed up her neck to her ear. I could hear her body react, see the goose bumps spread. She was fighting so hard to contain herself.

I stopped at her ear, slowly tracing the lobe with my tongue. When she shivered I said, "Why don't you touch your pussy for me."

"Okay, Daddy," she whispered. I held my position, arms on either side of her and looked down as she started slowly teasing her clit.

_Good._ I thought. I was gonna smack her hand away if she went too fast.

Maybe she wasn't so prude after all. Rosalie knew what she was doing. She knew her body, knew how to make herself feel good. The sight of her glistening fingers made my hard dick twitch and throb. I wasn't going to watch her do this much longer. It was time to make her scream my name.

I looked into her eyes while she continued to stroke herself, deep and slow. Her gaze met mine and I could see the lust burning there. She'd never been this turned on before. Fuck, neither had I.

Her body started to move now, her hips grinding harder into her hand. It was hot as hell, but there was no way she was coming here on the counter with my dick still in my pants.

I was still leaning over her, my feet staggered apart. I licked my lips, sizing her up. "I wonder…" I ran my tongue up her neck again. "what exactly you taste like?" She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Do you know?" She shook her head. "Really?" I wasn't sure I believed her.

"Never," she shook her head again bashfully. She was telling the truth. I pulled her hand up from her lap, her two fingers were absolutely covers in her wetness. I fed just the tips of her fingers to her. Her tongue lapped over them, getting just a taste.

"Is it good?" She nodded, biting her lip. Her fingers were still really close to her lip so I leaned closer and took her fingers into my mouth. Holy shit, she tasted great. Fresh and warm. I could hear her breath stutter, feeling my tongue caress her digits. I pulled her fingers away, and pressed my lips to hers. My head was swimming. The taste of her pussy, the taste of her mouth, the sweet peaches. I had to fuck her now.

I took her off the counter and pointed towards the stairs. I hadn't had sex up there in a while. I wanted to spend some time in my old room.

She walked obediently up the stairs. I walked behind her running my finger up the crack of her ass. She turned, looking down at me, embarrassed.

"Is there a problem?"

She shook her head, _No_, and kept walking.

When she opened the door to her bedroom, I was pissed all over again. My room, MY ROOM, had been completely transformed, not in a bad way, but a "wow, Emmett really let's you do whatever you want" sort of way. The 60 inch flat screen that was mysteriously replaced in the living room, by a 52 inch of lesser quality, was hanging over her enormous dresser. The walls had been repainted this amazing electric blue. Her sheets and curtains all matched, with patterns of green and purple swirls. It was a drastic improvement, not girlie at all, but calm and soothing.

However, her girlie shit was all over the place, discarded outfits, flowered pictures frames, pages ripped from magazines donning the bare abs of Justin Timberlake and Gerard Butler. My palace, my sanctuary, had been destroyed.

I sat on the edge of the bed, still a little pissed, preparing to torture Rosalie a little more before I plowed into her. I shifted my weight back and then felt something bizarre under the covers. Near the foot of the bed, there was a small dip in the mattress, a hole even, where some of the cotton had gone missing. A hole that had once started as an innocent cigar burn, one night while celebrating a Broncos win in bed. A hole that had grown larger over the past 2 years, as I jumped in and out of bed every morning and every night.

"You kept my fucking mattress?" I spat at her in low tones.

"Jessica and I couldn't get it through the door, so Emmett just had a new one delivered to your room, before you got home," Rosalie said looking at her feet.

That did it.

I stood and walked menacingly behind her and pushed Rosalie forward on the bed, with just enough force. She fell on her stomach with a high-pitched gasp. She turned her head slightly to look at me, pulling her arms up over her head.

"Don't move," I growled. I pulled off my shirt and tossed it in the corner, then quickly ripped off my belt, my jeans and boxers following swiftly after. "Are you on the pill?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

I lay down on the bed next to her and she turned her head to look at me.

"I'm pretty pissed right now. It might be best if you looked the other way." I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes, before she quickly turned looking at the other wall. I slid my body up against hers, my right leg flush up against her left, my erection pressing up against her thigh.

Another soft whimper.

_God, she was in desperate need of some dick her life._

I slowly ran my fingertips, down the length of her back, from nape to the small. She began to shiver a little. I gently rubbed circles on her ass. I pulled back and gave it a firm but control smack. She yelped and I watched as a pink mark faintly, in the shape of my hand, began to form.

I slid my hand to her right hip, gripping it firmly, pulling her on her side towards me. I left a little distance between the lower half of our bodies as, with my whole hand, I reach between her legs and cupped her dripping pussy from behind, I could feel every single muscle of her aching core twitching. I used my palm and all of my fingers to massage her, deeply from the outside. She let out a rough guttural moan, as her head fell back against my chest.

"Tell me Rosalie, have you ever had a guy to touch you like this?" I breathed in her ear.

"No, Daddy. Never."

"Are you a virgin, Rose?" I had to know, cause my dick was not small and I would surely tear her apart.

"No. I've been with one other guy," She moaned. Interesting. I felt a little bit better. I hated the shit out of her, but I wasn't_ actually_ an asshole. I wouldn't like myself in the morning if I took her virginity and my mattress, and my TV and my room back.

I had had enough of this. I pulled my hand away and made Rosalie lick my fingers clean. It was so fucking hot to watch her suck each finger. She looked like she was really getting off on her taste and having any part of me inside of any part of her.

When she finished I pushed her back down on her stomach and slid over, my body covering hers. I held the full force of my weight off her, one elbow supporting my frame on the bed. I grabbed my dick and slid it between her legs. She arched her back, her ass pressing into my stomach, giving my better access to her sweetness. I slid up the moisture between her thighs and right into her tight core. I gave her every last inch in one hard thrust, staying inside of her. She gasped, gritting her teeth.

"Is that too much for you, little girl?" I grunted.

"No, Daddy," she cried. I slid my cock out slowly, then slammed back in. That one was for the soy milk. And then again, for my sodas, and again for the pool table. Again and again, I slid into a fierce rhythm. Soon Rosalie's pussy began to quiver and clench my dick. She moaned and whimpered lightly.

Orgasm number one out of the way.

I slid out of her slowly pushing her to the side of the bed with my long arm. She turned and looked at me, guessing my intention and stood up.

See Rosalie had really, really fucked up, I mean besides being stupid enough to think I wasn't going to do anything about her ruining my happy home life. I'm not sure what kind of sick fantasies she was having but me, but Rosalie wasn't about to get off quick and call it quits. I had crazy stamina, genetic I think. I could literally go for hours, having had stronger woman than her beg me to come. They couldn't handle it, theirs pussies swollen and battered, they simply couldn't stand anymore.

Rosalie stood next to the bed, expectantly waiting for my next orders. I slid up the bed, leaning my back against the headboard. I wanted to get comfortable while she sucked my dick.

I looked at her. "Are you waiting for an invitation?" I asked harshly.

"Sorry, Daddy," she whispered. She genuinely looked ashamed. She was sick. She was really enjoying caving to my every command, my every whim.

_What was wrong with her?_

Her nipples were so hard and I could still see her juices glistening on her thighs as she climbed in between my legs. She grabbed my throbbing length, and pulled it into her mouth, every last inch. My eyes grew wide at the sight of it. I repeat, I do not have a small dick. I could feel the back of her throat on me. Most girls teased the tip, drooling down my shaft, using their hand to do most of the work. But Rose, she never heard of a gag relax. She pulled back slowly, sucking with just enough force. My hips wanted to buck towards her, but I restrained myself. She couldn't know how good she was at this. This was my game now. She wasn't about to feel the upper hand.

"Come here," I said slowly. She released me from her grasp and crawled up my body. "Have a seat." She sat on my cock in lithe motion. We hissed together.

_Holy Fuck, she's tight. _

I leaned forward slightly and started sucking her right nipple, seeing as how she preferred the left. Her lips clamped shut, another high-pitched whimper leaked from her throat. She was loving this. But so was I.

My other hand slipped down her back and grabbed her ass, hard. More whimpering, more moans.

She was an expert at riding dick, each motion of her hips bringing her pussy, down and around my shaft and her thorough understanding of her own body, had the head of my cock stroking her g-spot every time. Just like I wanted, she did all the work.

"Shhh," I growled in her ear as I could feel an ear splitting scream of pleasure threatening to burst from her lips. Finally she came again. I held her close, wrapping her arms around me. Needing desperately, another outlet, the fucking bitch bit me on my shoulder.

"Fuck," I yelled, but I still didn't pull her by the hair, I like I wanted to. It hurt, but in a good way. I yanked her back, quickly turning her around. The next second I was on my knees, drilling her from behind. I grabbed a fist full of her hair, my other hand grasping her thigh.

"Fuck me," she sighed.

"What was that?" I asked.

_I can't believe she fucking bit me._

"Fuck me," She repeated a little louder, clearly forgetting who she was dealing with.

"I'm sorry," I slammed into her. "I think there's something wrong with my hearing. What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"Fuck me, Daddy! Fuck me!," she begged. And I did just that, pounding her lush pussy over and over again. I leaned forward, reaching my hand underneath her, grabbing her tit roughly, pinching and twisting her nipple.

Quick, high moans came again and again from her lips.

"I _love_ the way you fuck me, Jacob Black," she whispered, sighing gently, "Love it." She immediately winced again as I thrust my cock as deep as it could go. There was something wrong with the words she'd just spoke. All night every, thing she'd said with an unusual eagerness, like she wanted to play my little game, or like she was glad I'd decided to play hers. But the way she said _love_, the hesitant yet desperate way she said the word, it was as if she truly meant it, as if she was confessing that this was and would always be the best sex of her life, that I pushed every button, struck every chord and now she was_ mine_ to use at will.

I came at the idea and she too, sensing my tensing release, thrust back into me twice more as we came together. I stayed inside her for a few more strokes, making sure every last drop filled her.

Then I followed her as I pushed her up off the bed, and pulled the sheets back. I lay down ON MY MATTRESS, pulling her back into my arms. She cuddled against me, nuzzling her cheek into my chest.

"Is Daddy's little girl happy now?" I yawned.

"Mmmhmm," she sighed.

"Good—" I was nearly asleep as she snuggled even closer.

Within seconds, I had passed out, glad it was Wednesday.

Emmett wouldn't be back from the gym for hours.

--

**I have no idea how I have yet to stumble across a Jacob/Rose fic especially since I found one where Edward and Jasper go down on each other (WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE), but here it is. I hope you enjoyed it so far.**

**if you favorite me or my story, please review it.**

**Next Chapter: Rosalie's POV**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Idea

**So I'm continuing this story. I know people aren't really into it., but are for some reason loving some of that _Never Knew_ nonsense I wrote. But I'm digging so this, whateve.**

**It's going to get really, really good. Just you wait.**

**Another shout out to Emibella, my fanfic idol. You are a rockstar. I love your smexy Emmett.**

**--**

**Smut and Explanations... Enjoy!**

**--**

**Chapter 2: Bad Idea  
**

**Rosalie Hale  
**

I was screwed. Totally screwed. I had no idea how I'd gotten myself into this situation, any part of it. I was already ankle deep in awkward as is it was, but now that Jacob and I were, well, fucking things were just getting worse and worse.

See the problem wasn't that Jake and I were having sex. The problem was that I was in love with him… and Emmett.

I'd met Emmett my first day here in Miami. My sister Bella and I had been assigned the same move in day. So while, my step-dad, Charlie was busy helping her move into her dorm room at NYU, my mom and I were left here with a mountain of boxes.

The truth is and he still doesn't know this, but I saw Jacob first. And I couldn't take my eyes off him. I know it doesn't really matter, but I'd never seen a Native American guy in real life before. I know it sounds stupid, but I grew up in a small town that was well… rather vanilla. It's like when you see an exotic beach on television, but when you go there, you are stunned by how gorgeous it is in real life. Well that was how it was for me the first time I saw Jacob. All the boys I grew up with we just so generic. Cute in their own way, but they all looked like they had just walked out of a JCrew catalog, wearing the same polos and the same Yankees hats.

But Jacob was something else entirely. I didn't know God made men that beautiful. He was wearing a tight black wife beater and his jeans were hanging just so, emphasizing his perfect ass. His delicious copper skin glistened with sweat and his hair was pulled back, thick and long, shiny jet black. And his eyes, a deep brown, so dark and mysterious. His face was perfect, his muscles divine.

I'd prayed that the RAs would get him to help us, but he already had his hands full helping a kid carry his comic book collection inside.

"I'll get one of the boys to help you," My RA Angela was really nice. "I'm so glad you're here, Rose. You'll love living on my floor." She smiled warmly at my mom and I.

Just as the words left her mouth, Emmett came back out the front door of the dorm, completely free to help the next freshman, me.

He was so freaking adorable. Tall and muscular with dark brown hair and dimples for days. I'd never seen such perfect white teeth or such an infectious smile. He won my mom and I over within seconds, asking us all sorts of questions about me and our family and my hopes for the upcoming year. He told us about himself and his family. He was so sweet and so genuine that I was sad when we were finished and he had to go help the next person.

To my pleasant surprise, I ran into the next day in the bookstore and we had been friends ever since. He helped me get acclimated to the campus and the city and even introduced me to his brothers Jasper and Edward who were also freshman. He also introduced me to my new BFF Jessica. They had a lab together.

I'd been pretty popular in high school, homecoming queen and all that crap, but I never really knew who my real friends were. I liked the idea that it could just be me and Jessica and I didn't have to worry about any other BS. I trusted her and she trusted me and that was that. I focused really hard on my studies and then always had a good buddy to hang with on the weekends. And of course I had Emmett.

As time went by a two things happened. My roommate, Lauren, became more and more of a bitch and I found myself falling harder and harder for Emmett.

Lauren would be up all hours fighting with her verbally abusive boyfriend on the phone while I was trying to study or sleep. She was a total slob and I was pretty sure she was stealing from me. Money, clothes, make- up would just come up missing.

And Emmett, I don't know. I guess I just wasn't his type. There were a few times I would catch him looking at me and I thought maybe just, maybe he liked me too, but he would always crack some silly, gross boy joke or hip check me the way he did his brothers, so I figured he just wanted to be friends. It was awful.

By the time, October came around, I just couldn't take it anymore. Emmett found me in a study lounge crying one night.

He squatted in front of me, hand on my shoulder.

"Em, I just don't what to do. My parents are paying so much for school right now. I begged them to let me go out of state. But if I can't keep my grades up, they are gonna make me go back to New York." Which wouldn't have been a problem, if it weren't for the fact that I couldn't stomach the idea of not seeing Emmett.

"Can Angela help? What did the housing department say?" he asked sweetly.

"I have to wait until January, but she's zapping my sanity. I mean I know it's basically a cubicle, but it's supposed to be the one place I can go. And look at me, I'm crying in the library," I sniffled. Emmett chewed his lip, thinking for a moment. My crushing heart was stupid enough to note this, stupid enough to add it to the list of things I already loved about him. He really cared about me and he really wanted to help me.

"Would you maybe want to move in with me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah we have an empty bedroom. I'm sure Jake won't mind moving downstairs. That way you wont have to share a bathroom with us boys."

Of course I said yes. I didn't care about the bathroom. All I knew was that I would rid of Lauren and I would be living with my best friend and Jake.

And Jake. Oh Jake. I had fucked things up with Jake from day one. Let me clear a few things up. It's not easy being attractive. I don't say this to sound conceited. It just makes things – weird when it comes to guys. At some point you become so used to guys hitting on you that you never have to put in any effort. That was my problem with Emmett. I had no idea how to make him see that I liked him. I had no idea how to really flirt with him. I'd never had to.

I had one boyfriend in high school, Royce. He was sweet and all that stuff, but _he_ had asked _me_ out and that was that. I'd never had to pursue anyone. So when it came to Emmett and then Jacob, well, I didn't know what the fuck I was doing.

It was clear to me that Emmett wasn't interested in me, by the time he invited Jessica and I over for a party a couple weeks into the semester. Jessica and I went early to help set out some food and move around some furniture. Imagine the heart attack I had when I saw who his roommate was.

Jacob didn't see Jessica and I as we approached the front door. He was changing the oil in his car, shirtless.

"Emmett, who is that guy outside?" I asked as we helped him move the foosball table.

"Oh that's my roommate Jake. I'll introduce you guys in a little while."

I nearly jumped out of my skin with excitement. Maybe things weren't going to work out with Emmett, but maybe if I got a proper introduction with Jacob, I could take a crack at this whole flirty, pursue-y thing.

It was just my fat luck that Jake had slipped back into the house and up to his bedroom while we engrossed in an intense game of Rock Band. I didn't see him again until the party was in full swing. Emmett, just like a guy, picked the worst time to introduce us, while him and Jake were in some heated debate over whether Los Angeles deserved another NFL team or not. They were so engrossed in their conversation, Jake barely uttered a hello, jumping right back down Emmett's throat.

"California has so many pro teams and the only one that's worth a fuck is the Lakers. That's like saying adding shit to a shit sandwich will make it tastes less like shit," Jake kept arguing. Something told me this wasn't exactly the best time to try and capture his attention, so I waited almost all night to talk to him and when I finally did it was a complete disaster.

Pretty much everyone was gone and Jessica and I had agree to stay behind and help them clean up a little. I'd brought a bag full of cans into the kitchen and found Jake, alone, rummaging through the freezer.

He was just as gorgeous as the first say I saw him. I wanted to touch him, run my finger through his gorgeous mane.

I walked up to him slowly, taking a deep breath. This was it. I could be smooth, I could be confident and get him to notice me, the real me. Bella and my other sister Alice were both pretty good at winning guys over with humor and subtle sarcasm, with just hint of feminine charm, so I figured I could go that route.

"Stupid ice maker," he muttered, doing a double take to look at me as he caught me approaching out of the corner of his eye. He gave me the typical guy up-nod and went back to jabbing something in the freezer.

You know how sometimes in movies, someone does something so stupid and so embarrassing that you actually feel embarrassed for them, even though you know isn't real. Well I had one of those moments, except it was real and that poor stupid idiot was me.

I reached up gently touching the length of Jake's ponytail, mistake number one.

Mistake number two was opening my mouth.

"What's up with the chick hair, Jack?" I nearly threw up on myself. That might have actually been better. Not only had I just tried to emasculate this perfect male specimen, in his own house, but I called him the wrong fucking name.

I let out a stuttered laugh, completely horrified and waited for his response.

He reached up and pushed my hand away from his hair, glaring at me.

"What's up with your fucking attitude?" he snapped, turning his attention back to the freezer.

Jake pretty much hated me from that moment on. It was awful. I'd no chance with Emmett and then I completely blew it with Jake. I went from the most wanted girl in my home town to a pathetically, single nobody with 0-2 record.

Things only got worse. I found myself spending more time over at Emmett's and even though he often tried to avoid me, I found myself falling harder for Jake the more I learned about him.

He'd taken care of his father by himself for years. His mother died and his sisters skipped town to deal with their grief, leaving a 14 year old Jake and their crippled, diabetic father to fend for themselves. He was amazingly smart, acing the most notoriously difficult engineering courses. He had the coolest job at Dade County Customs, not to mention the bad ass Escalade he drove. And he as just so fucking sexy.

He was so interesting to me, I slowly found myself becoming obsessed, memorizing his schedule so I could run into him on campus. I even went as far as to intentionally be a bitch to him on occasion. I know it's sick, but he had the sexiest temper and it was the only way he would acknowledge me.

When Emmett asked me to move in with them it was a complete no brainer. I would have a best friend and roommate who actually wanted me to graduate and then an object of desire that I could hopefully catch coming out of the shower.

Emmett hired a few movers to move Jake's stuff to the spare bedroom, asap, so I could get the hell away from Lauren. I was a little worried that Jake would be mad, but Emmett assured me it wasn't an issue. Emmett also refused to let me pay rent, insisting that my friendship and the occasional home cooked meal was payment enough. I immediately set about turning the pseudo-frat house into more of a home, using my housing refund on new furniture, appliances for the kitchen and some minor improvements to the downstairs bathroom. I stocked up on healthier food for the boys, just an attempt to mother them a little. I even got Emmett a new TV for the living.

"I know it's a little smaller, but the picture quality is much better. It's the one my step-dad got for his birthday," I told Emmett when I presented him with the thank you gift. Emmett of course was appreciative, but Jacob was just annoyed. He hated having me there, but I love being around him.

After I settled in, some things got better and some things got worse. I was away from Lauren, thank god and Emmett really respected my quiet time, even cutting down on the number of parties they had during the week so I could study. The two of them were freaks of nature, rarely cracking a book, but still getting straight A's, while I earned my grades, reading and taking notes for hours and hours.

My obsession with Jake got worse. I lied and told Emmett the movers couldn't get Jake's California king through the door, so he told me to keep it and just bought Jake another bed. I had no idea how he bought my story, if someone got the bed in there, they could surely get it out, but Emmett was so distracted by Sport's Center her didn't bother questioning my logic. I wanted to keep something of Jake's. I know, I know. I'm sick. Jake's room smelled so good. And I wanted to keep the scent with me. It was engraved in that mattress, so I kept it. I know. I'm sick.

It just made the scene so complete when I would lay in bed and fantasize about him. Royce and I had the most boring sex, always missionary, always unfulfilling. Lucky for me Alice and Bella encouraged me to buy a vibrator and I had a good imagination. With Jake, I pictured the sex to be hot and passionate, rough and dirty. I was the type who liked to be dominated in bed, pushed around a little. I liked to work for my release, but Royce was so dull, so routine, that I faked it constantly, waiting for graduation, the least hurtful excuse for us to break up.

I'd envied the girls who had been with Emmett and Jake. I could hear the sounds coming from their rooms. I knew what it sounded like when a girl was faking it and they definitely were not. I saw their faces, post-coital, as they snuck around corners half naked. Blissful grins from ear to ear, having just been fucked into oblivion. It drove me fucking crazy.

I'd started to give up thinking about Emmett that way, as I watched girls come in and out of his life, daily reminders that he had never been that into me. But with Jake, it just made me want him more. I wanted him to make _me_ moan.

That day in the kitchen. I don't know what came over me. I just snapped. Jake and I had been going at each other's throats for months. I knew at some point I would lose it and either tell him how I really felt or just move out. It was becoming too much to handle.

I should have been mad when he called me a bitch, but I wasn't. Just the opposite. It turned me on. Jake was so angry, his muscles in his neck throbbing, his brow contorting in the sexiest way and his voice, oh my god. It was deep and husky with rage, the sound of it soaked my panties instantly.

I yelled back, saying nothing I meant to say, pouring all the pent up emotions I had into logically rebuttals when I all I really wanted to say was _take me, fuck me, I'm yours. _

And then his voice just got so deep and so full of anger, my body took control. I knew in his tone, in that very moment that he was the only one who could make me the feel the way I wanted to, the only one who _could_ make me moan.

The sex was fucking amazing. I lived out so many of my fantasies with him that afternoon. Touching myself for him, his fingers on my wet pussy, his hands on my tits, his lips on mine. And his dick – Christ, it was huge and perfect, filling every last inch of me. I could have sucked his dick for days. His pre-cum tasted so good. The thought of it still makes me moist. Everything about him and the way he fucked me was perfect.

I was upset when I woke up alone.

I could hear the television downstairs and I knew Emmett was home. God, Emmett. I wonder what he would think if he ever found out. I doubted he would care, but he might feel a little weird about his roommates having sex with each other.

I looked around my room and found my bra and my jeans folded neatly on my dresser. Jake had been present of mind enough to conceal the evidence of our rendezvous in the kitchen.

I let out a sigh of relief.

I threw on my jeans and clean shirt, remembering that Jake thrown my other one in the garbage, pay back for the steaks that had actually gone bad.

I crept downstairs, anxious of what I might find. Jake and Emmett where watching a Tivoed football game, one they had missed when they were both at work. They knew the outcome, but they couldn't resist analyzing the play by play.

"Hey, didn't think you were home," Emmett smiled up at me.

"I was taking a nap. You hungry?" I asked, trying my hardest not to look at Jake. He had showered and changed.

"Of course. I'll have whatever," Emmett said.

"Jake, you—" I paused as Jake shot me a deadly look. Emmett _was_ really in the dark and this was not the time for a sudden shift in the comfortably tense dynamic between Jake and I. I read the expression in his eyes and changed my tone accordingly. "Jake, I know you don't like my shitty organic cooking, but I think there are some rancid steaks in the garbage if you want to fish those out," I pursed my lips at him, an arrogant expression forced across my face. I wanted so badly to close the distance between us, to climb into his lap, and feel him inside me again. But instead I kept up my bitchy façade and for the first time, it hurt me to do it.

"Or you could go fuck yourself. How about that Rose?" he turned back to the tv.

Emmett chuckled. "Will you two knock it off?"

I turned on my heels and marched away, nearly bursting into tears once I reached the kitchen. The garbage had been taken out.

I knew it had been to good to be true. Jake had pitty fucked me. Too lazy or too horny to turn me down. He still hated me and I would never have sex that good ever again and worse I would never fall asleep in his arms again.

I had to move out.

I turned to the fridge and started pulling the ingredients for Emmett's favorite chopped salad, when I felt Emmett coming into the kitchen behind me. No doubt looking for a pre-dinner snack.

"I think there are some baked lays in the cupboard." I said.

"So."

I froze. It wasn't Emmett.

I turned and faced Jacob, now inches away from me. He closed the fridge door and then closed the gap between us. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

He leaned, pressing his lips to my ear and my knees almost gave out. His hand pressed against the freezer door, just above my head. His warm, sweet breath covered my face. I could taste him on my lips. I wanted him so bad.

"So we're gonna do this my way. Nod if you understand."

I nodded quickly.

"I'm gonna fuck you when ever I want to, where ever I want to. If I want you to skip work so you can suck my dick, you're gonna do it. If I want you to ditch out of class early so I can taste your pussy, you're gonna do it. Nod if you understand."

I exhaled a stuttered breath and nodded.

"And you're not going to say a word about this to anyone. Not because I care, but because you're mine and its no one's fucking business what I do with what's mine. So are you going to be good little girl and do as I say?"

"Yes, daddy," I whispered. God, I was so wet. I wanted to rip my own clothes off.

Jake's hand drifted down towards my jeans and he slowly undid my zipper. My heart was racing. Emmett was yards away, but I didn't want Jake to stop. I gasped as he slipped his hand into my jeans.

"No panties, huh. Let's see if you're wet for me right now." Of course I was. His finger slipped between my dripping folds. My eyes clenched shut and I did everything I could not to come all over myself, moaning Jake's name. My efforts did not go unnoticed.

Jake pulled his hand away. "Good girl," he whispered. My pussy twitched.

His fingers were on my lips again spreading my juices around. As soon as he pulled his hand away my tongue as there, lapping it all up. Jake watched intently, then he slowly leaned and pressed his lips to mine. This kiss was sweet, a little romantic even, nothing the like the fierce, frantic kisses we'd share that afternoon. His lips parted only a little, gently caressing mine, then he slowly pulled away. I suppressed a soft whimper.

"And one more thing. You can't touch yourself unless I say its okay. Am I understood?" I took a second to ponder this. I wanted to obey him, I wanted to be rewarded for good behavior. How long could it really be until he was inside of me again? Probably not long. Between that kiss and his hard dick, which was rubbing up against my hip, I could tell he wanted me too. Holding off on self-gratification was a small sacrifice if it meant me and his dick could be reunited.

"Yes, daddy," I whispered in agreement.

"Good. Now zip yourself up and make Emmett some dinner. Some real dinner. None of this salad shit. He's a man, not a rabbit."

"What about you?" I whispered. I'd harpoon him a whale and stir-fry it for him if he asked me to.

"Don't you worry about me," he said smirking. He was enjoying this, a lot. He was loving this new found power he had over me.

He turned then and walked back into the living room. I nearly sunk to the floor. My mind was racing. I made Emmett chicken parmesan, my hands, on auto-pilot.

So Jake and I were in agreement now? He wanted me the way I wanted him. Well kind of. I wanted to have his enormous babies and he just wanted to fuck me at random, but still. It was much, much better than pretending I didn't want him, wishing he was just look at me.

But what the hell was all the Emmett nonsense about? What did he care if I made Emmett dinner? What did Emmett have to do with anything? I wouldn't worry about it now.

That night was amazing, filled with anxious excitement. I could barely sleep, waiting like a little kid for Christmas morning. Hoping that Jake would creep into my room before sunrise and have his way with me.

But he didn't come that night. Or the next night.

By the following Wednesday I thought I was going to lose my mind. Jacob and I fought like usual, over the typical nonsense. Jake went to class, went to work, worked out with Emmett, even went out to a few bars, but he never came to me. It took every single ounce of my strength to behave normally. I knew the second I slipped up and acted differently to Jake in front of other people, or if I approached him, I would be punished, but not in the way I wanted.

Jessica however, sensed that something was up.

Thursday morning she asked me about it as we walked out of our Medieval Lit class. It had been over a week since I'd felt Jake's body on mine. And over a week since my pussy had received any loving attention. I was bursting at the seams. I exerted so much effort around Jacob and Emmett that when I was alone with Jessica, or by myself, the frustration would sometimes make itself known.

"Are you okay? You've been really quiet this morning." She was right. I'd barely said more than um, yeah, and sure since we'd met for breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm just a little out of it today. I think I just need to workout. I'll feel better," I sighed, convincing no one.

"What you need is some penis in you?" she giggled. She had no idea how right she was.

"Yeah I know." I said.

We just cleared the front entrance of the Liberal Arts building when I saw him.

There he was sitting on the edge of the fountain outside of the Engineering Building, talking to Emmett's brother, Jasper.

Nothing out of the ordinary, people sat by that fountain all the time. But the thing was, Jake doesn't have any classes on Thursday there was no reason for him to come up to campus.

"So I'll see you this afternoon?" Jessica adjusted the strap on her bag. She didn't even notice Jake. Why would she? She didn't suffer from my mental disorder.

"Um Yeah," I peeled my eyes away long from Jake enough to focus on her. "Yeah, yeah. I'll meet you at 3." We were going to go jogging by the water.

"Okay. Later chica." She smiled, walking off to her dorm for her mid morning nap. I, on the other hand was off to my statistics class. I had a test.

"Bye." I said half-heartedly.

I watched Jake as he said bye to Jasper, punching him on the shoulder and started walking towards the stairs of the Engineering building.

Jake's gaze immediately met mine and I followed his eyes to the front door. He didn't look back to see if I understood.

I quickly pushed across the quad. Cutting in between groups of people. I prayed Jasper wouldn't see me obviously following Jake.

Jake didn't slow down, his long legs carrying him up the stairs in three easy strides. He disappeared inside the door.

I tried as calmly as I could to follow. I'd waited eight ridiculously frustrating days to be alone with Jake. I had to catch up with him.

The engineering building was weird. I'd never been in there before, but it was cold and dark. There were people there, but not many and they were all seriously focused or distracted. We could have fucked right in the middle of the floor and no one would have noticed.

I looked down the long hallway, just was Jake slipped into a doorway. I all but ran after him. Just as I cleared the archway of the open fire doors, something tugged on my wrist, I spun around quickly and all but slammed into Jake's chest. I lost my breath at the force of his strength and a little because he was touching me again.

He released me and wrapped his arms around my waist in one swift motion, pressing my body to his. I looked up at him in awe, hoping he would take me right then, right there. I needed him inside me so bad.

"Did you miss me?" he growled down at me. Holy Crap, so sexy.

I swallowed the lustful lump in my throat. "Yes, Daddy." I knew better than to disobey.

"I'm impressed," his hand traveled directly to my nipple, stroking it gently. I shuddered at the final sensual contact. My pussy twitched violently, soaking my panties instantly. "I didn't think you would follow me considering you have five minutes before your statistics test."

I gasped.

_FUCK!! Why was he doing this to me? _He knew I would happily get on my knees in this dark creepy hallway, but I'd studied really, really hard for that test. I needed that A.

Jake saw the urgency in my eyes and continued to talk.

"Don't worry baby, I know you need to take that test. I can't have my little play thing flunking out of school. I just wanted to check up on you." he kept stroking my nipple. The continuous motion was driving me wild. Maybe I could retake the test another time. "You've been a good girl haven't you. You haven't touch your pussy at all."

"No, Daddy. I haven't." I was tempted, but I wanted his hands to the next ones on my body.

Jacob leaned closer, the tip of his tongue licking my lips. A small moan leaked out. "Good. Why don't you run along to class. We'll see each other later."

I hesitated biting my lip. I didn't want to go. I knew I needed to, but this was Jake and it had been a long eight fucking days.

"Okay, Daddy," I sulked, heading for the door. I heard Jacob chuckle softly behind me.

The rest of the day was absolutely awful. I aced my test, but I spent every second after pining after Jacob. It was so terrible, I canceled my jog with Jess. There was no way I could keep from tipping her off. I was a mess and she would press and press until I gave her some info. I didn't have the energy to lie.

I went back to the house and straight up to my room collapsing on my bed. I pulled out my cell phone and called my sister, Alice.

"Hey," she greeted me brightly as always. She and Bella were the best step-sisters in the world. It was like we should have been family all along. They were both so easy to talk to and were never about any sort of bullshit. They'd let me whine and bitch about whatever, but always gave me good, honest, to the point advice. I knew Alice would make me feel a little better, without me having to spill the beans about my dilemma.

"Hey Ali. I was just calling to say hi," I sighed.

"Right… why are you really calling?" I could hear her sewing machined going in the background. She was a fashion design student, constantly making clothes to complete her assignments and making clothes for herself, of course.

"Nothing I'm just lonely. I miss you guys." _That was okay, right?_

"We miss you too. I had lunch with Bella yesterday. We were talking about you. Ha- she's trying to convince me to move down there with her, but you know—"

"Yeah mom and Charlie can't afford it," I sighed. God, maybe I should have just stayed in New York. I'd be with my sisters and none of this whole Jacob mess would have ever happened.

Alice and I talked for a little while. She did cheer me up, promising fun plans for Christmas vacation. We'd agreed to get Bella on 3 way some time soon a brainstorm a kick ass New Years plan.

When I got off the phone, and I was left alone with my thoughts, I felt shitty all over again. I was sad and horny and now I was terribly lonesome for Alice and Bella. I think between school and my shitty luck with Jacob and Emmett, all my post-adolescent angst was getting the best of me.

I closed my eyes and let the tears come, slowly rocking myself to sleep.

It was late, had to be way after midnight, when I heard my door open. I tried to open my eyes, to say something but I couldn't. I cried so hard my eyes hurt and my throat was parched.

I rolled over willing my eyes to crack open and he was there, he was completely naked, his clothes in a pile on the floor.

"Jake," I squeaked. I could see it on his face, he could tell I'd been crying. He pulled me up slowly and I let my eyes slide closed again, secure in his grasp. He stood me at the foot of the bed and took off my clothes. He massaged my left breast for a moment before lowering me back into the bed. My pussy was throbbing now, I'd been wanting him so much, just the sight of him, here in my room finally, was enough to make me gush. "Is Emmett--?" I asked softly.

"Spending the night at his brothers'." Jake silenced my fear.

He crawled into the bed, pulling me into his arms. I had no idea why he was being so gentle, but I didn't care. In this moment it was exactly what I needed, to be held and loved.

"Has my little girl been crying?" he whispered into my hair. Something in the back of my head told me this was bad, that this was all wrong, Jake being sweet and kind and loving to me. I would regret this in the morning if I let this continue one minute longer because in the morning, Emmett would be there and Jake would go back to hating me. But I couldn't stop myself.

I pulled myself closer, my lips pressing to his chest, nodding, _yes_, to his question.

"And why is that? Tell me the truth." And that's what I did, as much as I could at least, without completely confessing to the depths of my obsession and of course without mentioning that sometimes, sometimes, I still thought about Emmett.

"I miss my family," I started, "And I missed you, this past week. So much." I told him. I felt like the tears would come again but I held them back. Jacob didn't come up here so I could weep on his shoulder.

"You missed me, huh? More than you missed your family?"

I still didn't have the strength to really lie. "Yes," I whispered.

"Well why don't I show you how much I missed _you_." Jacob rolled on to his back pulling me with him. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, pushed our chests together and with the other hand he spread my cheeks and lowered my pussy slowly onto to his hard dick.

I moaned deeply, when his length slid inside. It felt so unbelievably good, my whole body shuddered with pleasure.

"Does that feel good baby? You missed my dick didn't you?" he grunted into my ear, his cock thrusting in and out, while he supported my body. He was doing all the work.

"Yes," I whimpered and then the tears were back. My body was just so overwhelmed I couldn't hold them in.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here." My heart tore at that. Why was he doing this to me? The silent tears streamed down harder. He reached up, cupping my cheek, sweeping the moisture away with his thumb. He pulled my face closer to his, kissing me softly on the lips. I pressed myself into him, deepening the kiss, letting him feel just how much a needed him to hold me. My lips parted and my tongue attacked his.

Jake rolled us on the bed, his body covering every inch of mine. We kept kissing, while he fucked me perfectly, with just enough force, at the perfect pace, making me come over and over again. I begged Jake to come inside me, which he did, making me come one more time, harder than I ever had before.

The whole time my feelings were a jumbled mess. This was supposed to be some fun, Jake and I playing this wicked game; the teasing, deliciously bad. But the way he was touching me now, the way he had comforted me, the fact that he wanted me to do well in my classes, it was making me want him even more, more than I ever should, because in the morning I knew he would never want me the same way.

--

I felt something jabbing my ribs, hard.

"What the fuck?" I whined. I opened one eye, cracking it to the assault of the morning sunlight.

I turned my head.

Jake was still there and he was pissed. His hand shot out and gripped the back of my neck fiercely. It instantly snapped me out of my groggy stupor.

"Is that the way you talk to me? After I fucked you so good last night." he growled, staring at me fiercely. A lustful knot tired itself in my stomach.

Good. He hadn't forgotten how I really liked it. I slipped right back into my role.

"No, Daddy. I'm sorry. I thought you—"

"You thought I was what? Someone else?"

What the hell? I felt my expression change. "No, what? Why would you think that?"

Jake's eyes softened for a fraction of second and then his brow quickly hardened again. He dropped the assumption, getting to what he really wanted. He pulled me closer, running his tongue across my earlobe. "I'm gonna eat your pussy, then you're going to go to class."

"Yes, Daddy," I whispered. Jake pushed me onto my back and climbed between my legs, wasting no time, licking and sucking my clit, his finger working their way inside me. I tried so hard to control my reactions, the thrashing of my hips, my urgent moans. Jake grabbed my hip holding me down, until I came in his mouth, twice. I was so turned I was almost angry.

Not exactly in control of my thoughts or my actions, I quickly pushed him down on the bed and went to work sucking him off. I'd been wanting to taste him for days, his cum was so good.

His fingers clasped my hair, roughly guiding my up and down. Alice had taught me a few tricks that kept me from choking on his enormous dick. I licked and suck vigorously, massaging his balls with my hand. His body tensed under my grasp. I knew he was close.

"Fuck, Daddy's gonna come." He hissed. I worked my tongue harder and harder and soon he exploded in my mouth, grunting loudly. I swallowed every drop, sucking him dry.

When he was finished he quickly jumped up and starting pulling on his clothes. I sat up right on my knees in the middle of the bed, stunned.

He zipped up his jeans and leaned back on the bed, his lips almost touching mine.

"Next time you ask. You got that?"

I nodded biting my lip, excited at the idea of a next time.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Good." He kissed me then, fierce and rough, then disappeared out the door.

I collapsed in my sheets, relieved and spent, happy and confused. This wasn't exactly the best situation but it was something. Something hot, something that made me come harder than I ever thought possible.

After I showered and got dressed, I headed down stairs from some oatmeal and juice. I needed the real nutrition to recover from last night.

_And this morning._ I smiled to myself.

Suddenly the front door opened.

"YO! Anybody home?" Emmett called. _Oh crap. Emmett. _I shouldn't even look at him. It would do nothing for my state of mind, except force me to think that Jake and I were a good idea. Force me to think that what was going on was acceptable because Emmett didn't really want me.

"I'm in here, Em," I replied reluctantly. He came bounding in the door, covered in sweat like usual. His shirt was off, tucked in the back of his running shorts._ GOD DAMN IT!_ I hated when his morning runs.

"Hey sweetie," He bent over the counter kissed me on the cheek. "You have any plans for New Years?" God Love Emmett. Always coming through with the distractions.

"Actually my sisters and I were going to come up with something. Why do you have something in mind?"

"Well," he hopped up on the counter, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket. "As you know my family usually spends the holidays in Aspen, but my dad has a medical conference is Stockholm on the 28th, so my mom said we could invite some people out for some New Years skiing, snowboarding, snowshoeing fun." I couldn't help but laugh. He was so silly. And cute. "The boys and I were thinking maybe you and your sisters might want to come. Nessa will be there too, you can finally meet her."

My eyes lit up at the idea. First off, New Years in Aspen, awesome. New Years with my sisters in Aspen, even more awesome. New Years in Aspen with Emmett and his very single brothers and my very single siblings, pure awesome. Even if Emmett wasn't interested, it still meant a few extra days where I could just stare at him.

Also I had never met Emmett's little sister, Vanessa. She and Edward were twins, but she stayed on the west coast, going to school at Cal Berkeley. Emmett didn't say much about her, but when he did, you could see the love in his eyes. She was her brothers' shining star. I was dying to meet her. But then…

Emmett saw my expression drop, quickly coming to my emotional rescue. "Don't worry about the cost. We'll fly you out. My parents have more money than god. It's fine."

"Emmett, are you sure?" I wasn't one to turn down a free ski trip, but three plane tickets this close to the holidays was a lot of money.

"Yes. Please come. My brothers are already all psyched about the idea." His bottom lip jutted out. "And so am I."

"Okay," I laughed. "Let me just run it by them." I couldn't wait to call Alice and Bella. They would be so excited.

He hopped off the counter. "Great. I'll let the boys know."

"Okay," I giggled again. Maybe I'd hang out with Emmett all weekend. He'd keep me laughing at least.

He paused in the doorway, turning around "Oh and Jake's coming too,"

My head snapped up, my eyes bugging out of my head. _FUUUUCK!!_

"Don't worry, Rose. He'll stay out of your way." Emmett said, walking to his room.

That wasn't exactly what I was worried about.

--

**Please review when you read. I get so many views on my stuff and so few comments. SOOOOOOOOO much love to Tiggrmommi, Krissf, LiliVortex, T-Train and SuzieNumbers. You ladies rock!**

**Next Chapter: Emmett's POV**

**I love this teddy bear.**


	3. Chapter 3: Twins

**Stephenie Meyer really needs to write Midnight Sun so I can stop this madness. She owns the characters I own the nonsense.**

**---  
**

**So I post Baby Steps on Twilighted and that gets like a gazillion hits and all these reviews. I post this story and it get like 10 hit and 8 reviews. WHAT IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE??? I love this story. Whatever.**

**There's not any smut in this chapter, we some graphic terms maybe. It's actually a little sad, but trust me, its bridging the gap to some REALLY SMUTTY STUFF!**

**Anyway.. if you didn't love Emmett before, you'll love him now. A sweet chapter, with some reasonable explanations.**

**----  
**

**EMMETT CULLEN**

When I say my parents are rich and I mean filthy rich, I'm not exaggerating. By all means my dad's face should be _on_ the hundred-dollar bill. Cullens are old money, originally oil. But my father sold his father's rigs and pursued a career in medicine. At first my grandmother was outraged, his friends thought he was a complete idiot, but thanks to extremely wise investments, cash just keeps falling into my dad's lap.

Knowing that we would never have to worrry about money my parents encouraged my brothers, sister and I to chase our dreams. Edward, seeing the joy it has brought my father, was pursuing a career in pediatric medicine. Jasper, seeing the benefits of my mother's youth outreach volunteering, was pursuing a career as an adolescent psychologist. And my baby sister Nessie, well she just loves kids in general and has taken up a major in elementary education. I had to be near football in some capacity, so working towards a career in sports medicine seemed like the next best choice.

You're probably wondering why I'm at the University of Miami, grandson to an oil tycoon, son to one of the highest paid pediatric surgeons in the country. Well for two reasons. Okay three. The weather, the football and the girls.

I had been offered a full ride to Yale and Harvard, but their football programs are a joke and I was good enough to go pro. U Miami offered me a full academic scholarship, plus a spot on their team. But fuck me if I didn't rip my knee in three thousand different places my senior year in high school.

Although Harvard or Yale would have been an excellent choice. Miami had given me the option to work with their team trainers on a part time basis. The full time students, would remain with the university's squad after graduation, but I wanted to be with a Pro team, Tampa Bay to be specific and the head of the department, promised me a glowing recommendation.

In addition to career aspirations, I needed to get away from the cold weather. Trading a Seattle winter for a New England winter did not sound appealing to me. The warmth of Miami was just what the doctor ordered to get me out of my post surgery funk. Plus something told me that Cambridge girls couldn't quiet stand up to the stock in Florida. The women in Miami are primo, especially one in particular.

My roommate, Rosalie.

I saw Rosalie her very first day here and I haven't taken my eyes off her since. I'm not exactly sure what happened, why we never worked out or even gave _us_ a chance, but it just never happened.

Rosalie is gorgeous, from head to toe. Beautiful long blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes, great full tits, tiny waist and ass for days. At first I thought she'd be a perfect notch to add to the bed post, but when I _talked_ to her my opinion completely changed. She was smart and funny and totally nice.

Her parents had sacrificed a great deal for her to go to school here. She had yet to decide on a major, but she wanted to be in the warm climate. She needed a change of scenery.

When her roommate, Lauren, started making her life a living hell, I couldn't just sit back and watch. I knew her and Jake weren't the best of friends, but Rosalie was miserable. I couldn't let her living situation bring her down. I cared about her too much. Truth is I loved her. Well, I still do.

Even though it was clear she didn't feel the same way for me, she quickly became my best friend and even if we couldn't be together, be together, I loved the thought of possibly being the first person she saw every morning and the last person she saw every night.

Jake thought it was all a ploy for me to bang her, which I admit would have been nice, but it was so much more.

Her family was so far away and I wanted to look after her and make sure she was happy. So that's what I did or at least, tried my best to do.

Rose just wasn't going to bite. She just wasn't interested in me that way. I think part of it was us living together. She got to see all my gross habits, Jake and I being down right obnoxious and maybe it turned her off.

I held out for a really long time, hoping she would change her mind, but after nearly six months of self-gratification, I gave up and started dating again. Well, not so much dating as fucking random girls I met at the gym.

Bust still I just couldn't bring myself to think past Rose. Every time I was with someone else I would picture her face. I know its fucked up, but it's the only way I can get off now. Jake had told me Rose had gotten upset about some of our late night visitors. I think mostly because Jake gave his guest free reign to walk around naked which didn't bother me at all, but it bothered Rose.

After he told me that, I stopped having sex all together. To keep up appearances I went to my brothers' place a lot, pretending to be shacking up with any number of skanks from the delta zeta house. I just couldn't get Rosalie out of my head.

I fantasized about her constantly.

Rosalie letting me kiss her, letting me please her, letting me love her. I think that's why some of the girls I was with found me so irresistible. I made love to them, didn't just fuck them. I was gentle and attentive. Always made sure they came first, tasting their pussies, making them moan and pant before I even really got to it, giving them every last inch of me and until they were spent and happy. I always took my time because in my head I was with Rose.

I just wanted to be with her, I mean long term. I know, I know. I sound like a total pussy, but she would make the perfect wife and the perfect mother. I didn't give shit what Jake said.

Our house, although an architectural masterpiece, looked exactly like two single guys lived there, no organization, shit everywhere, half Bar, half locker room. Rose gave the place a human touch. We actually had food now, real food, instead of left over pizza and beer. She bought us real furniture, and even made it so guests wouldn't barf every time they walked into our bathroom. We had a cleaning lady, but Rose always kept the place spotless. She always cooked for me and it was always healthy and good. She was quiet, not that I wanted her to keep her mouth shut, but she wasn't loud. She could be in the house all day and you wouldn't even hear her.

Her friend, Jessica was chill, never bothered me one bit. Rose even bought me a new TV as a thank you gift for letting her move in, not that I needed it. Having her there was thank you enough. She would even watch football with me when the guys weren't around. After I explained the fundamentals, she really got into it. I mean if that's not the perfect woman I don't know who is.

So you could say, I love her.

And my brothers totally knew it.

I was over at Edward and Jazz's one night, just fucking around like usual. I was too lazy to drive home so I decided to crash at their place. I called Jake to make sure he was home. Rose never spent the night out -- she was such a good girl always studying, making sure she was well rested for school. I didn't like the idea of her being alone in the house overnight.

"Hey man. I'm crashing with the boys tonight. You going out?" I never told Jake why I wanted him to home. He figured I wanted somone to safe guard the TV and the stereo system.

"Yeah man. I don't have any plans tonight. I got class in the morning," Jake assured me.

"All right cool. I see you at lunch," I said.

"Cool. Later." Jake would stay in. He wasn't one for the bullshit.

Lately I thought things were getting better between Jake and Rose, they had been a little less hostile to each other the past week. Maybe there were starting to get over whatever stupid beef they had with each other. It was kinda funny actually, the way they would talk shit to each other. I would have defended Rose, but that was one area she didn't need my help in. She always shot right back at Jake, one- uping his assholery with some even bitcher come back. They would actually be pretty good friends if they got to know each other. But whatever, you can only lead a horse to water.

I hung up the phone and went back to the living room. The Heat was playing.

"You check up on your lady?" Edward asked.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"I don't understand why you haven't told her yet," Jasper said. He was always trying to solve people's problems.

"It's not like she doesn't already know," Edward said. Just then his cellphone rang. It was mom. Edward was her favorite. "Hey mom. Yeah Emmett's here too."

Jasper and I half listened while her gave her a general update and they did their typical back and forth. Apparently she actually had news for us. She'd call me early next week to just say hi. Edward was the one she _talked_ to.

"So mom said we can have the Aspen house for New Years," Edward said tossing his phone beside him on the couch.

"Oh yeah?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah she's going to a conference in Stockholm with Dad a few days after Christmas. She said we can fly some friends out if we want," Edward explained.

"Nice, Jake'll want to come. I think he was only gonna go home to La Push for a few days anyway," I said.

"You know who should invite? Rosalie and her sisters. They're single right?" Jasper suggested.

"Yeah, I guess." Even if they weren't, the idea of spending New Years with Rose was very appealing.

"Well there's three of us and three of them…" Jasper added suggestively.

"Yeah, but what about Jake?" I didn't like leaving my buddy hanging like that.

"Well I'm not saying we have to pair off or anything, but the three to four ratio guarantees that at least one of us will get some." Jasper was making sense and then I remembered.

"What about Vanessa?" I asked. Our baby sister would most likely be there too, which was perfectly fine. I wanted to spend time with her, but I wasn't sure if I wanted Jake near her.

"She'll be there," Edward growled. He didn't want _any_ guys near her. We all thought for a minute.

"It'll be fine. I know_ I_ want to her to stay. We'll just cock block the shit out of Jake if he gets any ideas." Jasper, again, with the good plan. I wouldn't want to leave Jake to suffer with his family or back here on campus alone. And I certainly didn't want him hitting on my little sister, but we'd keep an eye on her, like always. Jake was a pretty good looking guy and had to do very little to charm the ladies. Not that I actually thought Ness would go for him, but I didn't want the opportunity to present itself.

I called Jake few minutes later. He said he was down. I'd rent him a car that would be waiting for him at the airport, so he could roll up to house whenever he gotten his fill of life on the reservation. I expected him the day after Christmas.

I was pretty fucking psyched when Rose and her sisters agreed to come. Alice and Rose were comfortable on the slopes, skiing and snowboarding. Apparently Bella was a walking accident so, Jasper with his limitless patience would probably stay wit her on the bunny slopes.

I spent the next few weeks counting down the days til Christmas break. I aced all my finals. They were all cake. I helped Rose study during my free time. She was so worried, but there was no need. She always had her nose in book. The lowest grade she got was 94.

I drove her to airport the afternoon of her last final. I hated to see her go.

"Em, thank you so much," She said. We were early so I stayed with her before she went through security.

"For what?" She didn't owe me anything. I wanted so badly to tuck her hair behind her ear, to touch her cheek. But that would be creepy and I wasn't going for creepy.

"For everything. You have been the best roommate, the _best_ friend." Yup, I definitely wasn't getting laid. "I mean this past year has been great living you. You have no idea how much you've helped me."

"Rosalie, you don't have to thank me. You know I care about you," I said. I wished I could have told her how I really felt. That I loved her so much.

"I should go. Beat the lines."

"Okay," I said, trying not to sound like a whiny bitch.

"I'll see you soon," she said, smiling up at me, trying to cheer me up. She at least knew I was pretty shitty at taking care of myself.

She reached up to hug me. I was surprised when she held on a little longer than usual. Then she only pulled back a little, looking me in the eye.

"I really am going to miss you," she whispered. She had this look in her eyes, something I'd never seen before. It was like she _really_ didn't want to go.

_KISS HER, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! _

My brain was right, but I couldn't do it. If she was really just missing her friend, I'd ruin everything by pressing my lips to hers. Our friendship, our perfect living situation, her trip. I couldn't do it.

So I kissed her on the forehead. It was really fucking gay, but I didn't know what else to do.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie. Call me when you get home. Okay?"

She looked down biting her lip. "Okay," she said softly.

_Was the forehead thing wrong? _

_FUCK! I could never figure her out. _

She turned then and walked to the security gates. I wanted til she was through. She turned waved to me. I waved and watched her disappear, preparing for the longest ten days of my life.

It was great to see my parents. I had forgotten how much I missed them and of course it was great to see Ness. She was turning into such a wonderful young woman, so bright and intelligent. It was nice to forget for a while everything she had been through. Her cheerful optimism helped me smile through Christmas Eve dinner, through the opening of mountains and mountains of presents, while on the inside I was weeping like a little baby, missing Rosalie.

By the time the 28th rolled around I was nearly crawling out of my skin. I couldn't wait to see Rosalie again.

"So tell me more about her," Ness rode with me to the airport in the Suburban, our "mountain" car. Jasper, Edward and I had never held on to any girl very long. Ness was dying to meet anyone who we got even the slightest bit excited about, plus I think sometimes she wished she had a sister. I hadn't told her how I felt about Rosalie, but she could see it on my face anytime someone mentioned her. I wasn't hiding it very well.

Plus, Jasper opened his big fucking mouth and told Nessie.

"You'll like her. She's no nonsense like you," I said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Doesn't take any crap?" Nessie laughed.

"Not at all, but she's really cool. Even though Jake wants to stab her, she takes really good care of us both."

"What's Jake's deal, anyway? Why doesn't he like her?" she asked.

"I don't know. Just some childish bullshit they can't get over. Ha- you'll see it in action," I assured her.

"I'm so excited to meet all of them. Jasper said Alice and Bella were really nice too."

"They are. I think you'll all get along really well."

"Have they met Jake?"

"Yeah."

"And do they like him?"

"Yeah they do, which makes it even weirder. I don't know."

"Hmmm," Ness said, looking out the window.

"What?" She did this thing my mom and Edward both did, when they were thinking WAY more than they were letting on.

"Nothing. I'm just interested to see what Jake is like, why him and Rose don't get along."

I stayed silent. I didn't want to tell her I had no intention of leaving her and Jake alone in a room, ever.

When we got to the airport, the girls were already waiting for us at baggage claim. Their flight was early.

Bella and Alice were prettier than I remembered, but all I could see was Rose. I wanted to run to her and sweep her up in my arms and kiss the shit out of her, but I kept my cool. I did the polite thing and introduced Nessie to them all. Alice was on her like white on rice, gushing over her hair and her outfit.

She pulled Ness into the backseat with her and pretty much talked her head off the whole way back to her house. Rose rode shot gun next to me. I ignored the conversation in the back and focused on her. She crossed her legs towards me and gave me her undivided attention.

"How was your Christmas?" She asked sweetly.

"It was good," I laughed. "It was so quiet, not having you and Jake around arguing the whole time."

She rolled her eyes. "God. When's my little bundle of joy blowing into town?"

"Tonight or tomorrow. He has an open ticket."

"Great," she groaned.

"I like Jake," Bella said.

"Me too. He's cute," Alice giggled. I saw in the rearview mirror as she nudged my baby sister suggestively. I was not amused. Rose squeezed my hand, reassuringly. "Speaking of cute. Those hunky brothers of yours better be waiting for us Emmett."

"Don't worry, Alice. They've had a cold lonely couple of weeks," I replied. Alice and Bella both giggled at that. Maybe both my brothers would get laid.

When we got back to the house, Jasper and Edward were waiting outside. God they _were_ horny. I laughed throwing my arm playfully over Rose's shoulder, while Jasper and Edward fell all over themselves helping Bella and Alice with their bags. Nessie hung behind with them. I think Alice had just found a new best friend.

We gave them a tour, they would need a map to get from wing to wing of the ridiculously large house.

"So there are enough rooms for you each to have own bedroom, but if you want to stay together, the guest room on the other other side of Nessie's has bunk beds and a single.

"We'll – uh – play it by ear," Alice said eying Jasper. Maybe someone else would have to babysit Bella. Edward seemed more than up to the task.

"Our parents room is on the first floor, Jake'll have this room next to mine," I told them. Nessie glared at me. She knew what I was up to. "Nessie is at the end of the hall there." I pointed down the long corridor. Jake would have walk right past my room to get to hers.

"Jazz and I are upstairs on the third floor," Edward added, mostly to Bella. She bit her lip, blushing. "Why don't you ladies get settled and dinner will be ready in a few hours."

"Edward, are you cooking?" Alice asked.

"I am indeed."

She nodded approvingly, her eyes shifting quickly to Bella.

The girls opted to share the room next to Ness. She liked that idea too. They could girl it up all week long.

Nessie showed Alice and Bella the way. Rose lingered behind with me in the hallway, while Jasper and Edward headed down to the kitchen.

"Thank you for having us, Emmett. Really. This is going to be really fun."

"Well I figured you could use a little fun before you lock yourself back in your room with your books next semester," I laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," she smiled at me sarcastically. I looked at her for a moment while she looked down at her feet.

What was wrong with us? I had been waiting to see her for some so long, yeah I know it wasn't that long but it felt like forever. She was here and we were acting like two shy 13 year olds. This was Rose. True I loved her, but she was my friend too.

_Why the fuck was this so awkward?_

And then my hand my stupid fucking hand, tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She blushed wildly.

_STUPID!_

"I'll – uh be downstairs," I said. Real smooth.

"Okay. I'll send up signal flare if we get lost," she laughed her normal laugh. Maybe I hadn't fucked up things too bad.

Edward was alone in the kitchen, so I went down to the TV room in the basement. Where Jasper was watching some shit on the military channel.

"Hey man," he said barely looking away from TV.

"Hey," I flopped down on the couch frustrated. "You happy with your brilliant idea?"

"Of course. I'm not sure how long Alice is gonna stay in the guest room. Question is are you okay with it? You seem a little fucked up right now?"

"Nah, I'm just ---,"

"He just wants a little kissy kissy," Nessie teased skipping into the room. She plopped down on the couch between Jazz and I. I put my arm around her.

"They all set up there?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah. I showed them where the bathrooms were and all that good stuff. They'll be a while. Rose and Alice have quite the arsenal of blow dryers and curlers," Nessie said. I smiled at that. Rosalie did like to look her best. "I don't know what you're talking about Em. Rose totally likes you."

I looked down at her. "What? Did she say something to you?"

"No, but you can tell. The way she is with you. You don't act like that with guys you don't like."

"Act like what?" Rose was acting, pretty normal except for that awkward ten seconds in the hall, but that was all my fault.

"The way she looks at you, the way she smiles at you. I'm not sure she's in love with you, but she's crushing on you major."

"Yeah, I'm not sure about 'crushing major'" he furrowed his brow at Nessie's girlie speak, "but there's definitely something there. That wasn't there a few weeks ago," Jasper gave him opinion.

"Yeah whatever. You guys are wrong." I wasn't about to let my siblings' speculations get me all excited about some shit that just wasn't going to happen.

"You'll see," Nessie said with a yawn. She was knocked out in a minute. She could nap like a champ no one could blamed her.

I woke her up when dinner was almost ready. The three of us ran upstairs to change and Nessie rounded up the girls. Jasper helped Edward set up the casual dinning room, right off the kitchen. The large round table sat eight, perfect for our little get together. We hated the formal dinning room. It sat twenty four.

Nessie sat down between Alice and I, Edward and Bella sat just to Rose's left. And there was one empty seat between Edward and Jasper where Jake would find himself when he finally showed up, nice and far away from Ness.

"So Nessie are you having twin withdrawal from Eddie?" Alice asked lightly.

"Yeah. I'm really thinking about transferring. Although I might be cramping their style," Nessie replied.

"You're a sophomore, too right?" Bella asked.

"Yeah," Nessie said.

I glanced at Edward. His jaw was clenched.

"So is Jasper slow or are you two just super smart?" Alice teased.

"We skipped a graded," Edward almost snapped, his eyes still on his plate. I wanted to kick him under the table for being a dick, but I couldn't reach. Alice had no clue what talking about certain things did to him.

"You're an elementary ed major? I am too," Rose said, sensing the tension from us guys. "Well I am now. It took me a few semesters to figure it out."

"Yeah I love kids, so I figured why not teach," Nessie smiled at her, then shot Edward a look, begging him to chill out. He seemed to relax.

"I don't love the little ones so much," Bella laughed. "I'm aiming to teach the older ones."

"What's your major?" Jasper asked.

"English, but I'm going to get my masters in British Literature. I want to teach at the university level."

"I _wish_ I had a teacher as hot as you," Edward muttered under his breath. He totally slipped. We all looked at him wide eyed, until Alice laughed breaking the ice.

Dinner went smoothly after that.

"So we're going to do that dishes, give you boys some time to think of what you are going to do tonight to entertain us," Alice chimed.

"Alice, no. We'll take care of the dishes," Jasper insisted.

"No Jasper. It's the least we can do. Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to wait on us hand and foot," Rosalie added with a wink.

"Just let it go, boys. They're not taking no for an answer," I said.

"He's right. We're not," Bella said, standing. She picked up her plate and the one in front of Edward. I couldn't help but notice his fingers tracing the back of her leg just under the table. Damn he moves fast.

"Okay, okay. Well we're staying in tonight. Feel free to – uh, slip into something a little more comfortable and we'll meet you down stairs," Edward said. I'm not completely sure he realized there were still people in the room besides Bella. She almost dropped her plate. Nessie shook her head at him, smirking.

"I'll help you guys," Nessie said. "I never get any girl talk with these three."

Edward and Jasper left and all but kissed Bella and Alice goodbye. The sexual tension in the room was insane. Well, between those four at least. Alice and Bella followed Nessie into the kitchen and I hung back a sec to talk to Rose.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. I knew Edward's behavior hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Yeah everything's fine. Hurry with those dishes. Edward's got a bitching game of Uno going on in the den." I finally had Rose here. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about my family's painful past.

"Okay," she laughed letting it go. "We'll be down as soon as we _slip into something a little more comfortable_." I almost got a hard on.

I went back up to my room to throw on a beater and some sweats. I thought about calling Jake to find out where he was, but I figured he'd call when he was close.

When I came back down, Edward had the room set up. When he made up his mind to get a girl, he was Don Juan all the way, this was a little much.

"Dude you already have her eating out of your hand. Aren't you laying down the seduction scene a little thick?" I pointed out. I mean, Christ they had just gotten here.

Just then Jasper came in the room. "Yikes dude. At least turn down the fire a bit. Ness'll really feel like the seventh wheel," he said and he was right. Nessie was enjoying her time with the girls. The fire, the huge pillows around the coffee table, it said nothing comforting or welcoming to a little sister. Plus this was WAY too much for Rose. I knew Jasper and Edward had their sights set, but tonight was just about hanging out for me and Rose and I didn't want her to feel like I was trying to pressure her into hooking up with me, just because her sisters were already to so eager to mug down with my brothers.

"You're right." Edward turned on the lights and turned down the propane on the fireplace.

We heard the girls chit chatting as thy came down the stairs. I smiled at the sound of Nessie's laugh. She was having a good time.

When they came around the corner, my eyes nearly fell out of my head. Rose looked amazing. Her hair was up in the sexiest, messy ponytail. She has on these tiny _little_ blue shorts and a button down shirt the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wasn't wearing a bra and the shirt was only buttoned half way down her stomach. I would have been annoyed at Jasper and Edward ogling her, but she didn't even register on their radar.

I was able to catch a glimpse of Bella and Alice. They weren't dressed much better. Bella had on a loose pair of sweats but a tank top, with thin straps, that was almost see through. Alice, well she just didn't give a fuck. She had on a long sleeved thermal and a pair of under wear. She just plopped down right next to Jasper, like they'd been together for years. I was glad Nessie hadn't taken any cues from them. She had on her regular pajamas, a pair of boxers she stole from Edward and a Cal- Berkeley t-shirt.

We started playing Uno and it started getting out of hand when everyone started blatantly cheating. Alice was sliding Jasper cards under the table. Edward would claim to put down two cards when he was really putting down four. I pushed Rose over and found 3 cards tucked under her thigh, which I was aching to touch.

We were having a great time laughing and drinking.

When it started getting late, Alice decided to call it quits.

"I'm going to put Jasper to bed." she stood up and took his hand. I was really starting to like Alice. She didn't give a shit.

"Okay then. We'll see you two in the morning," I laughed. Rose giggled beside me.

"And I'm going go watch TV in the kitchen. I'll see you guys." Nessie didn't dare stay behind, afraid to be stuck with the last remaining couple. I would have told her to stay, but I didn't want Rose to feel like I was uncomfortable being alone with her like this. Jasper kissed Nessie on the forehead and Edward and I stood quickly and hugged her good night.

We were all silent after they left. Rosalie was looking down, playing with a button on her shirt. Edward and Bella had shifted closer to each other. Edward was whispering in her ear.

"Okay," Bella whispered back. I'd need to take some pointers from Jasper and Edward, closing the deal in mere hours. I LIVED with Rose and I couldn't even get her to bat an eyelash my way.

"We're gonna call it a night," Edward stood, pulling Bella up with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist like it was nothing, kissing her on the shoulder. Bella blushed again, biting her lip. "Don't worry, Rose. I'll take good care of her."

"Okay, Edward." She laughed. "Good night." She continued when they were gone, laughing. "Looks like I'll have three beds all to myself."

I sighed chuckling with her.

_How to ask her to sleep in my bed with me without it sounding like a come on?  
_

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me please? About Edward and Nessie – what was that all about at dinner? You know I'm not trying to pry. You just looked so upset." I knew her concern was genuine. She was my best friend. I could tell her anything.

"When my mom was pregnant with her and Edward, Nessie was really sick." I paused thinking of how to explain it. "It was like Edward, was getting everything, the nutrients, the oxygen, all of it and Nessie was just there, holding on. The doctors told my parents that Nessie would probably die shortly after she was born. She made it, obviously, but she was still in awful shape. I was only 3 at the time, but I remember the feeling of the whole situation. Like this joy balanced with so much sadness."

Rosalie took my hand then, holding it gently in hers.

_God why didn't have the balls to just kiss her. _

"Please continue," she urged.

"She was sick for a really long time. In and out of hospitals for years. My mom even had her own private room at the Seattle children's hospital because was she there so much. She was too sick to attend school, so my mom home schooled her and Edward – he stayed with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he blamed himself for her illnesses. He thought it was all his fault she had been sick her whole life, like he'd robbed her from the very beginning. So he wouldn't leave her side. If she couldn't do something, then he wouldn't do it. Whatever it was, going to school, vacations, amusement parks, all that typical kid shit. If Nessie couldn't be a part of it then neither would Edward. It only made them closer, for a while at least."

"Well what happened?" she whispered. It was weird, reliving all this misery out loud. I'd never really talked about it.

"When Nessie was 12, she started getting better, there was no clear indicator as to why, but it was sort of a miracle. And it was almost like – she was happy that she getting better and the happier she was the healthier she got. The screwed up thing was, she almost got _too_ healthy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my dad had her hormone levels tested when she hit puberty, when she turned 12 and her estrogen levels were through the roof. She started maturing, quickly."

"How so?"

"Well, imagine Alice, minus 20 pounds." Rosalie shuddered at the thought, "and you see how Nessie is now?"

Rosalie nodded. Not that I ever wanted to note this, but my little sister had a body that other guys _noticed_, if you get my drift. She was tall like Rosalie and just as pretty, prettier in her own way.

"Well think of how she looks now, but imagine she's 12."

"What?" Rose gasped.

"Yeah it was like going from age ten to twenty-five in six months flat. Doctors ran a ton more tests, but after her hormones leveled off, she was fine. And of course she wanted to go to regular school then. My mom was so ahead of the school systems that her and Edward skipped a grade, which made Jasper happy. He was glad they could come out of hiding. But when they got to high school things got bad. We were all so protective of her, especially Edward. She had been so sheltered and all these guys were after her, of course. And you know we were just like any other big brothers. But she was really sick of being babied and her Edward started fighting a lot. They had a real blow out their senior year."

"What was it about?"

" A lot of things. Guys, school. Edward wanted them to go to college together so he could keep an eye on her, but Nessie wanted her space. She said some really hurtful things and so did he, but they were honest, you know. She _did_ need a break from him, from all of us."

"And she's completely well now?"

"Well she does have diabetes, but that was just one of the ten million things they thought _was_ wrong with her. She manages that just fine now. And she sleeps more than the average person," I laughed about the way we still teased her. "All she has to do is look at a pillow and she's out cold. She can sleep standing up if she wants to. Its pretty funny."

Rose smiled warmly up at me. It was so nice telling her this. Getting this shit off my chest.

"Was she serious about transferring?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, she misses us a lot, especially Edward. They've had almost a year and a half apart and I mean they are twins. They kinda need each other. It's how they function."

"And what about you? How did you deal with it?"

"I blamed myself too."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm her big brother. You know, its like my only job, to take care of my baby sister and my little brothers, look out for them, make sure they are safe, but I would just watch her everyday, helpless, just hoping that I would wake up the next morning and she would still be there." I paused as Rose reached up with her finger and swept it across my cheek. I didn't even notice I'd started crying.

_God ,I was a pussy._

"Well she's healthy now, right? And she's amazing, Em, really. She's pretty fucking awesome."

"I know," I said half laughing, half sniffling like a little bitch.

I looked at Rose for a moment, her hair, her cheeks, that very interesting outfit. Thinking of Nessie and how many times we'd thought we were going to lose her, reminded me that life was too short. I loved Rosalie and she _should_ know it.

I leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. She didn't respond for a second, but I waited before I started freaking out.

Slowly her hand slid up to my cheek and my hard wrapped through her hair pulling her closer. Rosalie's lips tasted so good, better than I had imagined, like honey and milk. Her lips slowly parted and she titled her head to the other side, massage my mouth hers. It was sweet and sexy just like I'd hoped it would be.

And Rose wasn't pulling away, she didn't run screaming. She was still here with me, some minutes later, one hand on my chest, one on my cheek, kissing me back.

"YO, EM! You down there?" Jake had the worst fucking timing in the world.

Rosalie pulled away then quickly. "Fuck," she muttered under breath. She looked up at me, her eyes racked with confusion.

_Shit, had I really just fucked things up?_

"Emmett!" Jake yelled again.

"Listen, I don't really want to deal with him right now—" she started.

"I understand." I kissed her quickly on the forehead. She jumped up and headed for the stairs, swiftly throwing her back against the wall to make way for Jake who was barreling down the stairs.

"Frosty the Snow Bitch, where you going?" Jake wasted no time getting right to it.

"Fuck off, Jake," she said, running up the stairs. It was first time something Jake had said seemed to actually upset her.

I stood then, bumping fists with Jake before we both sat back down.

"What's her problem?" Jake huffed.

"Nothing. -- I thought you were gonna call when you landed."

"I did, Mom. You didn't answer your phone." Jake nudged one Edward's pillows of seduction with his foot, one eyebrow raised.

I remembered then, that my phone was upstairs in my room. "My bad dude."

"It's all good. One thing though--." Jake asked.

"What?"

"When were you going to tell me you had a sister?"

---

**The plot thickens.**

**Ill be back to Jake next. Thanks for reading. all 3 of you.**


	4. Chapter 4: Two Timer

**Stephenie Meyer... blame Stephenie Meyer. The characters belong to her.**

**---**

**Soooo... this chapter is a little weird. But necessary. It's the longest one so far and its FULL of SMUT. I tried to shorten it, but it just wasn't working.**

**WARNING: If you are at all opposed to Jake being referred to as DADDY.. stop right now and wait for the next chapter. Or if you decide to read it please don't send me emails about it. I have already chatted with a few of you on the subject. I see where you're coming from, however, I'm not going to change it. That's Jake and Rose's dynamic and I'm digging it.**

**IN ADDITION.. if you are in any way opposed to any sort of girl on girl action, please stop now. There is girl on girl action in this chapter. I'm not saying whether its dream, or fantasy or real, but by this point you all know how my descriptions are. Please feel free to skip the large part in the middle or just wait until the next chapter. **

**Smoochies and hugs to my TMs and the rest of my late night email buddies. you know who you are.**

**---  
**

**JACOB**

I had to admit I was playing with fire, just a little bit. Rose didn't know, but I almost got us caught a few times. Once when Emmett came home early from work. I made a game out of it, making Rose lay naked on my bed in silence, until I felt like touching her again. She was there for 4 hours while Emmett and I watched the game.

Another time I had her meet me in what I thought was a vacant men's room. In the Liberal Arts Building, I'd thrown up some make shift _out of order_ sign to keep people from coming in. Rose snuck out of her Lit class and let me finger on the counter. My stupid ass didn't check the handi-capped stall where some kid was studying.

When we were done and I'd sent Rose back to class, all wet and wanting more, the kid came out of the stall and ran past me. I nearly shit myself, thanking god that Rose and I hadn't been particularly vocal that day.

The last time, an all together vocal time, was really, really close. I had called her and started saying all sorts of nasty shit, something I loved to do when she was with Jessica. I'd make her pretend I was someone else. But I could just hear her squirming on the other end, aching to take her panties off. On one particular occasion, I didn't realize Jasper and Edward were right behind me, waiting til I got off the phone to say hey.

I turned in the middle of a sentence that went a little something this… "Would you like it if she licked your pussy?" I loved threatening to drag Jessica into the situation. I never would, but I loved forcing Rose to think about her that way. "Huh, would my baby like that? Would you like that R—" Just before her name slipped out of my mouth I was met with Jasper and Edward's quizzical stares.

"Who the fuck are you talking to and can I have her number?" Jasper joked in a whispered.

"I gotta go," I said quickly hanging up. I played her off as some little freshman I was just having some fun with. Jasper and Edward didn't care enough to press the issue.

Another than that, the rest of the semester with Rose had been pretty awesome. She was growing on me a little. Our arguments only seemed to fuel the fire when we were alone. Her quick wit was sexy as hell. Sometimes she would take it too far, saying super fucked up shit, knowing that it would make me want to fuck her even harder later on.

I was playing her, but she was playing me as well. She knew how bad I wanted her. I couldn't get enough of her body. Her tits were now my new best friend. Her pussy was so fucking tight and she was always wet for me, any time of day. And she would do ANYTHING I told her to do.

I'm not a dick, so I never made her do anything too screwed up, just shit that would make the average person pretty uncomfortable. I'd make her touch her pussy during class and then meet me in some dark hallway after class just so I could smell the proof on her finger. I'd make her spend her lunch break riding me in the backseat of my Escalade. I'd be sure to park right next to her boss's car.

One night before we left for break, Rose and I took five whole minutes to actually talk to each other, like a normal people, sort of. I was always her Daddy.

She sat on the bed pulling her panties back on. I walked over to her and started messing with her exposed nipples. She licked her lips and leaned back looking up at me.

"You gonna let me fuck you at Emmett's?"

She looked down at my hands and her weight shifted under her ass. I was making her hot all over again.

"Of course, Daddy," she sighed.

"Good girl. – But honestly Rose, are you okay with this? I know Emmett wants to spend time with you--." I was still rubbing her nipples.

"What do you mean?"

I had to watch my mouth. Rose had no real clue Emmett had a little crush on her. I fucked with him, giving him a hard time about how bad he wanted to bang Rose, but there was something more there. He did actually care about her.

I'm not an awful friend. I _did_ think about what I was doing, but guys are different. If Rose wanted him, I wouldn't fuck things up for them. But she was on my jock day in and day out. She could have Emmett whenever the hell she wanted, but she stuck with me.

"Nothing. I just know he's pretty jazzed you guys are coming out and I'm not trying to ruin his vacation, with us fighting the whole time."

"My sisters will be there so I can pretend to be pretty focused on them," she assured me. I pulled her up off the bed. I started rubbing her through her panties. She nuzzled her face against my chest and started licking my nipple. God she was such a freak. I threw her back on the bed and fucked one more time for good measure.

By the time I got to Aspen, my dick was aching to be in her. Those were the worst fucking ten days ever. Not that I didn't entertain myself, but it wasn't the same.

Rosalie and I had phone sex almost everyday, except for Christmas Eve, when we just sent each other filthy text messages.

After those ten days, I never wanted to jerk off again. I was so used to the real thing, the best pussy I'd ever had and my hand just didn't hold up.

I was a little nervous about actually sneaking around the Cullen's house fucking Rose while were there. There would never be a reason for her and I to be alone together with us "hating" each other and all. But it was pretty much the same as being at school. Instead of avoiding one person I'd be avoiding five people.

It didn't matter. I was so fucking horny, I'd find a way.

Being the great buddy he was, Emmett had this pimped out Escalade waiting for me at the airport. I called him three times and got no answer. Luckily he had the GPS programmed right to his front door.

On the way there I schemed on how I would get Rose alone immediately. She would no doubt be up with Emmett and his brothers and if they weren't successful in getting Bella and Alice in the sack on the first night, the girls would be gossiping until the wee hours.

I'd text her, make her wait until they were asleep and then bang the shit out her in the laundry room or some other out of the way place.

Emmett wasn't joking when he said the house was huge. It was enormous. I parked the car next the eight car garage.

I grabbed my bags and the snowboard my dad had splurged on, my birthday/Christmas present for the next ten years, and went to the front door. It seemed like the house was completely empty. But, fuck, there could have been a rave going on in the back and I would have never known, this place was so massive.

As I reached for the door knob, the door opened slowly.

Of course they had a butler.

I looked through the crack and it was definitely no butler.

I saw the most gorgeous pair of green eyes staring back at me.

She quickly opened the door, giving me a clear view of the rest.

Tall, great fucking legs, toned and long, nice hips, a small waist, flat stomach, right up to what had to have been at least some large C tits, if not Ds. Her lips were pink and juicy. She had this incredible dark red hair, with a glistening tint to it. It almost looked cooper. It was oddly familiar.

I knew I was staring, but I didn't care. This chick was unbelievably hot. And wearing some pretty short shorts.

"Hi," she said. Fuck, her voice was sexy too.

"Uh, hey. This is the Cullen residence, right?"

She chuckled, flashing me the sexiest smile. "Yeah, one of them. Are you Jake?"

"Yeah…"

"Come in." She opened the door for me and took my snowboard, propping it up against the wall. "Just put your bags here."

"And you are?" I was kinda rude, but I _kinda_ wanted to know who this goddess was and how soon I could get between her thighs.

She laughed again, this naturally hot laugh. "I'm Vanessa. Emmett's sister."

"What?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well he never mentioned a sister and we've been living together a while."

"That motherfucker," she said to herself looking at the floor. I could not stop staring at her.

"Is he here?" I didn't actually care, but I wouldn't be much of a guest if I just hung out in the foyer eye fucking his sister instead of going to look for him.

"Yeah. Follow me."

_Gladly._

I would need a guide back out because I wasn't paying any attention where we were going. I just watched her ass the whole time as she led me down several long hallways.

"So Emmett never mentioned me?" she asked.

"No." I could see why. I bare knuckle box that fool just to get this girl.

"Figures." She turned then, stopping in the hall. "End of the hall, down the stairs. He'll want to show you where your room is and all that good stuff," she finished with that sexy ass smirk.

"Thanks Vanessa. I'll see you later?" I said, begging just a little.

She bit her lip, sliding past me. "I hope so." She completely sized me up. I blinked watching her walk away.

How dare Emmett? Keeping her from me. We'd have a little chat about that.

Then I heard voices coming from the direction she had pointed.

"YO, Em! You down there?" I yelled. I was in no danger of waking anyone. The place was so damn big.

I waited for a response.

Nothing.

I headed towards the stairs.

"Emmett," I yelled again.

I got to the top of the stairs and I could definitely hear voices. Just as I started running down, Rose appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I almost tripped. She looked sexy as hell. Her shirt alone was enough to snap me out of my Vanessa filled haze.

_Fuck_ I mouthed down at her, checking out her amazing body, the way her tits looked in that shirt. Her nostrils flared and she darted against the wall, moving out of my way.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Emmett sitting across the room.

DAMN IT. I wanted to take her now.

"Frosty the Snow Bitch, where you going?" Back to the same ole shit.

Her face contorted though. I'd seen this look before, the night she was crying, the one and only time I made love to her. What the hell was going on?

"Fuck off Jake." I almost grabbed her arm as she ran past and pulled her to me. Whatever the hell we were, I did care about her and I didn't like seeing her actually upset. But, instead I let her storm up the stairs.

"What's her problem?" I asked, keeping up the charade.

"Nothing. -- I thought you were gonna call when you landed." Something was wrong with Emmett too.

Had I walked in on something? No. Emmett was too scared to try and fuck her. They were probably just having one of their emotional BFF chats.

I cleared my mind of my ridiculous theories and looked around the room. They had been drinking, a lot. And playing cards. There were these large karma sutra pillows every where. I sat down on the couch, poking one with my foot. Maybe Rose and I could come back down here later.

"I did, Mom. You didn't answer your phone." He probably left it on his bed where he always left it.

"My bad dude," he apologized.

"It's all good. One thing though--." I had to clear this shit up now.

"What?"

"When were you going to tell me you had a sister?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

Emmett stood up then. He looked exhausted.

"Stay away from her dude."

"I'm not saying I want to fuck her, but damn man. You have a whole other person in your family and you don't even mention her."

"It's a long story."

"Is that what I just interrupted with Rose?"

"Yeah pretty much. We were just talking about family crap," Emmett said, confirming my assumption. "I'm fucking tired, man. Let me show you where your room is."

We went back to the front door and got my stuff. He gave me the abridged tour and then showed me to my room.

"Rose and her sisters are all the way down there and this your room. Edward and Jasper are up on the third floor. I think Bella and Alice are up there with them," He yawned.

"Aight man. Go to sleep. You look like shit," I said, patting Emmett on the shoulder.

"Ha --- thanks. Sleep as late as you want. I don't think we're going to hit the slopes til later," he said. "Shit we might not even go. Maybe take the girls out in town instead. Who knows."

"Cool man. Thanks for inviting me out."

"Of course. Wouldn't be the same without you, bro."

Emmett ghosted to his room then, closing the door behind him.

I appraised the guest room. Pretty huge bed. A flat screen on top of the dresser, private bathroom. The Cullens really knew how to make a guy feel welcome.

I gave Emmett some time to pass out and put my stuff away.

Ten minutes or so later, I poked my head out the door and could hear snoring coming from the direction of Emmett's room.

Time to go get my little girl.

I whipped out my phone to text Rosalie. If I knew her, she would stay up all night waiting for me to give her the green light.

_**Where's my little girl?**_

_Guest room next to Nessie_

**Are you alone?**

_Yes Daddy_

**You want Daddy to come put you to sleep?**

_Rep: Yes Daddy_

I threw my phone on the bed and I crept past Emmett's room, pausing at his door. He was snoring loudly.

_Excellent._

I tiptoed past Vanessa's room to a door that was cracked open. I pushed it open a little further, stepping in and closing it behind me. My little girl was waiting for me, on the single bed, her shirt unbuttoned all the way, now, just covering her hard nipples. She'd ditched the little shorts she had on, wearing a little pair of cotton panties.

She nibbled the corner of her bottom lip and crossed her legs. "Hi Daddy."

"Hi." I walked over to her and pulled her up into my arms, kissing her fiercely. Longest ten days ever.

She kissed me back, moaning into my mouth. My hands roamed all over her body. She broke the kissing and I pulled my shirt off. She went right to kissing my chest. I grabbed her hair, letting her lick my nipples. I almost forgot how good her mouth felt on me.

"Fuuck," I moaned.

"Um I don't mean to interrupt—" I froze. I'd heard that oh so sexy voice before.

"Shit," Rose hissed. "Nessie, uh—" I let go of Rose and grabbed my shirt off the lower bunk. Rose wrapped her shirt closed.

"Rosalie, really its fine," Vanessa whispered. "I know Emmett snores loud but he's actually a really light sleeper. Maybe you two would benefit from one of our more out of the way rooms."

Not going to lie, I was sort of scared shitless, but I had a feeling she knew what she was talking about.

"Come on," she whispered. She turned and walked back down the hall. Rose and I followed, dumb founded.

She took us, back towards another wing of the house, through a door off the kitchen. She opened another door to a massive bedroom, with huge canopy bed. It was virtually a sex palace.

"This was our Nanny's room. We never put guests in here cause its so out of the way… which I think might be perfect for your _situation_."

"Vanessa, why—" Rose asked exactly what I had been thinking.

"Yeah not that I don't—appreciate this? But, I mean why are you helping us sneak around. Emmett's--"

"I know what its like to have to," she paused searching for the right word "to have to work around my brothers."

"But, how do we know you wont tell Emmett later?" I asked. I wasn't about to let her walk out of here without some sort of assurance that this whole bizarre encounter wasn't going to bite me in the ass in the morning.

"Well maybe I would keep my mouth shut if I didn't have a choice," Vanessa said looking slowly at me then Rose.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked. We were both really confused.

What was this chick's angle? Did I really want to be involved?

"Emmett would be pretty upset if he found out about whatever this thing is, that you two have going on, but all my brothers would be beyond pissed if I were involved." I just stared at her trying to process what the hell she was saying. She could see it on my face. "If maybe you were to include me in this little game it would be in _my_ best interest to keep my mouth shut"

_Holy shit._

"Can you excuse us a sec?" I said.

"Sure," Vanessa giggled. I gently took Rose by the arm and pulled her to the far side of the room.

"I don't really know what to say right now, Rose. I'm going to be honest." I scrambled trying to weigh our options.

"Me neither. I mean its Emmett's sister."

"Exactly. I'm a little nervous about what she might do if we _don't_ let her in. Shit I didn't know she existed until three hours ago."

"Really?" Rose asked genuinely shocked.

"Uh yeah."

"Well she seemed pretty cool all day. I trust her, but still."

I thought for a minute. This could be really, really bad.

_Or?_

_Or this could be pretty fucking sweet._

"Jake, I don't know. We'll do whatever you want," Rosalie conceded, giving control back to me.

"And you would be okay with – you know?" I'd thought about Rose with another chick plenty of times, but again I only pushed her to things I knew she liked. I wouldn't force her to do something she really had an aversion too.

Rose smiled up at me and whispered, "Whatever my Daddy wants."

Well shit, what choice did I have? Get busted with Rose or run the risk of getting busted with Rose and Emmett's little sister. Neither option looked all the good, but one option at least meant that I could have them, both, before Emmett tried to kill me.

I looked at Rose. She instantly knew my decision.

I took her hand and walked back towards Vanessa. She turned back around eying, Rose's hand in mine.

"You don't need to explain anything to me. Just let me in, however you can," she said. At that moment I realized this had nothing to do with Rosalie and I. Vanessa was an absolute freak and she just wanted to fuck. We just presented her with a fun yet retardedly dangerous option. She wanted to sneak around too, do some kinky shit behind her brothers' backs because that was the kind of girl she was, this was the type of shit that turned her on.

Man, was I down for this, but I had to clarify a few things. Rose and I had a dynamic that I liked and I don't care how hot Vanessa was, I didn't want her to fuck that up.

"If you're going to _play_ with us, you do need to know one thing," I heard Rose swallow the lump in her throat beside me. I turned to her and gently rubbed her nipple through her shirt. I could see out of the corner of my eye Vanessa squirming a little, leaning against the dresser. My hands on Rosalie were making her hot.

Rose looked up at me, wide eyed. She knew what I wanted, what I was about to say. I turned back to Vanessa. "Rosalie is _my_ pet. You can play however you like, but _she_ does what _I_ say and when I'm not around you can't touch her. All right?"

"That's fine," Vanessa shrugged slightly, pursing her lips in agreement. This was a complete walk in the park for her. I knew very little about this girl, but something told me her brothers knew even less.

"Good." I realized then I had no idea what to do next. Rose sensing my hesitation opened her mouth to speak, but Vanessa beat her to it.

"If it's okay with you, Jake, maybe Rosalie could show me some of the things _you_ like. I can just watch for a minute until I get caught up," Vanessa suggested. It was actually a pretty good idea.

Without another word, I picked Rose up by the waist and put her on the bed. A soft gasp escaped her lips as I hoisted her up. Vanessa climbed on the bed, and sat cross-legged next to Rose, facing us. She put her chin her hand, watching Rose's body and my hands very carefully.

For a few moments I had to pretend Vanessa wasn't there. I had a couple weeks of mental catching up to do with Rose and although I knew I would love her for it, Vanessa's little plan had thrown a wrench in mine.

I leaned forward like I always did and whispered in Rose's ear. "Did you miss me?" Licking her earlobe, I slid my hand up her stomach, under her draping shirt, up to her left breast. I cupped it roughly making Rose arch her back.

"Yes, Daddy," she hissed. She slipped right back into character, seeming too, to completely ignore Vanessa. I could see the small smile on Vanessa's face out of the corner of my eye.

"You want me to fuck you, don't you?" I said against her lips. My hand traveled down and began rubbing her pussy through her panties. She was soaking wet. She threw her head back, and gently started grinding her hips into my hand.

I reached my other hand up and grabbed the back of her neck hard, pulling her closer to me. She held in a yelp.

"You're being a bad girl. Stop moving," I growled. She pouted a little, but stayed still. "What's wrong with you? I thought my little girl wanted to be fucked."

She nodded at first then whispered, "I do, Daddy." I smirked internally. She wanted it bad, disobeying me the way she was.

My thumb and my finger found her clit, wrapped in the wet cotton. I pinched it gently. She let out a little groan. I kept my eyes focused on her lap. "I'm not sure you do."

"I do, Daddy. Please," she said a little bit louder. I pinched her clit hard. Her hips bucked a little and she tried so hard not to scream.

"Tell me," I grunted, pinching her clit again.

"Daddy, please. I want you to fuck me. Please," she said just loud enough to satisfy me but not so loud to alert anyone outside the room.

I leaned in again and licked her bottom lip. I took my fingers, damp from the moisture that had seeped through her panties and help it up to her mouth. She looked me in the eye as she licked them clean. I turned then and walked to an armchair on the other side of the room. Rose whimpered a little at the distance between us.

"Why don't you be a good girl and help Vanessa out of her clothes," I said, sitting down. Vanessa had been surprisingly cooperative so I figured it was time to let her in on the fun.

My dick was aching to get out, but I liked it more when Rose suffered a little, when I made her wait for what she wanted.

Rose wasted no time. She took Vanessa's hand and pulled her off the bed so I could have a clear view of the both of them. Her hands went immediately to Vanessa's hips, to the rolled up hem on the hand- me-down boxers she was wearing. I could see it in her eyes, Rosalie wanted to rush, rip Vanessa's clothes of. The sooner we were all naked, the sooner I would be inside of her, but she knew that shit wasn't going to fly.

"Baby," I chided. She looked at me, biting her lip.

"Okay, Daddy."

Vanessa put one finger gently under Rose's chin, titling her head slightly. They were the same height, but the simple motion gave Vanessa the advantage. She leaned in a little, then stopped and turned her head to look at me.

"May I?"

_God, she was good. _

"Sure." I agreed casually, suppressing my excitement.

Vanessa turned back to Rose, and looked down at her mouth. The tip of her tongue slowly swept up Rose's lips. Rose's nostrils flared and her lips parted. She was turned on.

Vanessa then pressed her lips to Rose's. She kissed her slow and light barely applying any pressure. Both of their eyes slid closed. Rose's hands slowly started moving up Vanessa's shirt. They roamed over the skin of her lower back. As they kept kissing, one hand stayed there, while the other worked its way back around to the front. Rose explored Vanessa's stomach with her finger tips, moving further up to her tits.

I stood and walked over behind Rose, pressing my hard dick into her back. They both paused and looked at me. I looked down at Rose for a moment, moving a piece of hair away from her forehead. After a brief second, Rose followed my gaze as I focused on Vanessa. Our eyes met and then I watched as her hand came back up to Rose's cheek. She searched Rose's eyes for a moment, then spoke.

"He didn't tell you to stop," Vanessa whispered, her tone full of gentle authority. I, right then and there, seriously considered marrying that girl.

Rosalie pulled Vanessa's shirt up over her head and threw it into the chair. She knelt down in front of her and pulled down her shorts slowly. She didn't have on any panties. I reached up and grazed Vanessa's nipple with my thumb. It pained me to think it, but she had better tits then Rose. They were bigger and perkier, if you can believe that and she had these amazing pink nipples.

Rose stood back up and I took my other arm and wrapped it around Rose's waist, pulling her into my chest. I kept rubbing Vanessa, whispering Rose's ear.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" I pressed my lips to her neck, letting her answer.

"Yes she is, Daddy," Rose sighed.

Old habits are hard to break and my lips on Rose and her panting breath in my ear distracted me from Vanessa for a sec.

I turned Rose around and kissed her full on the mouth. I pulled off her shirt. And tossed it in the general direction of Vanessa's clothes.

"Take off your panties, Baby," I said between brushes of our lips. She still tasted like fresh peaches. Rose broke our kiss and pulled her panties down, kicking them across the room. When she was upright I went back to kissing her, my hands gently rubbing her nipples. Vanessa just stood there, watching patiently. Every now and then taking deep breaths, shifting her weight.

After a while I felt a little bad, leaving her out, all lonely and naked. I turned Rose around, and went back to kissing and licking her neck. She moaned softly, craning her neck to expose more skin to me. My hands continued to play with her nipples, but between laps with my tongue I looked up at Vanessa.

"What do you think of my little girl?" I asked

Vanessa cocked her head to the side, a oddly familiar gesture, looking at Rose's naked body in front of her. "She's gorgeous. May I touch her?" She took a cautious step towards us, like she was approaching a potentially dangerous animal.

"Yes," I whispered, burying my face again in Rose's neck. I felt Rose gasp. I glanced up. Vanessa was slowly massaging Rose's pussy.

I don't know if Vanessa was working from experience, but she knew what she was doing to Rose. She knew exactly what I wanted see, exactly how I wanted them to touch each other.

"Jake," Vanessa said softly. "Do you want me to help _you_ out of _your_ clothes?"

_A little anxious, are we._

"He likes to do that part himself," Rose moaned. "- when he's ready."

Vanessa looked up at me, possibly a little shocked Rose spoke out of turn and I hadn't corrected her. But at the moment she was just telling Vanessa what I wanted.

"Don't worry Vanessa. I'll be naked soon enough. You just worry about yourself," I said.

The sexy smirk was back. "Okay."

I don't know exactly what Vanessa's fingers were doing, but I had never seen Rose like this. She was peaceful, but almost like she was in daze. I don't think she could have opened her eyes if she wanted to and she was shivering slightly, almost like she was coming, but not quite.

"Rose, I'll tell you what. I know you want Daddy to fuck you, but you have to do something for me first," I said.

"What ever you want Daddy?" Rose swallowed another lust filled lump in her throat.

"I want you to make Vanessa come," I told her. I was prepared to fuck them both stupid for hours. I need them to each get a least one nut out of the way before I dove in.

"Okay, Daddy." With that she took Vanessa's hand and helped her onto the bed. I cupped Rose's ass and hoisted her up.

Rosalie's face was so fucking cute. She paused for a second, looking at Vanessa's body, no doubt doing her own mental inventory of her own body, thinking of the best way to get Vanessa off, while pleasing me at the same time. She looked back at me her eyes pleading. She wanted permission to address Vanessa freely.

"Go ahead, baby." I stroked her cheek.

"Lay back," Rose whispered, turning back to Vanessa.

Good bless this enormous bed. There was plenty of room for them to lay at across it at the foot, where I was leaning, the perfect angle to watch.

Rose shifted her weight to side, giving Vanessa room to stretch out, her feet barely reaching the edge of the bed. Rose lay down next to Vanessa then and pulled her self closer, propping herself up on one elbow.

She leaned in and began kissing Vanessa's nipple. Vanessa glanced at me briefly and then with my approval began stroking Rosalie's hair. She pulled out the ponytail holder and Rose's hair splay over Vanessa stomach.

Roses hand drifted down now between Vanessa's legs and she began massaging her pussy.

"Fuck," Vanessa moaned, arching into Roses touch.

I had never seen anything so fucking hot. My little girl, pleasing this insanely beautiful young woman.

"Slide back," Rose said. I walked to the side of the bed then. I placed my hands on Vanessa ribs and pulled her up so she could rest her back on my chest. Rose readjusted, sliding down on her belly, her head between Vanessa's legs. I rubbed Vanessa's tits, while Rose went to work licking her pussy. She was fiend, licking and sucking like crazy. She slid two fingers inside of her, added vigorous pumping motions.

Really, Vanessa was losing her shit, thrashing and cursing. At one point she even grabbed my hand and started licking and nibbling on my thumb. Who would have guessed Rose was so good at eating pussy.

Soon Vanessa came. Rose sat up, letting Vanessa get her bearings

"She tastes good, Daddy," Rose said.

"Is that so?" I stroked Vanessa's face. She was still suffering from the after shocks of her orgasm.

"Mmmhmm." Rosalie, I laughed to myself, she was such a bitch—stuck her fingers back in Vanessa massaging her g-spot again. I held on to her as he bucked again.

"Rose," she cried. Rose pulled her fingers out and leaned forward over Vanessa, offering her fingers to me. I leaned over Vanessa's shoulder and sucked her sweetness off of Rose's fingers. And fuck me if she didn't taste great. I'd have to sample it first hand at some point.

Right then, Vanessa jumped up, knocking Rose on her back. I grunted, trying to keep my cool. Vanessa was crossing the line.

She buried her face between Rose's legs and started tongue fucking the shit out of her. Rose was panting and moaning uncontrollably. I walked around the bed again. I grabbed a fistful of Vanessa's hair at the base of her head and yanked her up. I heard Rose gasp with fear. I'm not sure she'd ever seen me this angry.

Vanessa kept her eyes closed, but didn't resist as I turned her head towards me.

"Don't you ever do that shit again. I told you what the rules were," I growled. She opened her eyes, but didn't say anything. I waited for a moment, then shoved her had back between Rose's legs.

Rose placed her hand over mine on the bed, rubbing it soothingly. I started to calm down. I took my hand away and instead put it on Rose's right nipple and pinched and rubbed it for her while Vanessa worked away making her come, a few times.

"Does my little girl like that? You like Vanessa eating your pussy?" I asked.

"Yes, Daddy," she groaned. "I like it a lot."

"Good." I stepped back then. It was time.

I pulled my shirt off, tossing it aside. My jeans and boxers landed next to it. Vanessa and Rose moved up the bed, making a space for me in the middle. I got up between them, laying on my back.

"Impressive," Vanessa said, eying my cock.

"Ha—glad you think so."

Rose's fingers trailed lightly across my stomach. "You want your dick sucked, Daddy?" she asked.

"Please allow me," Vanessa said sliding down the bed. I had alternate plans for Rose, so I didn't stop her.

She started playing with my balls, teasing the tip with her tongue.

_Great. She was one of _those_ girls. _I mentally rescinded my marriage proposal.

I ignored her boring attempts and focused my attention back on Rose. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me.

"Hi," she whispered, looking in my eyes. She really was adorable.

I pulled her in even closer and she leaned in to kiss me. I was mildly aware of Vanessa treating the end of my dick like a lolipop. It felt good, but it was getting a little repetitive. I broke the kiss and looked down at Vanessa. She was pretty focused on her job.

I snorted, laughing a little. She looked up at me.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said turning my attention back to Rose. "My little girl ready for more?"

"Yeah," she whispered. I kissed her one more time and then grabbed her by her waist, pulling her up so her pussy was right over my face. I swept my thumb over her clit a few times and her breathing sped up.

Just then Vanessa all but swallowed my dick.

"Holy shit," I growled. I gripped Rose's waist tightly so I didn't pitch her on the floor, moving her quickly to the side.

Vanessa had been completely fucking with me. She knew exactly what she was doing. She smiled around my cock, not breaking stride. If Rose had never heard of a gag reflex than Vanessa was questioning whether letters G and A were even part of the alphabet.

Jesus Christ she was good. The wedding was back on.

Rose and I stared at her for a second, watching her lick and suck and stroke, mostly suck though. After a moment, I pulled Rose back on top on me, kissing and licking her soft, wet pussy until she came.

I was no where near coming, but Vanessa didn't look like she'd planned on stopping anytime soon. I'd had to break it to her that she'd be down there for a few hours if she was determined to swallow my load on this first go around. I put Rose back down on the bed and reached down placing my hand gently on the back of Vanessa's head. She looked up at me.

"Switch?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah."

Vanessa crawled up the bed. Before Rose slid back into place, Vanessa reached over me and wrapped her hand around Rose's waist. I could feel my nostrils flare.

God this bitch doesn't listen.

"Jacob," she said laying on the sarcasm. "Would it be okay if I kissed Rose again?" she flashed me that sexy ass grin.

"Sure, whatever."

She climbed up on all fours, her body now hovering over my stomach. Her nipples grazed my body.

"Come here, honey," she whispered to Rose, who obediently leaned in closer, titling her head to kiss Vanessa back. After a few seconds Vanessa pulled away and looked at me. "She just taste so sweet. Everywhere."

"Yeah I know. Come here." I said. Vanessa laughed and crawled towards me. "You are fucking crazy. You know that right?"

She laughed again. "Yeah, sorry to be dick tease, Jakey." She leaned forward, licking my lips. "Don't ever grab me like that again," she whispered. I glared at her for a moment. I could not get a grip on this girl. She stared right back and then smirked again. From that moment on we had an understanding, on both sides of our little bargain.

Rose's mouth was on my dick then. Perfect as always. I gently stroked her hair, while her had bobbed up and down, her tongue doing its usual expert work.

I ate Vanessa's pussy, making her come twice. Her pussy taste great and I loved the way her body responded to my tongue.

I was ready then, more than ready to be back inside Rose.

"You can stay on the bed if you want, but you're gonna have to sit this one out," I told Vanessa.

"That's fine." She moved over a little laying down on the edge of the bed.

I'd been waiting for Rose for a while now and she had been amazing, the past couple hours, putting up with Vanessa's shit, all to please me. I had to return the favor.

I pulled her up and laid her down on her back next to Vanessa. I lay down on top of her, favoring my right side so I didn't crush her. I looked at her for a moment, running my finger over her lips and her cheek.

In one swift motion I parted her legs with my knee and slid inside her with a grunt. She'd tightened up a little in my absence. Her wince quickly turned into a moan as I began to thrust into her, slowly for me. I leaned and kissed her again.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my lower back, stroking the skin there. I have no idea whether Vanessa was trying to get punched in the face or not, but I was too busy with Rose to stop her and her hands were actually really soft. As I fucked Rose, her hand slowly started drifting lower until it was on the top of my crack.

"Don't you even fucking think about it," I growled.

She laughed again pulling away her hand. I looked down at Rose. She didn't seem to care what Vanessa was doing. She was too focused on her own pleasure. I spend up then fucking Rose harder, the way she liked until she came. Then I flipped her over and drilled her from behind, the way I liked it, until I came.

The whole time Vanessa watched, fingering herself.

When Rose was spent, I gently lay her down on the bed and I turned to Vanessa.

"Vanessa," I said mocking her previous tone, "Maybe you'll like to ride my dick now."

"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled. I rolled my eyes at her and lay on my back. She crawled up to me again, looking me in the eyes. She leaned in slowly watching my eyes and kissed me. She was an excellent kisser, slow and seductive.

She broke from my mouth and pressed her lips to my ear. "I'm safe." She pulled back looking me in the eye again. I nodded giving her the okay to climb on. For a moment I wondered if her brothers knew she as on the pill.

I groaned, loud when she sat on my dick. She was tight as hell, it almost hurt, but I didn't seem to bother her one bit. She licked her lips and moaned setting a gnarly pace, grinding our hips together.

Rose got her second wind and complied when I told her suck on Vanessa's nipples while she rode me. Vanessa seems to like that, pressing Rose's head closer to her, calling out both our names as she came again and again.

I took turns fucking them both until dawn and all the while they took turns kissing me, kissing each other, kissing and tasting each others pussies.

Soon we were all spent, laying sweaty and drained. I laughed to myself.

_It takes _two_ chicks to wear me out like this._

"I have no idea what time my brothers will wake up, but Rose might want to head back to her room," Vanessa said honestly.

I stood and pulling my boxers and jeans back on while Rose got dressed. Vanessa put her shirt back on and slid into the bathroom.

"Are you okay with this?" Rose asked.

"It's a little too late now." I said.

"Yeah—" Something was wrong. I couldn't put my finger on it. Part of me thought it had something to do with Vanessa, but part of me felt like it was something completely different. We didn't really have time to talk about it right now.

"You go back to your room. I'm gonna talk to nut bag in there. Figure out exactly what her deal is and when the boys wake up, I'll get a better feel for how this trip is gonna go. I'll find some time for us to be alone again."

"Okay."

I kissed her once more and sent her on her way.

I grabbed my shirt, threw it on and sat back down in the chair. I shook my hair out then. I'd had it back for two days straight. It was starting to hurt.

A few moments later, Vanessa came out of the bathroom.

"You have great hair," she said, pulling her shorts back on.

"Thanks."

"You hungry?" She asked. She'd dropped her seductive demeanor, turning back to the cute girl who greeted me at the door.

"Yeah."

"Come on."

I followed Vanessa to the kitchen. When we got there, she pulled out some covered dishes and slid one into the microwave. She turned on some music, some OLD school rap, the good kind, before it started sucking.

"You like Tribe?"

The smell of garlic and cheese filed the room.

"Yeah. Edward and I both have a pretty diverse taste in music." She opened a drawer and pulled out a small pouch. I knew what it was instantly. Her testing supplies. Just like my father, Vanessa was a diabetic. I stood walking over to her instantly.

"Here let me do that for you," I took her meter out of the pouch and handed that it to her. She looked up at me for a moment. "My dad." She nodded understanding.

"Speaking of Edward," the music and the medical condition I filed away, but this whole _We're not even going to mention to Jake that we have a sister_ thing could not be ignored for another minute. I quickly prepared the meter for her while I spoke "What is up with you, with them, with the whole --,"

She pricked her finger and took the meter gently from my hand. "My brothers are, special. Well psycho is more like it, when it comes to me and guys. They are extremely protective. Especially Edward. We're twins you know?"

"Explains the hair. And that smile," I'd seen Edward whip out that evil grin when he was out trying to get laid. It worked every time.

"Yeah. Well sometimes all three of them go a little overboard. So much so that from time to time they don't mention my existence to people. Ya know, just to thwart any curiosity. I'm willing to guess that the only reason Rose knew about me was because Emmett is her only friend, really and she has no brothers."

I raised my eyebrow question.

"There's no one in her life that she would try and fix me up with. Even girls that Edward or Jasper have dated in the past would meet me, find out I was single and try to set me up with some brother or some friend. If I don't exist, no one tries to play match maker."

The microwave dinged. She pulled out a smoking plate of chicken alfredo. I looked good as hell. Tasted good too.

"That's pretty fucked up," I said. What the hell kind of Flowers in the Attic bullshit were they trying to pull? Protective or not she was grown now, they couldn't keep her away from men forever, or even for the last four hours.

She laughed, looking at the ground, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I can see why they kept me away from you, though. You're a bad boy, Jacob. And you're cute too."

I watched her as she sucked her finger and tossed the used tab in the trash, putting her stuff back in the drawer. At least she took care of herself, unlike my stupid father.

She chuckled again then, shaking her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just knew it. It's so obvious."

"Knew what?"

"You and Rose." My chewing slowed then. I don't think she understood what kind of thin ice she was about to step on.

She back tracked quickly, seeing my expression. "No. I mean it makes total sense to me. Emmett was saying that you guys hated each other, but it just didn't add up to me." I looked at her. Something in my eyes told her to continue.

"Usually when you hate someone you stay away from them. I mean Rose doesn't seem the type to force herself to be around someone she doesn't like. And then she came here knowing you were going to be here, that we would all be thrown together for at least a week straight. And then Bella and Alice told me how much they liked you and then I met Rose and she's awesome. I couldn't understand why you two wouldn't get along. But now it all makes sense. You guys must put on one hell of a show."

"Well we had a year of genuine practice," I confessed.

"So this is all fairly new?"

"Yeah sorta,"

"Well I must say, it seems worth it. I mean what you two have going—that shit was hot."

I smiled at that looking back down at my plate.

"And my brother, though?"

"Yeah I mean I know he has a crush on her but she just wasn't going for it –"

"A crush?"

"Yeah. I mean he wanted to bone her for a little while, but it's more like this little best friend lap dog crush now."

"Um, no Jake. I don't think so," her tone was sincere. I replayed it in my head looking for sarcasm or resentment, something that told me she _was_ angry with me on her brother's behalf, but I couldn't find any of that.

I listened carefully when she spoke again.

"Emmett's in love with her."

---

**This chapter was weird to write, but it just came out this way. I hope you all liked it.  
**

**I think I'm back to Rose next, but I need to take a nap and write the next chapter of NEW SCHOOL first. Thank you guys for the kick ass comments and I am really glad you guys are enjoying any of my stories. **


	5. Chapter 5: Magic Number

**I feel like Stephenie is lost in a sea of Robert Pattinson movie buzz. I still love her and I still love these characters that she created and owns.**

**---**

**It took me WAY too long to finish this chapter. I was trying to forced something else, but this wouldn't go away.**

**I really like it, but I'm just a sap like that.**

**There are pretty much 7 of you who I am writing this story for and you know exactly who you are. Thank you ladies so much for the loving and the HILARIOUS emails and of course the words of encouragement. I'll need it all for Bella's next chapter of Baby Steps.**

**---**

**ROSALIE**

Yup. I was definitely screwed.

I tried not to look back as I left Nessie and Jake in the "nanny's quarters", now our secret den of sin.

The hallway was cold and I prayed I wouldn't get lost. I wrapped my arms around myself, power walking back to the empty guest room. When I got back to our wing, I could hear Emmett snoring still, completely knocked out.

I got to the guest room and collapsed on the nearest bed, pulling the blanket over me.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

It had been the most ridiculously confusing 24 hours. Kissed by Emmett, fucked by Jake and not even sure what to call what Nessie and I did. What the fuck was wrong with me? My head was spinning and my stomach was churning. These three people, three amazing people, all filling me, all satisfying me in different ways, but still none of it was enough.

I felt the tears rising, but I fought them back. I had to think. I had to make a decision, because this just wasn't going to work. I couldn't have all three of them in my life, not like this way. I couldn't do this – these awful things I was doing with myself anymore.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, grateful my sisters were preoccupied, and started to think, going over this insanity to try and come to a decision, one that wouldn't result with me ending another night alone and upset.

First, there was Nessie. I shouldn't have thought of her first, but I couldn't help it. I could still feel her body under my fingertips. I could still taste the sweetness of her on my tongue. I had never given real thought to being with a girl, nothing beyond Jake's typical verbal torture. But Nessie was --- I couldn't even think of the way to describe her.

Yesterday she was so sweet, so funny. It was like she was our long lost little sister, Bella, Alice and I. She fit in with us so perfectly. But last night or better yet this morning, she was something different entirely. Everything about her exuded sensuality. From the first moment she touched me I was completely seduced. No one had ever made me feel that way, not Jake, not Emmett.

I loved her hands on my body and her lips on mine. It was a completely different sensation, a soft gentle one. I started to crave her as the night went on. I was so glad every time she would ask to touch me or kiss me and I prayed every time Jake would say yes. And as the minutes passed it seemed like she wanted _me _more and more. Finding subtle ways to touch me when Jake's eyes were closed or whispering the sexiest fucking things in my ear when our bodies were near each other. Watching her get Jake off was the hottest thing ever.

I wanted to be with her again. I needed to be with her again. She couldn't fuck me like Jake could, but Jake couldn't touch me or kiss me the way Nessie could either. Jake didn't have her soft hands, her soft lips, Jake didn't know the subconscious things my body wanted. No matter what happened this week, if Jake and I did continue to play, I prayed he'd let her join us. She was so fucking delicious. And I knew Jake had set out other rules, but I would happily let her touch me any time she wanted.

Truly, I would go gay for Nessie, but that wasn't really much of an option. For one I may never see her again after this week, unless she did actually transfer to school with us and even if that _did_ happen there would be a combined 500 pounds and 13 feet of man in between us.

Jesus Christ, I wanted every single slice of cake and I wanted to eat them too, and make all three of them watch.

Nessie aside though, I had these two guys who were completely amazing.

_God. How had I made such an awful fucking mess?_ I rolled on the bed, my stomach starting to hurt, my head pounding just thinking of the two of them.

The best friend a girl could ask for, Emmett was sweet and kind and caring. He was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

A few tears streamed down my face just thinking of him. I loved him so much.

That day at the airport, for two seconds, again I thought there was something there. He had this look in his eye, like he want to tell me something, something good, _about us._ And then I wanted to tell him. I wanted to blurt it out, grab him, kiss him and tell him that I was in love with him. I tried to show him, but again, I failed. Apparently my lame attempt a prolonged hug made him look at me as more of the needy friend. He kissed me on the fucking forehead.

I had actually been stupid enough to get my hopes up, stupid enough to actually think he felt the same way. There _was _something there in his eyes. But still I didn't have the guts to say anything, the guts to find out. My feelings for Emmett hadn't changed. I had been convinced that his never would either.

Yesterday morning was easy. I was so happy to see Emmett. But then things got weird again, like they had in the airport and like always whenever things got weird with one of them I couldn't help but think of the other. I couldn't help but wonder if what I was doing with Jake as in some way hurting Emmett. And then I wondered again, if Emmett even cared about me enough for it to matter.

My sisters had gone off to our guest room with Nessie and Emmett and I were alone in the hall. He had that look in his eyes again, that look that said he wanted to say something more, probably something along lines of being tired of my school girl crush, that maybe it was time I got over him and moved out.

And then I saw out of the corner of my eye his hand twitched towards me, like he wanted to touch me and I mean _touch_ me. And I was stupid enough get my hopes up again, because he didn't. I don't even know why I bothered. I knew he just wasn't interested.

While I got ready with the girls, I talked myself off the ledge, pretending to smile and forcing myself to laugh at Alice's stories and Nessie's jabs at her silly brothers. I wondered who would claim who, leaving Nessie and I alone our hot coco and ski stories, while the others were off screwing around the enormous house.

By the time dinner rolled around it was obvious that Bella and Alice had staked their claim on Edward and Jasper. For a brief moment I wondered why I had even bothered to come. I would spend the entire week emotionally abandoned, but I kept my smile plastered on.

"I don't know how many nights I'll be spending here with you ladies," Alice giggled.

"You are so easy," Bella teased lovingly. We both knew Alice was the pickiest of us, but she always knew when she found what she wanted right away and she wanted Jasper BAD.

"Oh whatever, Bella. Don't act like Mr. Green Eyes wont have you on your knees, or your back for that matter by the end of the night," Alice retorted.

"Shut up." Bella took a playful swipe at her but missed. I just laughed playing along, knowing that I would probably fall asleep every night in Aspen alone, spooning my pillow. During dinner when Edward was feeling Bella up under the table, it was pretty obvious where she'd be sleeping and then after we played cards, when Alice all but announced that she was going to fuck Jasper, it was decided that I'd have that guest room to myself for the duration.

_Awesome._

I was little apprehensive when Emmett and I were left alone in the basement. I was already miserable and I was not in the mood for another display of awkwardness. At minimum, we were best friends and we had spent hours and hours of tension free time together and then it occurred to me, maybe he felt obligated to be alone with me like this, just so I didn't feel left out.

_Great. More pity._

However, I was curious about what happened at dinner, between Edward and Nessie. We were finally alone and it _did_ seem like the best time to ask. So I got him talking about his family. And in a way I kinda wished I hadn't. The way he loved his sister, the protective way he felt about all his siblings, it tore at my heart and made me love him even more.

And then as if I wasn't screwed enough, because I was totally screwed already, Emmett kisses me. He finally really opens up to me. He fucking cries, he was being so open so vulnerable that he cries and then out of nowhere he kisses me. The most amazingly sweet, most amazingly romantic, most amazingly right, amazingly perfect kiss. It hurt me to make the comparison, but Jacob had nothing on this kiss. This was a loving kiss. And I thought, maybe I had been right in the airport, maybe he did really feel the same way.

We kissed for a few minutes, giving each other pause to breathe, but our lips always toughing, my hand on his chest, his hand on my waist, his other hand tangled in my hair. It was absolutely perfect. I wanted to cry. Finally Emmett was kissing me and it was perfect.

I could have died when Jacob busted in on us. You want to know why? Because even during this kiss, this kiss that would change me whole life, the one thing in that moment that it didn't change was the way I felt about Jake.

_Jake. What the fuck was I going to do about Jake?_

With Jake, the sex had just gotten better and better, kinkier and kinkier. He never made me wait as long as he had that first week. I still wasn't allowed to touch myself, unless we were having phone sex, which we did a lot that first ten days of Christmas break.

He satisfied my physical needs perfectly and at times my emotional needs too. Lately, when we had been together he was a little bit sweeter, kissing me a little bit more, holding me a little bit longer and talking to me about things that mattered to _me_. Sometimes I had to talk more shit to him when Emmett was around just to piss Jake off a little, just to get him to fuck me harder when we were alone.

I still liked it rough.

But I loved it when Jake was kissing me, I loved it when he held me close, when he called me his 'baby'. Even though he didn't really mean it. It was better than nothing.

The ten days I was apart from the both of them were awful. I missed Emmett so much. I missed his laugh and I missed his smile. I talked to him a few times, but it wasn't the same. I couldn't wait to see him again. It was wonderful to see my sisters. Bella and Alice and I had plenty of catching up to do and tons of preparing to do for the trip, lots of waxing, just in case. Mom and Charlie gave us some extra money to buy some cute snow bunny outfits for the slopes and of course I'd saved some more money from my job at Nordstroms.

I was a little freaked out at first, about having Jake and Emmett together in the same house on vacation, but I trusted Jake. Jake, with Nessie's help, had coming through on his promise, finding a way for us to be together.

_Fuck! Why couldn't I just combine the two?_

Jake's straight forward, take charge nature with Emmett's sweet, kind heart. Not that Jake couldn't be sweet, but Emmett, he was just so amazing, all the time.

_Think, Rose. Think._

There was no way I could spend the week looking at the three of them, lusting after the three of them. I could control my feelings for Jake in mixed company, but this was too much.

I had three options and none of them made complete sense to me. And three options that did nothing for me. Three options that turned me into a monster, turned me into a slut because I felt incomplete.

I sat up on the bed, taking a deep breath and then I decided. I would do an honest inventory. Look at what I wanted and what I needed and then I would stick to that decision and stop hurting myself and keep from hurting them.

There was nothing long term with Nessie. She was amazing in bed. It made my pussy twitch just thinking of her, but still my desire for her, although very, very powerful, very, very tempting was strictly physical. There was nothing of real substance there, although she could teach a few guys a thing or about technique.

That left the two.

I examined the most confusion option first. Emmett. Did Em really want me? I'd been so accustomed to thinking the idea was ridiculous that I never actually gave any thought to what it would be like, Emmett and I together.

_It would be exactly like that kiss_, I told myself truthfully. It would be perfect. I would have a best friend, someone I loved being with, _someone I was wildly attracted to_, someone I could open up to and someone who had already opened up to me, someone who I trusted completely, someone completely trusted me, although now it was more than obvious I didn't deserve that.

I ran my fingers across my lips. They had been so abused that night. But Emmett – he had put the best use to them. _While_ I was kissing Emmett it was the first time in three month I completely forgot everything, the first time I completely forgot about Jake.

_Jake._

Would he tell Jake we'd kiss? I didn't think so. He knew how much Jake "hated" me. That would be an awkward conversation. But what would Jake do if he found out? Would he flip out? Better yet, if by some miracle Emmett and I did have mutual feelings would _I _give _Jake_ up?

Again, my stomach lurched at the thought.

_Fuck. I was having physical reactions to the idea._

Did I want to give Jake up? No. But if Emmett really loved me and really wanted be with me, not just fuck me, cause let's be honest that's what I was doing with Jake, but if he really, really loved me, would I give up Jake to have a shot at real love with Emmett?

_Yes. Yes I would._

I could never do that to Emmett. I could never sleep with Jake behind his back like_ that._

My body craved Jake, but my life, my heart, my soul needed Emmett. I, Rosalie Hale needed Emmett, wanted Emmett, forever. He was everything to me. I hated being apart from him, there was no way I could give me up. I wanted to be with him forever.

_Holy shit. I wanted Emmett. FOREVER!_

I gasped at the realization.

If Emmett the felt same way I would immediately break things off with Jake and if he had a problem with that, well tough shit. Jake may have been in control of our physical relationship, but he was not in control of my life.

_But what if Emmett doesn't love you? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if that kiss was some over emotional reaction to the moment? He might not want you past last night, let alone want you forever._ The part of me that was tired of getting burned by my assumption chimed in with some sound reason.

I had to find out first and if that were the case, if Emmett wasn't interested then I would keep things up with Jake, heartbroken, but guilt free. I smirked at the idea of Nessie joining us for the rest of the week. Maybe she could fly down some times and her and I could be together alone.

_Holy shit, what was wrong with me?_ I shook the idea out of my head.

It soon became clear I couldn't sleep. I was wired. Praying there was something there with Emmett. Hoping, if not, Jake would still want me another day and craving, still craving Nessie's touch.

It was almost 7 am. Bella and Alice were not early risers, especially after they had sex. I knew they wouldn't be back anytime soon. I decided to take a shower and go hunt up some food. Afterwards maybe I could take a walk down the long snow covered driveway and get some fresh air.

I showered and pulled on my boots and a thick sweater. It was snowing when we arrived, but this wasn't a windy area and the sweater would do fine fore a simple walk outdoors. I checked my hair and grabbed my phone, just in case the girls did come back early and were looking for me.

I could hear Emmett snoring as I passed his room. Poor thing was so tired. He'd had an awful, emotional night and God, Jake and I just fucked his baby sister.

_Way to go Rose._

As I got closer to the kitchen, I could hear voices and as I got even closer I could hear it was Jake and Nessie. I walked through the door cautiously not sure exactly what I was would find.

The minute I saw them, my resolve crumbled. What if Emmett didn't want me? I wanted these two so bad. What the hell was I going to do?

Nessie was sitting on the counter, pretty far away from Jake. "I'm dead serious. He threw up right there." She was clearly in the middle of embarrassing one of her brothers. "Hey!" she said, noticing me first. Jake looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey," I said. "I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could we," they both laughed. I had to admit I was a little jealous. Not that they were obviously becoming fast friends. I was glad that Jake now had someone besides Emmett to talk to during daylight hours, but I was a little jealous because I wanted to be involved, I wanted to spend time with the both of them.

I could tell by their comfortably established distance that I at least hadn't missed out on an physical bonding while I was gone.

_Or maybe I had._

Jake held out his arm for me and I walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me, but something was off about the way his lips held mine. He was hesitant.

Just then Nessie jumped down off the counter and walked right over to us. Her gaze held mine as I swallowed the lump of anticipation in my throat.

She gently put her hand on my cheek and drawing my face to hers, she kissed me perfectly again, licking my lips. No hesitation there. My pussy began to drip and throb as our mouths softly brushed together. I let out a heavy sigh when she finally released me. She pulled back slightly, looking me deep in the eye as if to say she was not even close to being done with me. I silently prayed to god she was serious about transferring.

She turned to Jake then. "I'm going to go shower, give you two a chance to talk. Then Jake here can catch a nap, while I keep Rosie company until the others wake up."

I bit my lip looking at Jake.

"Okay," he said. Nessie stepped in front of him, placing her hands on either side of his face, kissing him deeply, seductively. His free hand traced the curve of her thigh. It was completely turning me on. She winked at us both and disappeared down the hall. Such a seductress.

I looked down at Jake. I had no idea what to say.

"Are you hungry?" Jake asked politely.

"Yeah," I said softly. What the hell was going on with them? He stood and softly brushed my cheek with his hand before he walked to the refrigerator. He opened it and pulled out a large serving bowl of fruit salad and a half-gallon of soymilk. He put some of the fruit in a smaller bowl from me and poured a glass of milk, placing them both in front of me. I watched him wide eyed. He really did pay attention to me.

_Fuck._

He sat back down in the stool next to me and looked down the long counter. "So we should talk."

_Great. Here it comes. He'd already moved on to Nessie. He had his fun with me and now it was over. Great._

"About Emmett," he continued.

I blinked spastically. "What about him?"

Jake ran his fingers through his hair, sighing heavily, something I'd never seen him do before. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember if I'd ever seen his hair _down_ and I definitely had never seen him – stressed.

He took another deep breath. "Jesus, I don't want to do this. I mean, I really don't want to this, but I gotta know how you feel. Rose, Emmett's in love with you." I dropped my fork. "And I gotta know if you feel the same way about him."

"What? But how did you—" I spluttered. My brain had completely stopped working.

Jake picked up my fork and stuck it back in my bowl. "Well apparently you and I were the last to know."

"What?" The part of my brain that was actually processing words was staring to get a little angry.

"Vanessa told me, but apparently Jasper and Edward knew and well Bella and Alice had a suspicion and I guess I _sorta_ knew—"

"You what?" I growled.

He tried to soothe me with his Jacob type of flattery "Rose he asked you to move in with us for Fuck sake. If you didn't know, guys don't shit like that _unless_ they're in love."

"Well why us? Why all this?" I begged. What the hell had he kept from me?

"For starters, you jumped me if I remember things correctly," he said defensively – and honestly. "And I thought his feelings had mellowed. And I mean, shit Rose, you were fucking me. That didn't exactly give me the impression that you were all_ that_ into _him_."

I noted the way he referred to our physical relationship in the past tense, but I had to come back to that later.

"But you're getting pretty pissed right now, so I'm thinking maybe you are." He paused, calming down a little. I calmed down too, noticing his effort. "Are you into him, now?"

"The truth?" I asked, giving him one last chance to escape.

"Yes. Please, Rose. I have to know," he said softly. And that right there was what I was dreading. Jake did care, a little. He cared enough that the thought of losing me to Emmett did hurt him, even if just a little.

"Jake, I've always been into him," I sighed heavily, but I was a little relieved. The words were out there.

"And me?" he asked.

"Since the first day I saw you," I replied truthfully.

"Oh. But how come you never said anything?"

"I thought you hated me and Em always treated me like a little sister," I said, shrugging.

"So now?" Jake asked. This was it. The decision I'd been agonizing over all morning, all semester really.

"Jacob, I love you, but I'm _in_ love with him." There I said it.

He looked down at the floor for a moment. I didn't know what else to say, but I knew what my long term decision was, what my forever decision was and I shouldn't drive myself crazy anymore.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I love you," he said softly, but then his demeanor changed, almost like he was annoyed. "But Rose, baby, I don't see a real future for us. Truth be told I can't even imagine us going out in public together." I chuckled with him. He had a really good point. Neither could I. "And I'm not going to lie, I'm kinda starting to dig Vanessa."

"Yeah. I guess I could see that. She'd be good for you. Wouldn't take any of your shit," I smirked at him. Then it really hit me. It was over. Jake and I were done. "So this is it?"

"Damn it. I guess so. Fuck. I really could have sex with you forever."

"I know. Me too," I smiled at him.

"But you know, I couldn't think of a better guy for you, Rose."

"Neither can I." I chewed my lip for a moment. "Does this mean Nessie can touch me whenever she wants?" I teased but not really. I mean I still had to talk to Emmett. He_ could_ still say no.

"I knew you liked that shit," he laughed. "But I don't know. I might not let you touch her."

He stood then and took the few steps to close the space between us, putting his lips to my forehead. My eyes slid closed. I almost wanted to cry. "Daddy loves you, little girl," he whispered. A tear slipped out, but I quickly wiped it away. "I'm gonna go catch nap. When you and Emmett work it out, you and I'll see our way to being friends."

"I'd like that," I said. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine one last time and disappeared down the hall. I would miss him, a lot.

Deep sigh of relief rushed out of me. All that was left to do was talk to Emmett.

I finished my breakfast distracting myself, thinking of ways to take advantage of these last couple weeks with my sisters. I washed my and what I figured were Jake's dishes.

Nessie didn't take very long. When she came back, she was dressed to go out, wearing thick sweater and heavy boots.

"You want to go for a walk?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes."

When we were outside she laced her arm with mine. The private driveway was at least a mile long. We walked slowly, not speaking until we were a ways from the house. It was cool but not cold, the sun was hidden behind a thin layer of colds. My body heat and the sweater were more than enough to keep me warm.

"Aren't you tired?" I almost whispered. It was so quiet out there.

"No. I slept a ton yesterday," Nessie said casually. I hadn't forgotten what Emmett had told me, about her health.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Rose, we've been fist deep in each others pussies, you can ask me anything," Nessie said, smirking at me. I sorta loved that she had this filthy mouth coupled with a super sweet disposition.

"I was just wondering, if you knew how Emmett felt about me, how come you didn't day anything?" I asked.

"I mean you and Jake seemed pretty cozy, so I figured you didn't really feel the same way about my brother."

"But you were cool with me sneaking around with Jake, behind his back?" I wasn't trying to be a bitch, I was just confused. It seemed like everyone was ten steps ahead of me.

"Rose here's the thing. It's been my experience that my brothers can be pretty delusional and little possessive when they have no right to. You're an adult and so I figured you and Emmett would work things out on your own time. I have made a habit of ignoring what my brothers want, though. I can't really let their feelings get in my way. Trust me. I'd have no life to speak of if I did." I knew she suspected I had an idea of how controlling they'd been of her.

"So you don't think I'm awful to have had feelings for them both?"

"Had?" She raised an eyebrow at me. For a moment I caught a glimpse of Edward in her quizzical stare.

"Yeah, Jake and I ended things. I think he might have a little crush on someone else." Nessie smiled a little at what I said.

"Jake's sweet." I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out what she meant.

"Last night?" I asked.

"I want to know what you think." she replied.

"Best sex I've ever had," I said truthfully.

"Same here."

We'd stopped walking by this point. Nessie leaned up against a brick column, home to one of the many light fixtures that illuminated the driveway at night.

"I told Jake I wasn't ready to give you up yet." The words just fell out of my mouth. Maybe if this was the last time her and I were alone together I didn't want her _not_ to know that I was really attracted to her.

"Is that right?"

I buried my face in my hands, embarrassed. "Yes," I looked up a little, but continued looking down at her boots dusted with snow. "But I'm pretty sure Emmett wouldn't be okay with that. and I don't want to hurt him. I've done enough."

Nessie reached up and took my hand, gently lacing her fingers with mine. My pussy tightened at her touch. I bit my lip refusing to look her in the eye.

"How about I make you a little deal. _You_ and _I_ can do whatever we want can do whatever we want until you and Emmett make it official," she suggested.

She pulled me a little closer and then her other hand draped around my waist. I could help but look at her then. My body was drawn to her and I took a step closer.

"What about Jake?" I whispered. My eyes drifted to her soft pink lips.

"He has a lot of work to do before _we_ make _anything _official. I have to make sure he's worth it before I take on brothers on his behalf," she said. She was staring at my lips then.

I chuckled nervously.

"So do we have a deal?" she whispered. I wanted to say no. God I wanted to say no. Truthfully if I had my way I'd be The Future Mrs. Emmett Cullen by night fall. She sensed my reluctance, but Nessie wanted what she wanted. "Think about it this way. If my I know my brother and I do, one time is the same as twenty."

See now Nessie and I were creatures and Jake too, who were one in the same. When we wanted something bad enough, no matter the reason, we were able to blank even thing else out, or _come up_ with a reason why the awful thing we were doing was okay…_ive already done it before…no one will find out…but technically I'm still single…I'm young this is the time in my life when I'm supposed to do crazy shit._ Anything to convince yourself that you are completely justified in your actions. I grasped at every one of those excused and pushed Emmett and Jake out of my mind, for the time being.

"Well in that case I guess we have a deal," I caved.

_God, I'm greedy._

"Good," she whispered. Then a small smirk tugged at the corner of her sweet mouth. "I won't call you my little girl, I promise."

"That actually I wouldn't mind."

"I figured as much. Come here, honey." Her hand found the back of my neck as she kissed me. She tasted so fucking good. Her other hand found its way up my sweater.

"Hold on," I said. She pulled her arms away giving me room to reach up my sweater and pulled my bra up over my tits. There was no time for slow undressing. I wanted her to touch me now.

My lips reattached to hers and her hands were everywhere, rubbing and pitching my nipples, massaging my pussy through my jeans. I was soaking wet. I wanted more. My hands were on the button of her jeans. She didn't have an panties on. I wondered if she even owned any. My fingers quickly found her clit.

"No," she moaned. "I want to feel you first."

"Fuck that," I growled. I quickly turned her around and she braced herself against the bricks, her back pressing against my breasts. I'd been bossed around plenty over the past few months.

I shoved my hand back down her jeans, attacking her soft, wet, pussy lips with my fingers. My other hand, moved up her sweater. I pulled up her bra and pinched her nipple. She was moaning wildly, whispering my name over and over.

Nessie tilted her head to the side and swept her hair out of the way. My tongue caressed the skin there. God she tasted so good.

"Fuck," she moaned. I dipped two fingers inside of her and she moaned every deeper. "Fuck Emmett. I don't want to give you up," she whimpered. She pulled my fingers out of her jeans and licked them fiercely almost biting them. My breath was coming so hard, I was panting.

She turned around and started kissing me again. I could taste her juices on her tongue. I shoved my hand back down her pants and fingered her until she came. She cried my name, but not so loud that anyone else could hear.

"Your turn, honey," she said, a devilish grin on her face.

"I love it when you call me that," I panted crushing my lips to hers again.

Her fingers massaged my pussy, her other hand rubbing my breasts and all the while her tongue never left my body, always on my neck, my earlobe, my nipples, licking over my lips. She made me come twice and then I watched still struggling to breath, while she licked her fingers. It was so fucking sexy.

"I know that you and Emmett may very well might work things out today, but at least once more this week, please let me taste you again."

My pussy twitched and throbbed at the thought of Nessie's face buried between my thighs. "Okay."

We scrambled to get our clothes back in order. "Let's go back and wait for the others," she said. Everything seemed to slow down. She stroked my cheek softly and slowly and leaned forward kissing my lips just as gently as the night before.

When we got back everyone was still asleep. I stopped in the first floor bathroom and rinsed my face of, clear my head for the day, wash away the Nessie filled haze. I still had to talk to Emmett.

Nessie and I decided to make our families breakfast. Just as we were finishing, Alice and Jasper were the first to show up. Might I add looking awfully refreshed and satisfied.

Bella and Edward were not far behind. They looked pretty pleased with themselves and each other. I'd never seen Bella like this before. She was glowing and even when she wasn't looking at him, it seemed like her complete focus was on Edward. _He_ couldn't keep his hands off her, always stroking her arm or caressing her neck. They looked like they were, well, in love. I smiled at the thought. I wanted my sisters to be happy.

Finally --- it had probably been the longest hours of my life, between the time we kissed and when he stumbled into the kitchen still half asleep, but finally Emmett came into the kitchen. Before he could get comfortable I handed Nessie the spatula and walked over to him.

"Can we talk?" I whispered in his ear.

"Of course," he said. He had the most terrified look on his face. I hoped I was about to give him good news.

I could feel our brothers and sisters watching us as I took his hand and led him back towards the room in the basement. Someone had cleaned. It seemed like a nice out of the way place to talk.

I cleared my mind of everything that happened in that few hours, of everything that could happen and I focused on us, just me and Emmett. I wouldn't flirt, I wouldn't pretend. I would be honest, I would be myself and I would tell him exactly how I felt.

I'd ditched my boots by the front door, so I pulled my feet up on the couch, resting my chin on my knees. He sat down, one bent leg up on the couch, facing me.

"Is everything all right?" he asked. God all he cared about was _me_, whether I was okay.

"Everything is fine, Em. Don't worry. I want to talk to you about _us_."

"Rosalie, sweetie, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't—"

"Em stop. Just let me say this before I completely chicken out. Nessie told me how you feel about me," it was mush safer than sharing the true source of the information. "And I wanted you to know I feel the same way."

"You do?!?" his eyes nearly fell out his head. I wasn't sure that was a good sign.

"Well if by the same, she meant that you had feelings for me beyond friendship then yes I feel exactly the same way." He wasn't breathing. He didn't blink, so I just kept talking. "Emmett, I'm in love with you."

He grabbed my face, kissing me sweetly. I giggled against his lips. His eagerness was just another adorable thing I loved about him.

We kissed for what felt like a long time, but a perfectly long time, just taking each other in. He kissed my cheeks and my eyelids, my forehead and I kissed him, his palms, his face, he gorgeous lips. I'd felt a great deal of pleasure in the last 24 hours, but nothing compared to this. Nessie was out of luck. I never wanted anyone, but Emmett to touch me ever again.

Finally I found my voice and spoke. "I take it you feel the same way?" I smiled.

"Yeah a little bit, maybe."

"Is this that why you asked me to move in?" I was curious.

"Hell yeah," he chuckled lightly. "Is that why you agreed?"

"Maybe, but Em, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you?" he smirked, that trademark Cullen smirk.

"I don't know. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I liked you since the first day I met you and then more and more everyday after that."

He reached up gently stroked my hair. It felt so good, my eyes slid closed and nuzzled into his touch.

"It was pretty much the same for me. I didn't want to scare you away. I'd rather be hurting and have you with me than not have you at all." He took a deep breath and continued. "Does this mean you want to be my girlfriend now?"

The truth again just came tumbling out "Honestly, Em, I'd probably marry you right now if you asked me to." Everything with him was so perfect so right. I _did_ want him forever.

"Don't mess around. I'll have a ring on you so fast."

"You promise?" I teased, but not really.

After that Emmett told me everything about how he wanted to take care of me, how he'd stopped sleeping with other girls months ago because all he could think about was _me_.

"I don't think you understand. You are on my mind all the time." And then he told me that too, around that time he realized if he ever got the chance, he wanted to be with me forever.

I was crying then, my arms wrapped around his neck. I never wanted to let go. He stroked my hair gently, whispering in my ear, "Maybe when we get back, you can move downstairs with me."

"Yeah I think Jake might want his room back," I agreed. Finally, I wouldn't have to wake up alone.

"Did you eat?" he asked.

"Yeah. Come on, let's get you some breakfast." When I got up and walked towards the stairs, his arms were around my waist, his lips on my neck and then he said the sweetest thing ever.

"I wasn't joking. I'm going to marry you Rosalie Lillian Hale." I had no idea he knew my middle name.

"Anything you want baby," I said softly. "Anything."

We decided to play our little trick on my sisters and his brothers, throw them off a little. I waited in the bathroom, fixing my hair and my make-up, while Emmett went back to the kitchen. He explained that last night we had been fighting about Jake living with us and that we were still trying to work it out. Luckily my eyes were still a little red from the tears of joy Emmett had cause in me. I looked just upset enough that no one bothered to asked me about what happened. Alice simply gave me hug and rested her head on my shoulder while the others finished eating. She'd kill me later when she found out the truth.

None of us had the energy to brave the elements or the slopes so the boys offered to take us shopping, show us around Aspen a little. Jasper went and got Jake and we headed into town. Nessie drove us girls in the suburban and the guys took the Escalade. I didn't want to leave Emmett, but there was so much gossip to catch up on.

Bella wouldn't spill about what happened with her and Edward, but she a least confirmed he was an excellent kisser. Alice on the other hand was not shy about having fucked Jasper stupid all night long.

"Sorry Nessie. I know you don't want to hear this but your brother is fucking great in bed."

"You're right I don't, but good for you Alice," she laughed.

Nessie, bless her heart told the girls she had been up all night talking to Jake, that she didn't know what the hell my problem was and that she thought Jake was really funny and sweet. I pretended to be disgusted, but I was smiling on the inside for them.

I lied, some more and told them Emmett and I had a horrible fight and I'd spent the night alone in the room. Nessie kept a completely straight sympathetic face the whole time I talked. I felt bad making Bella and Alice feel bad, but I knew it would all be over soon.

The whole way Emmett was sending me adorable text message.

**I love you.**

**I love you.**

**Did I mention that I love you?**

He also told me he was going to tell everyone about us as soon as we got out of the car. He didn't tell me how though. The whole time I pretended I was texting Jessica. She was just checking up on me.

After we found parking, we decided to split up, but only for a little while. The guys wanted to check into something at an auto parts store for Jake. Alice wanted to find a Victoria Secret or something to its equivalent so she could buy something to surprise Jasper with. Bella's enthusiasm for the idea did not go unnoticed.

Just as the boys turned and walked away, Emmett stopped.

"Wait I forgot one thing," he said loudly.

The boys all stopped and waited while Em jogged over towards us. He grabbed my face and laid the biggest kiss on me. I heard Nessie giggle, Alice gasp and I think the faint sound of Bella's jaw flapping in the wind.

Emmett released me then. With his forehead pressed to mine he whispered "I love you," against my lips. He looked over to Alice and Bella. "Take care of my girl, will you."

My smile must have been a mile wide. He winked at me and turned back to the boys. I watched after him until they disappeared around the corner.

I turned around to meet Alice approving yet sarcastic smile.

"You bitch."

**---**

**Okay I know that was long and insane, but it just had to happen that way.**

**For those of you who are APPAULED by Rose's behavior consider yourself lucky, the rest of us have had times in our lives where we have made some pretty dumb mistakes and can sympathize with her dilemma. Anywho I was tired of Rosalie feeling all sad and used. But don't worry there is plenty more fun for her and Emmett and I haven't even scratched the surface of what's going on with Nessie. **

**Next chapter, either Emmett or Nessie. haven't decided.**

**Thanks for all the lovin'.**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**PRE-MOVIE ANNOUNCEMENT:**

For those of you who are interested…

**Emerald_Rosalie** and **HisCrookedHeartGoldenSmile** asked me to contribute the voice of Emmett to their story **The Wicked Game** which is posted on Twillighted. Net.

The story is great, deliciously smutty and very funny. Please do check it out.

My chapter: **A Strict Violation of Trust** is up now.

Also I will update all of my ongoing stories one more time before Twilight The Movie comes out and then I will be taking a short break. Just a heads up. I plan on being in Robert Pattinson induced coma for at least a week.

Thank you all for the AMAZING emails and late night forum chats. I have a super stressful job and I seriously think all of you and all the smut has keep me from going postal.

Ooooooo and one last thing. **Acireamos** and **Tiggrmommi** (the two loves of my life) were sweet enough to start forum threads for my stories **So Obvious** and **Baby Steps**, respectively, on the Twilighted Forum. Please feel free to join us in our completely vulgar discussions.

Xoxo-Smacked…. (almost as cool as gossip girl)


	7. Chapter 6: Perfect

**Stephenie please...She owns the characters. I own this really sappy version of Emmett.**

**---**

**Holy Crap... it is so much easier to write nasty smutty smut than to write romance. that took way too long for me to write. But here it is.**

**While I was writing this i listened to..**

**Sade's Sweetest Taboo, By Your Side and No Ordinary Love, Robin Thicke's Teach U A Lesson, Ciara's Promise, Robert Pattinson's Let Me Sign, The Dixie Chick's Lullaby, Maxwell's This Woman's Work, Anthony Hamilton's Charlene, Janet Jackson's When We Ooo, Colbie Calilat's Realize, Aaliyah's Rock the Bock and Justice's Cross Album on repeat. I also went through the entire Celebrity and No Strings Attached albums by Nsync once because I wasn't paying attention at first and then I was too lazy to change it. Just in case you wanted to know.  
**

**This chapter is most certainly for Tiggrmommi (my internet girlfriend), Gustariana (my internet mistress), Isabel0329****, Lili, Yosely (my biggest cheerleader),acireamos (my googlechat buddy), OIP Em (for just showing up and rocking my world over night) and berrybecca who had some very interesting ideas for the future of this story (IM NOT DOING IT). You ladies are something special. You have no idea.**

**I've gotten a lot of questions about the future of Jake/Rose/Nessie/Emmett. It will all be worked out in the next three chapters. **

**Here's part one... Emmett Cullen, a man in love.  
**

**---**

**EMMETT**

"You motherfucker," Jake said as he shoved me through the door of Pep Boys. "Do I have to move out now?"

"No, but I think you can have your room back. I got a new bunk mate now." I couldn't stop smiling.

"Damn bro. I can't say that I've ever seen you like this," Jasper said with a smile. "I'm happy for you, really. Now if we can just convince her sisters to move down to Florida."

"True," Edward added, half smiling, half musing about the possibilities. He and Bella and Jasper and Alice for that matter, had definitely hit it off. "So what happened? Or actually, _when_ would be the better question. Two hours ago I thought you were fighting."

"Well last night I sort of lost my mind and kissed her, but this fucking idiot bust in on us and she got all freaked out and took off," I smacked Jake across the back of the head. He coughed wide-eyed.

"Was that what you two were doing? My bad dude. You should have said something. I would have let you smash," Jake laughed.

"Yeah well I thought I fucked things up big time, but Ness told her how I felt and then this morning and shit I don't know. She was all 'I feel the same' and whatnot, so we made it official."

"Good for you man. It's been a while since you have had solid lady in your life," Jasper said. I knew my brothers liked her Rosalie before, but it was nice that they were really supportive of our new status.

"So I have to be nice to her now, don't I?" Jake asked, reaching for some weird brand of transmission fluid.

"Yeah. I'd appreciated it if you didn't call my girl Frosty the Snow Bitch anymore," I concluded shaking my head.

"Damn Jake," Edward laughed.

"Yeah, that's pretty cold blooded," Jasper added. I loved Jake and all, but I wouldn't put up with him hurting Rose's feeling anymore or saying anything fucked up about her.

We left the store after Jake had written down some information on some brands of miscellaneous shit. "Just some info for my boss," he explained.

We headed back in the direction of where we had left the girls. When we didn't spot them immediately, I pulled out my phone to text Rosalie to find out where she was. Before I could hit send, Edward was already talking to Bella on _his_ phone. He may have been just as sprung as I was. Maybe.

"We'll meet you down there," he said and then he lowered his voice, a little bit. "I do…Well get more than one then… I bet I will. Okay bye." We all stared at him. "What?"

"God man, I need to take classes from you," Jakes laughed. Edward was seriously setting records for having a girl fall completely in love with him.

"Yeah whatever. They're down on Clifton," Edward told us. We followed him to this to trendy, high-end lingerie shop. The girls came out just as we approached. They all had their fair share of bags, even Nessie.

"Uh…" Edward said eying the purchase in her hand.

"That's mine. She was holding it for me," Alice said, taking the two bags back from Nessie. If it was Alice's stuff we all would have felt like assholes for jumping down Nessie's throat for helping her. And well, if it was Nessie's, I just didn't want to think about it.

Instead I chose to focus on Rosalie, who was still in the store.

I walked passed my brothers and their recent conquests and walked into the over done boutique.

Rosalie was still at the register.

"Yeah, I think it will be worth the money," she pulled out her debit card.

"I got this, babe," I said. She turned and looked at me, shocked. I pulled out my black card.

"Emmett, no. Don't please."

"Is this the lucky guy in question?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"I hope so." I chuckled. I kissed Rose on the forehead. She smelled amazing like always. There was no way I was letting her leave my side for the rest of the day. Hopefully I'd have her by my side forever. "I want to Rose. Don't worry about it. Consider it a late Christmas present."

"Aww he's a keeper," the lady said.

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking." Rosalie agreed, squeezing my hand. I paid for her purchase and the lady handed her the bag.

"So what'd you get me?" I asked holding the door for her.

"Maybe I'll show you later," she smirked up at me.

"Oh you'll see it. Trust me," Alice teased. It was official, I fucking loved Alice.

We spent the rest of the day walking around, spending money on the girls. They kept claiming they felt guilty, but we didn't care. My brothers and I were actually pretty frugal and we never burned through any of our cash. Our parents wouldn't give shit if we treated our guests to a few things.

I had a really good time. I got to be with my family, stress free. Nessie and Jake seemed to be getting along, which I'll admit I wasn't crazy about, but she seemed happy and she was treating more like she treated us. They never really flirted, just made fun of each other and talked about random getting to know you shit. I was glad Bella was around. No matter what the topic of conversation, or despite the non threatening physical distance they kept from each other, Edward would have wedged himself between Nessie and Jake. And then Nessie and Edward would have started arguing and I just didn't need that shit. All I wanted to do was talk to Rose.

I didn't think it was possible to be this happy. It was like I'd spent a year of my life praying Rosalie would just looking at me, just once with a hint of love in her eyes. And now every time my gaze met hers, every time her hand touched mine, every time she kissed me, and we kissed a lot, it felt I was swimming in her love and affection for me. And every time I got the chance, I let her know. Every moment I could show her just how happy she was making me, just how much I loved her, I did. I wanted her to know that I wanted to be with her forever.

I'd had girlfriends in high school and I dated this girl named Jennifer my freshman year at Miami. Jennifer, I was pretty into, but it just didn't work. And even when things were good, I never really felt like I was in love, more like I was content having someone to hang out with and fuck a few times a week. But now I had- well I didn't even want to call her my girlfriend. The title didn't hold enough meaning. It didn't capture the way I felt about Rose. It didn't fully describe what she meant to me.

Finally when it started to get dark we headed back to the house. Rosalie and I rode with Bella and Edward in the suburban while Jake drove, Alice, Jazz and Nessie in the Escalade. Alice and Nessie couldn't seem to get enough of each other. This time Bella and Rosalie insisted on making dinner. Nessie and Alice stayed with them so they could girl it up for a few more hours.

The boys and I headed back down to the den for a little two on two HALO 3 action. We we were all pretty evenly matched, but none of us could resist the urge to talk shit.

"God Jake, you fucking suck," Edward said.

"I'm pretty sure I have more kills than you, but that's okay. You just keep running your mouth…"

Before we knew it, we'd been playing for two hours and it was time for dinner.

Rosalie and Bella had really out done themselves. Rosalie had made this amazing jerked chicken with rice and Bella made shrimp gumbo. It was fantastic.

When we were all stuffed to capacity, Edward announced his plan for the night, no doubt just another excuse to show Bella just how seducible she was.

"I take it you ladies brought some attire suitable for a bar or night club." I swear Edward sounded like a dirty 40 year old man sometimes, but it seemed to work for him I guess.

"Ha -- Alice packed us enough_ attire_ for any possible scenario," Bella said.

"Sure did," Alice smiled.

"Excellent. Jazz and I were thinking we go to the club called Hush," Edward said. Aspen had a few super trendy bars that actually had really good DJs, ones that would fly out from LA or New York every so often and spin for the rich spoiled kids like us, out here for Christmas vacation.

"Oh, that'll be fun. Let's go!" Alice yelped. I couldn't exactly say I shared her enthusiasm. Rose and I turned to each other at the exact same time. I gently rubbed the curve of her shoulder and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"I don't really want to go," I said quietly.

"Me neither. I want to stay in with you." She looked up at me, eyes pleading. We still had plenty of time to spend with our family, but we hadn't had a single moment alone since we'd declared ourselves that morning.

When I kissed her forehead, she let out a gentle sigh. "Rose and I are going to stay in," I told the others.

"Oh come on, man. Come throw a few back with us," Jazz whined.

"Fuck that. I've been looking at you fools long enough—"

"Yeah," Alice interrupted. "Let him spend sometime with his lady."

"Thank you Alice," I laughed.

When the kitchen was clean and the leftovers put away, Rose headed upstairs with the girls to help them get ready. I went back down to the den and started the fire. I grabbed several DVDs off the shelf. A few movies from Nessie's collection of girlie cheese and a couple others that I thought might interest Rose. She came down much sooner than I expected.

"That was fast," I said opening my arms for her. She curled up next me, tucking her head under my chin.

"Oh they're fine. Alice is a control freak anyway. She has a very specific idea on how Nessie and Bella should look tonight," she said sighing a light sigh again. I think she was just as happy as me.

"Hey, do you think Nessie likes Jake?"

"In what way?" Rose asked. I knew I was just being paranoid, but the more I thought about it, the more it occurred to me that I had no idea _how_ my baby sister acted around guys she liked.

"Do you think she's really into him?"

"I don't know," she sat up and looked at me. "Would that really bother you?" I could see in her eyes, she was concerned not just for my feelings, but Nessie's too.

"Kind of. I don't know. I could just be making something out of nothing. What movie would you like to watch?"

"Um - this one," she picked up our copy of Cold Mountain. I'd seen it once. It was pretty good. Jazz liked it for battle recreations. I liked it for Nicole Kidman.

I put the movie on and Rosalie and I watched the whole thing in silence. I kept my arms wrapped around her, holding her tighter when the gun fire made her jump, kissing her hair every so often, rubbing soft circles on her shoulder and arm. When it was nearly over, our brothers and sisters came downstairs to let us know they were leaving.

"Who's driving?" I asked.

"Me, Em. I always drive," Nessie huffed. I wasn't trying to put her on the spot, but I just wanted to make sure they got home safe.

"Why?" Jake asked. He'd caught the annoyance in her tone.

"I can't drink," she said to him. "Alright we're leaving."

"Bye," Rosalie said. "Have fun."

"You too," Alice winked. I couldn't resist throwing a pillow at her, which Jasper caught.

Finally Rose and I were alone. There was still fifteen minutes of the movie left, but I got the feeling Rose wanted to talk.

I shifted my weight and pulled her across my lap so she was facing me. We just looked at each other few a long minutes. She gently ran her fingertips down my cheek and I admired her lips and her eyes, touching her soft hair.

"What happens if Nessie drinks?" she asked carefully. I knew she was growing to really love Nessie, so it didn't bother me that she asked.

"Her body just doesn't respond well. She gets flu-like symptoms and she usually can't keep it down."

"Oh," Rose saying looking at my chest. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to –"

"Rose, sweetie. It's okay. You're not making me upset." I decided to change the subject, more her than for me. I knew Rose pretty well, but I wanted to know more. I wanted to know everything about her, all the things that added up to this amazing girl that was finally here in my arms.

"How did your mom and their dad meet?" I asked. I wanted to know more about her birth father, but she never really talked about him, so I didn't want to push it. All I knew was that he died when she was young.

"It sounds weird and I was actually a little worried at first, but they met in group therapy. For people who had lost a spouse."

"Oh." My brow contorted automatically. It was a little strange.

"I don't know. People say it's not a good idea to date people in scenarios like that, but they both were actually handling things really well by the time they met. They were going to the meetings kind of out of habit."

"How'd they get together?"

"Well Charlie is kinda shy, like Bella. I guess Alice is just like their mom. All hyper and out-going," she shook her had a little getting back on track. "Anyway, my mom thought he was really cute and one night as they were leaving she admitted that she kept coming to the meetings just to see him. He was pretty surprised, but they went out for coffee and the rest is well—," she shrugged with a smile.

"Did you and Alice and Bella always get along?"

"Oh yeah. I mean Alice is so sweet and Bella just wants people to be happy and we all have the same sense of humor. And we knew our parents were lonely so we were glad they'd found each other."

"That's cool. How old were you when they got married?"

"Thirteen. We lost my dad when I was seven so we'd had some time to work through it."

I shouldn't have asked, but part of me really wanted to know, should know. "What happened?"

"He stopped to help a guy with a flat tire and it turned out the guy was crazy. He stabbed my dad to death." My head snapped back, a knee jerked reaction to her matter of fact tone.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!? How had she coped with that?_

"What the --? How are you okay with that? I mean, I'm not saying I wish you were all fucked up about it, but damn Rose, that's a lot to deal with."

"It _was_ really hard for a while. I didn't get over it over night, but I don't know. My mom helped a lot. She was heartbroken, but she didn't fall apart and stop being a good mother. My Grandmother, too, was amazing. She just had such a positive outlook. She told me that even though we were broken up about losing him, that we should be happy that we'd had a man in our life that was so selfless and giving and that he died thinking he was doing the right thing. He died _trying_ to help a complete stranger. I would think about that a lot and more and more it just made me feel better. It made me think about the awesome thing I had, not the terrible lack of it. I _had_ an amazing father."

I was speechless. I could not find the words. Rosalie was by far the most amazing person I had ever met. Here my brothers and I were starting family feuds over the fact that our sister was healthy _and_ flourishing. Rosalie loses her father and takes his death and turns into positive inspiration. How could I not want her in my life, at all times? She was simply amazing.

"You okay?" she smiled at me.

"Uh- yeah. I just—wow, Rose. That's awesome."

"Yeah, my mom and I are pretty awesome people," she chuckled.

"Right," I laughed. "How _was_ your time with your mom?" I knew Rose missed her everyday during the semester. And in terms of her father, I knew what I needed to know. There was no need to dwell on the past.

"It was fun," she laughed. "She got us American Girl Dolls."

"Those expensive ass ones? I think Nessie had one of those things."

"Yeah. It was really cute. She didn't go crazy and buy a ton of accessories, but she got us dolls that looked like us and then Alice made them clothes. She put a cast on the one Bella got. God, she's such a klutz."

"Should we actually take her skiing at any point?" I asked seriously. I didn't want Bella to end up in the hospital.

"Oh yeah. She's pretty comfortable snowboarding. She'll just be all bruised. I'm pretty sure Edward wont mind nursing her back to health," she said smirking. She was so beautiful. I moved her hair aside. Her laughing calmed and she looked at me with her gorgeous blue eyes.

"We should hit the slopes tomorrow. Jake lugged his board all the way out here and we haven't even been near the mountain," I said. Not that she gave a shit about Jake, but you know.

"That's true," Rosalie smiled and then stifled a yawn. She turned and grabbed her phone off the table looking at the display. It was barely 10:30.

"You tired?" I rubbed the small of her back.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep last night," she admitted.

"Why?"

"I was up all night thinking about how a certain someone just up and kissed me out of nowhere," she teased.

"My bad," I smiled. "Let's go to bed." She climbed off my lap. There was no reason to force ourselves to stay awake. The others wouldn't be back to well after 2 am and Rosalie wasn't going to make it that long.

I stood and walked over to the fireplace and flicked the propane switch off. Rose laughed.

"What happened to good old fashioned wood?"

"Oh sweetie, you haven't seen the fire pit and the hot tub out in the backyard," I said, sarcastically.

"You Cullens." She smirked, holding out her hand for me.

"Just out of curiosity, how did Bella and Alice's mom die?"

"Cancer," Rose told me. "You should meet Charlie. He's a quiet guy, but he's sports nut just like you. You'd really like him."

"Yeah, when you told me about his TV I knew he was mine kid of dude," I joked cutting the light at the top of the stairs.

We walked nearly in silence all the way up to my room. We stopped in front of my door, two awkward 13 year olds all over again. I knew she was going to move down with me when we got back to school, but that was still a few weeks away and this was just the first night. I didn't know if I should tell her what I really wanted.

I thought about how to phrase the words.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked, taking the pressure off. I breathed an internal sigh of relief.

_Thank God._

"Of course. I was going to ask you, but I didn't want you to think I –" I started.

"That you wanted to screw me on the first night?"

"Pretty much."

"You know Emmett, you haven't kissed me in a couple hours," she said with this sexy ass grin that instantly made me hard.

I playfully mushed her forehead. "It's cause your breath stinks."

"You motherfucker," she laughed, jabbing me in the stomach.

"All right. You asked for it." I grabbed her face between my hands, looking deeply into her eyes. Slowly I leaned closer to her, my gaze shifting to her lips. Rose watched me carefully, her breath hitching.

"Em, I think you were smelling your own breath," she whispered, with a straight face. "Your breath smells like shit."

"I know. You should taste it." Softly, I brushed my lips up hers and then back down. On the way back up, the very tip of my tongue grazed her bottom lip. An almost inaudible whimper slipped through her lips and her eyes slid closed. I pressed my lips to hers, then. Hers parted, begging to be kissed more thoroughly. I complied, massaging her lips with mine. Her delicious taste spread across my mouth and I drank her in.

Finally after a short minute I let her go. Her eyes blinked open and she looked up at me slightly bewildered. I felt the exact same way.

"I'll – uh, be back in a minute. I gotta go change," she said.

"Okay." I couldn't help, but chuckle.

I watched her walk down the hall. She turned once and glanced over her shoulder and waved at me.

_HOLY SHIT. SHE'S SO CUTE!_

I drifted into my room, my head still swirling with the taste of her. I pulled off my jeans and my shirt and riffled through my drawers looking for the pajama pants my mom had given me earlier in the week.

Suddenly my phone beeped. I fished it out of my pants and looked at the display.

It was a text message from Rosalie.

_**What color do you like best on me? Pink or Blue?**_

She could be wearing shit brown and I wouldn't care, but if I'd learned one things from Nessie and Mom, it was that questions like this actually needed an answer. I had to play along.

I smiled, texting her back.

**Blue…it'll match your eyes.**

_God, I'm so gay._

_**Awww, baby.**_

I dug up my iPod and flipped to one of the hundred some odd mixes Edward had made Jazz and me. I got to the one he liked to call "Sleep Sounds", a list of instrumentals that you could easily doze off to, but that had subtle romantic melodies. It was the perfect soundtrack for Rose to fall asleep to or for us to make love to. Either way, we'd be together.

I sat down on my bed and waited for Rose. Luckily I didn't have to wait for long.

I looked up when I heard a soft knock on my already open door.

_HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!_

My mouth had to be hanging open, drool pooling at my ankles.

There standing in my doorway was Rosalie, my smoking hot, ridiculously sexy girlfriend, wearing- well I don't know what the hell you actually call it – but she was wearing the smallest piece of lingerie I had ever seen. It was light blue, of course, nearly the exact color of her eyes and pretty much only covered the parts I really wanted to get to.

It was no secret that Rose's breasts were large and perky, but GOOD LORD, the pieces of lace barely covered her full brown nipples which were completely erect. My eyes followed the strip of fabric down her stomach to her gorgeous pussy, completely clean shaven. I blinked, trying not to have stroke.

"Are you going to invite me in?" she purred at me.

I regained my composure, stood and walked over to her slowly. I leaned towards her and pressed my lips to her ear.

"You are so beautiful," I whispered. I pulled back to look her in the eye and saw that she was blushing.

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she smiled up at me.

"No. Just Jake," I smirked at her. "Would you like to come lay down, sweetie?" I didn't want assume anything, even though she was wearing this 'fuck me' outfit. She was pretty tired.

She didn't say anything. Instead she looked down, took my hand and led me over to the bed. She pulled me around in front of her and I guessed that she wanted me to sit down. When I did, she walked in between my legs, placing her hands on my shoulders. I looked up at her and my right hand found the curve of her thigh. I gently traced the lines under her soft skin.

"Is this what my hard earned cash paid for?" I asked. I ran my nose across her stomach, taking in the fresh scent of her skin, while she answered.

"Yes. One of the things, anyway," she replied.

I wanted to take her and throw her on the bed and ravage her, but I wanted her to be comfortable. I didn't want to rush things. This was her show. We'd do whatever she wanted.

"Emmett?"

"Yes, baby?" I looked up into her beautiful eyes. I could see the love and the lust and the passion burning there. She took a small step back, our eyes locked in each others' gaze, as I stood and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her then, deep and slow, drawing her closer to my body. She moaned softly as our lips parted and met again. I turned us both and lowered her gently onto my bed. I was careful to shift my weight over her, propping myself up on my left elbow.

I pulled back to looked at her. She gazed back and reached up and cupped my cheek. A small smile pulled across her lips. Then she lifted her head up slightly and reached behind her neck and untied the top of her little scrap of temptation. She didn't pull it down, but left the loose tie out on the pillow. I assumed the rest was up to me.

I leaned forward, kissing her neck. My fingers softly traced her stomach and I felt her body arch under touch as I slid my tongue from her edge of her jaw down to her collarbone.

Her fingers wrapped around the back of my head and she stroked my hair while I continued to taste her.

I pulled one side of her the lingerie down, exposing her breasts. I couldn't remember how many times I'd dreamt about having a face to face with Rosalie's breasts. My imagination could not hold a candle to the real thing. I watched them carefully, as I slowly traced one of her nipples with the tip of my finger. I glanced up to see Rose biting her lip, watching my hands intently.

My hand went down to her waist and pulled her whole body closer to mine. I leaned over her and took the swollen tip into my mouth.

"Em," she breathed loud. It was so fucking sexy. I traced it over and over with my tongue. The taste of her was mouthwatering. I wanted more.

Slowly, still, I sat up a little and began to remove the rest of the article of under wear. I kissed every inch of her breasts, every line of her stomach as I pulled it down to her waist. I rose to my knees and she lifted her hips, giving me room to pull it all the way off. Money well spent for ten whole minutes of wear.

"Slide up a little, baby," I whispered. Rosalie pulled herself up, pressing her shoulders against the wall. I slid back on my stomach preparing to worship her body fully.

I kissed the inside her thighs, all the way up to where they met. She was dripping. Her pussy lips were perfect, with a hint of pink. I slowly drew my tongue up the length of her long slit. She tasted fucking amazing. I looked up as her head fell back, with a soft thud against the wall.

I slid one finger inside of her, teasing her g-spot very gently and pressed my lips back to her clit. The taste of her honey filled me completely as licked and sucked, watching her chest rise and fall, her hips gently bucking towards me every time I withdrew my finger.

I could have tasted her like this forever, but my body was aching to be inside her. I had to make love to her.

I rose to my knees and stepped off the bed. I pulled down my pants and kicked them into the corner. I looked down at Rosalie. Her hands slid up over her head and she pushed against the wall, shifting her body further down the bed. She closed her legs, rubbing them together, biting her lip.

My hands slid over my very hard dick, giving it a few good strokes.

"Do I need protection, baby?" I asked quietly. She could have been on the pill, but I had no idea.

"No," she breathed shaking her head slightly.

I climbed on the bed, my body now over hers and I kissed her sweet lips once more.

"I love you," she said searching my eyes. I knew what she saw there, the love I had for her had to be reflecting back. I couldn't contain it.

"I love _you_, Rosalie. Always." She opened up for me and I slid in.

She was unbelievably tight, unbelievably perfect.

"Emmett," she moaned. That was all the motivation I needed to continue filling her at a slow, steady pace.

As we touched, I become more and more aware of how every inch of my body craved her, how every inch of my body needed her. Her soft skin on mine, her sweet breath fanning across my neck. Her moans were the sweetest sound I'd ever heard. Her hands caressing the muscles of my back felt like heaven.

"I love you," I moaned. Her body began to tremble beneath me. I pumped a little harder, digging a little deeper. She tilted her hips up slightly, her body begging for more. After a few more strokes, my baby started coming.

"Em," she moaned over and over. I kissed her cheeks, still inside her. She brought her lips to mine and our tongues met, tasting each other.

I rolled slowly pulling her on top of me.

She leaned close, her hands on either side of my head. I took her left nipple into my mouth and felt a shudder of pleasure ripple through her body. My body trembled in response. She began to ride me, grinding her pussy along my length. The feeling was unbelievable. My hips rose and fell, meeting her every motion as she slid up and down me.

I pulled her closer to me, thrusting myself deeper and harder.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, baby." I grunted.

"I'm fine. Don't stop. Please. Don't stop," she panted. That wouldn't be a problem. I kept up my rhythm, grinding harder and harder into her. I used my hand, gripped on her perfect ass, to guide her body into my thrusts.

"Em, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come," she panted.

Quickly I sat up, hugging her to me. The motion thrust me up into her as far as I could go. Her pussy clenched around me as she grinded up against me several more times. My body couldn't hold on any longer.

We came together. As I filled her with every drop of me, it became utterly clear, I had to make her mine, forever.

I lowered Rose gently back onto the bed, pulling out of her. After a few minutes our breathing calmed and the trembling our bodies stopped. Her hand slipped down to my dick and she began stroking me, getting me completely hard all over again.

"Would it be too much if I said I wanted to do it again?" she whispered against my cheek. Did I mention she was perfect.

I smiled, chuckling a little. "No baby. Not at all" I rolled onto her again, kissing her, deep.

We made love again and again, late into the night. When we were both pleasantly exhausted, I held Rosalie, kissing her face every so often, until she fell asleep.

This had been the single best day of my life. Finally Rosalie was mine. Finally I was able to say all things I wanted to say to her, finally I was able to love her the way I wanted to. She was amazing, as a lover and a partner, more loving and caring and open then I could have imagined her as a friend. I couldn't imagine my life without her now. I couldn't imagine a day where I would not want to see her face, a time when I wouldn't love the sound of her laugh or the way her smile made me feel.

---

I slept for a few hours, but all the thoughts running through my head forced me to wake up early in the morning. Rose was sound asleep. She was so beautiful. I hated to leave her, but I had something to take care of. I had to talk to Alice.

I lay there a few minutes more, just watching her. She rolled over, the soft skin of her bare back facing me. I smiled looking at her tan that had already faded in the few weeks since we'd been away from school.

I gently traced the lines of her shoulders, all the way down to the small of her back. I made myself stop then. Another second more, I would find myself waking her with light kisses across her neck. I wanted nothing more then to make love to her again, but I did need to talk to Alice.

I forced myself out of bed, pulling the covers around her. I grabbed a tattered hoodie out of my closet and threw on my jeans. Alice and Jasper were no doubt still in bed, so headed up to his room to find her. Surprisingly, they were awake.

"Come in," Jasper said as I knocked on the door. When I opened it I was glad to see they were both semi dressed, or at least covered. Jasper was still under the sheets and Alice was sitting on the bed facing him, wearing his t-shirt.

"Morning," Alice said brightly. I wondered if she was that perky and cheery 24 hours a day.

"Hey man, what's up?" Jasper said.

"Nothing. You guys have fun last night?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, we missed you guys. You should have come," Alice said.

"We had a nice time here too," I admitted.

"I bet you did," Jasper said. "So what's going on? It's a little early isn't it?"

"Actually I needed to talk to Alice. Is it cool if I sit down?" I knew Jasper wouldn't care, but I didn't want to interrupt if they were just taking a break before their next romp between the sheets.

"Of course man." Jasper sat up then, motioning towards the chair near his bed. I flopped down and took a deep breath.

"Whatcha need Em?" Alice teased.

"Well… I want to ask Rose to marry me." I wasn't about the bullshit this morning. There was no point. Alice blinked staring at me. I think she was in shock.

"What the hell did you guys do last night?" Jazz asked.

"Nothing," I laughed. "I've just loved her for a long time. I just know. This is the right move."

"I need Bella." Alice jumped out of bed and sprinted down the hall.

Jasper turned to me. "You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Well fuck. More power to you. That's pretty—that's incredible. Good for you."

"I just want what mom and dad have you, know. They didn't fuck around. They met and they just knew. We don't need to run to Vegas or anything. I'm not in a hurry, but I want to put the ring on her finger."

Just then Alice came back in the room, dragging Bella by the hand. Alice pulled her to the bed, making her sit. She was still half asleep. Edward was a few paces behind them. Poor fool appeared to be butt ass naked, wrapped in his comforter. He flopped down on Jazz's couch and fell right back asleep.

"Okay, Say again?" Alice said.

"I. Want To Ask. Your sister. To Marry Me." I said the words slow, so there was no confusion.

Bella rubbed her eyes. "So ask her," she said, then coughed and laid her head on Alice's shoulder. I was a little shocked, by her non-reaction.

"Well I mean I wanted to know what you guys think first. You mean the world to her. You know her best," I said.

"You love her, right?" Bella asked.

"Of course."

"And you're gonna take really good care of her, right?," Bella yawned then continued. "And I mean _really_ good care of her?"

"Definitely." I asserted.

"Okay. Then ask her." Bella closed her eyes again, her head still on Alice.

"You pick out a ring yet?" Alice asked glaring at me.

"No. For some reason you seem like the right person to help me with that."

"Oh, Emmett you are learning so fast. Well, first you have to call her mom and I know our Dad will want to talk to you. He loves her too, so much."

"I'd planned on doing that," I agreed.

"Em's very thorough," Edward, said rolling over, his eyes still closed. "Love, come here." Bella walked over to him and crawled on the couch. They were so weird, but I had other things to worry about.

"Emmett. We'll give you our parents number," Bella mumbled making herself comfortable.

"Thanks." I said.

"Whoa. Party in Jasper's room." We all turned to see Nessie standing in the doorway. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to ask Rosalie to marry me," I informed her.

"Oh, taking things slow. That's good," Nessie said. Alice giggled. Nessie walked over to me and kissed me on the forehead.

"That's great Em. I'm really happy for you guys," she continued. "Ladies, may I speak to my brothers in private for a moment?"

"No," Edward growled, hugging Bella tighter.

Nessie got instantly agitated.

_OH FUCK. WHAT HAPPENED NOW?_

Nessie rarely got like this. The last time I'd seen this particular look on her face, she didn't speak to the three of us for almost three months.

"Bella, did you know that Edward sucked his thumb until he was 14? He had to get braces. Twice." She turned to Alice then. "And Jasper is lactose intolerant. Cheese gives him awful gas, but for some reason he wont stop eating it."

I was thankful Rose was asleep.

"Shall I keep going?" She asked.

"No! Good God woman. We'll leave," Alice laughed. She walked over the couch and pulled Bella up. "Eddie, we'll be down in your room." He grunted.

When they were gone, Nessie sat down next to Jasper.

"Okay. You have our undivided attention. Go ahead," Edward growled, rolling to face the back of the couch again.

Nessie's nostrils flared and then the storm clouds came rushing in.

_Leave it to Edward to fuck up my perfectly good morning._

"Well I was going to ask you, but _now_ I'm telling you. I've decided to transfer to UMiami. _AND_ I think I might have feelings for Jake."

_Then_, Edward sat up.

---

**There's a picture of Rosalie's lingerie on Twilighted and on the forum thread for this story. Check it out.**

**I hope you all liked it. Emmett is just a different kind of guy. I know a lot of you missed Jake, but don't worry. I'm not done with him yet. And I know Rose is keeping a lot of stuff from Emmett. But she's not going to cheat on him EVER, telling him would just cause unnecessary pain. Sorry, not gonna take it there.  
**

**Oooo and my boyfriend, who wishes I'd never read Twilight, was looking over my shoulder reading this and told me that I shouldn't use the word "dick" if I was trying to be romantic. I asked him what I should say instead and he still hasn't gotten back to me. I'll post a boyfriend approved version when it's available.  
**

**Nessie is next. FINALLY.**


	8. Chapter 7: Green Finch and Linnet Bird

**Just a heads up... I proofread this at 4:30 in the morning, while watching Shrek the Third (i'm on a weird work schedule this week).**

**This is the chapter I have been itching to write. It doesn't advance the story that much, but it will answer a few questions.**

**This is most definitely for my forum gals. You ladies crack me up. Don't egg on Tiggrmommi, she barks _and_ she bites.  
**

**As mentioned before, this story has a thread on the Twilighted forums. Please come by and play.**

**ps... I don't speak French. You've been warned.  
**

**---**

**VANESSA CULLEN aka NESSIE aka RAPUNZEL  
**

I'm going to be honest. I was fucking over my brothers. I _understood._ Okay. I completely _GOT IT_. They had spent years worrying about me, hoping and praying that I would get better, that I could live a normal life. But the second I _got_ better, the second my parents received that clean bill of health it was like Edward didn't want things to change for me, well for us. His guilt, very much so self-imposed, turned him from doting brother to prison warden, the second I grew tits. He wanted to keep me locked up, quarantined for the rest of my life, away from anything and everything he thought might hurt me.

I was just so pissed at him all the time. He wasn't the one who was sick. He wasn't the one who had tubes stuck in him for 12 fucking years. He wasn't the one who was put on experimental birth control when he was ten, just to see if it would help his growth along, only to suffer the wildly embarrassing not so side effects. He _knew_ he could have kids. But he always had to be the martyr, sad faced and sulking every time someone mentioned my name, his way of showing compassion. I love him so much. He _is_ the other half of me, but I can't stand it when he becomes the selfish half, the self-righteous, controlling half.

I know brothers are supposed to be protective, that's what they do, but Edward and then Jasper and Emmett following his lead, quickly began to ruin what could have been my happy, healthy life.

So even when I was finally in regular school, finally healthy enough to become a functioning member of society and of my family, I was utterly alone.

Boys wouldn't talk to me. Edward was always at my side, Jasper and Emmett two steps behind. I complained to my parents, but they just told me to ignore them. "That's how older brother are," Mom had said. "They just love you, Vanessa."

_Right. _

It didn't feel that way.

And to the compound the problem, to heighten my already awkward social standing, girls, every one I'd ever met and tried to befriend, would just use me to get to my "super hot" brothers. I pretty much spent all my free time with Jazz and Edward or alone. I became fluent in French and Spanish. I am pretty nasty on horseback, I've read a shit-load of books, and grew to appreciate all types of music and until recently, I'd almost never had a single friend who didn't share my last name.

My senior year in high school, everything between my brothers and I came unglued. I had become pretty well acquainted with one guy, Erik Yorkie. Erik was a total dork, but he was sweet and non-threatening. We were both tutors, staying after school to help freshman with their French. Erik was just as terrified of my brothers as every other guy, but after some begging and bargaining, I agreed to be Erik's date to the prom.

Although Edward was still being a complete dick my parents never let him stand in the way of me doing normal teenage things (There were 5 people in attendance at my sweet sixteen. Guess who they were.)

In return for the date, Erik agreed to show me everything I would need to know to please a guy physically. I know, I know. I sound really stupid. He gets a date and no-strings head and I get bruised knees and the occasional bought of lock-jaw. But that wasn't exactly how it was.

In a few months time, there was a very good chance I would be away from my brothers and surrounded by single guys who knew nothing about my health problems, nothing of my past and who certainly knew nothing of my psychotically overprotective brothers. I had gotten into every school Edward had applied to and the one school he hadn't, Cal-Berkley. I already felt socially retarded. I couldn't stand looking like a stupid, inexperienced, little girl when I finally did meet a guy I wanted to hook up with.

Erik and I would find ways to meet, before school or after. Just a few minutes here and there. Strangely enough he was a complete gentleman about it. He never suggested times we should meet, or even asked me if I wanted to. He was just agree to be somewhere whenever I could get a way from Edward. Sometimes I didn't even touch him. He would just tell me stuff, while I mentally noted his every word.

Emmett was back from Miami for our graduation, so he was there along with Edward and Jasper staring Erik down as we all headed to the prom.

Edward and Jasper barely paid attention to their dates, because they were carefully watching Erik every time we slow danced.

When they looked away for five hot seconds, during the announcement of prom king and queen, I grabbed Erik and dragged him out to the parking lot. Our driver was still out there talking to the other chauffeurs. I pulled Erik into the limo and went right for his zipper.

"Vanessa what are you doing?" he panted, half wanting me to stop, half secretly praying it would lead exactly where he wanted it to.

"Just showing my appreciation," I said, pulling his dick out. I stroked him a few times like he'd showed me and then I took him into my mouth. If he had instructed me correctly, this had to have been the best head I'd given in my entire life. I repeated every technique, but this time I was _pissed._ I was so mad at my brothers. They had ruined everything. So I poured all that energy it every single stroke of my hand, every single lap of my tongue. Erik had never really touched me before, but his hand found the back of my head as he started really getting into it, guiding me up and down, groaning my name.

Right before he came I felt something cool brush across my back and before I knew it, I was out of the limo, on the sidewalk, Jasper's arms wrapped tightly around me.

I could see Edward, his body half way out of the limo. I screamed for what felt like forever, begging him to stop, begging Jasper to let me go, begging the chauffeurs to help, but by the time they realized what was going on, it was too late. The damage was already done. Two of the drivers restrained Edward and another one called an ambulance. The whole time Jasper wouldn't let me go.

Erik was in the ICU for two weeks.

That night I slept in the hospital waiting room. My mom brought me a change of clothes and stayed with me. I was inconsolable. She didn't bother making excuses for Edward or Jasper. She just let me get it all out. And I told her everything, how they were fucking my life up, what I'd been doing with Erik all year long and how Edward, especially, had pushed me to it. I hated to see the pain in her eyes as listened to the words. It killed her to know what I'd stooped to and killed her even more to know what my siblings and I had done to each other.

When I asked her to let me leave, she didn't stop me. My dad gave me a credit card and easily, a two month stack of cash. The next morning I flew, with just the clothes on my back, down to Berkley. I stayed one night in a hotel and the next day, a friend of my dad's got me into a nice apartment near campus. My dad arranged a car for me and I went around town getting everything I needed for my new place, my new life.

I was free, but I was miserable. I walked around like a zombie, just eating and sleeping and decorating, drained of all emotion. Freedom should come naturally, but the only thing I could connect this freedom with was images of Edward's bloody fists and my useless cries.

Erik's parents didn't press charges after my dad offered to cover his medical bills in full, including the surgery he need to reconstruct his cheek bone.

The moment my internet was up and running, I went online and ordered the most reasonably sized dildo I could find. An 8 inch black, silicone affair called The Maverick. The pre-check out pop up window recommended a bottle of lube to use with the particular toy, so I bought that too.

For 10 days I sat in my apartment, shopping online and starring at the walls. I only left to buy food and once to see my new doctor, my mom's only demand. I still had my diabetes to tend to.

The same day The Maverick arrived, I got another letter in the mail, a long envelope from my mom. Inside, Edward had attached a note to my diploma.

_** I'm sorry.**_

was all it said.

I immediately went into my bedroom and tore into myself with The Maverick. I didn't bother with the lube. There was no point in waiting for any guy to want me. I was too fucked up, too damaged. I'd love myself and that would have to be enough.

I spoke to Emmett once before school started, but hung up on him when he begged me to "just hear Edward out." I love Emmett so much. Out of the three of them he was the least insane, but he couldn't expect me to forgive Edward. He had almost killed someone just because he wanted to keep me innocent and protected. Erik didn't deserve that. _I didn't deserve that._

I thought once school started things would get better, but they didn't. I tried to meet guys, but it was impossible. I was perfectly fine talking to them, but the second I saw they were interested I freaked out. Because of my brothers, I was terrified of men. I was afraid that no one would take care of me the way they did, that I would meet that one guy that my brothers were actually right to protect me from. I would pick the one guy who would actually hurt me.

But still I had this desperate need to be touched. I was so lonely and I needed some sort of connection even if it was only physical.

So I started sleeping with girls.

I'd developed this unhealthy addiction to porn, but for some reason I could only stomach girl/girl. The naked male body, despite what Erik and I had done together, seemed so foreign to me. I loved the way other women's bodies looked. I loved tits. And the idea of being touched, but still feeling safe was a complete turn on.

A few weeks into the semester, I started looking at girls on campus I'd found attractive, imagining myself with them in various positions. I started to surround myself with beautiful woman, still too bashful to approach them, but forging friendships with the ones I wanted the most in the hopes that one of them would pick up on the vibes I was sending out.

Finally, I know it sounds stupid as hell, but on Halloween night, I hooked up with this girl in my writing class. Her name was Amanda. She was this gorgeous black girl with the best ass I had ever seen. We'd been flirting for a while, but I was pretty sure she was straight. I mean so was I technically, but I didn't know if she'd ever entertained the thought of being with a girl.

I ran into her at party. We showed up in the same costume. Wonder Woman. She asked me back to her place after I told her why I wasn't drinking.

"That's crazy. Let's get out of here. We can be sober somewhere quiet."

She'd admitted that she'd never been with a girl either, but that she'd found me to be very sexy. She'd had been wanting to sleep with me all semester.

We wasted no time tearing each other's costumes off the second we got back to her place.

After that night we'd spent nearly everyday hooking up. It was actually kinda funny. Sometimes she'd come to my place and she'd ask me to show her all the good porn I'd seen recently. I'd show her my favorite parts I had saved on my computer and then we'd try them out on my bed, or on my floor or on my kitchen counter. We were into the same things, so it made our arrangement very easy. I gave up on The Maverick after while. I was feeling completely content with Amanda. I loved the taste of her. I loved the feeling of her fingers in my pussy. I loved the feeling our pussies rubbing together, the feeling of her clit and her soft, wet cunt rubbing up against mine.

We had a great relationship. We weren't _together_. I'm pretty sure she was casually dating a few guys here and there, but she quickly became my best friend and when we weren't tasting each other, we would hang out and do normal friends stuff.

By the time Christmas rolled around I was back on speaking terms with Jasper and Emmett, but I refused to go home. I couldn't stand to look at Edward.

On Valentine's Day I got a call from Erik. I know. I was surprised too. He told me that he had been talking to Edward, emailing back and forth for months. Erik had forgiven him. Apparently the savage beating left Erik with this really cool gash across his face and well, we all know chicks dig scars. This small defect led to Erik getting more pussy than he ever thought possible. That aside, he told me that he understood why Edward had acted that way after talking to him.

"Vanessa, he loves you and the thought of some guys taking advantage of you just made him really upset. But I think he's starting to get it now. He knows can't protect you forever."

I thought about what Erik had told me for a long time and finally for spring break I flew down to Miami to talk to Edward. "I am never going to stop thinking you are special. No guy will ever be good enough for you in my eyes. But I swear I won't beat anyone's ass," he promised.

That was as much as I could hope for out of him.

We made up and then we fought again and then we made up. He hadn't really changed at all. He wanted me to transfer right away, but I was enjoying my space. While I was there, though, I fucked his girlfriend at the time. And Jazz's and this girl Emmett was talking to went down on me in Emmett's kitchen. It just felt right.

I finished the year out and spent the summer at home with my family. Things were a little rough at first, but by the end of the summer Edward and I were nearly back to normal. Every once in a while he would still push, trying to get me to move to Florida. He even fucked up once and said I _belonged_ near Jazz, Em and him.

That was enough to send me right back to Berkley.

The semester wasn't going so hot though. Amanda came back with a boyfriend. This guy named Craig she'd met on her trip to England over the summer. Turned out they'd had two lectures together last year and they didn't even know it.

Amanda and I stopped sleeping together, but we stayed friends, even though I saw less and less of her. I got together with a few other girls here and there, but either we just didn't click or they wanted a relationship I couldn't give them.

Soon I realized what I needed and where I needed to be. I needed my family. I needed to be in Miami. I had to get through all this shit _with_ them. Edward and I needed to really work out all of our problems together, because if I did heal myself, I would still have to repair things completely with Edward.

My parents and I discussed my moving. I reapplied and got in, but I was still a little hesitant. I thought I could make my final decision after I met Rose. I wanted to meet at least one person who went there, who wasn't related to me.

And well, we know how that turned out.

That morning had been pretty interesting. Jake and I talked for a really long time, just shooting the shit really. I loved that he knew I was still sorta sick, but it didn't bother him. Aside from helping me with my meter, he never even mentioned it. He made me feel _normal_. He was so funny and he had the sexiest voice and the most amazing smile. I didn't get to it see much of it while we were all having sex.

And the sex, it was unbelievable. I was pretty conflicted. I didn't know Jake at all and they clearly had some sort of agreement worked out, but after about thirty seconds of watching them kiss in the guest room it became very clear to me that I wanted them both. Rosalie was just, God, there was no real way to describe her. Her pussy was so delicious, almost as good as Amanda's and her body was just amazing. She made the sexiest sounds when she was coming and she was a natural at eating pussy.

It got me so wet watching her obey Jake. It was just so sexy the gentle way he would control her. I loved how she had to ask for her pleasure and just how much she seemed to want it that way. Later on when we were alone in the driveway, she made me come so hard. When she was away from Jake she was so much sexier, taking me in her hands roughly, pumping her fingers in and out of me. I did think it was possible to be that turned on.

Every minute I found myself wanting her more and more. When Jake wasn't looking, I would find a way to brush against her nipples or lick my way across a small bit of her skin. It seemed like she liked it. Every time our eyes met, it was like she was begging for more.

At one point she was riding Jake. I sat on his face letting him eat my pussy and Rose and I were facing each other. She was leaning back bracing herself on Jake's knees. She looked at me with this lustful glint in her eye. All the while her tits were just bouncing in my face, teasing me. Her breath was coming in these short, hot pants as she kept grinding her hips around Jake's dick. The whole scene just made me gush. There was no way Jake couldn't taste it.

She glanced down at her nipples then back up at me, biting her lip. Then she quickly nodded towards Jake.

"Jake," I breathed.

"Mmmmm," his mouth was full.

"May I kiss your little girl again and then... can I taste her nipples?" My breath caught as he grazed my clit with his bottom teeth. I felt him nod in agreement.

Rose and I both lunged forward, kissing each other fiercely. Her tongue attacked mine. I nibbled on her bottom lip, making her moan even more.

I grabbed her tits in both of my hands and alternated licking and sucking and nibbling on each swollen peak. As she came she sighed _my_ name. I don't think Jake could hear.

And Jake. Oh Jake. From the first moment he touched me I was completely seduced. His hands were so warm, so strong and firm. His presence was so commanding, but there was just something about him. Maybe the way he touched Rose, the way he called her baby or even the way he touched me, but for some reason, I felt comfortable with Jake. Even after the whole pussy eating/hair grabbing incident, I felt safe with him.

He was an amazing kisser, way better than most girls I been with, but not exactly as good as Rose. His dick was huge and beautiful. It hurt like hell the first time I slid onto him, but after a few minutes it felt so deliciously good. I couldn't get enough of the taste of him. I could have sucked his dick all day. I wanted to.

Actually, I _did_ suck his dick one more time in the kitchen before Rose came down. I just couldn't help it. I wanted him to come in my mouth, which I had to work for, but he finally did.

So I was conflicted. I wanted them both, but when I saw Emmett kiss Rosalie on the street downtown I knew that whatever was going on between her and I was over.

I was cool with Emmett and Rose being together, not that they particularly cared what I thought. Emmett was so happy and I _did_ love that, but I really could have spent some serious time with her. Oh well.

The day had gone by pretty quickly. I was so freaking happy Bella and Alice were there. Jake and I were actually able to talk and flirt a little. Edward was so far up Bella's ass he didn't even notice. And I'm glad. It would have been awkward if he'd happen to see the time Jake bent down to tie his shoe, grazing my pussy through my jeans as he stood back up.

And we actually didn't even stay at the club that long last night. Jake didn't drink either. He claimed he knew how it felt to be the only sober person in a group. "I wont leave you hanging like that," he said in my ear. It was loud in the club so Edward wasn't suspicious when Jake pressed his lips to my ear and it was too dark for Edward to see Jake rub my nipple through my dress.

Alice and Bella were total lightweights so after an hour and half, they were just drunk enough for Jasper and Edward's liking. We'd all been dancing, rubbing up against each other and at a certain point its stupid to stay out when you already know that particular person is coming home with you.

Jake offered to drive and I wanted him to finger me on the way home, but I didn't want to risk one of my brothers seeing.

When we got back Emmett and Rose were already his room going at it. It made me pout a little, but I knew I would get over it. Who knows maybe, they'd break up and Rose would be looking for a new roommate, one who happened to know how to eat her just right.

Once inside, Edward and Jasper wasted no time getting Bella and Alice up to their rooms, leaving Jake and I standing in the foyer.

"You bring a bathing suit?" I asked.

"No. We're in Aspen."

"Hot tubs, Jakey. Hot tubs." I led Jake out to the sunroom. I had a few suits out there and we had this huge bin full of brand new suits for guests. I threw him a pair of trunks and walked towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To change."

"You need some help?" he said, trying way too hard. I walked back over to him and started massaging his balls through his jeans. His nostrils flared and he licked his lips a little, staring down at me. I could feel his dick getting bigger against my wrist.

"I think I can handle it," I whispered. I dropped my bikini and brought my other hand up to his belt buckle. "But I'll help you." For a moment I thought he would stop me. I remembered what Rose had said about the way he liked to undress. He watched me as I slowly undid his belt and pulled down the zipper to his jeans. I stood back a little and he kicked off his shoes. My hands went right to his warm stomach, tracing the lines of his ab muscles under his shirt. His body was un-fucking-believable. I started pulling his shirt up, letting him pull it the rest of the way off. He was so tall. He handed his shirt to me, with this sexy ass grin tugging at the corner of his lips. My knees almost gave out.

"Thanks." I placed it on the wicker basket full of towels. My thumbs hooked his waistband of his boxers and pulled them down with his jeans. It had only been 12 hours or so, but I missed his delicious cock so much. I bent down and scooped up his jeans as he stepped out of them. I stayed bent at the waist and grabbed his dick in my hand, licking the tip slowly, my ass stick up in the air. Jake's warm hand slid down the length of my back, caressing my skin through the fabric of my dress.

I released him, reached own and grabbed my bikini.

"I'll be right back."

"What?!"

"I told you I was going to go change. Don't go anywhere." I giggled to myself as I left Jake alone, naked and hard in the sunroom.

I changed into my bikini and walked back out towards Jake. He was standing by the hot tub, still naked. He'd gotten the jets going. I walked to the other side and perched myself on the edge, only getting in up to my calves. Jake climbed in and sat down across from me. The end of his ponytail dipped under the water.

_I wonder if he'll let me braid it._

"So I heard you a had a little crush on me," I said.

"Can no one keep a secret around here?"

I looked at him, my lips pursed.

"Well you know what I mean." His hand trailed under the water as he ran his fingers through the path of one of the jets. "I don't know Vanessa. That depends." His voice was deep and chocolatey. I wanted to be closer to him, but I stopped myself from sinking into the water and crawling into his lap.

"On what?"

"A few things," he said. I waved my hand at him, a sign to get on with it. "Like how you feel about me. I'm not used to wearing my heart on my sleeve. I'd hate to get it broken by you."

He was being beyond adorable. I should have smiled, or laughed or _actually_ crawled into his lap, but I couldn't. I was frozen.

Something in his voice didn't sound right. He was being_ sincere_ and I realized right then, that what _I_ was feeling for Jake was more than a crush, much more than pure carnal desire. I was really starting to like Jake. I was so accustomed to only letting people in so far and this was_ too _far. I would fall for him and then he would find out just how screwed up I was.

"This isn't a good idea." I stood reaching for a towel.

"Why?" Jake grabbed my arm gently. I, for some reason, forgot just how long his arms were. I looked down at his hand and he released me. I sat down on the edge of the hot tub.

"God," I said, more to myself. "I can't even do this right. I fuck you _then_ I fall for you." Talk about putting the cart before the horse.

"Vanessa what ---?"

I cut him off. "Jake. I'm fucked up. My family is fucked up. You don't want any part of that," I said.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Jake, don't you think it's a little odd that you've been living with Emmett for almost two years and you didn't even know he had a sister. You don't find it a little strange these lengths I have to go to just to be alone with you?"

"Yeah, I guess but-"

"Jake. It's just –" I couldn't find the words. I have never talked to anyone about this before. I didn't know how.

"Tell me, please," he pleaded. I could see he wanted to reach out to me, his hand was nearly stretched out in my direction, offering me the simple connection I needed to say the words I couldn't say.

I wanted to tell him. I wanted him to know. I needed to be out of this cage. I needed to free.

So I took a deep breath and opened my mouth and then – everything just spilled out. I told him all these things I'd never told anyone before. I told him about how sick I was, about how awful everything had been with Edward, about my phobias with men, how Edward had nearly ended Erik's life, how all of my brothers had made my life a living hell, keeping me locked up in this emotional prison. I was waiting for him to get up and run. Grab his snowboard and hop the first plane back to Miami or where ever, but with every awful, sick thing I revealed he just seemed to listen harder, pay more and more attention.

When it seemed there was nothing left for me to say, no more secrets bottled up, he spoke.

"Vanessa. Why do you think you're the only one with a fucked up family? Here's fuck up for you. My sister started dating my best friend when we were thirteen--"'

"So?"

"She was 22. Now they're married and they all but kicked me out of _my_ house. You want to hear more?" He rattled off his own list of disturbing experiences. How he watched his mom die because the paramedics couldn't get to her in time, about how ihs father was so destroyed by it all, he neglected his health so much that diabetes claimed his right leg, and how is other sister just took off and left him to take care of his father alone.

But all the while I still couldn't see why he would _want_ to be around me. I was no good. I would just push him away. I had to make him see.

I pulled out the big guns. "Jake, do you know _when_ I lost my virginity?"

"No?" he asked confused, probably wondering what the hell that had to do with anything.

"Yesterday." I just let him think about it for a second. I saw the different emotions flash across his face. More confusion, some more confusion, then shock and then annoyance and then a little more shock. That would do it. That would make him see just how fucked up I was.

"Well that explains a lot," he said almost … relieved.

"What?!" He had to be kidding me.

"Damn Vanessa. Where'd you learn all that – I mean that thing you do with your tongue. Jesus."

"The internet. Jake, listen."

"No, you listen." He stood and in one swift movement, jumped over the edge of the hot tub and walked over to me. "Everyone has bullshit baggage, okay? _Everyone_. But can't you see what you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're doing their job for them," he said nodding towards the house. "You are letting them control you even when you're on your own. You are keeping _yourself_ locked up Vanessa. Not them. You. It's your life. Not theirs. If I let the fucked up shit in my life dictate what I did, I'd probably dead right now." He took a step closer. "If I let other people fuck with what_ I_ wanted, I wouldn't be here right now, with _you_."

I hadn't cried since the day I got The Maverick, but I could feel the tears slowly streaming down my face.

"I'm not asking you to marry me. I just want to hang out," he smirked, wiping my tears away. "Can we do that?"

"Yeah," I chuckled smirking back at him.

"Great. Now let's fuck in this here hot tub and then we'll get in the shower and you can give me the good ole reach around." He was such an ass. I laughed, shaking off the rest of my tears.

He watched me for a few more moments, palming my tear soaked cheek while I took a few deep breaths, letting his words sink in. There _was_ no reason why I shouldn't embrace what I wanted. And right now I _wanted_ him, so bad.

"I have a better idea." I swung my legs over the side of the hot tub. I gathered up our clothes and took Jake's hand leading back to the nanny's quarters. The whole way there, I had time to let go of our conversation and focus now on what I wanted Jake to do to me and what I wanted to do to him. I was wet just thinking of the possibilities.

When we got to the room, I was suddenly nervous. Jake and I only been together in a particular way and even though it was only once, it was different and it was heavy. The way it had gone down, it was all carefully orchestrated, by him, by me and even by Rose. But Rose wasn't here now.

It was just me and Jake and I instantly knew, for the first time in my whole life, I could have want I wanted. I asked Jake, though, just to be sure.

I put our clothes down in the large armchair in the corner, then walked over to the bed.

"So, do I have to call you Daddy too?" I chuckled, "How does this work?"

Jake smiled and walked over to me. Chills ran the length of my body as he softly trailed his fingertips over my shoulder.

"No. That was a – special circumstance."

"And what would you call this?" I asked him to clarify.

"I don't know. We'll have to just wait and see."

"Hmmmm," I mused, considering the future he was painting with his words.

My eyes were glued to his gorgeous lips as he leaned forward and pressed them to my ear. I was instantly soaking though my bikini bottoms, pussy dripping, a reaction to his hot breath on my body.

"Why don't you boss me around for a little while, Mama. Why don't you tell me what you like," he growled. I almost came right then and there.

I looked down, gazing at his intense erection, back to full staff after recovering from the cool air of the backyard. I looked at the rolling muscles of his body, from his chest to the perfect v shaped lines outlining his pelvis. And then I looked at his strong hands.

"Well first," I said carefully, "I want you to kiss me and while you're kissing me I want you to finger my pussy." The whole time I was talking the tip of his tongue softly slid along the curve of my ear. I have no idea who I didn't moan out loud.

"Standing up or sitting down?" he breathed.

"Sitting." I could barely speak, but I managed to get the word out.

Jake's hands firmly gripped my waist. Effortlessly he lifted me up on the bed. It felt like I was floating. He placed me gently on the foot of the bed and let his hands caress my thighs.

"And just so you know," I looked up at him. His eyes stayed focused on my body as he talked. "I'm not_ afraid_ of your brothers." His right hand slid towards my center, his finger gently sweeping over my pussy.

I opened my legs a little wider, guessing what he was about to do. His fingers slid to the side of my bikini bottom, right where the hem met my inner thigh. I lifted my ass off the bed just to give him enough room to pull the material to the side, exposing my wet pussy lips. I swallowed the little lump in my throat as the cool air caressed me.

I was expecting more of his cocky, forceful chatter, but he was silent, listening and responding the shallow breathing I couldn't control, guiding his fingers accordingly.

"Where are my manners?" Jake said, glancing up at me through his dark lashes. "You wanted to be kissed first."

_Holy Shit._

He brought his left hand up, curving his fingers around the back of neck. I braced myself, waiting for him to yank me forward, kissing me roughly like he'd done to Rose and I both the night before.

Instead, his deep, dark eyes met mine as he hesitated for a moment. My head craned slightly to the side as his hand slid down my neck, slowly, almost to my collarbone and then_ slowly_ back up. My eyes slid closed and a stuttered breath slipped from lips.

Then his lips were on mine.

_Holy shit. He'd been paying attention. He'd been watching Rose. _

Jake softly brushed his parted lips up against mine. Several times he repeated the motion, tilting his head slightly in different directions and with each pass it became harder and harder for me to breathe. Just as the tip of his tongue gently caressed my bottom lip, his finger brushed across my swollen clit.

My single high pinched moan was the only sound.

Jake was good. Instead of attacking my whole, pussy hoping to _find_ my clit, hoping my body would react enough to the right touch, giving him a clear sign of exactly where to touch again, Jake, using only his middle finger, immediately isolated the very tip of my clit. He caressed the extremely sensitive area softly sending sharp pangs of pleasure all over my body. All the while, his other warm hand was still massaging the muscles of my neck.

I leaned into Jake, kissing him a little deeper, but only a little. These light gentle kisses were driving me wild, making me want him more and more.

Just when I'd had enough, just when my poor little baby of a clit couldn't take anymore, Jake's two fingers glided down my slit and into my throbbing cunt. My hips bucked as he entered me, my brow contouring under the pressure.

"God!" I moaned allowed.

_Jake just made you say 'God',_ I thought. _Remember that._

"You just tell me when to stop Mama," he whispered licking my lips, before kissing me gently again.

He pumped his fingers slowly at first, still, kissing me. After a few minutes though, his thrust grew more forceful as he reacted to the motion of my hips. I wanted to be in control. I wanted ride his hand, rough, grinding my body up against his unforgiving strength, but he wouldn't let me.

He knew what I wanted, thrusting into me harder and harder, using the rotation of his wrist to do the job my hips were trying to do, only better.

"Let me. Please," he whispered.

I was close, faster than I'd ever been. Amanda had always been the best at giving me what I wanted, what my body needed, but Jake's fingers were just so big and so strong. He knew exactly how to use them.

My arms wrapped around Jake's shoulders, pulling him closer to me. Curving his fingers towards him, he readjusted to my new position.

"Jake," I whimpered, my eyes squeezing shut. I was coming.

I was coming _hard_. But Jake didn't stop.

He slid a third finger in quickly, pushing deeper and harder. A delicious shot of pain went through me, but I couldn't find the will or even the desire to stop him. Jake was making me come harder than I ever had before.

And again I was coming, but crossing this threshold where I found myself unable to _stop_ coming. I wanted to beg Jake keep to getting going, to keep digging and pushing harder, but he was already two steps ahead of me, twisting his fingers now, deeper and harder. I could barely breathe.

Blackness slid over my eyes as the dam burst. My pussy fought, hard, trying to push Jake's hand out, but he would let up, until finally with one last convulsion, I squirted, focusing Jake's fingers all the way out. He went for my clit then as my hips bucked up off the bed. My body was gushing, squirting more and more of my juices on the edge of the bed, on Jakes hip.

My brain was complete mush.

I pushed Jake away and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I sank to the floor, letting my body ride the rest of my rippling orgasm out. The muscles in my legs twitched and I could barely keep my eyes open.

_God._ A wide smile broke out across my lips.

When my legs were finally up to it, I stood and took my bikini off. I looked in the mirror. He'd really worked me over. I ran my fingers through my hair, fanning it over my shoulders.

_Much Better._

When I came back in the bedroom, Jake was sitting in the armchair, stroking himself. I felt teeth skim over my bottom lip at the sight.

_Fuck he's hot._

"Are you okay?" he said with just the right amount of casual concern.

"Yes," I smirked at him. He was still stroking his dick. So fucking hot. "I can do that for you, you know?" I walked over to him, extending my hand. He took it in his free hand as assisted me in helping him up.

"Is that what you want?" He started walking, coaxing me backwards towards the bed. He was so big and even intimidating, but still I felt safe.

"No." I whispered.

"Tell me what you want then," he voice melted over me.

"I want you inside me," I purred.

"Standing up and laying down?" he smirked.

Jake and I fucked all night long. Of course he was amazing. Every stroke, every kiss, every touch was amazing. Several earth shattering orgasms aside, I fell asleep feeling different. I felt good, with Jake holding me to his chest. I felt fulfilled, having gotten all things that I'd really wanted. I felt free.

---

I slept for a while, but a little before sunrise I was woken up by Jake's ridiculously loud snoring. He was worse the Emmett. I tried the one thing I knew would work. I pushed with all of my strength and rolled him onto his side. He snorted and then pursed his lips, closing his mouth. The snoring stopped.

But I still couldn't sleep. I rolled on my side, spooning myself up against his warm back. My nipples tingled as they grazed his deep bronze skin. My fingers found themselves stroking his long black hair. It was so soft. I slid up the bed a little further just as Jake rolled towards me, swinging his huge arm over my body. He almost broke my rib. I readjusted under his heavy weight. He squirmed a little then settled, nuzzling his face to my breast.

After I got over the initial shock of getting the wind knocked out of me, I went back to touching his hair, his face, his smooth eyebrows. He was so warm and his skin was so soft. He was beautiful and I realized I wanted to keep him all for myself.

_Damn it._

I knew what this revelation meant. It meant that I wasn't afraid any more. I meant that I'd found something, someone worth fighting my brothers for.

I lay with him for a while longer, building up the courage to do just that. I rehearsed the words I would say, stacked up my list of reasons and an arsenal of threats and when I was ready, I gently slid out from under Jake's heavy arm. I placed a large pillow under his head and kissed him softly on the lips.

I threw my dress back on and walked back to my room and changed into my pjs.

I tried Emmett's room first. Rose was there in all her naked sexiness, sound asleep. It was a damn shame. The old me would have slid in there and given her my own brand of good morning, but I didn't know how long my nerve would hold up. I had to hunt up my brothers.

I walked up to Jasper's room, hearing not only his voice, but Alice and Bella and Emmett and Edward's voices echoing down the hall.

I had not, at all, expected to stumble upon this particular conversation when I got there, but I did expect Edward's reaction to my defiant proclamation.

Part of me wanted to be jealous or even a little angry at Emmett for permanently laying claim to Rosalie, but I couldn't. I just didn't care. I wanted Jake now. So I wasted no time launching into my defense. "You are completely okay with the fact Emmett is going to marry a girl he's been dating for 12 hours, but you wont let me get to know Jake?"

"Pretty much," Edward growled. " Listen Ness, you don't know Jake like we do—"

"Yeah well Rose knows you assholes pretty well and she's not trying to keep you away from her sisters." I snapped back.

"That's different," Jasper said.

"Why?" I demanded.

"You don't know who he's been with, what he's like when it just us guys—"

"That's pretty fucked up, Edward," Jake was standing in the doorway. "Does Bella know you put a dude in the hospital or about those_ three_ Tri Delt chicks you took home. When was that? Like a week before finals?"

Edward just stared at him fuming. I didn't like the idea of them arguing like this, or any of us for that matter. But at that moment I was so glad Jake was there, backing me up, helping me point out Edward's hypocrisy.

"I'm good enough to live in _your_ family's house with Emmett and to be his best friend, fuck I thought we were friends too, but I'm not good enough to hang out with your sister?"

"Jake maybe you should stay out of this," Edward said between his teeth.

"Edward. Chill," Finally Emmett offered an ounce of reason.

Edward glared at me and then said _"Nous ne le discutons pas devant lui,_" in perfect French, our twin language of choice.** Jasper and Emmett didn't speak a lick of it. They were fluent in German, an obsession with Rocky movies and World Wars.

"Yes. We are," I shot back.

"I don't know that the fuck he just said, but listen. Let's cut the bullshit. I'm not promising I'm not going to break her heart. I met her _yesterday_. She could turn out to be fucking insane or really bad in bed. Fuck, _she_ might realize she doesn't even like me. But I'm also not going to sit here and tell you that I won't fall in love with her, that I won't take good care of her cause that could happen too. You get me?" Jake told them. It was exactly what they needed to hear. _Exactly what I needed to hear._

"You guys need to just let me be. Cause whether it's Jake or someone else. I am going to date and if that means I have to put three thousand miles between us again, I will," I added.

Edward's head fell back against the couch and I saw the tears starting to rim across his eyes. I couldn't stand this anymore, this awful tension between us. I walked over to him and hugged him to me, tightly. He hugged me back.

"I don't want that," I kept going. "Do you know how much I've missed you? You're my fucking brother and I couldn't even be around you. I don't want that anymore, Edward. I _want_ you in my life, along with who ever else I chose to be friends with or who ever I choose to _be_ with."

"Ness…" he whined.

Then Emmett said, "Edward, listen. I'm not exactly excited about this," he turned to Jake, "No offense man."

"None taken," Jake said casually.

"But she's right. This is ridiculous. And truth be told, I am really fucking sick of the you two fighting. I got some really heavy shit coming up and I'm not really in the mood for this. I already played middleman for you two and I got Rosalie to think about now. I don't want to spend my nights fucking with you guys instead of paying attention to her."

It was quiet for a long moment.

Then Edward took a deep breath, finally giving in. "Jake if you fucking hurt her… I can't promise I wont kill you."

"Sure whatever. So we're cool? I can talk to Vanessa without you assholes trying to stab me?"

"Yeah," my brothers groaned collectively.

"Great. I'm taking my ass back to bed," Jake said walking from the room, no doubt, knowing that I would follow.

---

*We will not discuss this in front of him. ( I DON'T KNOW FRENCH)

---

**I can't wait to hear what you ladies think (and the hubbies that are reading on the sly). Between writing this and reading all of Emibella's delicious Emmett porn, Jake and Emmett are running laps in my head, at all hours.  
**

**I'll be dipping into NEVER KNEW for the rest of the week and MAYBE... if I get some time (which I wont) I'll pump out Edward's chapter of BABY STEPS... smoochies, Smacked.**

**Ooo and I'm posting a picture of The Maverick on page 8 on the forum thread. Check him out.  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Whole

*******Okay so last chapter someone asked me how I come up with the titles for each chapter. I cannot for the life of me find that review or who wrote it. PLEASE come forward and identify yourself. We shall discuss.*******

**---  
**

**I would like to blame the following people for the delay of this chapter. ****_Catherine Hardwicke_. I spent 2 days crying over the HORRIBLE editing job you and Nancy whatever did on the film. I am so glad that Rob is a good actor because you would have single handedly ended his career. **

**SIDE NOTE: I LOVED every single part of the movie, loved the acting, loved the Cullens in general, loved the kissing, loved the humor, I DID NOT love how the scenes were put together. I work in film production so this is a very testy subject for me.**

**I would also like to blame... ****_Manyafandom_ for posting chapter 11 of The Arrangement. HOW COULD I FOCUS!!!! ****_Acireamos_ for indulging my need to ramble on about absolutely nothing on Gchat for hours on end. The fine folks of ****_Carls Jr._, The fine folk of ****_Cold Stone Creamery, _**_**Robert Pattinson, **_**_Kellan Lutz_, whoever posted the footage of the kissing scene from the movie on youtube, ****_4theluvofmary_ for writing private tutor... 30 chapters, REALLY!?!?! and ****_Isabel0329_ for indulging my horny.**

**If you were wondering why this chapter wasn't up sooner, blame them. ALL OF THEM...**

**I must also give sooooo much love and smoochies to ****_OIP EM_ for making a kick ass banner for this story. check out the forum thread to see it. ****_Tiggrmommi _and_ Lili _for loving me the right way.**** _Acireamos_ for reminding me its okay to want to punch my boyfriend in the face sometimes and _Yosely_ for fucking bringing it last night with the advice. That was pure awesome.**

**And last, but not least**** _Gustariana_, who is down and out with a jacked up knee injury. Send her love and smut ladies. She needs it.  
**

**Here's it is. FINALLY.**

---

**ROSE**

I was having the most wonderful dream.

_I was walking in the snow, holding hands with Emmett. It was cold, really cold, but I was so warm, just holding his hand. He led me deep into the woods so we could be alone. Finally when there was no one around, we stood under a snow-covered pine. He turned to me and said. "I love you."_

Okay it wasn't all that spectacular of a dream, but it was nice because I was so happy and I was with Emmett.

--

I rolled over in bed, my eyes fluttering open. I expected to roll right into Emmett's waiting arms, but he wasn't there.

My eyes peeled open all the way.

"Emmett?" My voice was riddled with sleep. I sat up and looked around. I ran my hand across his side of the bed. It was cold. He'd been gone a while.

I had a boyfriend now. Why the hell was I still waking up alone?

I could have waited for him, but I didn't want to. I wanted to be with him, all the time. I stood up seeing just how naked I was, smiling remember how I got that way.

Emmett was fucking phenomenal in bed. _Phenomenal_. I mean Jake was great, really, really great, but Emmett…

I don't know that there are words to describe it. I don't know that I could even accurately recreate in my mind just how amazing it felt to have him inside me.

Honestly, I wished I hadn't slept with Jake. It wasn't even fair to compare the two of them. Emmett was better in every way.

I know it's awful. But it's true.

Emmett's kiss. Better.

Emmett's dick. _Bigger_.

Emmett's basic understanding of how to touch my body, how to make love to me, it was just leaps and bounds beyond what I felt Jake could even comprehend. I know that sounds so awful, but it is true.

I felt like such a bitch thinking those things, but they were all true.

So true in fact that I couldn't stop smiling.

I didn't realize how incomplete I felt with Jake. Even though he was satisfying me physically and even though he was there for me emotionally from time to time, there were all these holes in my life and in my heart, that he just couldn't fill. With Jake I felt special, I felt dangerous. I liked the felling of having this naughty secret that only him and I shared. But Jake and I were lacking certain connections, certain necessities in the relationship we had to make me feel like he was something more to me, that I was something more to him.

All of that changed the moment Emmett told me loved me. All those holes were filled. All those gaps in my heart, the tears that needed mending, Emmett's words, his actions, his touch, repaired those fractures. Emmett made me feel whole.

So the question was, at the ass crack of dawn, where the hell _was_ Emmett? Where was that amazing man that made me feel ways I never imagined were even possible?

I looked around for something to wear. My teddy was placed neatly on top his dresser. I think blue was the right choice.

For a second, I thought about texting him, but my phone was in the guestroom and I was butt naked. Plus I saw _his_ phone sitting on the nightstand.

_Fuck._

I went to Emmett's dresser and grabbed the biggest shirt I could find, something long enough to cover my ass so I could get to the guest room. I found a huge black t-shirt and slipped it on.

It was still pretty early, so I didn't want to get dressed. I just wanted to find Emmett and bring him back to bed.

I grabbed my own pajamas, my fitted sweats and a tight wife beater. I looked at myself in the mirror. You could totally see my nipples, which was fine, but I did want to run into Edward or God forbid, Jake with my tits on full display. I dug through Bella's bag and found a zip up hoodie.

_Perfect._

I walked around the house, searching for signs of life. No one was in the kitchen, or downstairs in the den. I went up to third floor and I could hear people talking down the hall.

As I followed the voices, I could hear Alice rambling on about something.

"You need to understand the importance of cut AND clarity," she said, with serious enthusiasm. It was barely time for breakfast and she was already up and going. She sounded like she was plotting.

I peeked my face around the corner. Alice and Jasper were sitting on Jasper's bed. Edward and Bella were cuddled up on the couch. Edward was asleep, but Bella was listening to Alice's chatter.

My baby was there too, sitting in Jasper's big chair.

"Rosie!" Alice chimed. Emmett spun around, a shocked look on his face.

"Hi," I said quietly. I was still a little sleepy. I walked over and sat in Emmett's lap snuggling to him. He was so warm.

"Morning baby," he whispered after he kissed me sweetly on the lips. "How long have you been up?" I trembled a little as he smoothed a bit of hair away from my face. I loved the gentle way he touched me.

"Just a few minutes," I whispered just to him. "I couldn't sleep without you."

"I'm sorry—"

"Nessie staged a Jake-related coup d'etat. They had to have a little family meeting." Alice giggled. Edward growled an angry noise. Apparently he wasn't asleep.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She just wanted to let us know that there was a possibility that she might start seeing Jake," Jasper said.

_WHAT THE FUCK! WAS SHE CRAZY?! _

Emmett had completely cured me of any desire I had for Jake or Nessie, but that didn't mean there was no cause for concern. I briefly considered forming a search party for Jake's remains.

I stared at Emmett, wide-eyed.

"I don't know." He shook his head. "You want to go back bed?"

"NO!" Alice cried. She was so over dramatic, but I still love her. "We're all up. Can we please go snowboarding? We could have sat around at _our_ house." Alice liked snowboarding and all that, but she didn't like it that much and I'm pretty sure she would have been more than fine with staying in the house for the rest of the week with Jasper. I wondered what was really up with her. But just for a second.

I pouted, looking at Emmett. He smiled. He knew I didn't come find him so we could hit the slopes. I had other physical activities in mind.

_Tehehehe_.

"How about this Alice? Why don't we meet downstairs in two hours and we'll go to the mountain. I think Nessie went back to sleep, anyway. And something tells me you ladies might take a little while to get ready."

"See, you are you learning,' Alice said smiling.

Edward pushed Bella gently off the couch and stood up behind her, wrapping his comforter around her. Clearly he was planning on taking advantage of at least an hour of that time.

"Eww. Edward balls," Alice giggled. I was glad I didn't catch a glimpse.

"Shut up," Bella scowled back at her, as she and Edward shuffled out of the room cocooned in the blanket.

Emmett stood up slowly, keeping his arms around me. I followed his lead and moved so he'd have room to get to the door.

"Is two hours long enough?" Jasper asked Emmett suggestively.

"No," Emmett replied. Quickly he bent down and swooped me up, throwing me over his shoulder. He shifted his weight, narrowly avoiding knocking the wind out of me. I gasped, almost laughing, completely turned on. He was so sexy and so strong. "But we'll make do."

When he turned, I lifted my head up and waved to Alice. "Bye," I giggled.

"Have fun," she said, launching herself at Jasper. "Come here you." It was kinda crazy. We all came here, just hoping to get lucky, you know score some vacation ass and here we were, the Swan-Hale girls, the luckiest ladies in town.

"How's the view up there?" Em teased when we were almost to his room. I was pretty lighted head actually. I should have asked him to put me down, but his rugged mountain man routine was making me so wet.

"Not to bad," I said palming his ass. I could feel his huge framed vibrate with laughter beneath me.

When we reached his room he set me down. I shook my head slightly, letting all the blood rush back down my face.

Emmett wasted no time.

"How long do you need to get ready?" he asked, unzipping my borrowed hoodie.

"Is that what you really want know? I asked squinting at him suspiciously.

"Well I wanted to know just how long I had to make love to you."

"But what if I don't want me make love?" I teased, pulling up the hem of his sweatshirt. He didn't have anything on underneath. He pulled it off the rest of the way and threw it in the corner. I immediately went for the zipper on his jeans. He didn't have anything on under those either.

_Emmett. You bad, bad boy._

"Well, what do you want to do?" Off came my sweats and my tank top. I waited until Emmett was looking me in the eye to answer. I wanted to tell Emmett the truth. I wanted him to know me, the real me, all of me. I loved him so much that I didn't want to hold anything back.

I conjured up my sexiest smirk and plastered it across my lips. "I wanna fuck," I said.

"Really?" he growled with mock surprise. I giggled uncontrollably as Emmett spun me around facing the bed. I waited for him to thrust his dick into my pussy, which was throbbing now, more than eager. Instead, one of his massive arms wrapped across my chest, the other around my waist. Em dipped his head forward and I arched my neck to the side, assuming that's where his lips intended to go. He pushed my hair out of the way.

Emmett's kisses were hot and wet and slow. His hand gently massaged my breasts. His hands were so big he palmed both my breasts in one, rubbing them at the same time. The sensation was driving me crazy. I pulled his finger up to my mouth, wetting it for him. He brought it back down to my nipple, spreading the moisture around.

Deep lust ridden moan came from my chest as his lips continued to search my neck.

Before long he slowly bent me over, easing me on the bed to my knees. He used his hands to spread my legs apart. I closed my eyes, waiting patiently for whatever he would do next.

I'll admit I loved Emmett's whole demeanor while we were having sex. Beside the fact that he always seem to know exactly what I wanted before I even knew myself, I loved how he was always so quiet, in this really intense way. All night long, he was nearly silent, just watching my body move with his. Only every once in a while would he asked me how I was doing or if there was anything more he could do. And of course he would tell me he loved me. It was all I needed to hear to get me to come like crazy. Being wrapped in his arms, feeling him inside me, knowing that the incredible way I felt about him, that those feelings were being returned.

I turned my head slightly to look at him over my shoulder. For a short second he looked at my ass, then he glanced up at me, smirking. I bit my lip, smirking back. His hand slowly traced the curve of my ass, gently rubbing the surface of each cheek. My head fell between my shoulders. I was losing control.

Suddenly I felt his body move and the delightfully dull ache of his big, strong hand smacking my ass. I whimpered, my body jerking forward, but only slightly. Emmett's firm grip was wrapped around my hip. He rubbed the spot, soothing the pain away. I looked over my shoulder again, praying he would do it again so I could watch. He didn't look up at me again, but I knew he could feel my eyes on him.

He reeled back again smacking my ass again and smacking again. Honestly I did not think it was possible to come from being spanked, but I was so close. My pussy was literally throbbing. I had never in my whole life been so wet.

Emmett stopped and began softly caressing my cheek again, trying to alleviate the thrilling pain. I wanted him to keep going, but he and I both knew it was only so long before I wouldn't be able to sit down. Not that I minded, but Emmett was just too sweet to cause me any real pain.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" he asked. His voice was low and husky.

"Mhmmm,"I whimpered, licking my lips. His hand continued to rub and caress.

My eyes slid closed and his hand slid up my back then back down to my waist. He continued that way, his left hand still bracing my hip, massaging my back. I struggled to control my breathing. He was incredible with his hands.

Emmett's grasp slowly slid up to my shoulder and he softly nudged me forward. From the way he kept firm control on my hip, knew he meant for me to keep my ass in the air. I pressed my shoulders and my cheek to the bed, bracing myself with my hands on either side of my head.

I was nearly hyperventilating, wondering what he was going to do.

His hand slid between my legs and fingers traced the contours of my pussy lips. I could hear him draw a deep breath through his nose. I peeked behind me.

Emmett was still gazing at my body thoughtful. My eyes turned back to the wall and I waited for the pleasure to come.

Emmett held me firmly. I moaned again as he used the tip of his huge cock to spread my juices around. I loved him teasing me like this. It felt so fucking good. He pulled the head down the full length of me and back up again, brushing it again my clit. I almost came, swallowing the lust building in my throat.

It was a long time before he stopped teasing me. Patiently I waited while he played with my pussy, still only using the tip. The skin there was so smooth and soft. Just when I couldn't take it anymore, his slipped his dick inside me, but just the tip. I sighed finally having a little bit of what I wanted.

But of course I wanted more. I loved him so much. I wanted all of him.

I pushed back onto him, his dick pushing further into me, but not far enough. Emmett grabbed my hips, pushing me forward, his dick slipping out.

_What the hell?_

For a split second I was actually kind of pissed. I wanted him so bad, I was ready to be done with the games.

Just when I was about lift my head in protest, he slammed his dick back into me. I yelped with pleasure, almost lurching forward on the bed. I completely lost my balance, but he held onto me.

"I'm sorry, baby," he cooed. "That won't happen again." His voice was so unbelievably sexy. I couldn't respond. The feeling him inside me was making it impossible to form a coherent sentence.

He swiveled his hips for a second giving me a chance to re-center myself.

He pulled out almost all the way again and then slammed back into me.

"Em," I whimpered aloud.

He withdrew again pounding his hips up against my body. It was the most amazing sensation. He sped up the motion, pumping into me harder and faster. The whole time he barely made a sound.

I could feel my pussy begin to tighten and quiver. We hadn't even been at it that long and I didn't want to be done. I shifted my weight slightly, changing the angle where he was perfectly hitting my g-spot. I had to keep my orgasm at bay. I didn't want it to be over. I wanted to hold on to every feeling, every second of him treating my body this way.

Suddenly Emmett pulled out.

"Sweetie, lay down on your back," he murmured. I slid forward and rolled over, looking up at his gorgeous face.

He slid in between my legs, thrusting into me. I grabbed his face and pulled his lips to mine, kissing him. He deepened his thrusts then pulled away from the kiss.

"I want you to come," he growled. The sound of his voice sent fresh shivers of pleasure all over my body.

He rose to his knees, propping my left leg on his shoulder. I couldn't even imagine how much more intense it would have been if he was still playing football, if he was still using the full force of his brute strength everyday.

_Damn that bad knee._

Emmett drilled into me over and over, lips pursed watching my hips move, watching my tits bounce. He was so big, his dick filling me so deep that the pleasure was mixed with pain, this amazingly delicious pain that I couldn't get enough of.

Finally I couldn't hold on anymore. He had turned me on so much and I wanted to please him. I wanted him to come and I knew he wouldn't until I did. Just an Emmett Cullen general rule of life.

I let go and my body trembled beneath him. He began pumping into me harder and harder and I came again and then once more. With one final thrust Emmett started coming. I grabbed his hips as I came with him, forcing our bodies to stay connected, until I was willing to let go.

I pulled my leg away, rolling to my side. Emmett slumped next to me and pulled me to his chest. I rolled again, tucking my head under his chin.

"Is there anything else you would like to today, Miss Hale?" he chuckled.

"Well I can think of one thing," I tilted my head up and kissed him on the lips.

The rest of the day filled moment after moment of complete and utter perfection. Emmett barely left my side, excusing himself a few times to use the restroom and to make a few phone calls.

I forced myself to take a shower, but not without Emmett. We took our time washing each other, kissing and caressing. I loved being pressed up against his naked body. He was so beautiful. I could have spent days with him like this, touching him, holding him close.

When we got down stairs almost everyone was ready. Edward and Bella were the only stragglers. Alice called Bella's phone six times and finally her and Edward came downstairs.

We split up between the two cars again. Me, Emmett, Edward and Bella in one car. Alice, Jasper, Jake and Nessie in the other car. I wasn't exactly sure the status of their situation, but this type of distance, me from the two of them felt like a really good idea.

I had been alone with Emmett for so many hours, but now seeing Jake I was reminded of how things used to be between us, not even 48 hours ago.

I wanted to be with Emmett and I although I didn't want Jake anymore, I could still feel what those feelings felt like… _God, I wasn't even make sense to myself_…. every time I looked him. My body still remembered what it was like to have him touch me. My emotional reaction was different now, but for my body, in many ways, it was still the same. I would never betray Emmett, but I didn't even like the way Jake _could_ make me feel. We needed to stay away from each other, at least for a little while.

We all kind of broke off in pairs once we got the mountain. Edward was determined to get Bella on skis, so they took off for the Bunny Slopes. The rest of us went snowboarding. We would catch up with each other every now and then. Actually we didn't see Jake and Nessie for the rest of the day. But we did run into Alice and Jasper a bunch of times on the lift and once when they emerged from the woods, where the had apparently been caught by some little kids going at it up against a tree.

Emmett and I had a blast. I was glad I remembered how to snowboard. I had no problem keeping up with him. We did head back down the lodge a few times, to give his knee a break.

"It's fine, I just don't want to push it too much," he told me. I didn't care as long as we were together. We would sit in the lodge and make fun of ridiculous people walking by and when he was ready we would head back up the mountain.

When we caught up with them again, Nessie told us Jake and her had actually been ice skating most of the day. The board Jake's dad had gotten him wasn't the right size. Feeling too annoyed to even bother with a rental, the two of them ended up at the public rink instead.

By the time we got home were we all exhausted. Edward ordered a ton of Chinese food and we all pigged out in front of the TV. Nessie was the first to succumb too the MSG coma, happily wrapped in Jake's arms. I wasn't far behind.

When I woke up in the middle of the night I was in my sweats curled up against Emmett's chest. Surprisingly he wasn't snoring. I kissed him once on the lips, but when I went to pull away, I felt his arms tighten around me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered.

"No where," I smiled against his lips. Emmett rolled on top of me and slowly pulled off my sweats. I hadn't noticed at first, but he was already naked. He moved so I could sit up slightly, just enough for him to pull off my shirt.

Our bodies pressed together, Emmett started kissing me passionately, our lips and our tongues moving together in a deep rhythm. My leg curled around his hip and he gently thrust himself inside me.

With one hand he held on to my waist and with the other he captured both my wrists above my head. His mouth explored my body, his lips and his tongue wandering over every inch of my face, my neck, my nipples.

He'd hadn't made love to me like this before. The motion of his hips was rough and deep, but the rest of his body moved slowly and thoughtfully against mine.

I came several times before we were both spent. We drifted off to sleep, still tangled in each other.

In the morning I was exhausted and sore and soon to be disappointed. We'd collectively decided not to go to the mountain, with it being New Years Eve and what not. We were going back out to Hush that night and we all actually wanted to be able to dance.

Emmett and I went down for breakfast. That's when Edward broke it to me that he and his brothers were going into town, without us girls. All of us girls except for Alice. She was up to something.

"We wont be gone long, baby," Emmett promised.

"We just need Alice's professional opinion on some gifts we may or may not be buying for you ladies," Edward added.

"Well why is Jasper going?" I asked. How was he going to buy a gift for Alice if Alice was there?

"I already got my present," Alice beamed holding up her wrist, showing off a new charm bracelet. I had apparently been too wrapped up in Emmett and all is perfection to notice it earlier.

I glanced at Jake, who was throwing on his jacket. I wondered if him and Nessie were at the gift giving phase of their relationship (not that any of us were really) or whether he was just going along for the ride.

"Oh," I pouted. Emmett came up to me, sinking to my eye level, his arms around my waist.

"You have me all to yourself tomorrow. Just me and you on the couch," he smiled at me, but Emmett wasn't fooling anyone.

I smiled even wider and said, "You really mean it? Me and you and 12 consecutive hours of football. I can't wait." Charlie had made us sit through many a New Years day watching game after game.

"That's my girl," he said, kissing me on the forehead.

"All right. Let's go," Alice pressed. "I need a few hours to get this one ready for tonight," she commented, pointing to Bella. Bella flicked her off, her eyes still on the newspaper she was reading.

When they were all gone, Nessie went back up to her room.

"I'm gonna get a few more hours of shut eye. I'll see you ladies." She said. We smiled at her as she disappeared down the hall. Jake must have really given it to her.

I sat down with Bella, lifting the corner of the paper.

"They get the New York Times out here?" I asked. Bella was a Times snob, she refused to read any other paper. I could sympathize with that, though. Miami had one paper in which the word _Gator_ was all too often featured in its headline.

"Edward's been getting it for me," she smiled. I looked at her for a second, taken aback. God, Edward didn't waste any time. We'd only been there a few days and he was already indulging all of Bella's quirks.

Folding the paper in on itself and putting it on the table, Bella turned her full attention to me.

"So?" she asked.

"So," I repeated.

"It looks like thing are going pretty well with you and Emmett."

"Well he hasn't asked me what my favorite publications are, but yeah things are going pretty well."

"I'm happy for you, Rose. Really."

Bella and I talked well into the afternoon. She told me all about Edward, how surprised she was that they were getting so along so well.

"He seemed so cocky at first. But I don't know, there's just so much more there. He's so smart and sweet…" she got all gooey eyed, a way I had never seen Bella before. She was really into him.

After we had exhausted the topic of two particular Cullen men, we cleaned up the kitchen and went upstairs to start getting ready. Alice and the boys came back shortly after.

I couldn't help, but laugh at my gift.

"A gift certificate to Victoria's Secret?" I asked opening the small envelope.

"Well you know, just in case you have any more ideas. You don't have to spend any more of your hard earned money," he whispered. I sighed, feeling his lips pressed up against my ear.

"I still have to show you option pink," I reminded him.

"Well we still have the rest of the week," he smiled, winking at me.

It _did _take Alice a million and ten years to get Bella ready for the club, but it was worth it. Bella looked amazing. We all looked pretty damn good actually. Jake's eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw the outfit Nessie had on, extremely tight jeans and a very low cut green halter, black calf high leather boots.

We had the best time at the club. Emmett could dance his ass off and the whole time he was being so silly, cracking so many jokes. He had to hold me up half the time because I was laughing so hard while we were trying to dance.

Around 11 Edward convinced us all to head back to the house.

"I'd rather ring in the New Year, just us. I don't really care to be in a room full of strangers," he yelled over the music to Emmett. We all grabbed our jackets and headed back to the house.

The boys led us right out to the back yard, which was conveniently "prepared". The fire pit was going full blast and heat lamps and had been placed around the deck and parts of the yard closest to the house. Twinkling lights hung from the deck over head.

I stood there in Emmett's arms just taking it all in. The whole scene was absolutely gorgeous.

A shudder of pleasure shot threw me as I felt Emmett's lips graze up my neck.

"This was a little part of our present too," he whispered.

Alice, having enough sense to pack a bikini jumped in the hotub with Jasper, Jake and Nessie. Edward and Bella cuddled up in the sunroom, holding each other quietly. Emmett and I slow danced by the fire pit. It was probably the most romantic hour of my entire life.

At 11:55. Edward brought us each a glass of Crystal.

_Of course the Cullens would have Crystal_. I rolled my eyes to myself.

At 11:59 Emmett looked at his watch, silently counting down the seconds to himself. At 12:00 exactly he kissed me, slow and deep. There as no fan fair around us, even Alice was quiet, her lips no doubt wrapped up in Jasper's. The only sounds I could hear were Emmett's heart beat and mine, our labored breath mixed together as we touched. In the distance some one was setting off fireworks.

At 12:02 I dragged Emmett upstairs. I really wanted to show him option Pink. It didn't matter that that the piece of lingerie only stayed on for a whole five minutes. It was a new year and I was here, with Emmett.

--

I had no idea what time it was, but it felt late. I was so well rested, I knew I had to have been asleep for a least 12 hours. I kept my eyes shut. I had no intention of getting out of bed. I would buy as much time as I could with my baby until Alice came bursting through the door suggesting her next group activity for the day.

I scooted over, trying to bring myself closer to Emmett.

But I felt nothing.

_What the fuck? This is getting ridiculous. _

I patted the bed, searching, my face buried in the pillow. Still nothing.

Then I felt something brush by my arm, something cool, but unusually soft. I felt around some more, until my fingers brushed over the object. The second I had a firm grasp on it my eyes flew open.

_What the hell?_

I sat there gazing at the red rose petal between my finger, more confused than I had surely ever been in my entire life. I looked at the bed more closely. Emmett's entire side was covered in rose petals.

I sat up quickly.

The_ whole_ bed was covered in rose petals.

I gasped.

"Good morning."

My head whipped up and there was Emmett sitting in the enormous chair on the far side of the room. He wasn't wearing anything but his boxer briefs and a smile. He looked absolutely gorgeous. But I was still really confused.

"Em—" I started, but I bit my tongue as he stood and started walking towards the bed. He had something in his hand.

I pulled the covers up slightly, covering my breasts, but still trying not to send the rose petals fluttering everywhere.

He sat down the edge of the bed next to me. Something about his expression filled me with this nervous energy. My mind was racing. It was one of those moments where you think you know exactly what's going to happen, you think you know exactly what a person is going to say or do. You are convinced that you picked the right lotto numbers, but you get so excited that something in the universe changes it's course, crushing your hopes and expectations. But I didn't have any expectations. The only thing I wanted was Emmett, so unless he was using the rose petals as a clever way to break up with me I knew I had nothing to worry about.

But I was still nervous.

"So it occurred to me the other day, that my life was pretty much complete. My brothers and sister finally forgiving each other, Nessie seems happy finally, Jasper and Edward seemingly falling in love with two wonderful girls and you, you and I finally together."

"What about all of that makes your life feel _pretty much_ complete?" I asked quietly. I was scanning every single word of out his mouth for meaning. He was scaring the crap out of me.

"Well I realized I had everything I had ever wanted. Except one thing," he said slowly.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"You," he paused, producing a small blue box with a tiny white ribbon. "As my wife."

Then the tears came. I couldn't move, but I could feel them running down my cheeks, across the uncontrollable smile stretched across my lips.

"Rose, you and I have been though so much _apart_, so much heartache, but I want you and me to start fresh, start a whole new life together. I promise I will love you forever, I _will_ take care of you and most importantly I will let you cook for me everyday of the week." I couldn't help, but laugh. He opened the box and relieved the biggest, most gorgeous princess cut diamond I had ever seen.

I gasped again, my hands flying to my mouth.

The diva in the back of my mind was yelling _THAT'S GOTTA AT LEAST BE 3 KARATS_. I told her to shut up and focused eyes back to Emmett's.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you make my life complete? Will you marry me?"

All the gaps and all those tears I mentioned before, well with those four simple words, they were completely sealed, cemented, reinforced with impenetrable steel. With those four simple words, every broken piece of Emmett reached out to all those pieces of my heart and my soul and took them by the hand. And I knew now they would never be separated. I would never want, never need for anything or anyone ever again.

I nodded, not sure I could really express how I felt.

"Is that a yes?" One of his fingers, brushed across my cheek, fruitlessly wiping some tears away. There were more right behind them.

"Yes," I whispered. I leaned forward wrapping my arms around him. I felt his arms engulf me, pulling me closer. After a moment he pulled back and placed his hands on either side of my face. Fresh tears began to brim over as I saw the moisture lining _his_ eyes.

"I love you," he said, with some much sincerity I thought my heart would burst. He released my face and grabbed the ring. I held out my hand and he slid it into place. It was a perfect fit.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smirked.

"I love you so much," I whispered. "But I have one request?"

"Of course, sweetie. Anything."

"I don't ever want to wake up alone again," I said.

He laughed and began kissing me. I took it as a yes.

Emmett made love to me all afternoon. Not that it had with him before, but that day not once did I think about my release. I care nothing for my orgasm or his. We held each other, our bodies connected, our hearts and our minds connected, touching each other, feeling each other in the most intimate, most fulfilling ways possible.

All too soon it was clear the sun was beginning to set and I knew our family, or at least Alice was downstairs right now just dying to know what had happened.

So Emmett and I forced ourselves to get dressed.

"You should call your mom. She's dying for a detailed description of the ring." Emmett said, pulling on his socks.

"You called my mom?" Jesus this man was thorough.

"Of course. And I spoke to Charlie too," he chuckled. "I think he's looking forward to having at least one other man in the family." I smiled, but my felt my brow turn down as I thought. Emmett walked over to me, lifting my chin gently. "I wanted them to know just how much you mean to me."

"Emmett, I—" I struggled to find the words. He brushed my forehead gently with his fingertips. Emmett had made all of this so wonderful, including my family, knowing that I would _want_ them to know, that I would want him to have my mothers' blessing and Charlie's and my sisters' too.

"Thank you." was all I could say. I think he knew what I meant.

We finished getting dressed and headed downstairs. The six of them were in the kitchen. Bella and Edward were making dinner and Jake and Jasper were sitting with Nessie and Alice, who were gossiping over some fashion magazine.

Emmett cleared his throat when we enter the room. Everybody froze.

"So, how are you two this evening?" Alice asked, that evil pixie grin plastered across her face.

"Engaged," I said holding up my hand. Emmett jumped out of the way as Alice, Bella and Nessie converged on me.

Alice grabbed my hand. "Nice job, Emmett."

"You didn't help him pick it out?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I just gave him your ring size." My mouth fell open a little. Emmett winked at me as he walked over to Edward who gave him a nice manly pat of congratulations on the shoulder.

I was caught up in the whirlwind of squeals and questions, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jake, forcing himself to smile.

**---**

**Sooo. Jake is up next I think. I owe him one. I can't wait to hear what you think.**

**There's a picture of the ring on page 17 of the forum thread.  
**

**FYI I am going to see the movie again. I could watch all the cullen men with no sound in that movie. they all looked so fine.**

**In the next 7 days I am think you will see Edward's next chapter of Baby Steps. I think that will happen.  
**


	10. Chapter 9: SMILE!

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie owns the characters. I own Jake's sweet, sweet ass._**

**_--  
_**

**WARNING: This chapter has a descriptive girl/girl scene. If that's not your thing, head on over to my story New School. I play nice over there.**

**I also do not speak Spanish. Thank you to Gustariana and my walking around in real life I actually know what she looks like when she's PMSing BFF Vanessa B. for the translation. It only took 3 of us but we figured it out.**

**I took 6 years of Russian and have pretty much forgotten it all.**

**--  
**

**You can all thank ****_Yosely _for this chapter. I was really conflicted about what to follow up Rose's last chapter with. Yosely sent me the BOMB email, pretty much breaking down every reason I owe Jake a chapter. It was a most righteous email. I had to high five myself after I read it because she wasn't in the room with me.**

**Listen to the following songs in this order and you will hear Jake's story put to music. Nothing Like 100 Miles (James Taylor), Being Bad Feels Pretty Good (Does It Offend You, Yeah?) Woman's Gotta Have It (James Taylor), Something in the Way She moves (James Taylor, again), Girls Around the World (Lloyd), The Light (Common). I really like James Taylor.  
**

**To my girls on the forums... you know exactly who you are. Thanks for making a perv out of Yosely. I'm really enjoying it. Smoochies to Acireamos, my new gchat bff and Tiggrmommi, my internet girlfriend. **

**And someone needs to give Isabel0329 a spanking. She's been bad.  
**

**Also thank you to each and everyone of you who were there to support me emotionally as I tried my hardest not to find out where Catherine Hardwicke lives (she's like 15 minutes away). I was ready to serve up some backhanded justice. I watched the movie again and after I reminded myself to ignore the horrible camera work and editing I was able to enjoy Rob in all his yummy splendor. **

**This chapter is a little funky... Jake is going through some stuff and I had to let him work it out. It's the longest I think. It felt weird to write, but I hope it feels sooooo good to read.  
**

**Here ends the longest A/N ever. ENJOY!!!!**

---

**JACOB (the love of my life)**

I gave myself 24 hours to get over Rose. 24 hours to get her completely out of my system, to process the fact that she would no longer be at my beck and call. 24 hours to wipe every kiss, every touch, every inch of her body from my mind. I gave myself 24 hours, knowing, confident in the fact that that was all the time would I need.

It took a month.

I could hear Vanessa getting dressed. For a moment I figured I'd just let her go, but the pillow she'd shoved under my head just wasn't doing the trick. It was all lumpy. She was warmer, softer. And shit, she smelled better than whatever fabric softener I was now inhaling.

It took me a few minutes, but I pulled myself out of bed, looking around.

_Fuck. _

I was still in the nanny's room. She could be anywhere in this giant house by the time I caught up with her.

I threw on my clothes and stalked after her. I tried her bedroom first. Emmett's door was cracked open. I snuck by not exactly sure I wanted to catch a glimpse of them together.

Vanessa's room was empty, but I saw the dress she'd worn out the night before on her bed. She'd been there. At least I was on the right trail.

I turned back down the hall. From where I passed I could see Rose in Emmett's bed, alone. I pushed the door open just an inch. She was there, naked, looking absolutely amazing. I just stared at her, admiring the soft skin on her back, the way her hair fell around her face, her beautiful lips, the curve of her perfect ass under the sheets. There was something different about her. Her body had this unfamiliar glow and she was -- smiling, in her sleep. She was smiling. I'd never seen her smile like that before. Ever.

My night with Vanessa had been awesome. I loved the way she was in bed. I loved her body. I loved the things she asked me to do and I had no problem taking orders from her. She was so damn sexy.

But now I was here, looking at Rosalie and I couldn't look away. I wanted to go to her, to touch her, to make love to her, have her call me her Daddy again so she could be my little girl. But I knew the minute I crossed that line, her smile would fade. She didn't want me anymore.

I walked away, trying to shake the image of Rose laying there out of my head.

When I finally found Vanessa, I was too tired to deal with Edward's shit. I didn't really care what he thought and frankly I was pissed that Vanessa even had to have this conversation with her brothers. She was grown. She was going to do what she wanted. She was being _too_ nice, giving them a say, giving a shit about what they thought, but she loved them and she did need them to understand for whatever she had planned for herself or for us to work out.

I also was too tired to really care what that plan was.

After getting Edward's unnecessary seal of approval, she followed me back to bed and I held her while she slept, until it was time for us to head to the mountain. We ditched the others and rented a room at the lodge. We had sex a few times, but she spent the majority of the afternoon asleep in my arms. She hadn't slept much at all since Rosalie and arrived.

Vanessa and I carried on like this for the next day or so, hanging out with her family and sneaking around. It was fun. I really liked spending time with her, but my mind was still on Rose.

Emmett and Alice had taken off while the guys and I were in town, but I had no idea – I never thought he was going to buy an engagement ring. I never thought in a million years that Emmett was the kind of guy to know what he wanted, to know when to go for it. But I was wrong.

And I was at a loss. I mean what the fuck do you do when you know someone isn't right for you, when someone is no longer yours, but you want them anyway? What do you do when you know its over and you find parts of yourself wishing you could go back and fix it? And that only makes things worse because you see that its only _parts _of you that want that chance. You were never in it all the way.

I was _never_ fully invested.

The answers to all of those questions were right in front of my face when Rosalie and Emmett came down for dinner on New Years day.

I could see it on her face, in her smile and his smile, in the glare coming off that huge rock. Emmett was able to give her everything I couldn't. Emmett made her feel complete. Emmett was the one to make her smile.

I'd never felt so inadequate in my entire life. Rose and I were not meant for each other, but its one thing to know that in the back of your head, one thing to know that maybe you and someone else aren't exactly right together, they you don't quite fit.

It something so _fucked up_, something fucked up entirely, when you realize that you, yourself, are not good enough. I could make Rose wet. I could make her moan, but there was no way in hell I could make her smile like that. Not now, not ever.

I tried my best to hide that pain, that massive blow to my ego, but for the split second that Rose looked at me, the first time she'd looked at me in two days. I knew she could see it there, behind my fake smile. And I could see the words behind her eyes.

_You had your chance, Jacob Black._

And she was completely right. She had given me a chance. She wanted me as more than a play thing, but I wasn't paying attention. I was having too much fun. Was I _in_ love with her? No. Did I _love_ her? Yes. If I had known there could have been something more, would I have given us a chance, a real go at things? Yes. Would it have worked?

I glanced at the ring one more time.

I would never know.

After the hysteria died down, Vanessa and I slipped away. I think she could tell that something was a little off, but she never said anything, right away at least. Actually her reaction was perfect. She acted exactly the same. When I was quiet she didn't ask me why. When I touched her she didn't shrug away, questioning what our future would be after seeing my reaction to Rose and Emmett.

My attention was divided. When I was with Vanessa, active and present in the moment, I was consumed by her. I wanted to please her, but the minute my mind had a chance to wander it would wander right back to Rose, to that smile.

It was starting to make me feel bad. My 24 hours was up and my mind was still drifting to Rose. 24 hours was clearly not enough.

That night, the night they announced their engagement. Vanessa and I went down to the basement to watch a movie, The Devil's Rejects.

We were sitting on the couch, my arm around her waist, her head on my chest, when I let out a huge, tortured sigh.

_God. I'm such a pussy_.

Vanessa grabbed the remote, paused the movie and turned to me.

"You like me, right? Like you have _feeling_s for me?" I felt my brow contort in disbelief. Of course I did. All my feelings for Rose aside, my feelings for Vanessa were the only thing that made my split with Rose seem worthwhile.

"Ah, yeah," I nodded firmly.

"Well," I loved that she didn't ask me twice. "--take all the time you need. I know things were more complicated than what I saw, but I like _you_ a lot. So really, take all the time you need. I'll be here." She looked down for second, biting the inside of her lip.

I didn't really know what to say. I laced my fingers through the hair at the base of her neck, pushing it back, swooping it around to her other shoulder. I looked at her face, gazing from her bright green eyes to her soft pink lips and back up again.

_Seriously. What the hell was I supposed to say to that?_

Why was doing this for me? Why was she being so understanding? What the hell did she see in me that made her want to stay? Vanessa was honestly willing to stick around while I internally mourned the loss of another girl. Vanessa was fucking incredible.

"Thank you," I said, still staring at her.

Something written on my face softened her careful expression and then she smiled.

"So do I get a kiss for being so awesome and understanding?" She smiled even wider.

"Shit. I'll give you more than a kiss." I grabbed her, throwing her over my lap, silencing her laughter with my lips.

The rest of the week was fine. Edward and Bella became more and more withdrawn and as a result we all did. There was excitement about the wedding, but the others knew they were running out of time to be together. Vanessa and I spent a lot of time getting to know each other better. She told me more about her parents, who I had only met once, briefly.

"I am such a Daddy's girl," she chuckled. "It was nice having him at the hospital, you know. He didn't have to mind visiting hours. And he would also try to make sure the other doctors didn't treat me like a science experiment. Not too much at least."

I stroked her cheek. A hint of pink spread down her neck.

"I can't imagine you any other way," I told her honestly. Her physical presence had such a force behind it. I couldn't image her weak, _not_ in control.

"It wasn't pretty. Trust me." She paused, thinking. An agitated smirk spread across her lips. "I felt so bad for my mom though. The nurses treated her like shit when my dad wasn't around. They thought she had Munchausen by proxy, which of course she didn't. She wanted me out of that hospital bed almost as much as I did." She looked at my lips for a moment, then ran her finger across them. I grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"What was your mom like?" she asked quietly.

"She was that typical mom, you know. A den mother really. She took care of nearly every kid on the reservation, like they were her own. She was so protective. If anyone fucked with us the claws would come out," I laughed remember one such incident, where some boy had pushed my sister on the playground. "She was great."

I looked up at Vanessa and sighed a conclusive sigh.

She didn't ask me about her again.

All the emotional bonding was coupled with lots and lots of sex. We fucked A LOT. I mean I knew she was a freak, but damn, the girl was insatiable. She was bold as hell too. We fucked all over that house and she wanted it every way I could give it to her. She also had this interesting obsession with my hands. I asked her about it our last night in Aspen. We switched it up a lot, but she fucking loved it when I fingered her.

We were sitting in the hot tub. She had her bikini top on and I had some shorts on, around my ankles, just in case. She was casually sitting on my dick. You know.

"Don't you have one thing you really like?" she asked. I thought for a minute. She had the whole package. There wasn't just _one_ thing.

"No. I'm pretty much digging it all," I told her.

"Well I just like your hands," she teased.

She sighed quickly as I thrust deeper into her. I watched carefully as her head fell back a little and she licked her lips. After a second though, she regained her composure.

"Stop that," she scowled. I chuckled.

"Anyway you were saying, about my hands." I encouraged. I liked hearing what made her tick. She pulled my hand above the surface of the water and ran her fingertips across my palm.

"Don't get me wrong, I _love_ your dick—"

"Thanks."

"But your hands, your fingers, you can just do so much more." Her fingers glided over the bend of my knuckles. "I don't know. You know sometimes you just figure out something you like, you see something you'd like to try, or someone tries something on you and you realize you like it so much it becomes that _one thing_, it's a must. Or better yet you're with someone who's so good at that one thing, you find yourself wondering if the next person you're with is just as good at that particular thing."

She was rambling, but I knew what she meant. Ever since a certain blond had latched on to my dick, I wondered if anyone would be able to give head like her. Luckily Vanessa more than measured up.

I pushed her bathing suit top off her right tit, exposing her nipple to the cool air. The air hissed between her teeth as she shifted her weight again on my lap. My dick throbbed and twitched inside her. I really was enjoying this time with Vanessa, but I would have to fuck her soon.

She looked down at my hand while I gently tugged at her nipple. I knew she liked it.

"So _who_ exactly am I trying to measure up to?" I wasn't stupid enough to assume that this finger fetish had been established this week. She knew exactly what she wanted every time she told me to slide a few digits inside her.

Vanessa looked down bashfully. It was the first time I'd see her even remotely embarrassed, or apprehensive or whatever. "My friend, Amanda," she said.

_I KNEW IT. I FUCKING KNEW IT._

Vanessa had been banging a chick. That's how she knew what to do with Rose. Most girls knew their bodies pretty well. They knew what they, themselves liked. But Vanessa she knew exactly to do to _another_ girl. She'd been practicing.

I fixed my face, trying to hide my excitement. I didn't just have a freak on my hands. I had a full-blown, dick swallowing, coochie eating bi-sexual freak. That threesome was no accident. Vanessa _liked_ it both ways. I couldn't assume it was her first time with a guy, it could have very well have been her first time with a girl too. But oh no, she'd down that road before.

"Do you want to tell me about this Amanda?" Just as I asked her head fell back a little.

"Wait don't move," she breathed. She slowly started grinding on my dick. The jets dissipated the small waves she was making in the water. I teased her nipple again with my finger, my other hand slid up her neck. She leaned into my touch.

She shivered, the beginnings of a small orgasm rippling through her body, her pussy clenching around me. I groaned, every muscle inside of her gripping me.

"Sorry," she sighed. Her eyes opened and shifted to my face. I glared at her. She was such tease, using me as her scratching post. "Oh whatever. You like being used."

"Yeah only by you, Mama," I said quietly. I couldn't take my eyes off her lips. I really wanted to hear her story. I wanted to know what was really good with _Amanda_, but I also really wanted to nail her.

I leaned forward, kissing her softly. She whimpered against my lips. She wanted the same thing.

The week that followed fucking sucked. I went back to Miami, completely alone. Emmett, Jasper and Edward all went back to New York with Rose and her sisters. Emmett, so he could meet his future father-in-law and Jasper and Edward, because they were having trouble letting go of all that ass.

Vanessa went back to Berkley to empty out her apartment.

I felt like a shell of a person when I got back to the house. It had never felt so empty. Although they were hundreds of miles away, Rose and Emmett's new life had moved in, filling the air with the scene of loss that I could barely stand.

Emmett had movers come immediately to swap the furniture between my room and what would be Rose's new study room. I had them donate my old mattress to charity. Rose would sleep in Emmett's bed now and I couldn't stand the thought of spending night after night surrounded by her sweet smell.

While I packed my things, I found the pair of Rosalie's panties from our first night together, the black lace boy shorts I'd ripped from her body.

Those, I threw out.

I spent the week at the shop, working like crazy. At night I would go out with my boys from the shop, Miguel and Mando. We drank and I watched while they chased girls. It as fun in theory, but every night when I got home I felt like complete shit.

Rosalie and I were really over and I didn't have Vanessa, my security blanket, with me to help me forget about everything.

I was oddly relieved when she showed up, a few days before the others arrived. I couldn't stop kissing her. I needed her.

Her parents got her a place near the beach on the other side of town from where Edward and Jasper stayed. She had her car brought down, but she liked to ride in my Escalade.

We fell into a comfortable routine. She gave me a key to her place. It was a natural gesture coming from her. She could tell I didn't really want to be around Emmett and Rosalie. They were just so fucking happy all the time.

I stayed at her place most nights, which wasn't really a problem when it came to her family. Edward and Jasper took off every other weekend to see Alice and Bella, but Vanessa still laid down a strict rule that her brothers were not allowed to show up unannounced.

It was interesting to see her in this new element, to see her go about her _real_ life.

I had scheduled all of my classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays, giving me five days out of the week to work at the shop and spend time with Vanessa. I drove her to class everyday, picked her up most afternoons.

We were together a lot, but she never felt clingy. When I was busy she would spend time with Edward and Jasper. Her and Edward were getting along now and that seemed to make her really happy.

When she wasn't with them she would hang out with Rose and Jessica. I think all the sexual tension there was gone, but I could never be sure. The three of them became gym buddies. She had also gotten pretty close with Miguel's sister Zafrina. We called her Zee for short.

She seemed fine with her classes. She had a few with Rose. She didn't study a lot, but she didn't really seem like she needed to. She always did her homework right away, never putting off an assignment.

She made me feel completely at home at her place, without making me feel like she wanted me to move in. She kept all my favorite foods around and even kept the fridge stocked with my favorite beers, Red Wolf and New Castle Brown Ale.

She was an excellent cook, much better than Edward. She was freaking Martha Stewart in the kitchen, making everything from scratch. Everything always tasted so fresh and _good_.

She came to the shop a lot. The guys loved her, mostly because she was hot and she spoke perfect Spanish. I may not have understood a shit bit of French, but my Spanish was just fine, especially after hanging with the boys at the shop.

"You better watch yourself, Homes," Miguel joked in front of her one day. "A lot of my boys would kill for a white girl like that." I was about to answer when Vanessa chimed in.

"Estoy bien con el que tengo, ademas, me tienes que alcanzar primero," she replied in perfect Spanish, winking at him.** He almost had a stroke.

The more time I spent with her the more I noticed these little things that I was starting to love about her. She could sing and I mean really singing, like 'fat black woman in church' sing. She was always dancing around singing to herself quietly and even when it was just above a whispered, it sounded so sweet and soothing. Sometimes she would sing to me while I slept. I could hear her voice mixed in with my dreams.

She never seemed to want anything from me, but my company and my time. I never had to be "on" for her, keeping her entertained. She never complained that I didn't take her out on so-called "dates" or that didn't buy her shit. She was just so easy to be with. No demands, no complications.

AND she_ knew_ how to ride a motorcycle. _I_ didn't really know how to feel about that. I had bike back on the reservation, but it was a piece of shit Harley I'd restored with a friend back in high school. It was more than it was worth to have the thing shipped out here. I was saving up to get a new bike, but I hadn't thought about riding much lately.

One day, Mando rode his bike into the shop. He didn't have his kid that day so he wanted to take it for a spin. Vanessa was there with me, studying while I rebuilt some engine.

She stood up, placing her books in her chair. I watched her wondering what the hell she was about to do. She walked over to Mando, drooling over his shiny black Yahama.

"May I?" she asked, holding her hands out like she was about to cradle a child.

"Uh Sure," he said stepping aside.

Before I could stop her, she hopped on and sped off across the parking lot. Everyone stopped working and ran to the elephant door, watching her go in perfect even circles. I was mesmerized by her confidence. And pretty damn shocked she didn't eat shit on the first turn. Her brothers would flip the fuck out if I'd let her get road rash.

"I'm telling you man. Keep your eye on that one," Miguel bellowed, punching me in the arm.

She sped back to Mando, stopping carefully beside him.

"Thanks," she said beaming. "She flies like a dream." Mando just stared at her wide-eyed.

"What?" she said walking up to me.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Well yeah. I guess Emmett wouldn't have told you."

"Told me what? That you have split personalities?"

"No," she laughed. "I had a bike back in Seattle. It was all I wanted for my 16th birthday. Edward and Jazz can ride too. We just don't."

"Oh okay," I mocked her casual tone.

That night I couldn't keep my hands off of her. That whole stunt with the bike, it was so fucking hot. After that day I never looked at her the same. She was simply incredible. Every thing about her, stunning and shocking, but in the best possible way. She was too good to be true.

I lay in bed watching her sleep, turning every aspect of her over in my mind and I couldn't find anything I didn't like. There wasn't a single thing about her that turned me off, that made me question why I couldn't stay away from her.

--

It had been a month and looking back that day, the day she pulled that shit with Mando's bike, that was the first day I didn't think about Rose, at all. Of course I didn't realize it right away, but as the weeks passed I _did_ realized that was the day, the day Rose was completely out of my system.

The next morning, I went to class, worked out and picked up Vanessa. She made us dinner and we had sex in the kitchen and then in her bedroom.

She fell asleep with a slight smile on her face, nuzzling her cheek again my chest. I watched her, tracing her eyebrows with my fingers.

I realized then I was doing the same exact thing I had done with Rose. I was using Vanessa, using her body, using her company, her comfort and I was giving her none of me in return. None of the real me. I was taking advantage of Vanessa's feelings for me and her laxed attitude towards my refusal to give us a title.

I knew exactly what would happen if I kept this bullshit up. I'd wake up one day and she'd be engaged to some fucking dude who was smart enough to see her for what she really was. Vanessa was someone worth of _all_ of my love and attention, she was worthy of everything I had to give, every ounce of my effort and if I wasn't careful I would lose her.

So I decided. In the morning I would cut the shit. In the morning I would show her what she really meant to me and I would hope and pray that in her eyes_ I_ was worthy of her, that she really did think that I deserved every bit of her.

"I'm going to drive myself today," she said casually, packing her books.

_FUCK. WHAT DID I DO WRONG_—besides the obvious.

She caught the look of pure terror on my face and walked over to me.

"I just wanted to pick something up for you. I don't want to spoil the surprise," she smirked up at me.

I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer. I was too tall for her to wrap her arms around my neck, so laced them around my waist and stared up into my eyes. I wondered what she saw there.

I knew what I saw, looking back at me. Those gorgeous green eyes. Her patience, her forgiveness, her trust. She loved me. I have no idea why, but I could see it there.

I am not exactly sure what came over me but, I –uh. I don't know.

I leaned in closer, pressing my lips to her ear.

"I love you," I whispered. I pulled back a little to see the look on her face. Her expression was unreadable, blank.

Was it too soon? Did she not feel the same way? Had I completely fucked up again?

"Come here," she said softly. Her hand went around the back of my neck as my lips pressed forcefully against hers. We kissed for a long moment and then she released me, her hand sliding down my chest.

"You'll be at the shop today?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well I'll call you when I get home. Okay?"

" 'Kay."

She kissed me once more, then slid out the garage down.

I spent the whole thinking about what I'd said and what she hadn't.

I told her I loved her.

I'd never told a girl that, flat out. And it had never held that kind of meaning for me. But she didn't say anything back. Was nothing worse then something? Would it have killed me if she had said something like 'That's nice." Yeah it would have, even though I would have no right to feel bad. It would have hurt a lot.

I tried to push my speculation aside. She hadn't kicked me out, she didn't try and break things off. She said she even had a surprise for me. Things couldn't be all bad if Vanessa still wanted to go out of her way to do things for me.

I still hadn't heard from her when I got off my shift, so I headed back to the house to change. Vanessa called me when I was almost there, telling me to come over as soon as I was ready.

Rose and Emmett weren't home at first, but when I came back down after my shower they were on the couch watching TV.

I walked into the room.

"Hey man. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," Emmett leaned over the back of the couch, bumping fists with me.

"Just been working a lot. What's going on?"

"Nothing just class and all this wedding crap."

"Hey," Rose chided poking him in the ribs. "No one _made_ you ask me." There was that smile again. But this time it didn't kill me to look at her. The pain was gone.

She turned back to me, a hesitant look in her eyes. I gave her a small smirk and we both knew, right then, that _we_ were okay.

"Well I'm gonna go kick it with your sister. She said she has some sort of surprise for me."

Emmett grimaced. "Good luck with that."

"I'll see you guys."

"Bye Jake," Rose said.

"Later," Emmett's attention was all focused back on the TV.

"Bye Rose," I said finally, heading for the door.

"Hey Jake," Emmett called after me. I stuck my head back in the room. "I don't know what you're doing _right_, but Nessie is really happy. So – thanks man."

"No problem." I said. Rose tossed me a finally wink before I took off.

Part of me should have been rejoicing. I could look Rose in the eye and not feel like I'd been punched in the face. But I didn't care about that. All I could think about was the fact that I couldn't seem to get to Vanessa fast enough. The speed limit and general traffic wouldn't allow it.

When I finally pulled into her driveway, she sent me a text.

_**I'm in the bedroom. **_

This was a probably a surprise I would like.

I let myself in and threw my jacket on the rack by the door. I noticed that there was some luggage standing by the couch. I eyed it curiously for a second, before Vanessa's voice called to me.

"Jake." A lustful breathiness clouded her tone. She was really turned on. Excellent. I would tell her how I really felt. Show her all the feelings I had for her. And then I'd finally make love to her.

"Hey, Mama," I said walking through her bedroom door, where I came to screeching hault, freezing.

From time to time I would have dreams, starting when I was 11 or so. Dreams where all of my fantasies would come true. The exotic women in exotic places, vying for my attention, begging for a chance just to be close to my dick. Fantasies where I could get any girl and I could do anything I wanted.

What I saw there on Vanessa's bed surpassed any fantasy I'd ever been clever enough to conjure up.

The light in the room was dimmed. The small artsy lamp on her dresser spilled a soft, faint glow across the floor and the walls.

Vanessa was laying completely naked on the bed, her hair flowing over her shoulders. It shimmered a little as she looked up at me.

Between her legs, also completely naked was the hottest, NO , the most beautiful, the most sexy, most juicy, voluptuous black girl I had ever seen in my entire life. Long, thick leg, amazingly juicy thighs, round hips and tits for days. And that was just below the neck.

I was drawn to her face when she spoke, flashing her flawless white teeth at me. "Hi Jake." The sound of her voice made my dick twitch. She smiled, her full lips pulling up to one side.

They sat comfortably, Vanessa's arms were wrapped around the girl's chest, the girls head, tucked gently in the nape of Vanessa's neck, her back flush against Vanessa breasts.

I blinked, shaking my head. This had to be a dream. There was no way this was happening. What the hell had Vanessa been doing all day? Where did she find this chick?

"Is – uh – this my surprise?" I asked cautiously. I'd hate to be wrong.

"Well Baby, it's a surprise for both of us -- to share," she giggled a little. "This is _my_ pet Amanda. But you can touch her however you like."

I blinked again.

I don't know why I was so shocked. I mean the first time I'd seen Vanessa naked she'd had another girls face buried between her thighs. But something about this chick, something about Amanda was different. Rose and Vanessa and I were just playing things by ear, testing shit out. Rose and I no idea what were we doing. But these two, my red headed princess and her little friend, I could see it in their eyes, they had plans for me.

Vanessa's hand slid down between Amanda's legs. She let them fall open, exposing her slit to me just before Vanessa's fingers ghosted over her clit. Amanda's eyes closed and she moaned, pushing her hips up a little.

"I got her all wet for you, Baby," Vanessa sighed before she leaned her head forward and licked Amanda's neck.

_JESUS CHRIST! That was hot._

I was still frozen though, blinking like an idiot. I was a little out of my league here.

Vanessa must have sensed my hesitation. She gently told Amanda to move so she could get up. She crawled toward me, rising to her knees on the foot of the bed, holding out her hand to me.

"Come here, Baby," she cooed. Amanda flopped back down on the covers and stretched across the width of the bed on her side.

My feet carried me across the room to Vanessa. She ran her hands up my chest, looking dangerously innocent.

"You're not mad, are you?" she whispered. She must be confusing my silence with anger.

I wrapped my fingers through her hair and brought her lips to mine. I kissed her deeply and released her. "No. Just surprised."

"Good," she smiled, tugging at the bottom of my shirt. I helped her pull it off. She brought her lips to my collarbone kissing and sucking and licking as her fingers made their way to my belt.

I looked at Amanda and beckoned her towards Vanessa and I. She rose to her knees and crawled up behind Vanessa. I could feel the back of her hands brush against my chest as the roamed over Vanessa's body.

I stepped back watching them as I kicked off my jeans and my boxers. I stroked myself for a moment just looking at them, looking at the way their bodies moved together.

Amanda and Vanessa knew each other in this very different, beyond intimate way. I don't know how long it had been since they were last together, but they appeared to have never skipped a beat.

In perfect sync, they both leaned backward, Amanda supporting both their weight on her heels. One hand was between Vanessa's legs slowly teasing her clit, The other was on Vanessa's neck, craning her head to the side, so Amanda could slowly run her tongue from Vanessa's ear down to her shoulder.

Vanessa was completely lost in Amanda's touch, sighing and moaning, rocking her hips forward.

The sound of my deep breathing brought Vanessa out of her trance. I know it turned her on to see my hand on my dick, but I don't think it was part of her plan.

All Vanessa had to do was move a half of an inch out of Amanda's embrace and Amanda completely backed off. It was the strangest thing to watch, the way they balanced control.

"Why don't you let Amanda take care of that for you, Baby. Come here." As I stepped towards the bed Amanda rolled to the side, making room for me. I centered myself in the middle of the bed, still on my knees. Amanda rose to hers and crawled in front of me. Vanessa came up behind me and began laying small, soft kisses across my back.

She wound my hair between her fingers and put it in a ponytail for me. She knew I didn't like it my face when I was trying to work.

"I have it on good authority that Amanda can work wonders with her tongue," She breathed into my neck.

I looked at Amanda who was now kissing her way down my chest. She stopped for a moment and bit her lip, looking up at me. She was really fucking hot.

I let my eyes close and my head rest against Vanessa's cheek as Amanda took me into her mouth. She slowly drew her whole tongue around the head, covering it with her wet heat just beyond her lips.

"Fuck," I groaned. She _was_ good. Not as good as Vanessa, but good. She couldn't deep throat it, but she was really good with her hands, easily making up for what she couldn't do with her mouth.

Vanessa held me, her arms wrapped around my chest as Amanda and I fell into a steady rhythm, my hand on the back of her head, guiding her head up and down.

"Open up, Baby," Vanessa whispered. I opened my eyes to see her finger at the corner of my mouth. I took it between my lips and sucked it gently. She pulled it out and brought it down to my nipple, rubbing and pitching, making me groan even louder.

It was strange having two work me over like this, but I liked it. A lot. I felt so close to Vanessa. The secure way she was holding on to me. The passion I felt behind her kisses only turned me on more and more as Amanda did her thing.

After a while, Vanessa gave Amanda a break, knowing I wouldn't come. She reached around me, gently placing her finger under Amanda's chin. Amanda staid the motion of her hand and her tongue, but kept me in her mouth as she looked up at Vanessa.

I didn't turn to look at Vanessa, but there was some silent communication between them. Amanda let my dick slide out of her mouth slowly and gave the tip one final lap with her tongue.

Then they both slid up the bed, laying on their backs.

"You know what? I think I'm just going to watch for a moment, if you two don't mind." I wasn't one to not participate, especially when straight up porn was going down with in two feet of me, but I had to see this. I had to see them really go at it, not worrying about me.

And trust me they didn't. As soon as I gave them the green light, it was like I was completely invisible. They were lost in each other. I sat on the foot of the bed and kept stroking my dick, just watching them.

She climbed over Amanda, pausing when she was straddled over her. She leaned in and kissed Amanda full on the lips, moaning into her mouth. Amanda's hands came up and caressed Vanessa's ass.

It was the sexiest thing ever. My dick and I were completely flipping out.

"God you still taste so good," Amanda moaned. She sat up, pushing Vanessa backwards towards me.

She lay her head down right next to my leg. I swept her hair out of the way, splaying it across my thigh.

Amanda righted herself, sitting on with her legs tucked under her body.

"Anything in particular you'd like to see Jake?" she asked. She pulled her finger down the length of Vanessa's wet pussy while she waited for me to answer. Vanessa sighed in reaction to her touch.

"Surprise me," I said.

She shrugged and reached for Vanessa's hand and pulled her up. It was like a well-choreographed dance, they way they slid into place. First they turned on the bed, giving me a clear view of both their bodies.

In one lithe motion four legs parted, then interlaced with each other. Vanessa reached forward to Amanda's hips and yanked her body forward, their pussies slamming together.

"Nessie. Baby. Fuck," Amanda cried. Vanessa's started grinding their lips together. Amanda began to move in the precise opposite direction, matching Vanessa's rhythm, I imagine creating a perfect kind of friction.

As ridiculously hot as this all was I couldn't help but watch Vanessa's face, nearly time. She almost never opened her eyes.

The sounds she was making were light and breathy, but still intense. She seemed so lost in every motion of Amanda's body. She seemed to bask so fully in Amanda's touch every time she would caress her nipples. And when they kissed, well fuck. Vanessa was euphoric. They craved each other, lust dripping from every point of contact. I'd never seen Vanessa react to me this way. I felt like I couldn't keep up. I couldn't compete.

I watched Vanessa's head fall back as Amanda gently kissed the length of her neck. I watched as she sighed, grinding her hips harder, lacing her fingers through Amanda's hair. Suddenly it all made sense.

The conversation I'd had with myself the night before, all the things I'd planned on showing her and telling her. I'd never made love to Vanessa before and that's exactly what Amanda was doing. She was making love to her, every single part of her.

My hand felt from my dick and I sat there frozen staring at Vanessa's trembling lips. She was about to come.

"Jake. Jake," she begged. I hated hearing her call me like that. I hated that she wanted for anything.

I slid closer, stroking her hair. "Yeah, Mama, I'm here."

"Jake, I need you. I need you inside me," She breathed. Just as she said the words Amanda jumped off the bed, giving me room to get situated however I needed to.

I quickly moved around to the other side of the bed taking the spot where Amanda had just been. I grabbed Vanessa's hips and pulled her closer to me. Her leg, I propped over my shoulder. I wasted no time sliding into her wet pussy.

"Vanessa," I breathed as her tightness surrounded every last inch of me.

"Amanda, honey, come here," Vanessa panted, her lips staying parted. I watched, amazed, as once again Amanda knew exactly what Vanessa wanted. She crawled up on the bed again and straddled Vanessa's head, facing me.

For the second time all three of us were connected. Vanessa's tongue worked Amanda's clit to the rhythm of my thrusts. I gripped Vanessa's hip with my right hand and with my left I massaged Amanda's tits.

"Fuck, Jake. That feels good," she groaned, loud. Her hand fell to Vanessa's body, pinching and tugging her nipples.

It just seemed to work. Me fucking Vanessa, Vanessa licking Amanda. It just worked and finally we all came together. Vanessa pushed Amanda away and started grinding her hips into me harder.

"Give me all of it baby," she grunted. Her body clenched down around me, drawing every last drop. I let her leg fall back to the bed and then I slid down on top of her, our lips finally tangling together.

My mind was a complete mess. I was completely in love with her.

--

I fucked them both twice and then again they fell back in step with each other, becoming completely consumed with each other's bodies.

When they were both spent and appeared to be a sleep, I slipped out of the bedroom.

I needed a drink.

I went out to the back porch and watched the beginnings of a storm raging out at sea. The lightening flashed across the night sky.

I sipped my beer slowly, thinking about Vanessa. I loved her so much and she wanted me, but _was_ I enough for her? Don't get me wrong, the whole night had been pretty freaking sweet, but there was something about the way her and Amanda were together. I couldn't breach the connection between them. Whether it was simply the fact that they were making love or not, it seemed like Amanda was giving her something I couldn't give her. Amanda was giving her something that maybe Vanessa thought I wasn't even capable of offering.

Maybe I'd said the words too late. Maybe the 'I love you' I'd dropped on her that morning just wasn't enough. Maybe it was too much.

I wanted to figure it out. I wanted to be with her.

"You mind if I join you?"

I turned to see Amanda standing in the open doorway, a long button up wrapped around her. She had thrown some panties on.

"Sure," I moved my legs so she could fall into the seat across from me. I held up my extra New Castle gesturing towards her.

"Yeah, thank you." I put my beer down opening the other one for her. She took it and gulped down a huge swig.

"You drink a lot around her?" she asked. Great here comes the "Are you fucking up" interrogation.

"No," I said keeping my cool. "She buys these for me, I have maybe two or three a week."

"Hmmm," she took another sip nodding. I'd passed round one. "So is there anything you want to ask me? Anything you want to know?"

"Well I know you have excellent taste in women."

She huffed a quiet laugh. "That is true."

"I guess I'm confused as to why? I mean I enjoyed myself, trust me, but I just don't know why _you_ would want to, with me there," I said honestly. It was no mystery as to why she would want Vanessa, but she didn't shy away from me one bit.

"Jake, I'm not sure you've seen yourself in the mirror, but ah—you're not too hard on the eyes if you know what I mean. And well Vanessa told me it would be worth my while, fooling around with you a little."

I finished my beer, "And?"

"You did not disappoint."

"Thanks." I laughed.

Amanda's tone suddenly changed. "You know she loves you right?"

"I don't know about that. She seems pretty into _you_." Images of them together, without me, flooded my mind. And not in a good way.

"No. Nessie and I have a really deep friendship. I mean I think I know her pretty well and she trusts me, but it's more of a trust based on habit. Nessie and I just so used to each other. It's a comfort thing. Not love. But you, she _loves_ you."

I gazed back towards the water, a doubtful look clouding my face.

"She told me. This afternoon."

My head whipped to attention. I felt like a 13 year old girl, wanting to beg for details. Instead I just looked at her. She knew what the look meant.

"She does."

"Why?" I asked. I didn't get it, nor did I completely believe it. "I have no idea what she sees in me."

"I love guys," she laughed. "So slow. Jake you give her what no guy has ever given her."

"What?" _My dick?_

"Jake you know all about her brothers right?" I nodded urging her on. "Well you make her feel normal. You don't fuss over her, push her about getting to the doctor, freak out when she wants to do things on her own. You just let her be."

I was so fucking confused. The way she was making it sound, I was the worst boyfriend in the world. And I hadn't claimed her as mine yet. So I was distant. I didn't give a shit about her well health. I sounded pretty shitty.

"Jake some girls need a knight in shining armor. Some girls need a guys swooping in and saving the day, they need that strong protector, but Vanessa doesn't need that. She has her brothers for that crap. She loves _you_ because you give her exactly what _she_ needs, not what someone else needs, but what Vanessa needs. She loves you because _you love her_ exactly the way she needs you to. You give her room to breathe. You let her be herself."

I was still confused about some of shit she said, but one thing did make sense to me. Vanessa loved me and I loved her. For some reason I was good enough. For some reason I was exactly what she wanted and everything she needed.

"Hmm," I said to myself. I blinked, finally getting it.

Amanda stood then, reaching for my empties, which I handed to her.

"How long are you here for?" I asked. Not that I really cared, just curious I guess.

"Just a few days. I gotta get back to Cali for class. I'll—uh take the couch tonight. Let you two have some time alone."

"Thanks," I said with sincerity.

"No problem. But tomorrow --," she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha."

"You know, she hates it when people call her Vanessa."

"Really? That's how she introduced herself to me."

"Well she must have loved you from day one." Amanda said before disappearing back in the house.

When I slipped back into the bedroom, Vanessa was still sound asleep. I pulled back the covers and got in the bed, wrapping my arms around her.

"Jake," she sighed.

"Yeah, Mama."

"Where'd you go? I missed you." Her eyes were still closed. I doubt she'd remember this conversation in the morning.

"I missed you too. I was just out back, getting some fresh air. Amanda's on the couch."

"Okay," she breathed. I held her rolling on to my back. She threw her leg across my stomach, pulling herself as close as possible. I rubbed circles across the soft skin of her back, trying to calm her restlessness. She was out a few seconds later.

Or so I thought.

"Jake," she whispered one more time.

"Yeah, Mama. I'm still here."

"I love you," she said clearly.

"I love you too, Vanessa."

"Good," she sighed, just as her breathing became soft and rhythmic.

--

** Loosely translated…"I'm fine with the man I got. Besides they'd have to catch me first."

--

**COME TO THE FORUM AND PLAY... Amanda is on page 21.**

**I hope you liked it. Nessie is up next and then I'm taking it somewhere so crazy. You wont even believe it.**

**I promised my friend Vanessa that the Vanessa in this story has nothing to do with her. She's read Breaking Dawn so she gets why I chose the name. Although I'm pretty sure she would love to have sex with Jake too.**

**Sorry for the typos. I'm tired.**


	11. Chapter 10: Fist Fight

**Disclaimer: Steph's characters. My Nessie. I pray to God Smeyer never sees this. She'd run me over with her car.**

**--  
**

**The Italics near the very end are things said completely in French. I'm too lazy to translate.**

**The theme songs for this chapter are definitely Snoop Dog's Beautiful, Lenny Kravitz's Black Girl, Method Man's You're All I Need to Get By, Solange Knowles' I Decided, Mya's Fallen and UGK's Int'l Players Anthem. **

**I have no idea why this ended up being so long, but this story is now the length of an actual novel and I'm starting to feel like a real asshole writing for free, but I'll keep doing cause I'll get sued if I tried to get paid for Jake smut.**

**Ladies of the PP this is for you.**

**Chapter 10: Fist Fight  
**

**--**

**Vanessa/Nessie/A very Horny Girl**

I know it sounds stupid, but I had committed to giving Jake all the time he needed to get over Rosalie. All the time it would take for him to forget about her and only see me. I knew it would be hard because of their living situation, but even if Jake_ did_ move out, Rose was a part of _my_ family now. So if Jake was with me he would eventually have to see her and I didn't want that to be a problem for him, for us. He needed time to work all that shit out, so I gave him time.

It took about a month.

I figured most other girls wouldn't stand for that shit. Sitting around, fucking a guy, getting to know a guy, kinda falling for a guy, and all the while he's thinking about someone else. But I wanted Jake. I wanted to possess him, to own him and keep him as mine and mine only and the only way to do that was to give him time. If I pulled away he'd take it as a sign that I wasn't interested. If I pushed him, he'd get pissed and get rid of me himself. I didn't want either of those things to happen. My brothers were finally okay with Jake and I spending time together and I didn't want to give that up.

He only let his true feelings really show that first night, the night they got engaged. I could see from the look on his face that he was in pain. What I had experienced with them was part of something much bigger than a fling, much deeper than two people using each other to get off. Jake_ did_ love her. And honestly I think Rosalie loved him too. Emmett was just smart enough to make an honest move, a move that maybe had never even occurred to Jake.

After that night, when I told him I'd stay, that I'd stick it out during his emotional undoing, things _did_ get better. He tried really hard to hide how much Emmett and Rose's engagement hurt him. From what he told me, his whole life with women revolved around abandonment and loss. He needed someone to just be there, not saying anything, not doing anything in particular. He just needed someone there to hold his hand and let him get through things. The more time I spent with Jake the more I liked him so I didn't have a problem being that person. I held his hand and when he seemed up it, I let him fuck me.

He was up for it a lot.

The week we spent apart was terrible. At first my body just craved him. We'd only been together or whatever, for a week, but almost every minute since I'd broken the news to my brothers, Jake and I had some part of our bodies connected. Whether he was kissing me, or wrapping his arms around me or fucking me senseless, we were always physically connected. After a couple hours my heart started to ache for him. I honestly and truly missed Jacob, not the smoking hot man who been giving it to me hour after hour, but Jacob, this incredibly lovable guy I was really falling for.

We talked on the phone everyday. And it was becoming clear that even if Rosalie was still clouding his thoughts, he missed me too. I could hear it in his voice. He sounded awful.

"I'm just going to work a lot until you get here," he said our first night apart. It had only been a day and I was missing him like crazy.

"Yeah I'll be pretty busy too. I have sell a bunch of stuff, make sure the right things get to the goodwill," I said trying to sound upbeat.

"Vanessa," he said. I swear to God it sounded like he'd been crying. I wanted to reach through the phone and hold him.

"Yeah," I replied hesitantly.

"I miss you." His voice was so quiet.

I choked on the tears that were now running down my face. "I miss you too, Baby."

Everyday after that it got worse and worse for the both of us, I think. I didn't know bed could feel so cold. I would wait every night for him to call me when he got off work, or everyday when he was on his lunch break. Jasper and Edward were smart enough to follow Alice and Bella back to New York, you know, get a little more time, but I _had_ to go back to Berkeley and get my stuff.

I could feel myself nearly coming out of my skin when I saw him at baggage claim. I almost pushed an old lady down the escalator to get to him. When he grabbed me and kissed me I felt like I could breathe again, like he was breathing again. If I could I would have sat his lap the whole back to my house, just nuzzling his neck.

My first night in Miami, I gave him a key to my place. I thought about telling him it was for emergencies or in case I got locked out, but that was bullshit. I wanted him with me, I wanted him to be able to come and go and from the desperate way he couldn't keep his hands or his mouth off me, it didn't seem like he wanted to leave either.

Jake had lifted me up, the way I like, gently with his hands around my waist and put me on the counter. I wore a skirt that day just for him. His fingers wove through my hair pulling me closer to him. I could hear every single breathe coming from my lips echoing in my ears as his lips lingered painfully close to mine.

"I really missed you, Mama," he whispered. I couldn't help myself. A light moan slipped out as my tongue swept across his bottom lip. Then I kissed him once, softly.

"I missed you too," I whispered back. Jake's right hand stayed wrapped in my hair, holding me close. His lips traveled to my neck where his tongue started tracing small light circles on my skin. I could barely breathe. His left drifted down between my legs. "I was thinking," I stuttered. Maybe this was the best time, while he was hard and I wasn't exactly thinking straight. His fingers danced around the edge of my panties. "I could give you a spare key so—" He pulled the cotton to the side.

"Okay," he said. I moaned as he shoved two fingers inside my pussy. "Just remind me to grab it later."

"Okay," I whimpered. His fingers were working their usual magic, but this time it was better. Not that I even thought it was possible, but a week apart had really sharpened his fingering skills.

I came in no time.

--

It was easy for me to fall in love with Miami. It was humid as hell, but that didn't matter. It gave me a chance to wear really short, really cute tennis skirts without catching any shit from my brothers. I loved the mash of people and I loved the way it would rain, like home in Seattle, but it would still be warm.

I got into my routine pretty quickly. I had my Audi SUV brought down, but I liked riding in Jake's car. He was so sweet driving me everywhere and I felt so safe with him behind the wheel. Beyond that he started doing the cutest things. Taking my trash out, taking caring of general stuff around my house. You know man shit. He refused to let me spend the night alone. He didn't like the idea of me being in the house by myself. He even customized my car, tinting the windows and putting on black rims that matched the paint job.

"You'll be able to stop it better in a lot this way," He told me.

And in a short amount of time, little by little, it seemed Rose was having less and less of an affect on Jake. And more and more he was letting me in, letting me get closer to him. We spent more time together, not having sex, even if a lot of that time we were naked.

I'd had the broker pick out this house with Jake in mind. We got in the habit of taking long baths together in the huge tub I specifically requested.

We would spend time in the candlelit bathroom holding each other and talking. One night Jake actually let me wash his hair, his pride and joy.

"Do you want kids someday?" he asked. Again with Jake, conversations like this never seemed loaded. He was just asking. He just wanted to the information, not an excuse to run.

I massaged his scalp, working the shampoo down to the roots. It has was amazingly soft and it felt so nice having his body nestled between my legs like that.

"I'm not sure I can," I paused, but he didn't say anything. "I was put on this really powerful birth control before I hit puberty and I've been on some form of it ever since. So my egg situation is a little funky. My doctors are afraid to take me off of it because they don't know exactly how much its been helping. They'd hate to take the wrong piece out of the leaning tower."

"That make sense," he said quietly. It was the first time I'd heard a twinge of worry in his voice, in relation to me, but then his tone brightened. "Well you can always adopt."

"That's true. And I always have you to take care of, Baby."

"That's true too." He smiled.

From then on he let me touch his hair whenever I wanted. I'd put it up for him before we would really go at it and sometimes he would ask me to brush it for him. I think it helped him relax after a long day at the shop. I was tempted to put it in pigtails, but I didn't want to push my luck.

I liked what we had even if there was no title. Jake wasn't overly romantic. We never went out on "dates", but that didn't really matter. What we had was nice and simple, normal. Jake wasn't just some piece of ass I was getting on the side. He was quickly becoming my best friend. He was gentle and sweet and caring. And he listened a lot. The focus always seemed to be on me, but not in an overbearing way. He seemed to genuinely want to know me, everything about me. I loved every minute I spent with him.

I spent a lot of time with Rosalie and her friend, Jessica too. Things at first were, well on and off really, things were weird between Rosalie and I. When Rose and my brothers got back to school I think she expected me to come on to her, especially went we spent time alone. We had a few Elementary Ed classes together and we would eat lunch together and workout with Jessica almost everyday.

"I'm really proud of us," she giggled. We were in the Ladies' bathroom in the Student Union, just freshening up after lunch. I dried my hands while Rose waited leaning up against the wall.

"What do you mean?" I hated when people did that. Just say what you're thinking, without the build up.

"Well our little deal. I wasn't sure either of us would stick to it," she smiled at me.

_What the fuck, Rose. _ I sighed internally.

I smiled back. She really was asking for trouble. "I think an engagement is pretty official." I moved quickly then, not giving her time to react. I watched her lips part slightly and her eyes grow wide as I pressed my body up against hers, one hand beside her head, the other brushing across her nipple. "But if you want to change the terms of our agreement, Honey," I leaned forward and slowly ran my tongue up the side of her neck. She sighed, pressing her hips into mine, squirming a bit, looking for some friction. I could feel her head fall back against the tile. Then I brought my lips back to hers and kissed her softly, for a moment. She didn't stop me. "I'm sure we can work something out."

Just then the door slammed open. I whipped my body around back to the sink, leaving Rose, frozen and wet against the wall. I grabbed a paper towel and politely said hello to the girls who had just walked in. They didn't see us.

Seeing that I was not exactly the one for games, Rose let that particular subject drop, but still she seemed insistent are causing a little trouble. It was interesting to know that engagement or not she would still let me affect her like that. I hoped Emmett was entertaining her. Maybe they would need to get a little lady pet of their own.

Jake and I had been pretty much attached at the hip for three weeks at this point and I was falling for him more and more. He just made me so happy. And the happiness I felt was obvious to everyone around me, especially Rose. Obvious enough for her to start asking questions and Jake and I. They weren't very interesting questions.

"How are things with Jake?" she prodded one morning when we were the beach waiting for Jessica. Already I could hear that there was something off about her tone.

"Things with Jake are good," I replied.

"He seems like a totally different guy with you. You both seem really happy." Her tone still was off and it was making me uncomfortable. First Rose didn't know me unhappy and I was pretty sure she'd never really seen Jake unhappy either. And second, was it really any of her business? Not that I cared, actually I was pretty psyched about it, but she'd passed, on both of us.

I didn't respond.

I am not conceited. I know when I don't register on someone radar and that is completely fine with me. But I also know jealous, even in its smallest form. She had no right ask about me and Jake, not like this. She wasn't asking as friend, she was asking as a former lover. She wanted to compare notes. She wanted know if I was the kind of girl that would "settle" for Jake or if he was the kind of guy who would step up his game to be with someone else fully and completely.

Rose and Jake shared something special, but I could already tell that in these few short weeks I knew him better than she ever would. And that too shouldn't matter. She was engaged to my brother. Emmett should be her only focus, her _only _concern. She should be asking me about _him_, getting know more things about her future husband. But instead we were talking about Jake, her ex, so to speak and my best friend. I didn't like it. Jake shouldn't matter to her, period.

All that aside, I didn't want Rose to know how amazing Jake was with me. I didn't want her to know how sweet and caring and protective, in all the right ways, Jake really was. I love Emmett, but Jake was a catch too. I didn't want Rose to have minute of second thoughts and truthfully I was into Jake just enough, I was just possessive enough that the thought of her thinking about him pissed me off. Yeah we weren't _together_, but he was mine.

I looked at her with a very pointed stare and a full smile, a little something I'd picked up from Edward.

"He is happy, Rose. Things, _between Jake and I_ are going fine." I think I scared her a little.

It was clear that I wasn't going to talk about Jake like that with her anymore, but she still had Jessica do her bidding. PS… I didn't really give a shit. I still loved them both. It's just how girls are.

"So is Jake, like your boyfriend?" Jessica asked one day. I didn't mind _her_ asking, but Rose was eying me curiously as she said the words. That annoyed me.

"No," I said casually.

"But you guys are together like all the time," she lowered her voice for no reason but affect, "and you guys are having sex, right?"

I leaned in a little closer and lowered _my_ voice, "Yes. He really knows how to give it to me." Rose bust out laughing and that made Jessica feel awkward enough to never bring it up again. After that Rose calmed down completely about Jake and I. I think maybe from time to time she was still a little curious, but she hid it well.

In order to keep from actually hating them, I balanced my time with Jessica and Rose with a lot of time with Edward.

I didn't realize how much I missed him. People would freak when they found out he had twin sister. It was nice though, having him around. He would show me off to his friends, happy and proud that we were back together and that made me happier than he would ever know. I wasn't a secret anymore. I could exist with him completely which was all I ever wanted all along.

He'd also calmed down a lot, after seeing that Jake actually was taking really good care of me. Bella helped a lot too. Edward talked about her non-stop.

"Ness, she's amazing. I wish you'd gotten to know her better."

"Well I would have if you let her come up for air, oh I don't know, _once_ while she as with us," I teased.

"Yeah sorry about that, but really she's incredible. I know she's seems shy at first but she's not. She's really funny. And she's so intelligent and thoughtful. She has the biggest heart." He would go on and on like this, telling me every cute thing Bella had done or would say.

Soon I started calling Bella and Alice every once in a while just to say hi. Edward _and Jazz_ were smitten for the first time ever and I wanted to know more about these girls who had such an impact on their former man-whory ways.

The rest of my time I spent with Jake at the shop. His friends were hilarious and I loved fucking with them in Spanish. They really got a kick out of this pale, freckled white girl from Seattle, who knew her way around a motorcycle and had a fowl mouth, even when I spoke Spanish. I think Jake liked having me around too**. **

When it was clear that I was nothing, but awesome, Miguel introduced me to his sister Zee. She was really nice. She went to school with us too, but only part time. She worked as a – um- professional dancer, to pay for school. I think she liked me because I didn't care that she stripped. It didn't change the fact that she was unbelievably nice. In addition she had this fat ass and great tits. It made sense that she would strip. She had the perfect body for it. I thought about fucking her a few times, but Miguel was pretty Catholic and I didn't want to piss him off by turning his sister to the Bi side of the force.

Sexual curiosity aside, my new life in Miami was going perfectly.

I had a cute little house really I liked and I was happy with my classes. I had friends, I had my brothers and most importantly, I had Jake.

--

A couple weeks after I got to school. Amanda called. And she was crying. It was a rare moment where I was home by myself. Jake was at work. I loved spending time with my family and Zee and Jessica, but the time I got alone, in my own house to breathe, was priceless.

I was shopping online for some new sneakers for Jake when my cell phone rang.

She could barely say the words.

"What's the matter, Honey?" I begged. She was completely freaking me out.

She calmed down a little then. I think hearing my voice helped. There was a lot of blubbering. I'll spare you the details, but basically her boyfriend Craig has been cheating on her with his Bio-Chem professor.

I hated hearing, seeing, whatever, her like this. We'd been friends for a while and the only time I'd ever seen her cry was at Disney movies. Hearing her this upset was killing me.

"Do you want to come see me, Honey? I'll fly you down. Take a long weekend next week and come see me. I'll take care of you." I didn't really know how Jake would feel about Amanda, but she was really important to me and I wanted her here.

She agreed and while we talked a little while longer, I booked her a first class time to Miami.

We talked every day leading up to her visit. I'd decided that she would be my little surprise for Jake. It didn't take much convincing on Amanda's part. I told her how fucking hot he was and how amazing he was in bed and she was sold. I assured her I had no problem sharing, physically at least.

In those several days before her visit, Amanda actually seemed to be over her break up with Craig and more excited about seeing me.

"He's an asshole, but I've missed you. It'll be nice to be around someone I know actually gives a shit about me," she'd said. And she was right. I missed her too and I _did_ care about her, a lot.

--

I had the day of Amanda's arrival all planned out.

_Wake up._

_Kiss Jake good morning._

_Go down on Jake._

_Drive myself to class._

_Get Amanda from airport._

_Bring Amanda home._

_Fuck Amanda._

_Make Amanda and Jake dinner._

_Wait for Jake to get home._

_Surprise Jake with sexy black girl._

_Fuck Jake and Amanda._

_Feed Jake_… he wouldn't care about food once he saw Amanda.

_Quick Nap._

_Fuck Jake and Amanda again._

On paper, a pretty good list.

But then Jake, in the most sweet, romantic, tender way pressed his lips to ear and told me he loved me.

While I was on my way out the door.

I looked up in his eyes. I didn't know what to say. I could see it there, his arms around my waist, his body, his heart, his whole being just waiting, hoping, praying I would say the words back.

I had no idea what the fuck to say.

So I just kissed him again and ran. Like a complete coward. I avoided the situation, avoided Jake and I ran.

I skipped my classes, texting Rose to cover for me and went straight to the airport. I had to think.

And that's what I did. I sat on a bench next to Baggage claim C for six hours and thought.

Jake freaked a little when I told him I was going to drive myself to class. Maybe he thought something was wrong, that my eyes were wandering.

_Is that why he said it? Insurance Policy._

_No. Jake's not that guy._

_Okay. Right. Jake isn't that guy._

Jake told me he loved me. And he meant it. It was there in his eyes. I could see it as I stared back not saying anything like a complete idiot. He meant it. Jake was not the kind of guy throw that shit around, especially in the morning before class. He meant it.

It took me an hour to come to terms with that. Jake loved me.

_Jake loves you._ The thought should have made my heart fluttered, but it still hadn't really sunk in yet. There was just so much other stuff in the way.

Jake loved me which meant he probably wanted to be with me for real, not just the way were now, never asking certain questions out loud. But really, really be with me.

_But that also means that he's over Rose. _

I had sensed it. His eyelid didn't twitch at the sound of her voice or the mention of her name anymore. He could go home for a few hours and not come running back breathless and needy.

He didn't seem to _need_ me anymore. He _wanted_ me, not out of necessity, but because I was who he wanted to be with. He didn't need me to kiss his pain away. He wanted me just cause.

It took me two hours to wrap my mind around that, around the fact that finally Rose was out of his system. I didn't really know what to think of that.

I stared up at the blue sign with the white arrow point to the next carousel.

_Baggage. Funny._

I spent the next three hours wondering if I could say the words back.

Did I love Jake? Yes, very much.

_Are you in love with Jake, Vanessa? Are you really, completely in love with him?_

I stared at the sign again. The arrow hadn't changed directions. The paint was still blue.

I had wanted this for a long time. I wanted a man, an incredible man to love me, who I could love back. A man I trusted, that my family liked and that I knew would never hurt me. Because that was my biggest fear that I would fight and kick and scream my way out from under my brother's smothering hold and into the arms of the wrong guy.

But Jake wasn't the wrong guy. He wasn't using me. He wasn't hurting me. He was taking care of me, loving me, letting me be myself, letting me be happy, every single minute of every single day.

The light above Baggage Carousel C had flashed several times throughout the morning and early afternoon, but before I knew it, before I had any real answers, or the most important answer I should say, Flight 694 from San Francisco popped up on the display, flashing red.

I was out of time.

I stood up and walked over to the turn-belt, watching the bags fall from the ramp designed specifically to break shit. Suddenly I felt a pair of very warm arms wrap around waist. I looked down and saw that they were a warm chocolatey brown. My favorite.

"Hey, Baby," Amanda whispered in my ear and laid a small kiss on my neck. I shivered a little and turned around. She looked amazing. Part of me couldn't wait to get her home and get her naked. The rest of me was still all fucked up about Jake. She could tell something was wrong

Her hands gently flew up to my face. She held my cheeks, searching my eyes. "Nessie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shook the feelings off. "Nothing. Hi." I hugged her and she hugged me back. "How was your flight?" Her bag came down the ramp and she grabbed it.

"It was long. I couldn't wait to see you, but not this sad. Baby, you gotta tell me what's bothering you."

"I will a little later. Come on. Let's get out of here." The whole way back to my house Amanda told me about this crazy lady on her flight and some more stuff about her break up with Craig.

"I thought about dropping a dime to the Chancellor's office about his professor," she said. I couldn't help laugh. That would be some pretty decent revenge. "But then I just had this feeling it would come back to bite me in the ass That's always how it seems to work."

"That's true," I agreed.

"And as much from fun as thought idea sounds, I like the idea of someone else nibbling on me a little better," she purred. Her hand was on my thigh now, snaking its way up my tennis skirt. The wet part of my panties nudged my confusion about Jake a little to the left. When I finally stopped at a light, she wasted no time leaning all the way over and kissing me. Her hand stopped right at the top at my thigh.

"I'll go a little higher when you're not behind the wheel."

I pecked her one more time before the light turned green. "Thanks honey."

When we got home, she dragged me right to the couch.

"Okay, really. Tell me what's wrong. I can't sex you with you looking this sad," she said honestly.

"God. I feel like such an asshole. You fly all the way out here and I'm all weepy and crap."

"Ness, its fine. Just tell me and then after we can make each other feel better." She flashed her smile at me and I laughed. She was great at making light of a situation in all the right ways. "But really, tell me what's wrong."

I took a deep breath. "Okay." I paused. I hadn't said the words out loud yet. "Jake told me he loved me this morning." Amanda's mouth fell open. I know. I was just as shocked. "And I didn't say anything back."

Now I will say this. In all seriousness Amanda was the best person to talk to about this. She was really good at helping you solve your problems. You could tell her you'd just killed a man and she's sit with you and let you decide what you wanted to do next and if you wanted to hide the body she'd help you figure out the best way to do it. Judgment free. She was a really good friend.

But I hadn't killed Jake. I might have ripped his heart out though.

"Okay. Okay. How did it happen?" Amanda encouraged.

I told her.

"I know you wanted to surprise him with me and all, but is he going to freak about us now?" she asked. If the answer was yes it would change the plans we both had for her visit.

"No I don't think so. He might love me, but he's still Jake."

"Okay, good. So he said he loves you. How does that make you feel?"

"Well at first surprised. Then confused and then good and then awful. You ran into me when I was in the middle of awful."

"Aw Baby." She gently touched my cheek. "Why awful? You love him right?"

"Yeah, but I mean, no one has ever told me that before and then I realized that now is when I can really fuck it up. Now is when I can really hurt him. You know. Before when I thought he just kinda liked me, in the back of my head I knew I could just do whatever, you know. Come and go as I pleased, but now I can fuck things up and really, really hurt him." A few silent tears ran down across my lips. Amanda slid closer and wiped my cheeks with her finger. Then she kissed me on my forehead.

"Ness. Are you _in_ love with him? Are you afraid _he's_ going to hurt _you_?"

I nodded. She hit the nail right on the head. I knew the minute I admitted it to him and myself, that was the moment I would be open, too open. That would be the first time in my life _I_ could really get hurt. Fuck my health, fuck what my brothers had done. Getting hurt by Jake would destroy me.

So I had my answer.

I was in love with Jake. Completely and utterly in love with Jake.

_Fuck me_.

I needed to talk to him, but he wouldn't home for a few more hours.

"Do you wanna talk about this anymore?" she asked softly.

"No," I whispered.

"Okay," she said. "Come here." She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her chest, rocking me for a long time. I rested my head on her shoulder and took long soothing breaths until the tears were gone.

Then I just inhaled her sweet, fresh scent. I smiled to myself a little, placing the different fragrances on her body. She smelled like clean clothes and a just a hint of Lady Cool Water, one of my favorite perfumes. Amanda knew that.

I looked up at her. I knew what she wanted, but she _did _care about me a lot. She would never press her physical desires on me, especially when she knew I was hurting.

But the decision was made. I loved Jake. I would talk to him when he got home, but he wasn't home now.

Amanda looked back down at me. She slid back a little making room, as I stood up. I took her hand and she followed me to the bedroom. When we crossed the threshold, her arm was around my waist, her other hand was in my hair and her lips and her tongue were busy caressing my neck.

There is something you should know about Amanda and I and I had fully intended on explaining all this to Jake.

Amanda and I exist outside of any regular social design. I would always want her as long it didn't interfere with other important aspects of my life. And she would always want me. Craig was not okay with our physical relationship and she really liked him, so I stepped back. But if he had been okay with it, I would have stayed.

Jake would always come first, always and if he wanted me to give her up, in that way, I would. But I knew Jake and he wouldn't want that, if it made me happy.

So when Amanda pulled my shirt up over my head and when I pulled her panties down to the floor and when she kissed me deep and slow and when my fingers rubbed her clit, spreading her wetness around, I knew Jake would be okay with it. I knew that what Amanda and I were doing wouldn't hurt him. If anything he'd just be pissed he'd missed round one.

Amanda and I rarely talked when we were together like this besides the occasional cry of ecstasy. We didn't need to. We knew each other so well, we knew exactly what the other one wanted and what the other one needed.

Right then I needed to be fucked.

I undressed Amanda fully and then slid onto the bed on my back. I still had my bra, my tennis skirt and my panties on. Amanda crawled over me and with one look, encouraged me to roll over on to my stomach. I complied and felt her hands run across my back. My bra undone, she pulled it off and threw it on the floor. She straddled my legs and lifted up skirt. I could tell she was admiring the view as she paused for a second, skimming the curve of my ass with her fingertips.

She found the zipper on my skirt and pulled it down, removing it completely. She hooked her fingers in my panties and pulled them off slowly.

The whole time my eyes were closed. I let my body feel every brush of her skin, every movement of her lips across my body. She hadn't done anything, but touch me and kiss me, but I was already breathing hard.

Then I felt the heat and wetness of her sweet pussy on my ass. I started to moan at the sensation. She was grinding her lips against my skin and the motion of it forced my legs to move together and apart. My own pussy lips massage my clit under the weight of her body. We were both moaning and whimpering, the most delicious sounds.

Amanda leaned forward after a few moments of maddening gyrations and continued to kiss my back and my shoulders. I started to move and she climbed off and me and gave me room to roll over onto my back. When I was situated she climbed back on top of me and kissed me, our lips and our tongues playing with each other softly and slowly.

Just like I wanted, her fingers found their way down my body, between my legs.

My lips broke from hers and latched on to her shoulder. I traced her soft skin with my mouth, nibbling and licking as I went.

She was driving me crazy. She teased my clit with her thumb and then slowly slid two fingers inside me. I sighed her name a few times, my hips bucking into her touch.

I missed the skill of her hands. Jake was better, but Amanda was different. She made me come in different ways. And I did come pretty quickly all over her fingers.

She pulled her hand away and brought it up to my mouth. Just as I sucked her fingers, she brought her thigh down into between my legs. My body instantly started rubbing itself fiercely against her and Amanda too, pressed her dripping cunt against the eager spot just below my hip.

Her fingers tangled in my hair as we kissed and licked each other, our nipples rubbing together. Our bodies worked together in a lustful rhythm, matching one another's movements perfectly.

"Fuck Ness," she cried. "You feel so good, baby." She was coming. Just the sound of her voice and the feeling of her muscles pulsing and dripping against my body pushed me over the edge. It was perfect. Her body was just what I needed.

I wanted more, but I realized it was getting late and I wanted to get dinner started. Amanda and I showered, together of course and she sat with me while I cooked.

After she ate, I called Jake. He was already on his way home to shower and change. I told him to come over as soon as he was done.

Amanda and I giggled like 10 years olds trying to come up with the best place and the best way to wait for Jake. We decided completely naked on the bed would be the best idea. We got undressed again and I pulled her into my lap and waited, just playing with her clit and her nipples. I couldn't help but tease him with a little text message when I heard the Escalade pull into the driveway.

The look on his face scared me for a second. I couldn't tell if he was happy of angry or having an aneurysm. Luckily my initial guess was right. He was ecstatic.

I had the best night ever, fucking Jake, fucking Amanda. It was heaven. And seeing them together, holy shit, such a fucking turn on. I could spend hours watching Amanda suck Jake's dick or watching her tits bounce while Jake fucked the shit out of her.

But then it was over and it was just me and Jake. I was mad I feel asleep, but at least I told him once before I passed out, that I loved him. I hoped he knew I meant it.

In the morning, I woke up comfortable, his arms wrapped around me. I stretched and looked up at him. He was awake. Immediately my heart started racing. I wasn't scared, just nervous. We needed to talk and I wanted to make sure I said the right thing, the honest thing.

"Morning," I said, pulling myself up. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" he asked quietly. Sport Center was on, the volume down really low, but loud enough so he could hear it.

"I slept great. How long have you been up?" How long have you been thinking about last night and yesterday and maybe the rest of our lives?

"Not long. You kicked me really hard twenty minutes ago and then I got up to take a piss," he laughed a little as he told me.

"Oh, sorry," I said, kissing his chest. His warm hand was roaming the skin on my stomach. It felt so nice. "So do you want to talk – about yesterday morning?"

"Yeah I do." He turned off the TV and waited for me to say something or do something. I wanted to look him in the eye so I scooted up on my knees, turning to straddle his lap. He readjusted, rubbing my back.

"Well I meant what I said last night. I do love you. I know I was half asleep, but I meant it." He could tell I wasn't finished so he kept quiet, still gently rubbing my back. "Yesterday morning, I just wasn't expecting it. It threw me off, a lot."

"I know. I'm sorry. I just – realized, how I really felt so I wanted to tell you."

"You realized this yesterday?"

"Not exactly, I mean I think I knew for a while, but it really hit me two nights ago. I was going to kinda of make a big deal out of it last night. You know woo you and what not, but yesterday morning it just slipped out."

"And then last night—"

"Last night there was a naked chick in bed with you so I figured I'd wait."

"Good call." I paused, looking down. I wanted to tell him everything, so he could know exactly, why and how I felt. "Jake I'll be honest. I got scared."

"Why?"

"Cause now that I know what I really mean to you and now that I know what you really mean to me its the best possible time for us to hurt each other. You know. I don't want to hurt you, I don't think I will, but I now I know_ I can_. And I know you can." I was making no fucking sense.

"But I won't," he whispered. I looked into his deep brown eyes and something I saw there, something I think already knew was staring right back at me. He was telling the truth. Jake _wouldn't_ hurt me, not now, not ever.

"You are hands down the best thing that has ever happen to me. I do love you. I'm in love with you," I said finally.

" I love you too Mama." He kissed once, softly on the lips. My heart sputtered a little bit. "Can I ask you one thing?" he said, resting his forehead against mine.

"Of course."

"What about Amanda? How does she fit into all of this? Last night – You two –"

I stopped him and explained how Amanda and I worked and as long as he would have me, he would always come first. But I did have to know, I had to ask him how he felt about her being in my life.

"How do you mean?" he said.

I felt like such a greedy asshole, but I'd regret it if I didn't at least put it out there. "Amanda and I kinda want each other, all the time. I mean if you aren't okay with it, she will completely back off and I would have no problem with that. But I don't know,"

I chuckled a little looking down again. "I can't explain that part of it. I just _want_ her all the time. And obviously she going back to Cali, but as long as she's not seeing anyone and as long as you're okay with it, I do want her in our lives. You know, to come visit again and play."

He was silent for a second. I watched his face carefully as he thought.

"Does she make you happy?" he asked.

"Yeah. Not the same way you do, but yeah."

"Then as long as you want her she stays, but I wanna be first in here," he said pointing to my heart. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer to him, pressing out bodies together. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tighter.

"You are baby and you always will be. I love you so much," I whispered.

He sighed lightly and then his lips began searching the skin on my neck softly. He was completely turning me on. I stood carefully on the bed and bent down to pull his boxers off. He was already hard.

And, God he was so fucking strong. He reached up with one arm and wrapped it around my waist. In one controlled motion he grabbed me and brought me down on the bed, on my back. It left me breathless, but the whole time I could feel his grip on me. I knew he wouldn't let me fall.

He rolled on top of me, supporting his weight with his arms on either side of my body. His eyes roamed my face. I could feel my teeth grazing the inside of my lip. For the first time the lump in my throat wasn't put there by impatient lust. I swallowed my nerves rising up in my stomach, nerves that were put there by love.

Jake was surprisingly gentle. I liked it a lot, surprisingly. He took his time. His hands and lips explored my body, every inch it, nice and slow. His kisses were light and sensual.

When he was inside of me, it felt different than every time before. Every time he moved it was like he was telling me he loved me with his body. And every time I came, it was the sweetest, most intense release, like my body was overwhelmingly thankful for being connected to his, finally, in this way.

It was hands down the best sex I'd ever had. I smiled to myself thinking that it could be this good, would be this good, this way, anytime I wanted it, from now on.

After that morning Jake introduced me to everyone as his girlfriend or his _lady_ as he liked to call me sometimes. It was really cute.

I could have stayed in bed with him all day, but Amanda was waiting for us patiently in the living room. I made them an early lunch and then we got ready to leave.

Jake and Amanda really clicked which made me really happy. He seemed to take a genuine interest in getting to know her, like he was trying to learn all the reasons why I liked her. After a few short hours he seemed to agree with my assessment.

We showed Amanda round the city, took her over to meet Rose and Emmett (Jasper and Edward were in New York again) and drove her by the shop. Jake had gotten courtside season ticket to the Heat from a very happy costumer, so we took Amanda to the game that night. It was the perfect night to go because they were playing the Lakers. We wanted to invite Zee, but Saturday nights were her most 'profitable" nights so Mando came with us.

We had a great time. Amanda was such a shit talker and she knew her basketball. Mando and Jake were loving it.

We said good night to Mando and then we went by to see Zee at the Gentleman's Club. Her stage name was Cameron. It was pretty funny. Jake sat in the back, while Amanda and I went right up to the stage and started throwing fives and tens at her, using our teeth to tuck bills in her G- string. It was probably the best way to get the guys around the stage all riled up. Nothing irritates guy more than a _chick_ making him look cheap in front of a stripper.

When Zee's set was over she came and talked to us.

"Thanks guys," she laughed. "Rent's paid."

She was really good, amazing on the pole.

Jake paid for a few lap dances for us and of course Zee gave us her own private show, after Jake vowed never to mention it Miguel.

After having several really hot woman, not to mention Zee grinding up on us for an hour or so, we were all incredibly horny. We decided it was time to go.

"Amanda why don't you ride up front with Jake—if that's okay with you, Baby?" I double-checked with Jake as we stood by his car. Jake looked at us both and shrugged in agreement. I climbed in the back seat and watched as Amanda gave Jake head the whole way back to my house. It was so fucking hot. I knew he could handle it. I sucked his dick all the time when he was driving.

It took about five seconds of watching Amanda's head bob up and down his massive shaft for me to unzip my jeans and start fingering myself. I loved watching Jake get pleased. Amanda would have to come back soon

As soon as we were in the house Jake watched as Amanda and I tore each others clothes off and hopped on the bed. He pulled his clothes off and stood there, waiting for instructions, I think.

"So Baby, do you think you can do us both at the same time?" I asked, wiggling my fingers in the air.

"Yeah Jake, I heard you have pretty magical fingers," Amanda coaxed.

"Well I am a rightie," he said hesitantly. Jake was perfectly capable of handling two girls. It was kinda adorable watching his confidence waiver. He had nothing to worry about.

"Whatever, don't listen to him, Honey. He's _good_ with _both_ hands," I reassured Amanda. "I'll take the left side." Amanda and I quickly switched places.

Both of us lay there, trying to hide our giggles as Jake stared at our naked bodies for a moment, trying to figure out exactly what he was going to do. He was trying too hard.

Finally he said something.

"Scoot up the bed a little." His voice was dripping with lust. It was so sexy.

We both shimmied up the bed and waited for him to make a move.

He thought again for a second and then crawled up on top of Amanda. He knew how much I liked to watch. I was already soaking wet from their little show in the car, but seeing Jake run his tongue across Amanda's nipples made my pussy twitch and throb. I swallowed, loud enough that I think Jake heard me. He reached across my body and pulled me closer.

His lips released Amanda's nipple and he came over to me paying equal attention to my swollen tips. I licked my lips, squirming, watching him work. I couldn't control how loud my panting was.

I watched him very closely. His right hand made its way to Amanda's slit. She moaned, pushing her body closing to him. His left hand followed suit. My eyes slid closed as he started attacking my clit with his middle finger. I brought my hand up and started tracing the lines of his back, teasing the bulging muscles that rippled down his side.

Suddenly I felt his eyes on me. I opened my eyes to find his chocolate gaze peering back at me. Nipple was still in his mouth. Still staring into my eyes, he slid two finger inside of me. My eyes wanted to close, but I couldn't look away from Jake. He massaged me for a moment and then slid up body just a little.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I—" my declaration was cut off my guttural scream. Jake shoved his fingers in deeper inside me and his thumb pressed up against my clit.

All the while, his right hand was still very busy and from the sounds she was making, Amanda was still very pleased.

I couldn't compare the way Jake was making me feel. I was so fucking turned on. My pussy kept gushing and gushing.

But still it wasn't enough. I wanted more.

I knew his fingers were huge, but I wanted more. Jake rose to his knees and focused every ounce of his attention to what his hands were doing.

"Jake," I whimpered. "More." He slid in a third finger. It felt un-fucking-believable, but soon it became obvious to me that it still wasn't enough. My body wasn't satisfied.

Apparently Amanda felt the same way.

"Jake," she whimpered. I watched as he pushed a third finger into her dripping cunt.

I rode Jake's hand hard, basking in every sensation. Small orgasms tore through me, but I was not near done. I think Jake could tell.

He added a forth finger and when that was accommodated, he added his thumb. I could barely open my eyes, my body in Jake's completely control, but for the brief moment I was able to pry my lids open, I could see that Amanda was receiving the same five fingered treatment.

I'm not going to lie, in theory, I know it sounds kind of ridiculous, double fisting, but holy shit it felt good. And listening to Amanda moan and scream, watching both his hands working our pussies, watching Jake make both of us come, at the same time, over and over, well it was the hottest fucking thing ever.

After we couldn't take anymore, we gave the Jake the rest of the night off, taking turning sucking his dick and riding him. I felt bad for his poor wrists. I knew he could do it, but he really brought his A game. I was so proud.

On Sunday the three of us spent nearly all day in bed together. It was great. I cooked and we just talked and watched movies and touched each other whenever the mood struck which was very often. Jake was amazing, never seeming jealous when Amanda and I focused on each. He would just lay back and enjoy the show. He really meant what he'd said.

On Monday Jake offered to drive Amanda to the airport. I had to go class since I'd skipped on Friday. After a slightly tearful goodbye I left Amanda with Jake and went to campus. She promised to come back soon.

Now that we were actually a couple, I set about arranging Jake's Valentine's gift. It was only a week away.

The day I scared the shit out of him with my little stunt on Mando's bike, Miguel told me that Jake had been saving up to get a new motorcycle for while. It seemed like the perfect, over the top gift.

"He has the money for a decent one, but you know its, Miami. A _decent_ bike'll get you laughed off the streets," Miguel said. I could see what he meant. Everything in Miami was flashy and expensive. I could see why Jake took so much care of and put so much work into modifying up his Escalade.

I knew I'd have to mention it to my parents because I'm pretty sure they would notice such a huge withdrawal, but with Miguel's help I tracked down two brand new Ducati Streetfighters, one black and one red.

"Oh, he'll shit himself for sure," Mando assured me, looking over our shoulders. I purchased the bikes and had them delivered the day before Valentine's Day when Jake was at work. We were both used to just ditching our cars in the driveway, so Jake wasn't suspicious when I didn't pull my car into the garage.

After the bikes we taking care of I booked us a room at this adorable small spa and resort in Key West. Valentine's fell on a Thursday, so I figured that Friday I could blow of class and we would ride our bikes down there and hopefully I could spend the weekend with Jake tied to various pieces of furniture. Miguel promised to get Jake's shift covered. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw his present.

--

Jake was home when I got back from class on Valentine's Day. He was waiting in the kitchen with a fist full of Gerber Daisies, tied in a pretty green ribbon.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said bashfully. Gift giving wasn't really his thing. I almost got a little misty eyed thinking of how much effort he must have put into getting flowers. "I think roses are cliché. I asked Amanda what your favorite flowers were, but she said she didn't know. These were bright and what not. Might look nice in your room." He was such a guy and the gesture was beyond adorable.

"Do you know what these are called?" I asked smelling them.

"No," he replied. I laughed a little. I'm not sure he actually cared.

"Well just in case you want to know for future reference, these are Gerber Daisies and they _are_ my favorite. Thank you, baby." I got on my tiptoes to kiss him but he stopped me.

"That's not your whole present. Damn Mama, I'm not that cheap."

I laughed again as he darted out the front door. He came back couple minutes later, holding something very carefully behind his back.

Jake walked over to me and pulled forward the most adorable German Shepherd puppy, wearing an adorable red bow.

"Jake!" I cried, having probably my most girlie moment of my entire life. He handed the puppy to me and I melted instantly, looking down on his big doe eyes. He licked my hand, looking back up at me. It was so fucking cute. It was useless to fight the cuteness of it all. The little guy owned me. I'd wanted a dog my whole life, but of course I was too sick for so long to have one.

"I thought you would like a pet you could keep with you all the time," Jake teased. "But seriously. German Shepherds are really loyal and I think if we train him right, we can take him anywhere with us and plus, he can protect the house when I'm not here." See, there was that perfect amount of care and protection with out being an overbearing ass.

_He's perfect… the puppy and the man._

"Aww Jake, I love him. Thank you." I hadn't planned for a puppy when I thought up Jake's gift, but it didn't matter. Emmett would happily take care of him while we were gone. Him and Rose were staying in for the weekend, probably worshipping each other between the sheets.

Jake leaned forward and kissed me. A perfect, sweet kiss.

"I love you, Mama. I just want you to be happy."

"I know, baby. I love you too. Thank you." I looked down at my little puppy again.

"He's housebroken you know."

"Get out." I'd had a brief vision of scooping poop off my carpet when Jake first handed to me. I was overjoyed that that would not be the case.

"Yeah. I found a really good breeder."

"Wow."

"So what are you going to name him?" Jake asked. It came to me instantly and seemed so fitting. Here in my little piece of heaven, my haven of normalcy with this perfect guy and our little perfect puppy. Plus I thought it was hilarious when people gave their pets mundane human names. I looked up at Jake with a giggle, the humor of it scrunching up my nose.

"Norm."

"Norm?"

"Yeah," I laughed.

"Norm it is then. I'll get him tags in the morning." Jake kissed me on the forehead again. I shivered at the sensation. I could just feel love radiating off of him. It boiled through every inch of me.

"Thank you so much, Jake, really. Are you ready for your present?"

"Sure," he said eying me cautiously.

"Come on Norm. Let's show Jakey his present." I walked to the garage and turned on the light. I moved to the side, so Jake could slide past me.

He pretty much had a heart attack.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." He breathed. I should have had 911 on speed dial. He really looked like he was going to fall over.

"The black one is yours and the red one is mine."

There was a little screaming and I thought he was going to jump up and down for a second, but he kept it under control. Jake never really got excited over anything, not even two naked chicks in his bed. It was awesome to see his eyes nearly bug out of his head. It made me ridiculously happy to see the smile on his face and it made me even happier to know that I had been responsible for putting it there.

I motioned towards the footlocker in the corner. "Open that up, Baby." He rushed over and pulled out the new helmet and jacket I got for him. Mine were in there too, behind his. "Miguel helped me."

Jake turned and looked at me. He put the helmet and the jacket down on the seat of his bike and cleared the distance between us in two long strides. I moved Norm to the side so he wouldn't get smooshed.

Jake gently took my face in his hands. "Thank you, so much Vanessa." Then he smiled. "Hands down the best gift I've ever gotten."

"Besides me, you mean," I teased.

"Well yeah," he smiled sarcastically. His lips were on mine then, kissing me passionately. My chest pressed against his body. My lips parted to him and I sighed, letting him explore my mouth. He released me when my arm started to strain under the weight of the puppy. Jake kissed me once more softly and took Norm from me.

I told him all about my plans for us over the weekend and he too was concerned about Norm. We called Emmett immediately. Of course he agreed to keep him. I was a little nervous he wouldn't want to give Norm back.

Jake and I went to Petco and got everything our little Normy needed including a little dog house for the backyard, even though I knew I'd want him to sleep on the foot of my bed, another corny childhood dream.

Jake ordered Thai food and we ate with Norm on the living room floor. Afterward we did end up taking Norm into the bedroom with us. Jake put his little doggy bed on the floor near the bathroom. We'd need every inch of the bed.

Jake made love to me all night. Every kiss was amazing, every stroke of his hand was perfect. He was able to make me feel things I never dreamed possible. He was able to make me feel whole and loved and free and I spent every second I could showing my appreciation.

In the morning we went by the vet and got him registered with the city with all right tags. Jake even had a little chip put in him just in case he got lost.

"German Shepherd aren't prone to running off. But he's a pure bred so it's a good precaution against theft." The vet told us. I looked at Jake who squeezed my hand soothingly. I didn't like the idea of someone trying to dognap Norm.

Afterwards we dropped Norm off with Rose and Emmett who were more than happy to play parents for the weekend especially since he wouldn't crap on the floor.

Just when we were about to leave for Key West, my cell phone rang. It was Jasper. For one second I almost hit ignore, but I knew Jasper and Edward were flying to New York later that night. It might be something important.

"Hey, Jazz what's up?"

Jake leaned patiently against his bike. I walked over and stood between his legs.

"Um Ness I need to you to come over." He sounded awful.

"Jasper, what's wrong? What happened?" I asked frantically. Jake turned me around, looking at my face for answers.

"It's Edward. Please just come over. I can't get him to come out of his room. He's crying."

"Okay. I'll be right over." I hung up and told Jake I needed to put or trip on hold, just for a few hours. He understood.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked sweetly.

"No. I should go alone. I think there's some man law about guys you're not related to seeing you cry.

"You have a point."

"I'm sorry, Baby," I apologized. I hoped this wouldn't ruin our weekend.

"It's okay. If you think this is something that'll tank the whole weekend, just call me. I'll go get Norm."

"Thank you. Here, let me get going." Jake kissed me deeply and told me he loved me before I jumped in my car and sped off. I didn't bother ditching my motorcycle jacket. I was a little pissed. Edward better be dying. I just gave up major Jake time to come check on him.

When I got there Jasper was waiting for me on the front steps. He looked terrified.

"He came out of his room, but I think he'll only talk to you," he said. "I've never seen him like this, Ness. You have to do something."

When I walked in Edward was laying on the couch, facing the back cushions. I could see his body trembling with silent sobs. I went over to him and sat down in the crook of his knees.

_"Edward, will you talk to me?" _ I had to speak to him French. Whatever was going on he clearly didn't want to open up to Jasper. He had to know that was ever was bothering him I would keep just between us, until he was ready to tell Jazz.

I stroked his back and that encouraged him to roll over. His face was soaked, his cheeks red and blotchy. He looked like shit. _"What happened?"_

_"Bella…"_ he sobbed. I tried to keep calm, but I was scared. What could have happened to Bella to make him sob like this?

_"What happened to Bella, Edward? Please tell me."_

_"She… she broke up with me."_

I gasped and looked at Jasper. His eyes searched mine, begging for answers.

--

**It got a little sappy at the end there, but I just really wanted Jake to buy her a puppy. I love puppies. Also my family has a tradition of sorts, with naming our pets. My dog, Stan, was the best buddy a girl could have. I miss him everyday. **

**Pictures of Norm, Stan and the Bikes up in the the Twilighted Forum, page 27.**

**And I know it takes a little while to house break a puppy, but whatever its my story.**

**Up next is Rosalie and yes you will find out what's going on with Bella and Edward... but in the mean time**** I'll be heading back to the Land Of Awesome and then I think that somewhere there's a very horny Edward who is just aching to touch herself for Bella.**


	12. Chapter 11: Missed Calls

**_Disclaimer: Smeyer's characters... blah blah_**

--

**I apologize in advance for any typos. I got two hours of sleep last night. Again this story has gone fairly ignored, which is actually okay with me. I like that its hidden gem. Thank you to those of you who have given my Jake and Rose a chance.**

**Smoochies and a TON of other dirty stuff to Em and Stephie. PP ladies u know how I feel. and E and R thanks for keeping _me_ grounded in reality. There's more I could say, but feelings would get hurt. Nina my lips will stay put until Em says otherwise. and PrefersBrunettes thanks for showing me the purple shoes. they made my day. Happy Belated Bday, hun.  
**

**I kinda hate this chapter, but its okay. It's bridging the gap to some pretty epic Jake/Nessie chapters.  
**

**Songs for this chapter: Misery Business by Paramore and Daydreaming by Adele... vids on the twilighted forum.**

--

**THE FUTURE MRS. EMMETT CULLEN**

Okay. Okay. Okay. I lied. Okay, well I didn't exactly lie, I just didn't really take time to accurately evaluate the things I said. The past six weeks had been totally amazing. Being engaged to Emmett was better then I could have ever imagined, but I couldn't help but feel that something was off.

I loved Emmett, so much. I was more than thrilled to be his fiancé. The idea of being his wife, being his forever had me giddy like a school girl on the first day of summer, but after I came down off the initial high I realized being engaged didn't change who_ I_ was.

Emmett made me feel loved and complete. He made me feel safe and happy, but he hadn't _cured_ me of shit. He didn't cure me of my desire to be bossed around and controlled. And worst of all he hadn't cured me of my desire for Nessie or Jake.

OR Nessie and Jake at the same time.

I know am an awful person, but it was true.

Everything was great. I was totally and completely happy. Stupid happy, blissed out beyond belief every moment Emmett and I spent together, every time we made love, but after I came back down to Earth and especially after we settled back into our routine at school, it was like things almost went back to normal. Like before we were engaged normal. I had everything I could ever need, but that's the thing about having everything you need. It gives you time to think about the things you want.

Emmett and I spent some time with my parents in New York before heading back to school. Edward and Jasper tagged along. The lovebirds, well lustbirds at least, refused to be separated before it was absolutely necessary.

My parents met us at the airport and of course using his patented Cullen charm, Em won Charlie over in two seconds flat. All it took was a simple comment about the New Yankees Stadium and Charlie had an instant man-crush.

They went out for beers, Charlie even introduced him to all the guys down at the station. I didn't know if they'd put him through some sort of bizarre "Welcome to the Swan Clan" hazing ritual, but when they came back, Emmett and Charlie were both laughing their asses off, as buddy-buddy as ever.

"Well Rosie," Charlie laughed, trying to catch his breath. "You got yourself a good guy here. You just gotta promise me you guys I'll come visit more often."

I blink speechless. That was easy. Emmett assured him we'd be back as often as they would have us. Charlie and Mom liked the sound of that.

I was so happy my family liked him and I was even happier when we got back to school and we started sharing a room. Emmett keep his promise. He rearranged his work-out schedule so he was always in bed with me when I woke up. I had to admit even though it was something small, it was incredibly sweet.

I really think things started going wrong for me when Nessie and I started hanging out again. Even though she didn't know it, or maybe she did, Nessie exuded this overt sexuality. There was just something about her, or maybe it was maybe. Maybe I just looked at her that way. I knew what she was capable of … with her hands and her mouth.

I think part of me wanted her to come onto me. Part of me wanted her to work her special band of Cullen voodoo on me. I knew I shouldn't want that because I wasn't exactly sure I could turn her down. Turns out I couldn't.

That day in the bathroom I really fucked up. I knew better. I shouldn't have flirted with her. I shouldn't have to even brought it up. The minute her lips touched mine I was done for. It was terrible. If she'd tried I would have let her finger me right there in that bathroom.

Afterwards I went back to my apartment and cried.

While I was crying, rolling in the sheets of the bed that Emmett and I shared, I decided, something had to change. I was playing with fire. Yeah, before what I had been doing with Jake and Nessie was incredibly stupid, but I was engaged now and Nessie, well she was a little bit crazy – and ridiculously sexy. I couldn't resist her, so playing with her, joking with her was a really bad idea.

Nessie didn't play games. If you said what you wanted she'd give it to you, another general Cullen rule of life. But in this case it wasn't a good thing. I knew that if I even hinted at how much she turned me on, she'd fuck me anyway she knew how until I begged her to stop.

I thought of it made me wet, but I loved Emmett and I knew it wasn't worth it.

So that was the day I backed off, but I still thought about her, some times.

I focused on my relationship with Emmett then, on really getting to know him. We had sex, a lot and it was always great. I looked forward to Valentine's day. We'd planned on staying in the whole weekend and fucking each other silly. No fancy dinners or flowers, just Em and I butt naked.

We'd made a no gift rule, but during my days and nights I'd spent fighting myself over my wandering eye a gift, a perfect gift came to mind.

We were supposed to be watching Jake and Nessie's puppy. But I couldn't keep my hands off Em and he couldn't seem to keep his hands off my ass. I had planned this perfectly. Kept Em perfectly misinformed, thinking that tonight I wasn't able to have sex with him. I told him I had my period.

"Em," I breathed. "I promise. Tomorrow." I'd been lying to him. My period was regular as fuck and I wasn't due for another two weeks. I'd told Emmett it came early because I had spent so much time with my sisters. All that estrogen had screwed up my cycle.

"I know sweetie. You just know how much I want you. " His lips brushed up against mine. We hadn't had sex all week. I was going insane.

_He better fucking love his present._

Monday morning after class Jessica and I had gone and got "ink". She got this really ugly daisy and her initials in the center of her lower back. Her initials were a little off centered, but I didn't have the heart to tell her. She'd never get a really good look at it without the help of a mirror anyway.

I had gotten a tattoo, um, just above my lady bits, just for Em. It was almost healed, but I wanted him to be able to touch it when he saw me completely naked again. I wanted to keep it as a reminded of where my heart and my pussy belonged, with Emmett and Emmett only.

"But Em there is something I can do," I pulled out my sexy grin again.

"Awww, you gonna make me dinner? Baby." I would have punched him it weren't for those dimples, but instead I stood up. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To make you dinner." I picked up Norm and his chew toy. "You just stay right here, baby. I'll let you know when dinner's ready."

I walked into the kitchen and put Norm on the floor. He playfully ignored me and went right for the little rubber bone. He was so cute, I wasn't exactly sure I wanted to give him back.

I leaned against the counter and waited, my arms folded across my chest. Twenty seconds or so later Emmett came wandering into the kitchen.

"Rose."

I frowned, pretending to be mad.

"Are you mad at me?"

I peered up at him and smiled. "No."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Good cause I really wanted some head before dinner."

"You are such a jerk," I giggled.

"I know." He leaned forward and kissed me. My whole body just dissolved in his arms. His hand tangled into my hair. His other hand roamed over my back.

At the time I wasn't thinking anything, except of how wet he was making me. But anytime I took to moment to think about the way Emmett kissed me, _every time _he kissed, everything went away. Any jumbled feels, any hesitations. I still couldn't believe he had decided to marry me.

I had almost missed this. I had almost missed the chance to spend the rest of my life with my best friend who was a fantastic kisser with an AMAZING cock. He was smart and funny and sweet and strong and all mine.

_I can't believe I almost missed this_. I thought as his tongue caressed my lips.

He turned our bodies slowly so he was leaning against the counter. When I was settled comfortably between his legs, I put my hands on his chest and pushed back just a little. I wasn't exactly done kissing him yet. My hands drifted down his perfect abs to his belt, which I quickly undid. I pulled down his zipper just as fast.

I wanted to taste him so bad. I needed something. I was so wet. My lips broke from his and I started sinking to my knees, but not before Emmett grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled back upright.

"I'm not done yet," he muttered before kissing me deeply again. I moaned as his tongue explored my mouth, deeply and rough. God I wanted him.

_Stupid tattoo_.

After a minute or five… I wasn't really keeping track, he finally pulled back, kissing my lips once more, softly.

"K, Go ahead," he smiled down at me. I shook my head, smirking at him before dropping to my knees. I had to admit, with Emmett, it had become one of my favorite positions.

I could feel his lustful gaze on me as I pulled his boxers and his jeans down to his ankles. I wrapped my hand around him and swirled my tongue around the head of his cock. His hands came up and pulled my hair back, holding it in place one hand. He liked to watch me go down on him.

I gave him a few good strokes then took him all the way into my mouth. I tasted his pre-cum on my tongue. I loved it. The flavor made me moan.

"Go slow baby," he growled.

And that's what I did.

I sucked Emmett nice and slow. I couldn't wait for him to come in my mouth, but I wanted to give it to him the way he liked it. I took my time letting my tongue draw long strokes up his entire length. I went slow, pulling him in and out of my mouth. The whole time his hand stayed fisted in my hair. If I wasn't going slow enough even for a second, his hand would grip my hair tighter, guiding me back and forth at a speed her enjoyed. I was going to rip his fucking clothes off the first chance I got.

At some point, I don't know when, again I wasn't keeping track of time, but at some point a low deep growl rumbled from his chest. It so was amazingly sexy. I licked him and stroked quickly a few more time until he started to come in my mouth. He held my head completely still until he was finished and I swallowed every last drop.

I kept licking and kissing down the length of his shaft while his breathing slowed and he loosened his grip on my hair.

I slowly stood back up and pulled his jeans and boxers with me. He wrapped his arms around me and softly kissed my forehead. I buried my face in his chest. When I opened my eyes I saw Norm just has happy as can be. He was in the same exact position I left him, chewing blissfully on the on the little neon green bone.

"You want a puppy, sweetheart?" Em asked, catching me making eyes at Norm. He was just so freaking cute, but dogs were a lot of work.

"No. But a kitten, might be nice," I said looking back up into Emmett's gorgeous eyes.

"But Baby, I have all the kitty_ I_ could ever want right here." I scowled at him a little has her slowly ran his finger up the crotch of my jeans. He was trying to kill me.

Just then we heard a loud knock on the door. Emmett and I looked at each other stunned and confused.

"Wait here," he said darkly. He marched out of the kitchen. I heard the front door open and then I could hear Nessie's voice coming from the front room. She was talking as she walked.

"Why the fuck do you even have a cell phone, Emmett? Seriously."

"What the hell is going on?"

Nessie came storming into the kitchen, Em on her heels. She glared at me, her eyes on fired. I recoiled a little.

What the fuck did_ I_ do?

"What did she tell you?" she demanded.

"What did who tell me? Nessie what's going on?" I demanded right back. She was acting like a complete bitch and I have no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"Bella. She broke up with Edward. I refuse to believe she didn't mention this to you."

"What?" I looked at Em.

"She didn't say anything to you?" Nessie asked. She actually sounded like she believed me.

"No. I talked to her on Tuesday and everything was fine. She was all excited about him coming up this weekend."

"Fine. Where's your cell phone?"

"What? Why?"

"You're gonna call her."

"Ness..." Emmett started.

"No fuck you Emmett. You should see Edward. He's destroyed. I've never seen him like this. Never." I could hear the double meaning in his tone. This wasn't some typically break-up. Something was really wrong.

I went into the living room and grabbed my phone off the coffee table and dialed Bella.

_The voicemail box you are trying to reach is full._

Strange.

I called Alice. She picked up.

"Al, its me."

"I was just about to call you. Rose – I. Can you –" she sounded almost as frantic as Nessie.

"Alice what's going on?"

"I don't know. I'm outside of Bella's apartment. She wont let me in."

"Is she okay? I mean can you hear her?" I asked.

"Yeah, she doing something in there, but she wont tell me what's wrong."

"Here," Nessie said holding out her hand. I hesitantly handed my phone over to her. Emmett came up behind me and engulfed me in his arms. We both watched Nessie. The whole scene was making me uneasy.

"Alice…yeah. No I don't think you understand…okay…okay….No I completely agree… I'm coming…. I'll take care of it. Okay, bye." She hung up the phone and tossed it back to me. Emmett caught it inches away from my face. "I'm are going up there."

"Now?" I nearly shouted.

"Yes now."

"Nessie I think maybe you should let Edward and Bella handle this," Emmett said sternly.

"Emmett, I know you've _vowed_ to stay out of our business, but I don't think you exactly get how torn up Edward is over this. She didn't give him a single reason why. She just said she didn't want to see him again. I need to talk to her at least find out why. After see him like that, I can't just sit by and hope Bella decides to take one of his calls."

Nessie pulled out her phone and started pacing around the room. I don't know what came over me, but I knew exactly how Nessie felt. Alice sounded horrible and this wasn't like Bella at all. Yeah she wasn't a chatter box, but the big stuff she always told Alice and me. I had to find out what was going on for myself.

"Em, I'm gonna go with her." I gazed up at him.

"Yes, two. First class to JFK." Nessie snapped her fingers to get my attention. "Your ID," she whispered once we made eye contact. I ran and got my purse and threw Nessie my wallet.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Em searched my face, looking for my complete confidence in the situation

"Emmett, she's my sister and soon Edward will be my brother. If I can help sort this out then I want to try."

Nessie hung up with the airport and called Jake. She left the room for that conversation. Emmett followed me into the bedroom and watched me while I shoved a few things into my overnight bag. In the whirlwind of panic, I caught the look on his face. It was enough to make me stop.

I walked over and grabbed his face in my hands. His eyes he kept trained on the floor. "Em, baby. I swear I'll make it up to you. We'll do Valentine's when I get back."

"It's not that," he sighed. "Well yeah that's part of it. I'm just so sick of Edward and his bullshit. It's always something with him. He so fucking over dramatic. Yeah, I know Bella's upset, but maybe Edward deserved to get his ass broken up with."

I sat down next to him, taking his hand.

"I'm sorry. I know that's fucked up to say, but I just--- I wanna be with you. I'm sick of his bullshit drama. I'm sorry sweetie. I know you're going there for Bella. I'm sorry."

"Em, I wanna be here with you too. I just need to check on her. Something isn't right."

"Okay." He sighed again, giving in. "But come back as soon as she's alright. Okay?"

"I will. I promise. And I promise I'll take really good care of you." I smirked then leaned in to kiss his neck. Nessie came in the room, fiddling with her phone. She'd calmed down a little, but now instead of looking really pissed she seemed a little upset, sad even.

"Jake will be here in a little bit to take us to the airport," she said, even eyes still focused on her phone. She looked like she was texting someone. "Emmett, you really should go check on Edward. Jasper's a little overwhelmed dealing with him."

"Yeah, alright," Emmett groaned.

Jake showed up about fifteen minutes later. Nessie scooped Norm up and marched out to the car. I was still a little afraid of her. But she seemed to relax the second she saw Jake. It had only been a week since I had seen the two of them together, but something was different.

Jake got out of the car and scooped Norm out of Nessie's arms and then did the most insanely tender thing I've ever seen him do. Slowly he brushed her hair back over her shoulder. Her head was tilted down and she was looking at Norm, but I think she was hiding something in her eyes from Jake. His hand went under her chin and he gently encouraged her eyes to meet hers.

He said something to her then, I couldn't hear what cause he was whispering, but a second later, something in _her_ expression made him smile, this really, really gorgeous, warm, caring smirk. It may have been one of the sexiest things I'd ever seen. Then he kissed her once, softly on the forehead, then on the cheek and then on the lips.

The craziest knot tied in my stomach. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. Something about it, something about this intimate exchange between the two of them. It wasn't something I expected from _either_ of them. I hated myself for thinking it, but for some reason, I didn't think that either of them were actually capable of that sort of thing. From the way they had been with me, first Jake and then the two of them together and Nessie all on her own, it had been so sexual. And nothing else.

Part of me thought neither of them was capable of this kind of emotion – this kind of love.

I flinched. His hand was gently stroking her hair.

I mean I'd seen them happy and joking around but I'd never seen them like this. This -- in love.

What the hell was wrong with me? Was this really making me -- jealous? Did the way Jake touched someone else…. his girlfriend really matter to me?

I forced myself to look away when I felt Emmett come up behind me.

"Em, can I leave my car here?"

"Of course," he replied, then looked down at me. "Call me as soon as u get there."

"I will baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Rose," he replied before he kissed me softly on the lips.

The ride to the airport was weird to say the least. I had a lot on my mind. Bella was going through something pretty major and I had just ditched Emmett on Valentine's Day weekend. I was going with my ex lover's girlfriend, to essentially get my sister and her brother back together. Hell, Nessie was technically my ex-lover as well. Its was just fucking weird.

And then I had to watch Jake and Nessie.

Nessie kept Norm in her lap the whole way, cuddling him like he was a child and Jake… his hand was resting comfortable between her legs while he drove. Every now and then he would lean over and kiss her on the side of the head.

It was like I wasn't even there. Not that they were ignoring me, they just seemed so genuinely wrapped up in each other. It was a little unnerving.

_Jake – sensitive and attentive. Who knew?_

When we got to the airport, Jake hopped out and put Norm in the little cage he had set up for him in the trunk.

_Jake -- the soccer mom. Who knew?_

I waited on the curb as they said their goodbyes. This time I was close enough to hear what they were saying.

"I'm sorry. We'll go when I get back," Nessie apologized.

"Mama," _MAMA!?!??_ " Don't worry. You just do what you gotta do."

"Okay – I love you." Her voice was soft, vulnerable. It was so unlike the Nessie I was used to.

"I love you." Jake leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. I didn't know Jake could kiss like that. And I was pretty sure I just heard him say _I love you_. Again a little unnerving.

They finally broke from the kiss. Jake handed her her bag and then looked up at me. "I'll see ya later, Rose."

"Yeah. Bye Jake." I tried to keep my voice normal.

"Come on," Nessie said walking past me.

She said nothing the whole time we waited in line to get through Security. When we got the plane she told me to call Alice one more to tell her when we'd be landing. The entire flight, she slept.

It's interesting when you realize you don't know a person at all. Nessie and I hung out several times a week. We worked out together almost every morning. We had three classes together, but I'd never seen her in a bad mood and I'd never seen her like that, with Jake.

I'd never seen her deep in thought. I liked that about her. She made me feel good. Positive energy by proximity. But now her mood was having the opposite affect. I was afraid to look at her. I was afraid to speak to her. She scowled in her sleep. And when she moved, she let out these intense, deep breaths.

The second the plane started to descend, she woke up, her eyes peeling open naturally, like she hadn't been asleep at all, just resting her eyes. It was pretty fucking disturbing.

When we landed she headed right for the cab. I followed and told the first available driver Bella's address. When we got there, Alice was waiting for us outside, pacing anxiously.

"I didn't tell her you guys were coming. I didn't want her to freak out more." Nessie and I both agreed that was a good idea. A short dirty elevator ride later, we were outside of Bella's door.

Alice knocked gently. We could hear Bella crying on the other side of the wall.

"Bella. Rose and Nessie are here. They're worried about you, sweetie please let us in."

Nothing. Just more soft crying sounds.

"Bella, please. Please open the door," Alice begged.

"B, I promise we'll do whatever we can to help," I assured her.

_That's the problem. There's nothing you can do,_ she sobbed.

We could she her shadow slump against the door. Nessie kneeled down to her level. She placed her hand gently against the chipped paint as if she was stroking Bella's own cheek. Again, another side of her I hadn't seen.

"Bella," she cooed into the door. "Bell, listen to me, honey. We love you. I'm not here for Edward. Okay? If Edward screwed up ---" Bella let out another deep sob. "If he did something wrong, then he's going to have to deal with that. I just want to make sure you're okay. I love you and Rose and Alice like you were my own sisters and I can't stand to see you hurting like this either. Please Bella. For me, for your sisters. Please just let us in."

We could hear Bella let out a deep breath. Her sobs calmed and finally she stood up. Three locks later, she opened the door.

She looked fucking terrible. Her hair was matted. Her face was unbelievably blotchy and red. The bags under eyes were huge. It looked like she hadn't slept in a week.

Alice rushed her scooping her up in her arms.

"Belly baby. It'll be okay. I promise." I followed them as Alice pulled her over to the couch. Nessie closed the door, securing the locks again.

The apartment was oddly clean. No ice cream cartons or Chinese food strewn about, no sign of the typical break up. Pictures of Edward and my sister were still in place around the living room and tacked to the fridge.

She looked up me as I glance around.

"Check the bathroom," she sighed.

Nessie sat down across from Bella and Alice while I walked into her bathroom. There, in a small pile near the tub were boxes upon boxes of pregnancy tests.

"Nessie!" I yelled. In half a second she was there standing behind me. I peered over her should to see the blank expression on her face. She paused for a minute, nostrils flaring, then grabbed me by the hand and pulled me back into the living room.

We sat right down on the coffee table.

"Bella, sweetie how far along are you?" Nessie asked. I glanced at Alice, begging her not to react.

"Seven weeks."

"Bella—" I started.

"Yeah the first time. The only time he didn't wear a condom." We all sat there for a moment. The urban legend… it only takes one time. Bella was pregnant with Edward's child. "I went to the doctor this morning," she laughed. "He congratulated me." We all knew Bella well enough, hell even Nessie remembered Bella's stance on kids. Yeah, she wanted them one day. But one day was more like a day in her late 30's not, one day, nine months from now.

"You weren't on the pill?" Nessie asked gently. Alice and I swallowed, knowing Bella's answer.

She looked down. "No. I gave my virginity to Edward."

"Hmm," was Nessie's reply.

"But why'd you break up with Edward?" Alice asked, scrambling to get away from that sore part of the subject. "He loves you so much."

"I know why," Nessie, chimed in. "And you're wrong." we all stared at her.

"Nessie, what do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Bella, correct me if I wrong, but you think that Edward is gonna get all white picket fence on you. Swoop in on his white horse and take care of you and this baby. You think he's gonna use our family's money so you can leave school and be a happy house wife. You think he's going to propose cause it's the _right_ thing to do."

Bella didn't say anything.

"Bella, what do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I don't know."

"Do you want to be with Edward? Do you still love him?" Nessie asked her.

"Yes," she buried her face in Alice's neck.

"I know my brother very, very well. He will do whatever you want him to do Bella, happily. Except stay away," Nessie told her.

"That's the problem. I _don't_ want that. I want to make my decision knowing that he_ might_ disagree. I want know what_ he_ really wants."

"But is it such a bad thing, that he puts you before himself?" Alice asked.

"No. I guess not. I just need time to think. I don't know what I want to do yet."

"Bella," Nessie said softly. "It's okay if you want to keep the baby." Bella looked up at her, eyes pleading. "Edward wants to be a father."

"He does?" Bella's tone lifted for the first time.

"Yes. My brothers, they look up to my father so much. All three of them can't wait to be fathers themselves cause they learned from the best. They can't wait to have children of their own, that they can take care of and make happy. Why do u think they love babying me so much?" she said with a smile.

Bella sighed and tried to wipe her tears. I handed her a tissue.

"I just need to think a little and then I'll call him."

"He'd like that. He's going a little insane right now," Nessie told her.

"Geez," Bella smiled a little.

We sat for a while not saying anything. When Bella dozed off, Nessie and I went out to the drug store to get Bella some water and junk food. I tried to get a hold of Emmett, but he didn't answer. Why the hell _did_ he even have a cell phone?

Nessie called Jake and of course he answered. She left me in the magazine isle while she talked to him.

When we got back Alice had moved Bella to her bed.

"She's sleeping okay now. I wonder if we should call mom and dad," Alice mused.

"Not before she talks to Edward. He should know first," I replied. Nessie nodded in agreement.

Alice and Nessie collapsed on the couch, but I was too wired to sit down. Instead I went and cleaned Bella's bathroom.

I couldn't really focus in a on a single thought. My mind was a jumbled mess. Bell and Edward. A baby. A possible neice or nephew. What ever my parents would think? What ever Edward would do? Nessie…

She continued to confuse me even more. Why was her behavior to me so interesting to me? Why did I want to figure her out so bad?

The bathroom was clean and I sat on the edge of the tub.

She had it so –together.

She got Jake to open up and settle down. They had a fucking dog together. It took me a year to get him to look at me.

School was going great for her. I know, I saw her test and papers. All A's, all the time.

And she was the only one to get Bella to open the door. She got Bella to talk, to understand.

_Was I jealous of her? No._

I was envious. Nessie always got what she wanted.

_Cause she wasn't afraid to go after what she wanted. _

That was my problem. My problem with myself, my problem with my relationship with Em. I just wished things would happen. I got lucky that Jake didn't punch me in the face when I mauled him. I got lucky that Jake and Nessie and Emmet and I had all been in the same place at the right time, that I was able to find out how Emmett felt. I had nothing to do with that. Jake and Nessie did, they pushed me toward him. Had I been left to my own devices I would still be sleeping with Jake and probably Nessie. I would still hate myself.

I had to stop doing that, letting things happen to me. I had to fix what was wrong with me, before I ruined this great thing with Emmett.

When I got home, I would tell him everything. I would tell him exactly what I wanted.

I was pulled from my trance by a knock on the door. I looked at my phone on the way out to the living room. It was nearly 5 a.m.

Emmett, Jasper and Edward stood in the doorway. Alice nearly jumped on Jasper. He hoisted her up, wrapping her legs around him. Emmett and I just gazed at each other for a moment. I had never been so relieved to see him in my entire life. I was exhausted physically and emotional and I needed him now. So much. He pushed past Jasper and Alice and came right over to me.

His hands were immediately on either side of my face. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. I loved him and he loved me.

He pressed his lips to my softly and I breathed him in. I never wanted him to let go.

Nessie walked over to Edward. He looked like shit. Nessie wasn't joking. Emmett and I watched as she said something in French. His expression lifted a bit, then he walked to Bella's door, opening it quietly and slipping in.

We all melted back into the couch and waited. Jasper and Alice were talking quietly, but I wasn't paying attention. I just sat in silence, my head on Emmett's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Nessie sat in Bella's armchair. The scowl was back.

After a while I finally spoke. "Is she okay?" I asked Emmett, nodding towards his baby sister.

"Yeah," he said smirking a little. "That's the face she makes when she's tired and cranky. She'll be fine."

"Fuck you Emmett. I'm not cranky," Nessie muttered. Jasper chuckled lightly.

Another hour or so went by and we all just sat there, fighting sleep.

Finally, Edward came out.

"Thanks, you guys," he said quietly. He cheeks were stained with fresh tears, but he looked much, much better. "I think we'll be a while. You don't have to wait though. Go enjoy the day."

"You sure," Jasper asked.

"Yeah go. I'll catch you at the airport tomorrow. Show the ladies a good time." A tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"I'm gonna go," Nessie said. We knew she met home, to Miami.

"Ness you should ---" Jasper started.

"Nah. I wanna get back to Jake today."

"Okay." Emmett said. She hugged us all, have a quick hushed exchange with Edward—in French, again and then she was gone. Hopefully the next time I saw her, the green eyed monster who have taken its claws out of my back and her and I could truly be friends.

Alice and I followed Emmett to a cab outside Bella's building. I think we'd only been riding for a few minutes, but I fell asleep.

"Rosie, baby. Come on," Emmett whispered. I'm pretty sure he would have carried me, but that would have been a little dramatic. When I got out of the cab we were in front of some huge fancy hotel. I will be completely honest, I didn't bother looking to see which one. Emmett led me inside and kept me wrapped in his arms while Jasper checked us in. Alice like always was wide awake.

We followed them to the elevator and got off on the tenth floor.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Alice giggled a little. She was pretty worn down by everything that had happened, but she'd be damned if Bella and Edward's relationship would stop her from getting some Valentine's sex.

Emmett pulled me into our room, letting the door close behind us. I turned and faced him, but began backing towards the bed. He followed me lead.

"You okay sweetie?" he asked kicking of his shoes. I tossed my bag on the floor and my shoes came off too, one of them rolling under the bed.

"Yeah just a little tired. I'll bore you with all the details later, but first I wanna show you your present."

"My present? You brought that up here with?" He reached me then and peeled off my shirt. I reached behind my back and undid my bra. I just let it drop to the floor.

"Yup, I did." He reached for my tits, but I stopped him. "Back up a little, I want you to get a good look." His eyebrow shot up and he took a small step back.

Without another word I unzipped my jeans and my pulled them down to the floor. I stepped out of them and slowly pulled down my panties.

"I didn't have time to ditch the bandage, but it's completely healed." I said softly. I pulled the square of gauze away and showed Emmett his present. His name tattooed in an elegant, unique script right above my pussy.

I thought his head was about to explode.

"Say something." I urged.

"Rose I—" he stuttered.

"I just want you to know, that ring or no ring, I'm yours and yours only, forever." I watched as his eyes glassed over a bit. I'd only seen this look once, the morning he proposed to me.

I was about to say something else, but he made a sudden movement, pulling off his shirt and his wife beater. There on his chest was a nearly identical square of gauze only much bigger. I was impatient so I walked over to him and slowly peeled the tape away. Emmett's addiction to manscapping kept me from catching any hair as I pulled.

There on his gigantic peck muscle was a rendition of the traditional "Mom" tattoo… the ribbon draped across a bulbous heart. This heart was different though, not the traditional red. It was outlined with black, perfectly shaded with light and darker grays.

And inside the ribbon was my name -- _Rosalie_ in a beautiful script.

I was speechless.

"Edward drew it for me. So there's not another one like it. This heart, my heart, ring or no ring belongs to you always."

"Holy shit, Em," I breathed. He chuckled smiling down at me. "When did you…"

"Well Monday you put me on pussy exile so I went and got it done Monday afternoon. I thought I as going to have to try really hard to hide it, but you didn't even notice I'd been sleeping with my shirt on all week."

"Yeah I guess I was a little paranoid that you would stumble across this. Alice drew it for me, so no one else has one like it." I said looking down.

"I love it," he whispered.

"And I love this and you."

I stepped a bit closer and ran my finger across the healed ink. I was about to say something, but when Emmett's lips touched mine, I completely forgot what it was.

Emmett and I spent the next 24 hours sleeping and having sex and eating, but we didn't do much of the latter. We didn't leave the room once. I think at one point the bellhops were fighting to bring stuff up to our room, because Emmett was such a big tipper.

Finally on Sunday, I was ready to open up and tell him every.

We lay in bed, both on stomachs, completely naked just gazing at each other. He was so beautiful and I was so fucking lucky.

"So I wanted to tell you something. I figure since we're gonna be together a while you should know what I really like."

"Ooo the spankings aren't enough?"

"Nope." I sat up cross-legged, facing him. "First. I like being dominated in bed – a lot." The look on his face told me to clarify. "I like being told what to do, I like begging to come. Is that something you might be interested in doing—to me?"

"Yeah," he said up then, scratching his head. "I mean I don't really know how, but I guess I could try."

"I'll get you some literature. Second, I've slept with another girl before. And I liked, a lot."

He blinked a few times before he spoke. "When?"

"Before we started dating."

"Was it Jessica?" he smiled. The sick fuck.

"No," I groaned. "You don't know her." Which actually wasn't far from the truth. He didn't know that side of his sister at all.

"So are you bi then? I mean do you want to sleep with chicks all the time?" I could tell the questions had just as much to do with our relationship as they did with his pervy curiosity.

I thought for a second. "Bi as in would have a relationship with a girl, no. Bi as in would sleep with a girl I was really attracted to, yes. Is that okay?" I asked cautiously. I mean I was his future wife telling him I'd pretty much considered sleeping around.

"Yeah, I mean. Wow, Rose. I don't really know what to say to that. I guess. Just tell me, okay."

"There's no one now," I explained. "But I mean if I do meet someone in the future – but I promise I'll tell you before I even consider doing anything. I mean I'd want you to participate too,"

"You would?"

"Of course. I love you, Em. I wouldn't want to keep you _out_. I'm just telling you what I want us to enjoy together."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"No actually. I think that's it," I told him honestly. I really couldn't think of anything else at the moment. "But if I think of something you'll be the first to know."

"Thank you sweetie." Emmett's hand came up to my cheek and I leaned forward pressing my lips to his softly.

Of course it was the perfect moment for someone to knock on the door.

"WHAT?" Emmett yelled.

"Dude, we gotta check out." Jasper said through the door. We both looked at the clock. It was quarter to eleven and we had to catch a flight at one.

"We'll meet you downstairs," Emmett grumbled. We forced ourselves out of bed and quickly got dressed. I pulled on my shirt then stopped, looking at Emmett. He was staring at his cell phone.

"What is it baby?"

"Is your phone on?" he asked.

"No, the battery died yesterday. Why?"

"I have a ton of missed calls from Jake _and_ my mom."

"How many missed calls?" I asked, worried now.

"30."

**--**

**I MIGHT write an Edward/Bella one-shot for this story, but I might not. Havent decided yet.**

**No pics for this chapter, but as always I love when people come to the forum and play. The link is on my profile page.**

**The next chapter belongs to my baby daddy Jake... You will not be disappointed.**


	13. Chapter 12: Losing It

**_Disclaimer: SMEYER'S CHARACTERS_**

**_--_**

**I'm going to get emails about this chapter, but I don't really care. I mapped it out two months ago. Just read it and try not to think too hard about it. It's better that way, for all of us.  
**

**This chapter is for _Bellaslover_ and my Angelface, _4theluvofMary._ Thanks for keeping me safe from the Bear and for giving me pervy ideas. Em, COME BACK TO ME! _Acireamos_, you really should have stabbed that guy, but you're still a rockstar. _PB_, we both need to get out more. PP, i love you all. _  
_**

**Pardon the typos. I think you all know I can't type by now.**

**--**

**MR. BLACK  
**

I knew I could pick Vanessa out of a crowd. At any distance. It wasn't the red hair or that fact that she was taller than most chicks. It was that I loved the shit out of her and when she was around I just could sense her, feel her.

But when I walked into baggage claim, I didn't see her, my sleepy princess standing by the baggage carousel. It didn't see the girl I knew was waiting for me, just to get her home so I could fuck her and put her to bed. I didn't see her anywhere.

At first.

But I did feel her, sense her. She was close by.

I picked up the pace when I saw a small crowd, half kneeling around someone on the floor. Vanessa's boot stuck out between the legs of some person. Someone else was cradling her head.

I can say for the next few hours, the next day, week, from that moment I was on autopilot. I minded my surroundings, but there was only one focus. Vanessa.

"Vanessa," I said, my voice unusually level. Someone moved so I could cradle her into my arms. Her skin was unbelievably red and blotchy and even though I was always warmer than her, her hands were freezing. "Mama, look at me."

Her lids fluttered, but they didn't open all the way.

"I called 911," somebody said.

"Maybe it's her boyfriend," someone whispered. My temper flared for no reason. _No Shit, I'm her fucking boyfriend._

"She dropped this," a small hand appeared in front of my face. I looked up for a brief second, doing a double take at the little girl who was handing me Vanessa's cell phone. She was small and fragile and pale and completely bald. "I don't think it's broken."

"Thanks," I said, dropping her phone into my pocket. I couldn't look away from the little girl for some reason. Her blue eyes held mine. She was strangely unaffected by the situation, unlike the rest of the people around us, standing, staring, murmuring.

My attention was drawn back down when Vanessa moved. The motion was small, but I knew right then that_ she_ knew it was me that was holding her. She slowly rubbed her cheek against my chest. She tried to say something, but nothing came out.

Then the seizure started.

I held her gently while she rode it out. I tried not to remember the way her face looked, especially her eyes, but I knew I wouldn't forget it. You didn't forget anything about someone you loved, especially when they were suffering.

Someone was smart enough to convince some of the onlookers to back up.

I vaguely remembered someone saying they had called an ambulance. An ambulance that clearly wasn't moving fast enough.

Her tremors stilled and she coughed. She squeezed her eyes shut and reached from my hand. The tears came streaming down her temples, unto my arm. I knew she wanted to make a sound, try and tell me something, but she didn't.

I held her, wiping her face, ignoring the voices around me until ambulance arrived. I knew then when she was lifted off the floor and given to those who could do more for her than just hold her, that would be the point when I had things to do.

I was asked questions. I answered what I knew, which wasn't enough. Others around me gave more information. She was loaded on to the stretcher. Someone else handed me her backpack.

I followed the EMTs outside, catching again the eye of the blue-eyed little girl. Her gaze seemed to be telling me to get ready. She knew I was headed for a long night. I wondered for a moment how many more of those hard nights _she_ had ahead of herself.

But then my attention was back to Vanessa and the white and red lights.

When we got into the ambulance, she grabbed my hand. Her eyes were still closed. I wanted to say something to her, but I didn't.

"Sir, you're gonna have to let go her hand." The EMT was holding some needle so I took his word for it and let go. It would be four hours before I got to touch her again.

I'd say that all these thoughts were running through my head while I watched them work on her, but that's not true. All those thoughts come afterwards. When you give yourself time to think, when you give yourself time to dig through your memories and your fears. Right now all I could see was some guy's back as he poked and prodded her and strands of her hair as they hung off the side of the gurney.

I loved her hair.

When we got the hospital she started seizing again and a small army of white coats and scrubs started moving a bit faster. I followed them through some double doors.

My feet carried me behind them, but then I stopped when I felt a hand on my chest. I knew it was a person, barring way. My arms tensed and I could feel my neck stretch tight. I was ready to fuck somebody up. I looked down and this small guy with one too many holes in his ear and what appeared to be eyeliner stood in my way.

Vanessa was slipping away from me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he drawled at me, his neck swinging a little too much.

"What?" I snapped.

"Unless you work here and I know you don't, you're not going passed these doors."

I looked at him, a little dumbfounded. What kind of charge was it when you beat the ever-loving shit out of a gay dude? Was it considered a hate crime?

"Daniel, that's enough. I got it." A hot blond was coming around from behind the counter.

"Don't let him back there," the dude whose seconds were numbered asserted.

"Yeah I know, Daniel. I DO work here. Thanks for the tip." She gracefully got the guy to fuck off and turned her attention back to me.

I looked down the hall.

Vanessa was gone.

"Mr...?"

"Black -- Jake"

"Hi, Jake. I'm Kate. That's your ...?"

"Girlfriend. Vanessa. She --uh collapsed at the airport." My chest tightened.

"Okay Jake, well hospital rules, you have to stay out here in reception. Is there anyone you should call?" Right, those things I would have to do. "Family, other friends that should know she's here?"

"Uh -- yeah her brothers. I guess."

"Okay well how about you go outside and call them and anyone else you need to and I'll go back and check on your girlfriend." Her voice was sweet and polite. And she _was_ hot as hell. I would have _really_ checked her out... if I wasn't standing in the middle of the E.R...

"Kay," I muttered turning towards the door.

I took out my phone and called Emmett.

Voicemail.

I tried Rosalie. Straight to Voicemail. Her phone was off.

I paced for a minute.

Honestly why the fuck did he even have a phone. I didn't want to call Edward even though I knew he was the one I should call. He'd probably start crying and I didn't need that right now. I didn't want to deal with the drama and his bullshit. And then I remembered. It was Valentine's Day weekend. They were all shacked up. Then I remembered…

"Fuck," I yelled. I think I scared the crap out of some old lady.

_Norm._ I'd left Norm. In his cage. In my car. At the airport.

I dialed Miguel. I swear I loved that fucking Cuban. He picked up on the second ring. He didn't bug me for details, just asked me where I was and promised to be right over to get my keys. _God the fucking dog._

Vanessa.

What was going on with her? I remembered our conversations, the bits and pieces she told me about her health. I wished it was as simple as her diabetes, but I knew it wasn't. I knew there were multiple layers to her problems.

It was starting to rain outside. Not unusual, but the moisture in the air was choking me. Rain and I weren't really good friends. It made me think of my mom. Losing my mom. In the rain that day. Watching her slip away. I fucked up. I gave myself time to think, to remember. I thought about watching her die.

And then I puked. Right there near the wall.

"Hey my man." I looked up to see the EMT who'd talked to me in the ambulance. He had Vanessa's backpack in his hand. "You left this in there."

I wiped my mouth. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. You-- uh take it easy."

"Yeah thanks."

I needed to get a fucking grip. I needed water.

A phone vibrated in my pocket. My chest throbbed for a minute. Maybe it was Emmett. But then I realized it wasn't my phone that was ringing. It was Vanessa's. I pulled it out and looked at the display. _**Momma Cullen**_ lit up the screen. I hit answer. My voice was shaking when said hello.

"Jake?" Her tone sparked something in me. I tried to keep my cool, but there was something about her voice that was making me frantic. I knew Vanessa needed her here, but part of me needed her here too for some reason. I needed her here for the both of us. Her husband was out of the country again, but she promised to be on the next flight from Seattle and to get in touch with Vanessa's brothers. A small weight was lifted. Someone, who knew what they were doing was coming to be with Vanessa. With me.

I walked back inside and found the bathroom. I cleaned myself up and waited for Miguel. He must have broken the sound barrier cause he came busting through the door minutes after I talked to him. He took my keys and agreed to keep Norm with him and the boys until I could come get him. I think he knew from the look on my face I wasn't leaving until Vanessa was ready to go.

I spent the next three and half hours staring at the wall. I saw that chick Kate a few times out of the corner of my eye, but I think she got the vibe from me that no new was no news and small talk was not what I was after. Still I got the sense that she was checking on me, making sure I didn't flip my shit.

I called Emmett eight more times. Nothing. Tried Rose once more. Still off.

Miguel came back. Norm was fine, still asleep actually when Miguel and Zee got there. God I'd make a shitty parent.

Hours passed and other patients cycled in and our of the room. A few crazy homeless guys, a lady who had gotten drunk and cut her hand while wrapping a present.

A car crash victim.

I just starred at the wall.

Finally sometime after midnight I saw Kate again, talking to some doctor. They were looking at me.

"Mr. Black?" I stood and met the doctor half way across the floor. "Hi, Dr. Embry. Jake, Vanessa is stable for right now, but we're going to have to keep her overnight. We have been in touch with her mother and that is all the information I can give you right now, but if you would like to you can see her."

"I can take you, if you want." Kate gave me a gentle smile. I couldn't give it back, but there was something in her face that told me she deserved it. I thanked Dr. Embry and he peeled away, no doubt off to the next trauma.

"Come on," Kate said, motioning for me to follow her. Several hallways and a short elevator ride later, we got to Vanessa's room. My eyes wouldn't focus on her, laying there in the bed, but I did see another nurse looking like she was about done with her inventory of the room and the patient.

"My shift is over, but I'll be in tomorrow. I can check on her, you know, if you want," Kate said quietly.

"I'll still be here." I said. My voice was flat and distant.

"Okay. Well I'll come by and check on you both." This kind of kind persistence usually got on my nerves, but, fuck I just couldn't care right then.

"That would be cool, thanks." I stared at the floor. The end of the bed. The small plastic over chair in the corner. I was frozen standing in the hallway.

"Well," she smiled a little. "Go on."

"Okay."

The nurse with Vanessa squeezed passed me just as I got to the doorway. I turned around and Kate was still looking at me. Probably making sure I didn't make a break for it.

I walked over and grabbed the chair and pulled it to the side of the bed. The thing was tiny as hell. It felt like kids furniture, but fuck it. I had to be with my girl.

And then I looked at Vanessa. I was glad she didn't have any tubes in her mouth. She didn't look great, but she looked a little bit better. She was still beautiful.

I looked out in the hallway and Kate was gone.

"Hey Baby," Vanessa whispered. My hand instantly went to her hair, then to her cheek. I had to touch her again. Autopilot I guess. I had to feel her -- know she was real.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Hey Mama," I quietly. The green was still there, but not as bright as before. It was like the lights had gone off and they were taking their time coming back on.

"You were with me at the airport, right?" she shifted a bit trying to face me.

"Yes, I was." I looked at the IV going into her hand. The way the tape held to her skin.

"Did I scare you?" she smirked that devilish smirk.

"Just a little bit." A small smile brightened my voice for a moment, but its was instantly gone. "You're good now, right?" I dropped my hand down to the bed next to hers. Her fingers traced my knuckles.

Vanessa looked down. She'd never done it like that before, but I could tell. She was getting ready to lie to me. "Yeah baby. I'm fine."

"You want to tell me what happened?"

"Diabetic Shock. I didn't eat yesterday afternoon or at all day. Caught up with me I guess." My nostrils flared. All I cold see was my dad in his wheelchair.

"Is that all?"

"They don't know," her tone was light and matter of fact. "But there is nothing that you or I can do about it right now, so let's drop it okay." It wasn't request. Her defenses were up. Not that I gave a shit.

"I thought everything was fine."

"It is. You're here." Vanessa paused and grabbed my middle finger and started playing with my fingernail. "How's my other baby? Where is he?"

"Miguel has him. He'll keep him until you come home."

"Okay." She slid down a little further in the bed. The shitty mattress made a weird noise beneath her body. "Baby, there's a good chance I may fall asleep soon. Will you stay with me?"

"Sure Mama." I took her hand in mine, staring at the IV.

"Thank you," she yawned.

I don't know how long I watched her. The sounds from various monitors held no real significance other than the fact that that we here. A place I knew she never wanted to be again. Each beep, a constant reminder that I couldn't take her home.

A nurse came and went. Dr. Embry poked his head in. Nothing changed.

I wished I'd never considered it, all those weeks ago when she was telling me what she used to be like when she was sick. I had tried to imagine it. I had tried to think what she would look like fragile and weak. What all the tests and drugs would had done to her.

At the time, I didn't love her and definitely didn't think that she would be back in this situation. And I definitely didn't think I would either. I should have never considered it -- what it would be like cause I was getting my wish.

My back was fucking killing me in the morning. My mouth tasted like ass and corn. Vanessa was curled on her side a little facing me. Her hands hand my arm in their grip. I slowly peeled her fingers away and slipped into the bathroom.

I tried my best to rinse my mouth out and splashed some water on my face. I readjusted my ponytail and took a deep breath. I might find out some really fucked up shit today. I tried not think about just what. But she wanted me here and needed me to keep it together. So I did.

When I came back out Vanessa was still sleeping. I went out to my car and grabbed my overnight bag that was still in there. I changed my shirt and ran a comb through my hair.

When I came back I could hear Vanessa's voice as I got closer to her room.

"I think he just left. He was here a minute ago," she said.

I stopped in the doorway.

Mrs. Cullen turned and looked at me. She was sitting on the edge of Vanessa's bed, stroking her hair the way Moms do.

"Hello, Jake. Come in."

I walked in slowly and sat back down in the shitty plastic chair.

"You spent the night?" Mrs. Cullen asked. She had a really calming voice and there was something really peaceful about her face. I didn't want her to leave.

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Jake." She turned back to toward Vanessa, but she kept talking to the both of us. "I spoke to your brothers finally. They'll be back from New York in a few hours." Vanessa made a noise and rolled her eyes. Then she reached for my hand. She was still pretty cold.

"Mom I don't want Edward here."

"Vanessa—"

"No, he's had a rough weekend. He can't handle this right now and I really don't need him here." She squeezed my hand. She didn't bother mentioning Bella's pregnancy to her. I also noticed she didn't tell her Mom that they trip she'd made was unnecessary. Vanessa knew something she wasn't telling me. She knew she was going to need her Mom around, at least for the next few days.

A while later I went home. Vanessa and her mom wanted to be alone and Vanessa joked that maybe I could use a shower. I showered, changed, called Miguel, ate something. I thought about going by to check on Vanessa's house, but I was pulling back into the hospital when I realized I had decided against it.

The rest of the day was sort of blur. When I got back to the hospital Edward and Jasper were arguing in the hallway. I pushed passed them and went into Vanessa's room. She was asleep and Emmett and Rose were with her.

Emmett stood up and came over to me. "She had another seizure a little while ago. I'm glad you're here." Edward's voice got louder out in the hallway and Vanessa seemed to curl in on herself.

At that moment something clicked in the back of my head.

Edward was making her sick. Or at least he wasn't helping. Something about him and his presence, his emotional crap seemed to be sucking the life out of her. Yeah, she had real medical problems, but Edward was doing nothing for her mental health.

"Can you get him out of here? She doesn't need that shit." I said. Emmett knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Yeah. I –uh think we should all go. We came straight from the airport." He held out his hand and Rose came to him immediately. Her face was all red like she'd been crying. "We were here for it – the seizure." He squeezed Rose tight to his side.

"Where's your mom?" I wished she were there to handle the chaos or at least shut Edward up.

"She went to just check into the Hilton next door. She'd gonna stay the week."

"Jake," Vanessa squeaked. I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Mama. I'm here."

"We're gonna go," Emmett said. "Ness we'll be back later."

"Okay. Don't bring him with you."

"Okay," Emmett laughed. "We'll see you guys."

"Bye," Rose whispered, looking up at me. I patted her shoulder and they were gone. I don't know what Emmett did to convince Edward to skip his goodbye, but I was glad that it worked. Vanessa was visibly drained, all over again.

Around six, Kate showed up. She was pretty nice and actually really funny. She had Vanessa smiling the whole time, cracking jokes about Vanessa's regular nurses, that tool Daniel, other random shit.

I took Kate's comedy hour as an excuse to stretch my legs.

I wandered down the hallway. Absently studied a vending machine. Watched some crazy old lady get pushed back towards her room. I found myself staring at the hospital bulletin board.

A picture caught my eye. A little girl with bright blue eyes, smiling, in the center of a glossy flyer.

_**Locks of Love**_ was printed across the top. I looked back at the picture. The little girl had a slightly unnatural head of hair. A wig.

"I think you've got ten inches to spare." For some reason I didn't like the way that sounded. I turned and Kate was standing next to me. "That sounded really gross," she laughed.

"Yeah it did. How ya doing?" I asked, trying to make an effort.

"Good. You?" she smirked a little.

"Ya know." I shrugged.

"Yeah I can understand that. You ever thought about donating?" she pointed back to the flyer, eying my ponytail.

"No. I've been growing it my whole life."

"Part of your heritage?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Sorta." What bits my father held on to.

"They're right over in West Palm Beach. My sister volunteers for them. It helps little kids mostly," Kate told me. I thought about what she'd said and the little girl on the flyer.

And that little, bald girl at the airport.

"It can be anonymous. And see, you can have whomever you want cut your hair. Hell if you were good with scissors you could do it yourself at home." I looked at the brightly colored paragraphs surrounding the picture; the requirements for donating hair.

"If I brought it to you, maybe, could you take care of the rest for me?" I said the words without really thinking about them.

"Of course. Here." Kate whipped out a pen, wrote her name and number on the flyer. She tore it off the wall, handing it to me. "Don't worry. We have a bunch of those flyers at all the nurses' stations."

I stared at the paper in my hand.

"You're gonna do it aren't you?" Kate confirmed.

"Maybe. Don't tell her though. I don't want this to be some huge thing."

"Not a problem. She was wondering when you were going to come back today. I came by after you left. Her mom's pretty nice."

"Yeah she is. I should get back in there," I said.

"I agree. See you later." I watched as Kate walked away. Partly cause she had a perfect ass and partly because she _was_ really fucking cool and I was really starting to like her. I think.

I folded the flyer up and buried it deep in my pocket. Maybe I would call Zee later in the week. She cut Miguel's hair and he looked fine. She could hack my ponytail off and I could give it to Kate. She seemed eager to be the middle man.

I sat with Vanessa while she slept for several more hours. I had reading to do, but I just stared at her.

Her mom came back around midnight and sent me home. I thought about picking up Norm, but decided against it.

--

With Mrs. Cullen's help, we all worked out a loose schedule. Through some sort of Cullen persuasion she convinced Dr. Embry that as far as she was concerned and me and Emmett and Rose and Jasper and Edward, if Vanessa would see him, visiting hours did not apply to us. Someone was always with Vanessa. I wanted that person to always be me, but Mrs. Cullen wasn't having it. She refused to let me sit by Vanessa 24 hours a day.

"It will wear on you, sweetheart and you don't need that, okay. She doesn't need that." I couldn't argue with her. I went to class and I went to work. The boys left me alone while I worked, but Miguel brought Norm to the shop everyday so I could "play" with him. Mostly I sat with him in my lap during my down time.

Rose and Emmett dealt with Vanessa's professors and Rose collected all of her assignments. Jasper checked in on Vanessa's place and brought in the mail. Edward complained a lot and called me asking for updates constantly for the first two days, but stopped when he realized I was screening his calls.

We all seemed like we had some sort of responsibility. Emmett, Rose and Jasper kept her life outside of the hospital going and Mrs. Cullen and I did our part to keep Vanessa comfortable and relaxed.

Kate seemed to be the entertainment. She came by a fair amount. Not too much and always at the right time. Vanessa always seemed so happy to see her.

On Thursday Mrs. Cullen left. Vanessa was doing better. The color was coming back to her cheeks. She was awake more. More talkative. The seizures stopped and they cut back on the cocktail of meds they were pumping into her. But the doctors still had some concerns. Something to do with the birth control she had been taking and some kind of blood thinner. I didn't think about or really bother to comprehend the specifics. I just wanted her home. Mrs. Cullen seemed pretty confident that I would get my wish pretty soon.

"You and Emmett have everything under control. And I think she needs you more than her Mommy at this point." I could her the subtle smile in her voice. I didn't know what else to say. I stood there outside the hospital looking at my feet.

"If anything comes up, you call me okay?" she said.

"Okay." She put her hand on my chest and kept it there until I looked her in the eye. She smiled and hopped into her cab. I had always been so self-reliant, but being around Mrs. Cullen made me feel so small. I thought about that and how long it had been since someone had taken care of me.

_She's been taken care of you since you met her you dumb ass._ The part of me that was still with it kicked me in the ass and I went back into the hospital, back to my lady.

The next day I found myself sitting in Zee's kitchen. Jasper was sitting with Vanessa. I had just hung up with my dad. I told him what I was doing and after I explained the cause, he gave his consent. I didn't really need it, but it was nice to have it.

He also said he was proud of me.

I put my phone on the table and pulled off my shirt.

"Can we do a Mohawk or will that anger your Gods?" Zee joked. She had gone to the charity website and made sure my hair was washed, dried and combed, before she busted out her scissors.

"No," I laughed, the first time I'd really laughed all week. "Not sure I wanna look like a walking stereo type either. Fuck I don't know. Just make it look good."

"Okay. I got you."

After she pretended to check for lice and about eight ring worm jokes later, my hair was gone. My head felt lighter, but I felt exactly the same. She styled it just enough so I could roll out of bed and do nothing with it or throw some gel in it for "a little control". I didn't look half bad.

I used her shower and she put moose or some shit in it, before I went back to see Vanessa and drop off what used to be my hair with Kate. I should have been pretty proud of myself, donating my hair to a sick kid, but I didn't. I didn't really feel anything, but a breeze on the back of my neck.

I left the braid in a big envelope at the nurses' station with Kate's name on it. We'd agreed that was the easiest place for me to drop it off. And it gave me ten more seconds to bullshit before I went to face Vanessa. I wanted her the fuck out of that bed.

She was in her room alone, catching up on some homework. She did a triple take when she looked up.

"You cool with this?" I could not decided what the look on her face meant. I'd never seen it before.

"Ah—I – uh yeah. When did you-- ?"

"Zee did it this morning. You don't like it."

"Jake, I love it. Come here." I went and sat on the edge of the bed. She motioned for me to turn my head so she could see that back and the sides. "It looks so good baby. Ha- your head must feel so light."

"Yeah it does. So you're cool with it?"

"Yes. I love it."

"Alright. Yeah I just needed a change."

"Well this change is good." Her eyes softened the way they did when she wanted something. I leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. When I pulled back, something in her expression told that wasn't what she was after.

That was the day she started getting visibly better.

I stayed with her through the night and in the morning Emmett came. I went to the shop, ran some errands. I took Norm with me this time. I didn't want him to completely forget who his owner was. He was a good little companion actually.

When I got back to what was now feeling like the Cullen wing of the hospital, I could hear Vanessa's laugh echoing down the hall. It made me want to smile, but it made me nervous. Didn't want to get ahead of myself.

Kate was there and they were _both_ laughing. Vanessa looked good. Healthy. Herself again. That wasn't the only thing I noticed.

Kate and Vanessa were holding hands. Not holding-granny's-hand-in-bed holding hands, but really holding hands, fingers caressing. I didn't really know how to feel about that.

"See. You speak of them and they appear. Hair looks good Jake." Kate chuckled then stood. She didn't let go of Vanessa's hand right away though.

"Thanks." I tried to keep my tone level. I didn't know if I was annoyed enough to start being a dick.

"We were just talking about you, Baby."

"Is that right?" I replied. Then Kate let go.

"I'll leave you two alone. See ya later. Jake." Kate pause at the door. "It doesn't lock from the inside, but it does close and you can draw that curtain." She motioned above the bed. She giggled once more before slipping out the door.

I turned to Vanessa. I knew exactly what they were talking about, but I wasn't sure why. I walked over to the bed and sat in that fucking awful chair.

Vanessa picked up my hand and started tracing the lines in my palm.

"I'm feeling much better, you know."

"I can tell. I could hear you laughing down the hall. What was so funny?"

"Oh. No, Kate and I were just joking about how being in the hospital kinda ruins the whole 'getting some' thing."

"Really."

"Yeah. But like I said, I'm feeling much better." She bit the inside of her lips and looked up at me. I wasn't about to fuck her in a hospital bed, but from the way she was jerking off my knuckles I knew that wasn't what she wanted anyway.

When I started to get up she let go of my hand. I went over and closed the door then pulled the curtain that divided the room. When I came back to the bed, Vanessa sunk down in the bed a little more and seemed to be pulling her little gown up. I took off my jacket and draped it over the back of the chair. Vanessa pulled back the sheets and moved over a little making room for me. She'd balled her panties up on the bed.

Part of me wanted to double check and see if she really wanted me like this, but I could already see she was wet. She wasn't going to say no. I did stop, however when I saw how clean shaved her legs and pussy were.

"When did _you_ –"

"Kate came through in a clutch."

"Hmm." My eyebrows pulled together for a moment and then I focused back to what I was doing.

"Come here," she whispered. "You haven't kissed me in days." She was right. I hadn't. I couldn't.

I leaned all the way down until our lips met. I didn't realize how much a missed her. My hand drifted down her hip, over her thigh and back. She moaned a little against my lips, begging me to bring my hand where she wanted, where we both wanted it to be.

The minute my fingers brushed against her wet pussy, my dick went nuts. I hadn't jerked off since the night Vanessa went to New York.

My tongue plowed into her mouth and I started rubbing her clit. Her hand came up and her nails dug into my biceps holding me closer. I slid two fingers inside her and she broke the skin.

The whole time my mouth was on hers. She sucked on my bottom lip, sucked on my tongue, nipped at me every so often. I don't know that I had ever seen her this turned on her. Her hips worked against my wrist and my fingers met her at every turn attacking her sweet spot and he clit over and over.

Soon she came, her pussy latching onto to me. She moaned my name over and over against my lips.

"I love you," she whispered as I pulled my body away from hers. Her breathing and the motion of her hips slowed.

"You should have finished in my mouth," I said licking my fingers.

"Well there's always next time. You want me to…" her hands drifted to the seam of my jeans. My dick was still wide awake and begging for attention, but nothing about that felt right. Not even her hands on me.

I shook my head, just to clear it. Of course I wanted her hands on me, just not in this hospital. Not like this.

The next morning, before Jasper and I switched places, Vanessa's nurse came by with good news from Dr Embry. Vanessa could leave the next day.

"Can you sleep at my house tonight? I want the bed warm when I get back," she smiled at me.

"Sure. I'll get the dog from Miguel." She really liked that idea.

When I got to Vanessa's house, things felt strange. Sterile and Empty. For some reason I went straight for the bathroom, straight for her medicine cabinet. All the nights I had spent there, I'd never opened it. I never had to.

Vanessa was on 6 different prescriptions and that didn't include her diabetes medications. She'd never told me. I guess in a way I knew that she would always be sick, _in a way_ and I guess I knew that she had to take care of herself in order to stay healthy.

But she never told me how serious it _still_ was. At some point I could still lose her. Just liked lost my mom, they way I had been losing my dad.

I ate, watched Sports Center, put Norm back on his mat and got in bed, on Vanessa's side.

I didn't fall asleep.

Sometime around 3am, I heard her come in, but for some reason I didn't move. She whispered something to Norm and went into the bathroom.

I sat up, listening to the shower as it came on. I ran my fingers through my hair, still not used to the drastic difference.

Somehow I ended up naked in the bathroom with Vanessa.

"Jake, Baby?"

"Yeah, Mama." I pulled back the curtain and slid in behind her. My dick rose to attention the moment I saw her body, naked and wet. Her nipples were hard under the spray and her ass looked better than ever. I wanted to fuck her so bad.

Instead I took the shampoo bottle from her and began lathering her hair. "How come you didn't call me?"

"I didn't want to wake you, Baby. I just took cab."

I turned her so she could rinse her hair.

"Let's not do that again," I said.

"I'm sorry, Baby. I just wanted to get home."

"No." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "We're not fucking doing that again."

We stared at each other for a moment, not saying anything. Just when she was about to break the silence, I cut her off.

"Turn around."

"Jake –"

"You wanted me to fuck you in the hospital, well I wanna fuck you now. Turn around." She swallowed and started to turn, her emerald glare trained on my face. She wasn't moving fast enough for me. I grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around. In the next instant one arm was wrapped around her waist and my other hand was on her shoulder, bending her over. Her arms shot up and pushed against the tile, trying to keep her balance. I palmed my dick and slid it inside of her. Her pussy felt so fucking good.

She didn't say a word the entire time. She bit back her whimpers, tried to hold back her groans. She came over and over, her wet pussy throbbing around me, but I couldn't stop. I'd been floating all week, going through the motions, but _now_ I had some control. I was too amped up, too pissed off. There was no way I was going to come.

I pulled out, but kept my hand on her shoulder. I dragged the head of my dick up and down her ass and back down to her pussy. I have no idea why, I just didn't know what else to do.

Vanessa was breathing hard. Her hands blanched white where she was bracing herself against the wall. I reached forward and arranged her hair so it was at least sort of out of her face. But then my dick and my hand went back to work teasing her ass.

She handed me the bottle of conditioner.

"Do it." Her voice was quiet, but forceful.

This time, I'll be honest, I didn't care if she was sure. I wanted to hurt her. She'd nearly ripped my heart out, letting herself go like that. That's why I couldn't come. I wasn't mad. I was hurt. I wanted her to feel just a little bit of what was killing me inside.

I took the conditioner out of her hand and lathered my dick up. Vanessa took a deep breath and spread her legs a little wide. There was no way this wasn't going to hurt like hell, but I think the both of us knew that pain, was unavoidable.

She winced when I pushed the head in. "Keep going."

"Fuck," I groaned as I thrust the rest of the way in. I thought her pussy was tight… Vanessa started to swear, but she turned her head to the side and swallowed the word. She nearly bit through her lip. I gave her moment before I pulled out and thrust back in again.

After a more strokes, she actually sighed. I slowed a little trying to wrap my mind around the noise.

"Jake," she whimpered, "Please, Baby. Don't stop." My eyelid twitched. She was fucking enjoying it. My temper flared and I dug my fingers into her shoulder. I pumped into her harder and faster and she started to moan harder and louder. I think at one point she came. A small shiver rippled through her body and she clenched slightly around me.

Soon though, her moans turned into sobs. Physically, she was fine, but she finally got it. She understood just how much I was hurting. It's sick, but the thought made me come. I grabbed her hip, holding her tight against my thighs and pulsed inside of her until I completely spent. She was crying uncontrollably. The sound of it made my chest hurt.

I spun her around and clutched to me.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"I _can't_ lose you. Do you get that? _I cannot lose you_."

"I know – I'm – I love you."

"I love you, too." I kissed the top of her head, rocking her in my arms. "You. Are all I have." I don't think my words could have been more true.

After a while I pulled her out of the shower and toweled her off. I carried her to the bed and put Norm on the covers next to her. She was out in seconds.

The next day, I moved in.

--

**Jake was in a really weird head space in this chapter. There was plenty going on around him, he just wasn't trying to think about it. I'll cover a lot of it in the next chapter, which with belong to Nessie.**

**I have never had enough hair to donate it to _Locks of Love_, but I have friends who do it all the time.  
**

**Various pics of my Jake, short hair and all and the link the _Locks Of Love_ site on page 40 of the Twi thread. Link's in my profile. And rememeber, reviews make me write faster.**


	14. Chapter 13: Overwhelmed

**_Disclaimer: if you don't already know..._**

_--  
_

**This time my actual life got in the way for me writing anything. Again another long chapter for Nessie. Warning: AGAIN! If you are not into girl vs girl good times, go ahead and skip this chapter. This version of Nessie is bisexual and those are just the breaks. It's not going to change.**

**Thank you to _Mila, PrefersBrunettes, Jilburfm, MyBlueside_ and _LauraACullen _for the amazingly thoughtful reviews for this story. I really do appreciate it ladies. A special, special thank you to _Love=Edward_ for beta'ing this 20 pages beast with the quickness in the middle of the afternoon and Antiaol for creating the most kick ass gif for this story. You ladies are magical.**

**This chapter is for _Bellaslover_ and _4theluvofmary_ who have stuck by me these past few weeks, entertaining every ounce of my insanity. Love and hugs and kisses to _Oip Em_ and _Acireamos_ for so many different reasons. Ladies of the PP, _Tig, Irene, RoRo _and _Yos_.… you know how I feel.**

_--_

_**Nessie/Vanessa/Overwhelmed**_

I seemed to be able to map out the critical points in my life with Jake in thirty-day increments. Thirty days till Rose was out of his life and out of his heart. Nearly another thirty days until we moved in together. The next thirty days were a sort of healing period for us. We'd been through our first real crisis as a couple and that night in the shower was the closest thing we'd ever had to an actual fight.

I spent the next thirty days putting my life back together and fitting Jake tighter into it. Edward and I had a serious talk. He had aggravated me for the last time with his emotional outbursts at the hospital. He and Bella had decided to keep the baby and he was under an unreasonable amount of stress, but holy shit, every time he came around, his negative and frantic energy just made me want to throw up.

Despite what I said to Jake, I made Edward listen to me when I told him I couldn't promise never to get sick again. I made _him_ promise, made him see that I was no longer his concern – in the way I had been before. He had a girlfriend now and a baby on the way. And I had Jake and_ he_ was all I needed. When Edward saw how attentive Jake was with me after I got out of the hospital, he finally got it. I was taken care of and he had other things he did have to focus on.

To Jake's credit, after that night in the shower, he made some positive changes. Ones that the old me would have found utterly annoying, but the new me, the me that was crazy in love with him, knew were necessary for our relationship. He asked me to explain all of my medications to him. He started coming to the doctor with me, started paying closer attention to the way I ate and the way I was taking care of myself.

We skipped trying to make up for Valentines Day instead, just spending more time together, breaking in our bikes during our free time and fucking way more than we had before. He seemed to want me all the time, any time he could have me.

I had honestly scared the ever-loving shit out of Jake. And I had made the mistake of downplaying what was going on with me even while I was in the hospital. I also made the mistake of paying maybe a little too much attention to Kate instead of Jake, when he was clearly having an emotional break down.

I fucked up. I knew I did, trying to act like nothing was really wrong, acting like I was on some sort of vacation in that hospital bed. Yucking it up with Kate became the easiest way to distract myself, from my family, from my doctors, from the pain I saw in Jake's eyes. I couldn't come to terms with the fact that I was hurting him. I wouldn't let myself. So instead I poured all of my emotion into Kate. Probably the stupidest thing I could have done.

Here's what I knew about Kate. Her real name was Ekaterina. She had two sisters. Irina, older and Tanya, younger. Their parents were from Russia, where Irina was born. Kate and Tanya were born in Chicago. Tanya was also a nurse and Irina was a principal dancer with Joffrery Ballet. Kate used to dance too, but an ankle injury took her out of the game. During one of her walk-bys she and Emmett bonded over the experience.

She liked animals. She had just broken up with her boyfriend Vladimir, who had been cheating on her with some guy, Stefan. She loved working in the E.R. claiming she was "addicted to the action coupled with saving lives." She wore the same pearl earrings everyday. Kate lived by herself with her Russian Blue cat, Maxi, but she was very positive about the idea of a German Shepherd. Reality TV was her guilty pleasure and she loved all kinds of music. She didn't know anything about cars, but apparently if Jake needed a PC modified she was the girl to call.

She was 29 and really fucking hot. Even with the shape killing scrubs, you could tell she had an amazing body. Nice round ass and at least a solid D –cup, if not bigger. Her long blond hair was accentuated by the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes. And her lips were full and pink.

Kate was a problem.

She had this sweet motherly quality to her, like she would always put you first, but maybe that was just a natural bedside manner. At times though, like when we joked about that other nurse they all hated, Daniel or when she arranged for me to get waxed right there in my hospital bed or when we were talking about just how bad I wanted to come, I could tell she had a darker side. Something in the glint in her eye, I couldn't quite be sure and I would obviously never know, but I had the feeling there was a bad girl lurking behind that sweet demeanor. Only if I had the guts to encourage it come out and play.

But all of this wasn't the "problem". I'll tell you what the issue was with Kate. Kate actually made me nervous. No chick had ever made me _nervous_. I found myself wishing I would say the right things around her, hoping I didn't screw things up. I was terrified of reading all her signs wrong. I was acting like she was someone I was seriously considering going after. Which I wasn't. She was flirty, but she could have been like that with everyone. She had no concept of personal space, which mind you, I had NO problem with. But again I was trapped in a bed for a week. For all I know she was feeling up some patient down the hall.

Of course I'd had eyes for other girls before. But Amanda was the only one who really had any affect on me. But with Amanda things were so easy. We were friends who slept together and that was that. We knew where the lines were and we cared for each other so much that the lines were never crossed. She also cared for Jake. And respected him.

But Kate, I never really knew what was on her mind when it came to Jake and it seemed WAY too presumptuous on my part to just come out and ask. That would mean in my head, somewhere, I had come to the conclusion that Kate actually wanted me. It meant that I actually thought that she wanted me enough that it had become a subject that I had to breech with Jake.

She made me really nervous. When she touched me the butterflies in my stomach went insane. I was anxious to see her everyday. For five whole seconds I was stupid enough to think I liked her, like liked her liked her. But I didn't. I was bored. She was nice. We had some laughs, that was all. I was completely sane. I loved Jake. I had my baby Amanda and that was all I needed. Kate just happened to show up at the right time and in the right place when I was in such a fragile state to think that I actually wanted her and needed her.

All of this actually made me glad to leave the hospital; reason number two I cut out at 3 am. I didn't want to have some awkward goodbye with Kate in the morning. I'd leave and fade from her memory just like all the other patients she'd met and I'd remember that I had Amanda who I loved to death and who Jake had signed off on.

It was yet again another one of my amazing plans… that backfired.

The third Tuesday in March, I was minding my own business cooking dinner for Jake and I. Jake came home from the shop. Took Norm for a walk and when he came back, he dropped my half of the mail on the counter for me. I was making Jake's favorite Chili, with a cornbread and rice combination. I set down my working spoon and picked up my mail.

Between a Bank of America statement and a St. Patrick's Day card from my mom, was a pink 5x7 envelope. Addressed to me. Returned to _K. Kirin_. I can't lie, my heart stopped for half a second. My hands were shaking a little bit when I tore the seal open.

Inside was a small handwritten note wrapped around a 4x6 card. The card was addressed to a Mr. Jacob Black from the Locks of Love organization thanking him for his generous donation. I guess there was a purpose behind the hair cut.

The note, on the piece of paper, was for me.

**_Dear Nessie, Jake asked me not to tell, but if he feels like coming clean the card is for him. Call me some time. We'll get waxed._**

_**xoxo Kate.**_

She included her phone number.

I'd like to say my first thought was about Jake, donating his hair to kids with cancer. I mean that was huge. I knew he was sweet, but wow. I wouldn't mention it if he asked Kate not to tell, but he'd be getting some extra special loving for the next few months, or forever.

In actuality my first thought was to whip out my phone and call Kate. I wanted to see her.

"Fuck," I whispered. I had a decision to make. I shouldn't have felt bad about it. Jake had friends. I had friends. Kate and I could hang out, you know, be friends. But I knew I didn't just want to hang out with her. I wanted to sleep with her. Bad.

"Fuck," I cursed a little bit louder. I knew what I had to do. I had to tell Jake. This was uncharted territory. I'd never had a boyfriend before. And I'd never been with anyone that I knew it would kill me to lose. I didn't want Jake to think he couldn't trust me. So I would tell him. Over dinner. If I waited much longer than that we'd be naked and I didn't think that was exactly the best time to bring up the fact that I might be attracted to my buddy nurse.

_FUCK!_

--

"So I was thinking about tracking down Kate. You remember. The nurse?" I said as I settled down next to Jake with our chili. I made Norm a little bit with some white rice that he was happy munching on next to me.

"Mama, it was only three weeks ago. Of course I remember her," he teased, then leaned over and kissed me on my neck. We would definitely be naked after dinner.

"Well I was thinking about digging up her number and asking her if she wanted to get lunch some time."

"I have her number," Jake said between bites, like it was totally normal that he had her number. "She helped me donate my hair to this charity. We swapped numbers so I could arrange giving it to her."

"Oh," I said.

"You want it?"

"Ah, yeah sure," I muttered.

"Hey, see what she's up to this weekend. Mando and Miguel have been asking me to come out. You two can girl it up or something while I'm out with the boys."

"Oh, okay." I looked down at Norm. He was happily oblivious to my mental crisis.

"Are you into her?" Jake asked after a few moments of uncomfortable silence on my end.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well I don't know her outside of that hospital room and on top of that I have no idea if she's into me," I admitted. "Does that bother you?"

"No. I guess if it turns out she's into you then the same standard Amanda rules would apply. Just let me know if you do stuff outside of us –" he paused for a moment and I looked up at him. He put down the chili, reached over and touched my cheek with his warm hand. His voice was soft and sweet when he spoke again. A small, gentle smile, the kind he didn't dish out very often cause he's a huge dude who has a reputation to uphold, tugged at the corners of his perfect lips. "And just remember at the end of the day, you're mine."

"Always, Baby," I whispered just before our lips met. I was done with my chili then. I wanted him now. I'd been sitting on the floor so I could feed Norm and Jake had been sitting on the couch. I stood, thankful again that I had filled my wardrobe with adorably short pleated skirts.

Jake pushed both our bowls to the middle of the coffee table, but he kept his eyes on me the whole time. I pulled my shirt over my head and got rid of my bra. While he watched me, Jake ditched his wife beater. When I went to unzip my skirt, he stopped me.

"Leave it on." His voice was deep and husky. I looked down and his dick was practically busting through his jeans. He leaned forward and both of his hands slowly slid up my thighs. His gorgeous brown eyes left mine and drifted down to my legs. I shuddered a bit at the warmth of him and the anticipation. Still after almost three months Jake could take me from zero to sixty with one look or one touch.

Before his hands even reached me I was soaking wet. My body was just aching for him to get inside me. When he finally reached the edge of my panties he pulled them down slowly, keeping his eyes on my body. I watched his dick, swollen in his pants and it made my mouth water.

"Come with me," I said quietly, grabbing his hand. Jake followed me into the bedroom and let me push him down on the bed. I was wet as hell and dying for him to fuck me, but I was just as eager to have him in my mouth. He stroked my cheek as I unzipped his pants, lifted his hips as I pulled off his pants and his boxers and grasped my hair as I sucked down every inch of him until he came in my mouth.

When I was done, I was spent, having pleased him so thoroughly. I wanted to wait, let my desire for him simmer for a few hours more until he fucked me perfectly to sleep.

Jake jumped off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. I'm not afraid to admit that my eyes were glued to his ass. His perfect ass.

"Why don't you give her call now? It's not late," He paused and picked up Norm, who had waddled after us into the bedroom and brought him back over to me.

"Yeah I guess."

"Just call her," he said ducking into the bathroom. I knew Jake wasn't pushing me for any benefit of his own although I knew it had crossed his mind. Just his nature. He wouldn't have waited either.

I stroked Norm while he playful gnawed on my thumb.

_Note to self, get Norm to stop chewing on stuff before his teeth actually get sharp._

I pulled my finger out of his mouth "No, sweetie. No biting." He looked up at me and licked my face.

I guess I should call her. Just get it over with.

Jake came out of the bathroom, distracting my from my thoughts. "Here," Jake handed me his phone before hopping back into his pants. I noticed he didn't bother with his boxers.

I grabbed Norm and followed Jake into the living room. I put my panties and my shirt back on, but gave up on the rest. After digging up my phone I went back into the bedroom and dialed Kate's number. I tried not to think about it too much while it rang. I was already nervous for no reason what so ever. I'd leave a voicemail and then maybe she'd ---

"Hello?"

"Uh- Kate? It's Vanessa – uh Nessie."

"Oh Hi! I was just thinking about you." I had no idea what to think about that, but a knot the size of a softball tied itself in my stomach.

"Really?" I laughed nervously.

"Yeah. I was so silly not to get your number before you left. I--" All of a sudden she sounded a little nervous. She slowed down, like she was rethinking what she was about to say. I cut in cause she was making me even more nervous.

"You what?" I asked.

_God,_ I could almost hear her choke down_ her _nervous energy through the phone. She cleared her throat and started over, her tone light again. "No, I just had fun with you. Wanted to see if you wanted hang out again. _Not_ in the hospital."

"Well yeah, I got that card today, for Jake. I saw your note. Uh—I don't know, are you working this weekend? Jake's going out with his friends. Maybe you'd like to come over for dinner." Holy shit I sounded little I was twelve. _My mom says it's okay if you come over. We're having chicken and Stove Top…_

"Yeah, sure I'm off at six on Friday and I have Saturday off," she told me.

"Okay, how about my place at seven?" Then it sounded suspiciously like were agreeing to go on a date. She agreed seven that night worked for her and I gave her my address. I wanted to keep talking to her, but my nerves and I think a little bit of her nerves, drove us both off the phone with one of those awkward "Okay, byes" where each person says Bye over the other person like five times before we finally gave up.

So Kate and I were gonna hang out. Just like friends. She'd come over, we'd have dinner. We'd talk. She'd go home. It was a great plan.

A friend plan.

A plan I stuck to for about 45 seconds.

Sure, I played it cool all week. After that night I was sure not to keep bringing it up to Jake. I didn't news flash him about the times I hung out with other people. I told myself to just act natural. Which I did… until Friday. All week, I went to class, I worked out with Rose and Jess. Had lunch with Edward and Jasper. Spent quality time with my man and my puppy. Hung out at the shop. Took some good naps. Wrote a paper.

_On Friday_, I was a mess. I acted – desperate. After my classes, I drove to the salon and got everything waxed. Why? Cause I had been bullshitting myself all week. Nothing had changed. I didn't want to hang out with Kate. I wanted to have sex with Kate. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to go down on her. I wanted her to go down on me.

I went to the grocery store and compiled the ingredients for a serious three-course meal. The whole time I was in the grocery store I kept making sick jokes to myself like --- _I hope she skips dessert and moves right on to me._

It was sad. And pathetic. And gross. The worst part was, when I wasn't having these stupid little fantasies and making up x-rated puns, I was actually thinking that I didn't like her. It was the most bipolar afternoon of my life. I was setting myself up for embarrassment and rejection. Kate was flirty and all that, but that still didn't mean she wanted to get naked with me.

Luckily, Jake was at the shop. And luckily he would be back around 8 to change which meant I at least had an excuse _not _to try and make-out with Kate before he had gone out for the night.

I changed clothes four times. I decided against wearing a skirt. I knew me. I knew I would flirt and me flirting in a skirt would lead to me slipping my panties off between courses and flashing her just to see her reaction. Jeans were the final decision. With underwear. Jeans were good. Casual. Friendly. Friends wore jeans.

I was losing my fucking mind. I looked in the mirror and I had on jeans and a black corset.

"Seriously. What the fuck is wrong with me?" I muttered to my reflection. I peeled myself out of the corset, found my most reliable, "supportive" bra and put on a tight green wife beater that matched my eyes. I threw on my black Air Maxs with the matching green accents. It was a perfect outfit. Casual, but I matched just enough that it was cute. It didn't scream_ I WANNA DO YOU_.

I put my hair up in a ponytail and put on some mascara, just a bit of green eye shadow and some light pink lip gloss. Again, a hint of cute, but not too over the top.

I behaved myself and didn't watch the clock while I was cooking. I decided at the last minute against all the three-course crap. I grilled some chicken, made a light salad and whipped up some rice. Again simple, filling, not all seductive.

At 6:45 it dawned on me that Kate and I actually hadn't talked at all since Tuesday. I didn't want to seem weird and call her everyday since I had plans to see her, but I also hadn't confirmed to see if she was still coming. I grabbed my phone eying the display, just debating whether or not it would be way weird to call her to double check if we were still on – when the door bell rang.

She was early.

I took an unnecessary deep breath and told myself about 48 times between the kitchen and the front door that this was not a date, that Kate just wanted to be friends. Then I reminded myself that it was beyond ridiculous that I had to remind myself of these simple, blatant things.

When I opened the door, I had to pause for a moment. Keep in mind I had only seen Kate in scrubs and pearls. That was the Kate I knew. Nurse Kate. But standing at my door was not Nurse Kate at all.

I wasn't sure what the hell to call the Kate standing in front of me. The pearls, gone. The scrubs,_ definitely_ gone. I don't know whether to start with the fact that we nearly wearing the same outfit or the fact that she looked TOTALLY different then she had before. She had on a black tank top, tight jeans and black flip-flops. She'd always worn her hair up when I saw her, but this time she'd put some serious effort into her bangs, styling them back from her forehead in a cute little wave. She had small black spikes in her ears, just a bit of mascara and some black eyeliner and some pink lip gloss. I mentally slapped myself for noticing she had gotten her nails done since the last time I saw her.

The same rosy-cheeked smile was there and the bright blue eyes, but the rest was totally different. It was like Anne Kline had a kid with Alice Cooper, like she was letting the bad girl inside out for the weekend, or the night at least. It completely worked for her. She looked amazing.

"Hi," she smiled, holding up a round covered dish. "I brought pie." We both bust out laughing. Me, because she was so fucking adorable and she, because I think she realized how silly she sounded.

"Great. Come on in." I took the pie from her and led her into the kitchen.

"Oh my god. Is this the puppy?" she about squealed when Norm went ambling over to her. "He's so cute. Can I pick him up?"

"Sure." I hadn't stopped smiling since she came in the door.

_THIS IS NOT A FUCKING DATE!_ I reminded myself.

Dinner was great. We barely ate actually, talking non-stop until most of our food got cold. We decided it would be best to skip on to the pie.

Around 8, I heard the familiar sound of a key in the front door.

"That's probably, Jake," I told Kate before calling out to him. "Baby?" Jake came walking into the kitchen, shirtless, in his gym shorts. He was covered in sweat. Kate and I both gawked at him for a moment before we said anything.

"Hey, Mama." He came over and gave me a salty kiss.

"Hey Baby. You gonna go the club like that?" I teased.

"Yeah. Actually I'm thinking about ditching the shorts too. What up Miss Kate?" Jake hi-fived her. It was really cute.

"Not much. Your lady is quite the cook," Kate said.

"I know. Just one of the many reasons I keep her around," Jake replied, winking a bit my way. "Sorry I'm all sweaty. We closed the shop early and played some bball. I'm gonna go hop in the shower and meet Miguel. Emmett's coming with us. -- Don't worry, Rose is busy."

"Okay," I laughed. I was glad they hadn't suggested she join me for some sister-in-law bonding time. Jake kissed me one more time then disappeared into the bedroom.

When the shower came on Kate whispered, "I hope you don't take offense to this, but your man is hot."

"None taken at all. Trust me. I get the evil eye when I'm out with him a lot." Which was true.

Jake of course looked beyond sexy when he came back out. He had on his motorcycle jacket on over a black t-shirt that was tight in all the right places and my favorite pair of his dark jeans. He grabbed an apple and said bye to Kate and I, kissing me and hi-fiving her again.

Kate and I kept talking and I guess flirting a little. I could never really tell. I wasn't flirting, well not the way I usually do, but she would touch my arm every so often and if I was paying attention, which I wasn't, it seemed like she was scooting closer and closer.

I did feel better though, the desire was still there, but the nervousness was gone. I was more comfortable just talking to her. I didn't feel like I was gonna screw something up or make her feel uncomfortable. I was being myself and she seemed to like that and I really felt like she was being herself.

Finally I forced myself to look away from her and caught a glimpse of the clock.

"Holy shit. It's eleven," I blurted. Where the hell had all the time gone?

"It is? Wow." She sounded a little disappointed.

"I have to take the pup out."

"I'll come with you," she said. It sounded a little like a question.

"Okay," I muttered. Suddenly I was nervous again, but I didn't know why.

Norm was awake, but not amused when I put on his leash. He didn't feel like moving, but didn't feel like having him wake me up at 4 am whimpering at the foot of the bed. Kate held on to him while I locked the front door. We walked slowly around the block, letting Norm sniff every blade of grass and every pebble. I wasn't in a hurry to get back to the house. I didn't want her to leave.

_Fuck. _

"I didn't mean to keep rambling on," I apologized. We'd stopped walking, nearly back to my house. "I'm still shocked at how late it is. You've probably got stuff to do tomorrow." I looked down at Norm, who had actually laid down in the grass.

Suddenly I felt Kate's fingers on my forearm. I looked up and she was right in front of me. Inches from my face. She traced my arm down to my wrist, then gently curved her fingers to my palm. I felt like my whole body was on fire. And wet.

Definitely wet.

She spoke before I had a chance to start really freaking out. "Nessie, I don't have to go home. If you don't want me to." Her voice was low and soft as she gazed up at me through her darkened lashes. I, on the other hand, couldn't find my voice. I was completely frozen. Was she saying what I think she was saying? Was she really suggesting she should spend the night?

While I was scrambling to figure out what the hell to do, she leaned forward and kissed me. It took me a few seconds to realize what was going on because my brain wasn't working at all. I wanted to kiss her back. I really did, but for some other stupid reason I remained frozen. She noticed.

"God. I'm so sorry. I just – I." The look on her face snapped me out of my speechless stupor.

"No. Kate. Please. I like you. A LOT. I just –"

"You're straight. I know. And Jake. God, I'm so sorry." She turned around, hiding her face. I felt awful.

"Kate," I grabbed her shoulder. "Kate, I'm not – I'm not straight."

_Holy shit. I just said that out loud._

"Oh. Well still, I understand you're with Jake. I shouldn't have done that I just.--_Crap_. I really like you. A lot."

"Kate, I like you too, it's just. Shit. Okay. Jake is cool with me being with other girls, like with you, but him and I, in that sense, are sort of a package deal." I know Jake hadn't said it quite like that, but I had to put it out there. It was awesome that Kate was into me, but I just didn't feel right going there with her, if she wouldn't even consider the possibility of including him at some point.

"You mean, if I wanted to sleep with you I'd have to sleep with Jake?" I didn't know her well enough to decipher her tone, but my brain didn't like it. It was bad. She was about to tell me to fuck off.

"I mean not all the time, but some time maybe." _Oh my god. What the fuck was I saying._ "Sorry, that sounded awful," I scrambled to explain.

"Would _you_ be okay with that?"

"What? Yeah. I mean, yeah. I'm more than _okay_ with it. I like to—" Seriously my mouth was just on a fucking roll tonight.

"You like to what? Nessie tell me." She reached out and took my hand again, slowly rubbing my palm.

"I like to watch," I said, squeezing my eyes shut. If I hadn't completely fucked everything up, that should have done it.

"Would you like to watch _me_ with Jake?" she asked.

I opened one eye. "Maybe."

"Well I mean, if you're okay with it, then I wouldn't mind."

"Oh." We stood there, biting our lips and avoiding each other's gaze. She was still holding on to my hand. The awkward in the air just was out of control_. I think_ she had just agreed to my terms, our terms, but I didn't know how to feel about it or what to do. I had to talk to Jake, but when? Did I want to rush into this tonight? Did I want him to be there for round one, so to speak? Hell, I didn't know. I had to talk to him.

Finally after, oh I don't know, seven or eight hours, my brain and my mouth start working together as a team again, ignoring what my crotch wanted.

"How about this? I really don't think Jake will be back before three or four. I know I'm wide awake –"

"I am too," she muttered.

"Well let's just watch a movie or something." That was a good idea, right? We didn't have to talk and I wasn't going to tell her to leave, but we didn't have to really acknowledge the sheer awkwardness of the conversation we'd just had.

"Movie sounds good. Let's do that," she smiled at me a little.

When we got back inside, I handed her the remote and excused myself to use the restroom. I sat down on the tub and texted Jake. He called me back thirty seconds later. He was such a sweetie, stepping outside of the club so he could hear me. I gave him the abridged version of what had happened, then he asked me a few questions.

"Do you wanna sleep with her?"

"Yes," I admitted. There was no point in being coy about it and I didn't really have that much time.

"Okay. Then sleep with her."

"She might be here when you get back," I added.

"You do what_ you_ feel comfortable with and we'll just play that part by ear, alright?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Mama. I'll see you soon."

After we hung up, I wanted to sit there a while longer, give myself some time to think, but Kate was waiting for me in the living room and I was being really rude just leaving her there. I made the snap decision to just go back out there and let whatever happened happen.

Kate had the opening scene to Pretty Woman on pause when I came back out.

"Sorry. Had to make a phone call," I said.

"It's okay. Pretty Woman work for you?"

"Yeah," I smiled. Then I had that awful moment where I had to decide how close to sit next to Kate. She was pushed all the way in the corner, facing the center of the couch, her leg tucked under her. Her arm was stretched out along the back of the couch. I wanted to be close to her, but how close was too close.

I took a gamble and sat down right next to her, my thigh almost touching her knee. She handed me the remote back and I pressed play.

I didn't pay attention to the movie at all. Every second we sat there, my eyes were somewhere other than the TV. The floor, the wall, the table. I looked everywhere but next to me, because I could feel her eyes on me and I knew the second I looked at her all bets were off. I was trying my very hardest not to jump her.

About ten minutes into the movie, I felt her hand on me again. She was playing with the end of my ponytail. I honestly didn't know what was wrong with me. I had pretty much sexually assaulted Rose in a public bathroom two months ago, but now I was acting like a nervous virgin on prom night.

_It's cause you like her_! The part of my brain that was working screamed at me. It was true. I didn't have feelings for Rose at all. Yeah I would have fucked her any day of the week, but Kate I really, really liked. And it would actually suck if I fucked things up with her.

Realizing then, that just sitting wasn't helping either, I finally turned and looked at her.

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" she whispered, her blue eyes sparkling in the light from the TV.

"Yeah," I nodded. She started to move closer to me and I turned a little, putting my hand on her thigh and met her half way. This time, there were definitely sparks. Or fireworks may have been a better way to describe it. She kissed me slowly and gently. Her lips were incredibly soft, but she had perfect control. Our lips met and parted, our heads moving naturally to accommodate a perfect angle. It was nothing like kissing Rosalie or even Amanda. It was better. Much, much better.

I kept my hand on her thigh, drawing lazy circles as my hand moved further up her leg. Her hand gently cupped the side of my neck, her thumb sweeping across my jaw. I had to sleep with her. There was no way not to.

"Do you want to move this to my bedroom?" I whispered. My eyes were glued to her incredible mouth. She swallowed a little then her lips parted just a bit. It was so fucking sexy.

"Yeah," she breathed.

I stood and took her hand, pulling her up with me.

"Actually, I'll be right there. I just wanna grab something out of my car," she said.

"Okay."

She was back in no time, with an old school, black leather Doctor's bag in her hand. I took her free one and led her into the bedroom.

"What's in the bag?" I asked as I turned on my small vanity lap.

"Don't think I'm weird okay, but I _did_ think there was something between us – when you were in the hospital and I thought maybe, just in case there was a chance that we ended up in this situation – I should come prepared." She smirked nervously.

"Okay," I chuckled. "So what's in the bag?" I slipped my sneakers off and threw them in the closet.

"Toys."

"Oh?" I straightened up.

She put the bag on the floor and started walking over to me. In that second, I don't know what happened, but all of my nerves were completely gone and I think so were hers. There was something in her eyes, something completely lustful. Kate wanted to fuck me just as bad as I wanted to fuck her. There was nothing left to debate.

"But let's not worry about the bag right now," she whispered when she reached me. "Right now, I just want to get you out of those clothes." She had to know how wet she was making me, that I was nearly soaking through my jeans.

"Really?" I teased.

"Mmhmm." Her smirk was killing me. We undressed each other at a slow pace, kissing the whole time, our lips only parting when it was impossible to keep them together. She turned me, kissing my shoulders and back softly as she unhooked my bra.

"Don't feel weird about the bag," I said as I turned back around.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I got waxed this afternoon. For you, just in case we ended up in this situation." Before I finished my sentence, she sank to her knees in front of me and pulled my panties down.

"I see," she murmured. Just when I was about to make some funny little joke about pain for pleasure, Kate pressed her lips to top of my

slit.

I couldn't hold in the audible "Fuck" that slipped out. I blinked hard, trying not to fall over. She gripped my hips holding me in place as she ran her tongue up and down the outside of me. She knew exactly what she was doing. Her tongue slid between my lips and she wasted no time, at all, stroking my clit. A "Holy Shit" came out as I braced myself against her shoulders. I was about to come all over myself and her face before I even got her bra and panties off.

She pulled away a little, giggling. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. You taste so good."

"Come here," I said motioning for her to stand up. Kate had a fantastic body. Perfect waist, round hips, ridiculously perfect ass. And her tits, large and full and perfectly round. I wanted to burn all her scrubs. A chick like her should be naked all the time.

I went to reach for her, but she took a step back. "This bra's a little tricky," she teased, reaching behind her back to undo the black piece of fabric. I like to say that on the scale of kink it took a fair amount to shock me, but I think given the source, anything can be shocking at a particular moment, in the right context.

Kate shrugged out of her bra and tossed it on the floor. Then Kate quickly shed her panties. I knew what I saw, the whole time while she was stripping, but I wasn't sure I wanted to believe it

Kate a little barbell going through each of her perfectly round, perfectly hard, light brown nipples. I cocked my head to the side a bit, silently disbelieving. I mean it all added up. I knew the bad girl was in there, but she just brought it all home with the piercings.

Kate was too good to be true.

"What?" she asked knowing good and well what I was staring at.

"Nothing." I said calmly. She took a few steps closer and brought her fingertips up to my collarbone. I watched them as the moved across my skin, praying they would go a little or a lot lower. She was turning me on so much.

"I wanted to take it slow, but I have to be honest," she whispered, leaning a little bit closer. I could feel her piercings rubbing against my nipples. She was driving me crazy.

"Honest works," I breathed.

"I want to fuck you so bad right now. Get on the bed." The look on her face was unbelievably sexy. I couldn't say no. I reclined on the foot of the bed, watching her ass while she dug through her bag of tricks. When she came back to the bed she had this large, interesting looking, black dildo in her hand. It was shaped kind of like a checkmark. Her knee came up on the bed beside me. My body pulled itself up the bed a little bit more. She came up on the bed, her legs straddling mine.

"Best in strapless technology," she joked. I watched her wide-eyed as she slipped the short end into her pussy. "It fucks me while I fuck you." She leaned down on all fours then, her arms on either side of my shoulders, her nipples piercings grazing my tits. I didn't know where to look, her face, her nipples, the enormous dildo. There was just so much to take in.

Sensing the fact that I was actually a little overwhelmed, she leaned in closer and kissed me again. The closer she got, I could feel the cool plastic of the toy brush against my thigh.

"I'll go as slow or as fast as you like," Kate purred. I just nodded and started to open my legs for her. She moved her legs, bringing them between mine, then rose up on her knees a bit, grabbing the shaft of her toy. I looked down, watching as the arch of it, where the little end met the larger end was already rubbing up against her clit. I could only imagine the amount of control she was exuding to not even react to it.

I kept my eyes trained on the toy as Kate took the head and slid it in to me. Jake was bigger, so I could handle it, but the fact that it was her, getting ready to take me like this made my body shiver with anticipation. My view was obstructed by the curves our bodies as she slid further into me, but my eyes stay down, watching her nipples and mine.

"Okay?" she whispered, looking up at me.

"Mmmhmm," I nodded. "It feels good."

"Good," she smiled. Then she pushed the rest of the way into me. I had never, in all my time with Amanda or Jake or any of the girls I'd played with in Berkley, felt anything like this before. The toy was long and thick, filling me just right, but when it was all the way in, I could feel like lips of Kate's pussy, Kate's clit, rubbing against mine and the angled crease of the toy.

My body arched off the bed sharply and I gripped the sheets. It was absolutely the best of both worlds. Kate's body, all of it rubbing against mine and the sensation of having my pussy penetrated at an expert pace, it was fucking incredible.

Once we established a rhythm, Kate's mouth was everywhere. She kissed my lips roughly, matching the stroke between our legs. Her lips moved down my chin to my neck where she nibbled the sensitive skin there. And her free hand was just as busy, pinching and tugging at my nipples.

I started to gush, getting wetter and wetter as I listened to the sounds we were making. Kate's moans and sighs as she fucked me, my pants and whimpers as I held onto the bed. I wanted to pay attention to her nipple rings, but I couldn't. I was hanging on by a thin thread, but I wanted this to last. I knew when I was done, I'd be _done_, completely spent for at least a couple hours. She was fucking me that good.

She pushed herself up a bit, looking down our bodies. "You're holding back," she purred roughly. "Don't." Her words pushed me over the edge and she came at the exact same time. For a second, it felt like it had nothing to do with the toy. It was us, finally together like this. It was her words and her body, my cries, my sheer desire to please her and just the weight of the entire situation, all of those things combined cause the orgasm that shattered through me and then again… twice more.

I think Kate used the last of her energy to pull out and discard the toy. From the corner of my eye I watched her slip into my bathroom. She came back a few seconds later and dropped the dildo into her magical bag. She kneeled on the edge of the bed, her hand cupping her wet pussy. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked quietly.

"Of course." My eyes were wide, dreading the notion that she would possibly leave. "Stay." I didn't know _how_ to let her go and that scared me a lot. I loved Jake. I loved Jake with every bit of my heart, but it was official, I was falling for Kate. Actually, I already had. Completely.

This was different then with Amanda, so much more than what things had been with Rose. I didn't just want her to stay the rest of the night. I wanted her to stay the rest of the weekend. I wanted her to come back every night when she got off work. I wanted her to spend every moment of her free time with me.

Jake and I were gonna need to talk.

I pulled back the covers and she slid in bed next to me. We lay on our sides, still breathing a little heavy, petting each other. Her fingers brushed along my side and I finally had a moment to caress her nipples. She sighed a bit and slid closer to me and kissed me softly on the lips.

I wanted her again, in a million different ways, but a big part of me wanted to wait for Jake. Things in my head weren't jumbled up. They were completely clear. I wanted them both and I didn't want things to go any further before I could have them both, together at the same time.

--

I don't know what time it was when I woke up, but Jake was home. Kate was wrapped around me, her tits pressed into my back. She was breathing softly, her cheek nuzzled into my neck. My eyes peeled open just a bit and I saw him walk through the doorway of the bedroom. Norm was asleep in his arms. Jake brought in the smells of the club on him. The sweat and the smoke and his natural musky smell. He put Norm down gently on his doggy bed and went into the bathroom.

Kate stirred when the shower started and curled herself around me tighter. I drifted back to sleep. When I came to, Jake was standing next to the bed with nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips. And he was hard. I could feel the wetness pool between my legs.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hey Mama." He bent over the bed carefully and kissed me softly on the lips. I could taste the lingering hint of toothpaste on his mouth. It made me smile a little. "Everything okay?"

"Mhmmm," I nodded. "Come to bed."

Kate moved a little at the sound of my voice. I felt her grip around my waist loosen. I looked over my shoulder right as she opened her eyes. She looked around a bit, appearing a little dazed. The second she got a clear view of Jake she pulled her arm back from me completely. I could tell from the look in her eyes she wasn't afraid of Jake, but she didn't want to seem like she was overstepping anymore lines by hanging on to me in his presence. Very considerate really.

"I can—go. If you want." She was talking to Jake. I looked at him for a moment. There was no hesitation there. He hadn't changed his mind. If he felt respected and knew I was happy, he would never make her leave.

"No Kate. You should stay." I kept my eyes on Jake while they talked. A small smile spread across his gorgeous lips. "But I've had a long day and I kinda wanna fuck my girlfriend. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," she giggled. I smiled then, more so to myself. I loved that they were getting along. No pressure, no tension. It might all work out.

Kate slid over a little and I followed, giving Jake room to join us. For some reason my mind flashed back to the night in the nanny's quarters. That night Jake and Rose and I had been together. I thought of the way Jake had made me watch him fuck Rosalie. The way he'd been with her at first, gentle and slow, kissing her and touching her.

Jake had never been that way with me. When he was with Rose there was a distance there, like he was doing a job. But the way he was looking at me now, I could see the deep love just as intense as it was the first night I was out of the hospital. Jake loved me and he would give me anything and everything I wanted, all of him and maybe if I asked, whatever of Kate she was willing to share.

He dropped his towel and I heard Kate make a little noise, something between a sigh and gasp of awe. I laughed, burying my face in the pillow. It was the standard reaction to Jake's impressive cock. I think he knew what I was laughing about cause he didn't question it.

When he was settled next to me on his side his hand went right to my face and he stroked my cheek gently. I was a little nervous then because I didn't really know how he would want to work Kate in. I knew what I wanted, sorta, but I wanted Jake to know that he meant just as much to me as before, that his feelings and wants and needs mattered more to me, than getting off. I think he read my mind.

"What do you want, Mama?" he said, gazing down at my lips. I chose my words carefully. There were too many answers to that question.

I reached down between his legs and began stroking him slowly. His nostrils flared and he licked his lips. I whispered. "I want you to come…And I want Kate to help, if that's okay with her."

"That's a good question." Jake's eyes drifted to gaze behind me. "Is that okay with Kate?" I turned my head to look at her.

"Of course it is. Whatever you two want," she said with a sleepy smile.

"Alright then," Jake replied. He looked at me before pressing his lips to mine again. He slid his tongue slowly into my mouth and rolled me so I was flat on my back. In the next moment, I felt his perfect weight settle between my legs. I knew he wouldn't stay there, but we both needed a moment of connection before moving on to more "involved" activities.

His dick pushed into me, stretching me further than I'd been stretched earlier that night. He pulled back a little, looking me in the eye smoothing my hair back and pumped into me slowly. He was handing things over to me now. Where the three of us went from here was up to me.

I looked over to Kate, breathing hard with my mouth closed as Jake kept up his painfully slow thrusts. Her eyes traced my face and then she leaned forward and our mouth met and tangled just as slowly.

When she pulled back, licking her lips, I turned back to Jake. "I want to see you inside of her," I told him. I couldn't control the breathy tone of my voice. Jake didn't hesitate. He pulled out of me, rising to his knees and pulled the covers completely off Kate and I. And then he froze.

He saw the nipple rings.

"Damn, Kate." The look on his face was fucking priceless, a mixture of shock, confusion and arousal. She and I both burst out giggling and the mood completely shifted. It felt like suddenly all the awkward pressure was gone. The three of us could just enjoy ourselves now.

Jake started to move and I shifted my legs so he could come between Kate and me. He heaved right to the end of the bed and in one quick motion grabbed Kate by the crease of her hips and pulled her down. She squealed a little as he fell to his stomach and threw her thighs up over his shoulders. God, I loved him.

Jake _did not_ take his time and he was _not _gentle. It was so fucking hot. His face burrowed right between her legs and he was relentless, sucking on her clit and drilling her pussy with his tongue. Kate lost it, moaning so loud, her back coming up off the bed. It was a perfect opportunity to pay the right amount of attention to her nipples. I took one in my mouth carefully minding my teeth.

She screamed my name gripping my hair. Just before she came though, Jake pulled back. "You want me to come Mama?" he panted.

I watched Jake grab Kate's hips again. She let him flip her over with ease. He was a fucking machine tonight. He pulled her up so she was on her knees. I'd seen him fuck other girls like this before, but again, this time with Kate it was so much hotter, so much sexier.

Ours eyes met and she bit her lip, still panting. Then I remember Jake had asked me a question. "Yes," I breathed.

A few things happened next, all at the same time it seemed. Jake grabbed the shaft of his dick with one hand, keeping the other on Kate's hip. He dragged his dick up her pussy teasing her from behind. Kate's head dropped between her shoulders and she moaned into the sheets. My pussy twitched, desperate for what Jake would do next.

"I can't come until you do. You know that." He gazed up from Kate's ass, looking at me. "Maybe Kate could help you with that." Kate looked up at me, her eyelids half opened and crooked her finger at me. Jake waited until I was in position, my back against the headboard, Kate's face buried between my thighs, before he just thrust into her. My pussy muffled her cries as they vibrated through me. My head fell back, but just for moment. I loved to watch Jake work.

The three of us fell into a perfect, desperate rhythm, starting with the movement of Jake's hips and ending with my frantic whimpers. I stared into his eyes that whole time we moved together. He panted, gritting his teeth, staring back at me as if he was begging me to come. I gripped the back of Kate's head harder, forcing her tongue up against my clit, her chin teasing my entrance.

Kate stilled her head from moving from side to side, and bore all her pressure into me, forcing me to come. My eyes couldn't stay open. My leg spasmed out of control, kicking on the bed, my back arching off the headboard.

When I had regained my composure, Jake pulled out of Kate and stood up on the floor. Kate drooped to her side. I didn't know how many times she came, but I had felt the shivers.

Jake spoke then, his hand gripping him, stroking his wet cock. "You want me inside you, Mama?" His voice was low and gentle, but I could tell he was dying to come.

"Of course, Baby", I panted in reply. "Let me ride you." Kate and I moved at the same time, giving Jake room to lay down up the middle of the bed. When he was comfortable on his back, he grabbed my waist and pulled me on top of him. I easily straddled him and pushed myself down onto his perfect length. Jake grunted thrusting up into me.

Kate, settling into her role as observer, watched us for a few seconds, then crawled on her knees closer to me. She ran her fingertips down my back, adding to the goose bumps spreading up from my hips. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel all the ways they were both touching me.

After a moment I felt Jake's hand move around the curve my ass, spreading me apart. Kate's hand came up to my shoulder and I could feel her looking to see what Jake was doing with his fingers. I opened my eyes again and peered over my shoulder with her, our eyes meeting for a moment.

"Is this okay?" she asked as I tensed up a bit. Jake slid a finger into me slowly. Kate's hand caressed my ass cheek, soothing me.

"Yes," I moaned.

"Can you handle more than that?" she whispered. I could see that she was desperate to look towards her bag.

"Yeah," I said, closing my eyes again. Kate slowly climbed off the bed and busied herself on the other side of the room. Jake pulled me closer to him, kissing me deeply as he drove into me, his hips grinding in the most delicious way. The motion of his lips and the way his tongue slid in and out of my mouth momentarily distracted me from the sounds of leather and buckles coming from the other side of the room.

I felt the mattress dip under Kate's weight as she climbed up behind me. Jake opened his legs wider making room for her knees. Her fingers were on my ass then, spreading some cool lube around. Her other arm came around my waist bringing me up off of Jake's a bit. I sat up all the way pressing my ass into the toy she had strapped between her legs.

"Tell me if you want me to stop at any point. Okay?" she whispered in my ear. I turned my head just enough, gazing in her blue eyes and nodded. Our lips met again, massaging each other for a few moments more. I swallowed the nervous anticipation and let Kate enter me from behind. The toy she used was much smaller than I expected. It caused no pain at all, just the right amount of pressure.

Once she was all the way in, she waited for a second until she was in sync with the way Jake was rocking up into me. Three of us held each other close, not thrusting, but the two of them working together, slowly grinding into me.

I was honestly overwhelmed. There's no way I can lie about that. I had these two people who I cared about so much, one who loved me deeply, so much that he was willing to share just to keep me happy and another who it appeared would do anything to be with me.

I wanted to come and cry all that the same time and when I felt something brush against my thigh and looked down to see that it was Jake and Kate's hands, fingers intertwined, that's exactly what I did. The tears spilled over my cheeks as unintelligible pleas came out of me. Jake followed seconds later, grunting my name, cursing as he came into me.

When we were both relatively still, Kate climbed off of the bed and slid back into the bathroom. I collapsed on Jake's chest, still silently weeping, while he cradled me in his arms. He hushed me, gently wiping away my tears. Kate came back with a wet washcloth and cleaned the inside of my thighs with professional care. She cleaned Jake with her mouth, sucking the last bit of cum out of him, then used the clean side of the now folded cloth to clean off his lap.

After she ditched the washcloth in the hamper she joined us back on the bed, snuggling into my back, caressing my thighs and kissing my back while Jake continued to gently rub my arm and my shoulder.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"Mmhhmm," I said with a yawn that turned into a giggle. I was too spent, still too overwhelmed to think, so I just let myself drift between the two of them, the beating of Jake's heart and the stroke of Kate's hands lulling me to sleep. I'd think in the morning.

--

The sound of zippers and fabric woke me up. I was warm still nestled in Jake's arms, but the space behind my back was cool, empty. The sun was up and had been for hours. I looked over Jake's shoulder to see Kate almost completely dressed. She pulled her tank top over her head and then caught me looking at her. I was instantly crushed. Something had happened and she was making a break for it while we were still asleep. She paused, no doubt catching the devastation in my eyes.

"Hey," she whispered, rushing to my side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" I nearly begged, sounding exactly like a twelve year old.

"Stupid Daniel broke his wrist. I have to cover his shift." She smoothed my hair back then caressed the side of my cheek. "I'll come back tonight, if you want me to."

I nodded, almost frantically. "I do."

"Okay." She kissed me softly on the lips. I didn't want her to let go. "I'll call you when I get off."

"Okay," I replied anxiously. She winked at me and quickly went back to the other side of the room to grab her bag. Just as she was about to reach the door, Jake called to her.

"Kate. Come here a sec." She came to the side of the bed, just as he raised his hand up to give her a high-five. She giggled, slapping his hand, "We'll catch you later," he mumbled against the top of my head.

"Bye," she said with a smile ducking out the door.

I cuddled closer to Jake, who passed out again seconds later. I, on the other hand, was wide awake. I didn't know how to process everything going through my head. Over night it was like my feelings for Jake had tripled. He was amazing. But then my feelings for Kate had too. I didn't want her as a friend or a lover. I wanted her as _mine_, as _ours_. I wanted her with us, with Jake and I, _always_.

I just wondered if she felt the same way. I wondered if Jake felt the same way, if the two of them, wanted me _and _each other, all at the same time.

I climbed out of bed and dressed quickly, leaving Jake sleeping soundly. Norm was way over due for a walk.

--

**I hope you all enjoyed that. I have yet to use the Feeldoe, the double ended wonder that Kate used on Nessie, but I have had a few ladies offer to use theirs on me. We'll see.**

**Pictures of Kate and the Feeldoe on page 43 of the Twilighted thread. The link is in my profile if you're having trouble .**

**The PP started a thread of our very on the Twilighted forum, that has turned into a most wonderful pervy free-for-all. Do come by and play.**

**http://www(dot)twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=4&t=2958&start=0  
**


	15. May22 Author's Note

I hate when people do this, but it's the best thing for me. I have to put all of my stories on hold to handle with my real life. I don't know if **_or_** when I will pick up any of these stories, but I do appreciate all of the love and support I have received from all of you.

xoxo Smacked.


	16. Aug 4 Author's Note

**August 4, 2009 Author's Note:**

Just a little announcement. I am done writing for fic for sure, but I will be doing one last little bit.

Partially inspired by JR Ward and **_OcherEyes21_**'s question about Leah and her moaning and with a blessing from HunterHunting, when im done posting my story _St. Andrews Place_ I will answer ALL questions you ladies (and three boys) have about any and all of my stories, plots, characters whatever. I've been asked questions about my characters from SO before but never answered them in a public forum.

**I will also do character interviews with ****Jake and Nessie from _So Obvious_ and Leah and Bella from _St. Andrews Place_. You can ask them anything. and I mean anything. As X-rated or sickly sweet as you want to get. I am well in touch with these characters and I know they would love to chat with you ladies.**

So if there's anything you want to know -- ANYTHING, pm me or post the questions on my forum threads or in a review and I will answer all the questions in a final enormous A/N after I post the final chapter of St. As.

xoxo– **_Lipsmacked_**.


	17. A Sit Down with Jake and Nessie

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer's characters. My weird ideas.**_

_**A/N: I'll be honest and say this isn't as great as Leah and Bella's Interview BUT here it is anyway. I know for a fact that I will never finish SO OBVIOUS so here's as much as I could fill in. I just totally forgot to post it.**_

_**For those of you reading this with So Obvious who haven't read St. Andrew's Place -- just ignore all the Bella/Leah chatter.  
**_

--

**General Questions for So Obvious: **

**Rhyadawn: Where does Jake's anger come from?**

I wanted to manifest Jake's issues with his temper from the books in some way. Issues at home and a general quick temper seemed like a good way to portray it. And of course it only really comes out with something isnt right with one of his ladies.

**Do the brothers ever find out about Ness and Rose?**

No. There would be murder and blood shed.

**Weasleyweakness: Does Emmett ever find out about the love of his love, doing his sister and his best friend?**

No. Again I think in real life all of your secrets don't always come out. I think that knowledge would just unnecessarily hurt Emmett. Rose loves him and she does want to marry him.

**Whitlock'sGirl: Is Emmett able to satisfy Rose's Daddy issues?****  
**

Yes. I honestly really don't want to elaborate on this, but I will cause I know i'll never sit down and write it. It was my plan to have Emmett fail miserably at dominating Rose in the bedroom. Part of the issue being that he wasnt taking any of it seriously. Seeing how much this bummed Rosalie out, Emmett was going to learn everything about being the perfect sub behind Rosalie's back cause hes just can't get into dominating her. Surprise -- Rosalie likes the role reversal.

**iamnotbambi: If Nessie didn't exist, would Jake love the girl he eventually ended up with as much as he loves Nessie?**

I think so. In my mind Nessie is the only girl for him, but I think if he found something that he truly cared for her would care for them the same way he does for Nessie.

**--  
**

**Interview with Jake and Nessie**

After Lunch, Bella and Leah take the girls -- and Meyer for a walk around the neighborhood. Erica can't resist the babies or the dog and decides to tag along. I don't waste any time getting right into my interview with Jake and Nessie. We decide to stay camped out in the kitchen.

**Beks: So I think we should just clear this up right now -- What happened with Kate and have there been any other girls since?**

Nessie: Kate was with Jake and I for six months.

**Beks: What happened?**

_Jake: (smirks) We took her to see Zee dance._

Nessie: Kate took one look at her on the pole and dumped us.

_Jake: It wasn't that simple --_

Nessie: They hit it off and started hanging out more and more and then Kate told us she wanted to see Zee on a more exclusive basis.

**Beks: How'd you take that?**

Nessie: I think I was actually relieved. For one we weren't dating her all that publicly so people thought she was like this permanent third wheel and then I started to see how much I didn't like sharing Jake all the time.

**Beks: So I take it there hasn't been anyone since?**

Nessie: Well I said I didn't like sharing him all the time -- uh Amanda's been down to visit a few times.

**Beks: So you're much happier with it just being the two of you?**

Nessie: Yes. Definitely.

**Beks: If Kate was a guy, do you think Jake would feel differently about sharing Nessie even just sexually?**

_Jake: Is that a serious question?_

**Beks: Yes.**_  
_

_Jake: I've always had ground rules. An unspoken rule is no other dick in the house._

Nessie: I wouldn't ask for it anyway. I'm all set. (pats Jake's leg under the table)

**Beks: Jake when Nessie first told you she'd given you her virginity you seemed to shuffle through a wide range of emotions, what annoyed you about finding out you were her first.**

_Jake: I'll be real -- I was annoyed cause I kinda wished she had told me before. It would have been a thousand times hotter if she'd done all those things -- like suck my dick the way she did and knowing she was a virgin the whole time, well part of time. That's pretty much every guys fantasy -- fucking a willing, hot -- and legal virgin._

**Beks: What's the weirdest thing you've fantasized about?**

_Jake: Uh -- I mean I think most dudes will tell you the weird shit they fantasize about they would never want their girlfriend to participate in. I guess she could dress up for me -- some school girl outfits or something. But I don't think I have any weird__ fantasies that involve her._

**Beks: Nessie?**

Nessie: We've done everything I've wanted to do. I can't think of any thing I've fantasized about that hasn't become a reality.

**Beks: Anything recently thats been particularly exciting?**

Nessie: We did fuck in the shop last week. That was pretty hot.

_Jake: Fuck. Yeah that was._

**Beks: What happened?**

Nessie: I took Jake's truck to help Rose move some things from Edward's house over to her and Em's. When I came to pick Jake up -- I don't know what came over him he just picked me up on one of the work benches and fucked the hell out of me.

_Jake: I had a really annoying customer and I wanted to blow off some steam._

Nessie: Baby we have to do that again when we get back.

_Jake: We will._**  
**

**Beks: If Rose and Emmett didn't work out, Jake would you have left Rose eventually to be with Nessie?**

_Jake: Yeah. Pretty much the moment I found out Emmet had feelings for Rose I looked at the whole situation differently. I mean its hard to fuck someone you know your best buddy if in love with and then I'd been with Vanessa at that point -- it was heading that way._

Nessie: (smiling) I would have fought for him anyway.

**Beks: Jake tell us some of things you like most about your lady -- physically and relationship wise?**

_Jake: (looks at Nessie) I don't know. Should I start from the top and make work my way down?_

**Beks: Sure.**

_Jake: I love her hair and her eyes, but its a toss up between her lips and her tits for me. As far as our relationship - shit she spoils the hell out of me and she's a damn good cook and she's fucking smart as hell. She's very sweet to her family too. It's hard not to love someone like that._

**Beks: Nessie?**

Nessie: Well I love his hands.

**Beks: Those are some pretty big hands you got there Jake.**

_Jake: It would look kinda weird if they were small right?_

**Beks: Tru - Nessie, besides his hands?**

Nessie: I think his size one of his most attractive features. His dick yes-- but I mean I like how tall he is. When we go out people move out of his way and I love how safe that makes me feel. He's also a huge softy when its just the two of us.

**Beks: I don't know hes seems pretty softened up right now.**

Nessie: He gets softer trust me.

_Jake: Anyway -_

**Beks: We know losing Nessie scares the crap out of you Jake, but what scares you the most Nessie?**

Nessie: Now -- losing him. I think Jake's always had a hard time with his family. I wanted to murder Edward for a while, but my brothers were the most important thing in the world -- now its him

**Beks: Seriously. You guys are going to make me cry.**

Nessie: (laughs) Shut up.

**Beks: Sorry I have to step back to the sex for a moment -- Jake would you ever offer advice to Emmett on how to dominate a woman sexually?**

_Jake: Sure? Guys don't really ask each other shit like that._

Nessie: Yeah think they know everything --

_Jake: Or we just take it to the internet. It's not that cool to let your boys know you're not handling things in your own bedroom._

**Beks: Do you miss being the dominate one?**

_Jake: (caresses Nessie's neck) Nah. I think Vanessa's got things pretty under control._

**Beks: Okay a bit of a lighter question. How do you guys sleep? Are you guys snugglers?**

Nessie: We're both cuddlers. He just so warm. Its hard to resist.

_Jake: I enjoy a good spooning._

**Beks: Jake, your feelings for Nessie seemed rather strong -- are you in love or were there times where your feelings crept over to the side of obsession?**

Nessie: He's not obsessed with me. He's in love.

Beks: Jake in your own words?

_Jake: In love. Definitely. Obsessed would imply that I would some illegal shit to be with her or do some illegal shit to her if she didn't want to be with me and that's not how I roll. I just want her to be happy._**  
**

**Beks: (smiles) Thank you. -- You guys had pretty intense experience the night you got out the hospital. What was going on in your head then Nessie?**

Nessie: Oh you mean the anal in the shower?

**Beks: (laughs) yes the anal in the shower.**

Nessie: At first I was thinking holy shit this is gonna hurt. I mean you've seen it. (eyes Jake's crotch) He is not small.

**Beks: Right.  
**

Nessie: After the initial blinding pain, it was great, but then I started to realize just how upset he was and that killed me. I'd never hurt anyone's feelings before. Jake's my first real friend and of course my first love so it was really fucked up to see just how much I'd scared him, but of course we moved passed that.

**Beks: Speaking of moving on, Nessie I know that there is a chance you might not be able to have kids, some of the readers were wondering how you guys were dealing with that now?**

Nessie: I can have kids. I've been back to the doctor and I got the baby seal of approval -- but we're not really at the kids stage of things yet. Not that its super important but I think my mom wants to see us married first and I'm going to getting my master's in elementary ed. We have some time.

**Beks: Jake do you want kids?**

_Jake: I do, but like Vanessa said, we're take things one step at a time. Miguel just asked me to be a partner in the shop - over see our expansion. Vanessa and I have a lot things we want to do before we become parents._

Nessie: Besides we watch Edward's little boy -- Masen, plenty and Rose is due in four months you we'll have another little one to babysit.

**Beks: Oh! Does she know what she's having yet?**

Nessie: No they are waiting til he or she arrives.

**Beks: And what's the new of the Alice/Jasper front?**

Nessie: Still together of course, not married yet though. Alice and Bella moved down to Miami with us. Alice has a boutique on South Beach that is doing really well and Jasper is in his second year of Med-school.

**Beks: Have you guys talked about marriage?**

Nessie: You wanna tell her?

_Jake: No, Mama. You go ahead._

Nessie: We're already engaged.**  
**

**Beks: See I leave you people alone for a few months or years. Leah gets pierced. You two decide to get married. What the fuck? And wheres the ring?**

I pick up Nessie's hand to double check. I admit at times I can be a little blind, but theres no ring on her left hand.

_Jake: It's in La Push. We're going up so Vanessa can finally meet my dad and so I can have my mother's engagement ring._

**Beks: Wow. Ness -- you haven't met Billy yet?**

Nessie: Nope

_Jake: There hasn't really been a need til now._

I look at the clock and realize that I have quite literally run out of time with these two. It's bitter sweet to send them on there way, but Jake wants to drive to Washington and they want to get started. I walk with them back towards the living room where Leah, Bella, Eric and StAs Jake are playing with the twins. Hugs are given and goodbyes are said. I fight the urge to walk them all the way out to their car and settle instead for saying goodbye on the front porch.

**Beks: Well Nessie you have to send me a picture of the ring and let me know what you think of Billy.**

Nessie: Of course I will.

After a quick hug I turn to Jake.

_Jake: I'll be in touch._

**Beks: I hope so.**

I'll spare you all the details of the weepy goodbye that was narrowly avoided. I headed back into the house for a few more minutes of baby fun before I ditch Erica for the date I have with my other Jake. :) Thanks for reading!!!!


	18. Okay The Real Final AN

_**i'm starting to sound like a complete fraud. Apparently the nice folks here at FF dot net are telling me its my responsibility to pull my stories and close my profile. i'm pretty much in the zone with my other writing now and no longer feel im in danger of falling back into the Jake/Nessie, Alice/Bella, Edward/Bella trap so i'm going to leave these up for a while because about 200 people asked me to. they will come down eventually i just don't know when. Enjoy!  
**_

_**xoxo - Lipsmacked**_

_**ps i swear this is the last A/N.  
**_


	19. Just A Heads Up

Just a heads up...

On January 1, 2011 I will be pulling all of my stories and closing this account soon after. Thank you so much to all of you who have given my stories a chance. I'm shocked that I still get favorite alerts and reviews on stuff I haven't updated in over a year. I have some fun stuff coming up and I'm excited to share all of it with you who actually care. Those of you who could give less of a shit, please do ignore this.

If you have any questions or want to yell at me for more for not finishing Baby Steps, New School or Never Knew you can hit me up on my twitter or at rebekahwsm (at) gmail dot com. I'll be posting one more note between now and the 1st, but just know these stories will all be removed. NONE OF THEM WILL BE PUBLISHED!

xoxo - Beks aka Lipsmacked


	20. Signing Off

**FINAL – I SWEAR TO GOD – FINAL Fanfiction AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay... I have been holding this in for WEEKS as is the nature of the business. My first book, _Better Off Red _has been picked up by Bold Strokes Books and that is why I'm dropping all of these stories. I understand that a lot of you enjoy reading them, but I simply need to move on, which has been the plan for a long time now.

In my profile you will find the link to my Bold Strokes author page and a link to my facebook author page where I will be updating from now on. Also you can follow me on twitter.

These stories will come down on January 1, 2011, but my book will be out in 2011 too so HOOORAY.

_Better Off Red_ is a lesbian paranormal romance and I really do think those of you how have enjoyed my femslash stories will enjoy it.

Thank you guys so much for your support and kind words about my stories. Please don't hesitate to drop me an email or a tweet. I seriously have no life, besides this whole writing thing...

**xoxo – Lipsmacked aka Beks**


	21. Book News!

Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you so much for the continued support and interest in my stories. Everyday someone favorites Baby Steps or sends me a note about St Andrews Place and I'm just floored.

Now the fun announcement. 2 Weeks! before It's scheduled release, the e-verison of _Better Off Red_ is available over at Bold Strokes Books .com. I've posted the link in my profile since ff . Net wont let you post links in files.

Again, thank you guys so much! I'm going to try and repost St Andrews Place sometime between now and December. It's a HUGE file that needs reformatting and I have another book to edit!

xoxo Rebekah


End file.
